EN BUSCA DE UN SUEÑO
by Pulsares
Summary: Secuela de El segundo regreso del Rey. Un estudiante de Letras Clásicas de Arda que puede cambiar todos los libros de historia con sus teorías. Un misterioso potentado aparece justo cuando está por probarlo y extrañas cosas empiezan a ocurrir.
1. PRÓLOGO Lo que dice la Enciclopedia

PRÓLOGO: Lo que dice la Enciclopedia

_"La mecánica, como todas las demás ciencias naturales,   
establece sus postulados como resultado de  
una generalización de los datos experimentales"  
Curso de Física General, tomo 1, primera parte, S. Frish y A. Timoreva._

ARDA

**Introducción: **

La República Federativa de Arda es un estado insular y multicultural ubicado al norte del Océano Atlántico. Ciudad más importante, Tirithosto (La Ciudad Vigilante), capital administrativa Osgiliath.

Arda fue desconocida para Europa hasta el siglo X, cuando navegantes celtas irlandeses llegaron a su costa nororiental. Antes de ese "descubrimiento" ya estaba poblada por tres culturas que convivían de modo más o menos pacífico. Su posición geográfica avanzada en el mar convirtió a la isla en escala obligada para las expediciones pesqueras de toda Europa y, tras el descubrimiento de América, para las flotas coloniales de Europa del norte. Arda pasó de la monarquía a la república en 1810, pero no alcanzó la estabilidad política hasta 1860. La Constitución ha sido revisada varias veces, la actual fue aprobada en 1961.

Durante las Guerras Mundiales esta nación permaneció neutral, y ese rasgo de su política exterior ha sido constante durante el siglo XX, tanto en la ONU como en otros foros internacionales. Es, como Groenlandia, estado asociado de la Unión Europea.

Fiesta Nacional: 17 de junio, comienzo de la Cuarta Edad del Sol y de la puesta en vigor de la Constitución de 1961.

**Divisiones administrativas de Arda: **

Regiones:

1. Gondor, capital Osgiliath  
2. Arnor, capital Fornost  
3. Rohan, capital Edoras  
4. Angmar, capital Nueva Minas Ithil  
5. Forlindon, capital Puerto Gris  
6. Rhovanion, capital Espagaroth  
7. Tierras de Hierro, capital Montaña Solitaria  
8. Rhun, capital Villanzar  
9. Harad, capital Nurmen

Ciudad Autónoma: Tirithosto (La Ciudad Vigilante)

**Historia: **

La prehistoria de Arda es rica en leyendas que explican el origen de los pueblos que la habitan. Llamadas usualmente las Edades de las Estrellas y de los Árboles, parecen coincidir con la invención del calendario y la agricultura, respectivamente. La llegada a la isla se ubica al principio de la Primera Edad del Sol, como conclusión de un viaje desde el oeste, que marca el inicio de lo que historiadores y arqueólogos llaman Período Clásico (este abarca la primera, Segunda y Tercera edad del Sol). Esa leyenda coincide con los rastros arqueológicos que documentan un antiguo tráfico marítimo desde la costa oriental de América, luego abandonado. Esto explicaría la ignorancia en que vivieron los ardences de toda tierra exterior durante dos mil años: demasiado lejos de la patria original de occidente, e ignorantes de la relativa cercanía de Irlanda y Gran Bretaña, al noreste.

El Período Clásico está signado por interminables guerras entre las etnias de Arda: elfos, edain, enanos, haradrim y orcos. Cada facción peleaba y cambiaba sus alianzas sistemáticamente, pero los orcos y haradrim –afincados en el extremo sur oriental- eran enemigos de los otros tres grupos. Los edain estaban muy fraccionados, algunas de sus tribus apoyaron a los orcos. Elfos y enanos peleaban entre si, pero no dudaban en forjar breves tratados de colaboración militar si sus fronteras eran presionadas. Ejemplo elocuente de ello fue la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos. 

El final de la Tercera Edad del Sol –y del Periódo Clásico- llega con la guerra por el control de la zona central de la isla llamada Guerra del Anillo. El Rey de los Orcos, Saurón, sería muerto en el curso de esta conflagración y sus súbditos asesinados sin piedad en un genocidio que se extendió unos quinientos años más. Para cuando los primeros cronistas extranjeros llegaron –en 1005- ya no quedaba ningún representante vivo de esa cultura.

La Caída de Saurón abre el Período de Transición, entre el año 4 y el 200 d.C. Elessar I, rey vencedor de la Guerra del Anillo, saquea sistemáticamente las tierras órquicas en beneficio del reino doble de Gondor y Arnor, de modo que adquiere gran protagonismo entre los reyes locales. Su hijo Eldarión I continúa esta senda hasta el 200, cuando sus hijos vuelven a dividir el reino, pero ambas dinastías estarán siempre muy vinculadas y, a la larga, la familia Telcontar dominará casi la mitad de la isla.

El Período Cortesano ocupa los siguientes siete siglos, desde el 200 al 900. Las monarquías fuedales de Gondor, Arnor y Rohan, gobernadas por la nobleza militar edain, adquieren gran estabilidad. Los haradrim organizan una federación que gobierna a las tribus por medio de un Consejo, los enanos tiene ciudades estado y los elfos se concentran en las regiones de Ithilien y Forlindon. Hay gran movimiento comercial. De esa etapa datan los primeros mapas de toda la isla, la primera unificación monetaria y de pesos y medidas.

Es entonces que se fija la preponderancia del legado cultural élfico, con la fundación de las universidades de Ithilien y Forlindon. Allí se escriben las primeras gramáticas de cada idioma conocido, se escriben y/o traducen las leyendas y poesías y se organiza el primer intento de poner en orden la historia de Arda tras más de mil años de existencia documentada. A fines del siglo X, Arda tenía tres reinos, diez ciudades estado, un basto territorio tribal-federativo, fronteras bien definidas, cinco idiomas, tres universidades y una cultura floreciente. Es entonces que llega un elemento externo a desestabilizar el delicado equilibrio de poder. 

En el 905 d.C. es reportado un barco irlandés en la costa oriental de las Tierras de Hierro. El encuentro fortuito de estos pescadores con la gran isla despertó la curiosidad de toda Europa. Comienza así el Período de Descubrimiento y Conversión (905-1200), durante el que Arda y Europa se reconocen y la isla pasa a ocupar el ya eterno protagonismo en las rutas comerciales marítimas.

El cristianismo llegó en el 1005, de mano de unos monjes franciscanos. La doctrina fue rechazada por edains, enanos y elfos, todos horrorizados ante la idea de un solo Dios con un solo Hijo que no tenía Esposa y perseguía la sodomia. En cambio, se extendió pronto entre los haradrim, única etnia monoteísta de Arda. Solo el monje capuchino Félix logró convertir a gran cantidad de personas en las ciudades estados del litoral nororiental. Probablemente por eso el príncipe Galion Telcontar lo torturó y mató en 1120. Félix fue luego canonizado (1201) y elevado a la dignidad de Santo Patrón de Arda (1340).

A mediados del siglo XII la violencia religiosa en las zonas fronterizas entre Gondor y Harad provoca numerosas represiones del ejército. La colonia élfica de Ithilien –con rango autónomo y responsable de la universidad- merma su población de manera alarmante. En 1200 la escuela cierra con la partida de los últimos profesores, no reabre hasta 1202.

Al final del Período el cristianismo tiene gran difusión en la zona sur oriental, pero no es actor fundamental en la política de la región. Ni siquiera los gobiernos haradrim permitieron el establecimiento de órdenes monacales o militares, estructuras judiciales paralelas u otros intentos de los sacerdotes de capitalizarse como representantes de un poder comparable al del gobierno.

Entre 1200 y 1545, los Telcontar unifican sus estados. Se llama convencionalmente Período de Expansión a la repartición, bajo la égida de monarquías fuertes, de zonas hasta ese momento independientes, o nominalmente desiertas. Fue, sin dudas, una maniobra para salir al paso al intento eclesiástico de atraer inmigrantes de Inglaterra e Irlanda para esos mismos territorios. En tres siglos la región de Rhovanion es íntegramente parcelada y asignada a agricultores, el Mar de Rhun se militariza y las Colinas de Hierro ceden parte de sus prerrogativas políticas a cambio de la explotación exclusiva de Moria. La evolución de monarquías feudales a absolutistas permite dictar fuertes leyes contra la migración, esas legislaciones contra la Invasión Bretona definen una actitud todavía persistente en los ardences: la xenofobia, construida en oposición a la pertenencia a la isla como universo cultural integrado.

Todo este plan político-económico multiplica la movilidad de los ardences y, para la segunda mitad del XVI, el antiguo carácter cantonal de las etnias se ha perdido. Hay enanos en Angmar (norte), Moria (centro) y las Colinas de Hierro (este); gente de Rohan en Forlindon (noreste), Rhovanion (centro) y Rhun (costa oriental); gondorianos en Espagaroth (noreste), Rhun (costa oriental) y la Meseta de Gorgoroth (sur-centro).

Para resolver los problemas administrativos que genera la incongruencia entre un sistema legal preparado para unidades humanas de composición étnica más o menos homogénea y una realidad atomizada, se potencian Consejos de Gobierno comunales. Esta medida aumenta la gobernabilidad, pero debilita a la nobleza militar-cortesana por su carácter democrático. La crisis llega en 1597, cuando Eldarion VI –gobernante de Gondor, Ithilien, Moria y el sur de Rhovanion- anuncia su conversión al cristianismo y asunción del voto de castidad. Muere en 1603 sin dejar herederos.

El lapso entre 1603 y 1698 se conoce como Período de la República Noble: El vacío del trono da oportunidad a elementos democráticos dentro de la nobleza para ensayar una organización republicana como propagan los franceses. Por suerte para el pueblo raso, la maquinaria estatal funciona ajena a las estériles discusiones de duques y condes, gracias a la estructura de los Consejos de Gobierno, que sobrevive por decisión expresa del Príncipe G del Telcontar.

El siglo XVIII fue violento en Arda. La llamaron Primera Guerra de Unificación, pero fueron una serie de pequeñas y constantes conquistas que arrebataron territorio a la inestable República de Gondor. Los reyes de Arnor alegaban que la República no mantenía la paz en este o aquel territorio y enviaba a su ejército a restablecer el orden. Gondor, desangrada por luchas internas por el poder, no es capaz de oponer resistencia política, mucho menos militar. Para 1793 solo le quedan a la República las regiones de Ithilien y el valle de Tirithosto. El gobierno se disuelve en 1796 bajo las presiones del ejército de Arnor, acampado en el extremo occidental del antiguo campo de Pelennor.

Pero los antiguos ciudadanos –acostumbrados a siglos de autodeterminación- no se rinden tan fácilmente a la corona. Sigue un período de tensas negociaciones, hasta que en 1810 nace Nueva Númenor, monarquía constitucional que engloba las regiones de Angmar, Forlindon, Arnor, Rhovanion, Gondor y Rhun. Durante cuarenta años, esa forma híbrida de gobierno convive con las ciudades estado de los enanos, la monarquía absolutista de Rohan y una república cristiana en Harad.

En 1850, un episodio de violencia religiosa en la frontera Harad con Rohan -en las alturas de Emuynnuid- es tomado como pretexto por el ejército cristiano para atacar al pequeño reino de los caballos. Rohan pide ayuda a Nueva Númenor y comienza la Segunda Guerra de Unificación. Los haradrim capitulan cinco años después, pero el ejército de edains y enanos no se detiene hasta forzar su ingreso a una república laica con capital en Tirithosto y cuya lengua oficial será el oestron.

Este tercer proyecto republicano se llamó Gran Gondor y fue inaugurado en 1860. Aunque la región de Harad entró a ese organismo político en calidad subalterna, el desarrollo que logró la isla unificada también se volcó allí. Gran Gondor apartó la novedad del voto universal para todos los mayores de 18 años. Esta ley electoral dividió la fuerzas políticas de los haradrim independentistas, cuando sus esposas, madres e hijas fueron beneficiadas por "el invasor". Arda gozó de estabilidad política y bonanza económica hasta 1958, cuando una rebelión de sureños –hombres y mujeres- pusieron en jaque al país exigiendo igualdad de derechos, respeto a sus tradiciones, representación equitativa en el gobierno, igualdad de salarios, leyes antidiscriminación y otras reivindicaciones. La crisis fue tal, que se convocó una Asamblea Constituyente en menos de seis meses y en 1961 se aprobaba la nueva Carta Magna por voto popular.

Esta cuarta experiencia es la primera radicalmente democrática. Recupera el nombre de la isla y divide la administración en nueve regiones federadas. La República Federativa de Arda tiene su capital en Osgiliath, donde el gobierno central controla el ejército y la política exterior, se reconocen cuatro idiomas oficiales y la igualdad de todos los ciudadanos sin distinguir etnia, género, edad o identidad sexual.

En la actualidad, Arda es un país de economía heterogénea, pero con importantes intervenciones estatales, gran diversidad cultural, muy poca criminalidad y bajísimo flujo de migración. La frase que recibe al viajero, y que todo niño puede repetir en inglés, francés, español y chino, les llena de orgullo: "Esto es Arda. No es Europa, pero tampoco es América".

Para más información, consultar: http://es. 


	2. En la Biblioteca

En la Biblioteca

_"Acogedora como un viejo camino.  
Te pueblan ecos y voces nostálgicas.  
Yo desperté y a veces emigran y huyen  
pájaros que dormían en tu alma."  
Poema 12, Pablo Neruda_

El texto estaba escrito en pulcros caracteres. La antigua iluminación aún conservaba algo de su esplendor y el oro relumbraba, tenue, en las zonas de la página que no eran tocadas directamente por la luz de la lamparita. El joven se inclinó y entrecerró los párpados, feliz. Estuvo a punto de adelantar una mano para tocarlo, pero el carraspeo de la encargada le recordó las estrictas medidas de control que debía respetar, so pena de no ser admitido nuevamente.

Con un hilo de voz repitió las dulces palabras a la vez que las copiaba en su bloc de notas:

_Se quedó allí un instante  
y la voz de él fue como un encantamiento,  
y el destino cayó sobre Tinúviel  
y centelleando se abandonó a sus brazos.  
Mientras Beren la miraba a los ojos  
entre las sombras de los cabellos  
vio brillar allí en un espejo  
la luz temblorosa de las estrellas.  
Tinúviel la belleza élfica,  
doncella inmortal de sabiduría élfica  
lo envolvió con una sombría cabellera  
y brazos de plata resplandeciente._

Larga fue la ruta que les trazó el destino  
sobre montañas pedregosas, grises y frías,  
por habitaciones de hierro y puertas de sombra  
y florestas nocturnas sin mañana.  
Los mares que separan se extendieron entre ellos  
y sin embargo al fin de nuevo se encontraron  
y en el bosque cantando sin tristeza  
desaparecieron hace ya muchos años. 

El muchacho se alejó entonces y la encargada se apresuró a devolver el pergamino a su archivo. El le dedicó una leve reverencia y se encaminó a la sala de lectura, donde esperaban sus libros y notas.

Ya sentado, empezó a sacar diversas hojas de papel de un file y las puso sobre la superficie de madera pulida. Cada una tenía anotaciones diversas de su puño y letra, algunas eran largas parrafadas con notas laterales, otras escasas líneas. Agregó el fragmento de poema que copiara y se sumió en la meditación.

Cada cierto tiempo hacía nuevos comentarios en una nueva hoja con una letra apresurada, apenas legible. Las notas eran redactadas con premura, como su la mano no pudiera seguir el ritmo de su pensamiento.

Estuvo así unos veinte minutos, hasta que la llegada de otra persona desvió su atención.  
–Buenas tardes, gran estudioso de los arcanos saberes.  
Con un gesto entre fastidiado y divertido, el joven levantó los ojos y sonrió.  
–Buenas tardes, mercenario de las aulas.  
El recién llegado hizo un mohín despectivo y se sentó a su lado. Miró superficialmente los documentos extendidos.  
–¿Y eso?  
–Nada, aprovechaba el tiempo mientras esperaba que llegases a estudiar –repuso el otro con descuido y devolvió los materiales a su carpeta.  
–¿Otra de tus locas teorías?  
–Tal vez. ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?  
El segundo bufó mientras empezaba a sacar libros, libretas y plumas de su bolsa.  
–Imagínate, el primo Gorland llegó a la ciudad y mi madre me arrastró al aeropuerto para recibirle. Te hablé de él…  
–No puedo recordar a todos tus parientes.  
–Pues deberías, también serán tus parientes dentro de poco.  
–Que mi hermana se case con tu primo no significa que… –se detuvo en seco, como si algo le golpeara. ¿Dijiste Gorland, el millonario?  
–Si, ese mismo. Mamá andaba como una gallina a su alrededor, creo que quiere sacarle dinero para la boda.  
–¿Cómo le caíste?  
–No tengo idea. Aparenta unos treinta años, pero su rostro es inescrutable. Mamá no se cansó de repetir que estudio Letras Clásicas en la Casa del Saber de Ithilien –se encogió de hombros–, pareció interesarle.  
La expresión del primero se tornó meditabunda.  
–No me extrañaría.  
–¿De qué hablas?  
–Gorland es uno de los mayores benefactores de la escuela y su colección particular de armas y joyas del Período de Transición es conocida internacionalmente. ¿Dices que treinta años?  
–Más o menos…  
–Lo imaginaba mayor.  
Una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en los labios del segundo.  
–¿Quieres ir a su casa?  
–¿Bromeas? No hay que ser pariente tuyo para saber que la mansión de Gorland está dentro del Círculo, jamás me dejarían pasar.  
–No te pregunté donde vivía, sino si querías conocerlo.  
El primero hizo una mueca.  
–Bueno si, quiero conocerlo. He oído que es uno de los pocos hombres que lee quenya y avarin de corrido.   
–¿Que lee qué?  
–¡Olvídalo! Quise decir que sabe mucho del Período Clásico.   
–Entonces vamos.  
El segundo empezó a recoger sus materiales y se puso en pie.  
–¿A dónde? –preguntó el otro sin entender.  
–A conocerlo, ¡tonto! Me invitó a cenar esta noche y me dejó un Pase. En realidad no pensaba ir, pero ya que te interesa –consultó su reloj. Si tomamos la carretera ahora llegaremos a las puertas del Círculo quince minutos antes de las seis –le sonrió y sacudió su hombro. ¡Muévete!

El otro se colgó la mochila del hombro y le siguió hacia la salida de la sala de lectura. Bajaron la escalinata del gran edificio que cobijaba la biblioteca a paso ligero y se encaminaron hacia el auto deportivo del segundo. Cuando ya se sentaban, el primero se volvió asaltado por una duda repentina.

–¡Espera! Te ha dado un pase, pero somos dos.  
El otro le guiñó un ojo, divertido.  
–¿Sabes? Gorland será muy rico, pero necesita espejuelos. Me ha dado un Pase doble, sospecho que alguno de sus invitados se quedará sin cenar hoy.

Arrancaron a toda velocidad.

**TBC…**


	3. El Círculo Sagrado de Minas Tirith

El Círculo Sagrado de Minas Tirtih

_"Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio  
claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo.  
Eres como la noche, callada y constelada.  
Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo."  
Poema 15, Pablo Neruda_

La distancia entre la Biblioteca Nacional y barrio del Círculo Sagrado –habitualmente llamado el Círculo– no era mucha, pero el tráfico de las cinco de la tarde era infernal. Mientras su amigo golpeaba el claxon, gritaba a otros choferes y forzaba los semáforos en su beneficio, el joven se recostó en su asiento y dejó vagar la imaginación.

Igor jamás en su vida había entrado al Círculo y estaba seguro de que Boris, con todo su kilometraje de farándula y famosos, no había estado más de dos o tres veces. El Círculo era la zona más antigua de la ciudad de Minas Tirith –su corazón por así decirlo– y algunos de sus edificios tenían unos cinco mil años de antigüedad. 

La gran colina donde se alzaba el distrito, era lo único ahora visible de la montaña donde se fundara la fortaleza que luego se convertiría en la ciudad de Minas Tirith y en la capital del Reino de Gondor y Arnor. Con el advenimiento de la República –quinientos años atrás–, la administración del estado pasaría a Osgiliath, a orillas del río Anduin, pero Minas Tirith mantuvo su poder cultural y económico. El Círculo, antiguo sector de residencia de la nobleza gondoriana, había sido declarado Patrimonio Histórico un siglo después de la muerte del Último Rey de Arda, y aunque el gobierno no confiscó los inmuebles, aumentó tanto los impuestos y las normativas técnicas, que se hizo casi imposible vivir allí. Poco a poco el antiguo esplendor de las casas se apagó y las calles –antaño llenas de guerreros, mercaderes y sirvientes– ahora solo eran animadas por los corros del arqueólogos e historiadores que excavaban sus entrañas.

Pero la Casa del Príncipe Telcontar había permanecido incólume. Pagando puntualmente sus cuentas al estado, siendo restaurada cada diez años sin escatimar recursos. Si alguien dudaba de que las finanzas de esa añeja familia fueran saludables, no había más que citar esta, su más costosa e inútil posesión.

Incluso la costumbre de dar pequeñas cenas en la casa era muestra de su lujo, porque cada vez que se invitaba a alguien a visitar la zona, se debía pagar peaje, y de todos modos los autos y las armas de fuego estaban prohibidas a partir del Perímetro Exterior, un muro de cinco metro de alto que rodeaba toda la colina. Se accedía solamente por una puerta de gran tamaño que miraba al oeste y que se cerraba a las once de la noche hasta las seis de la mañana del día siguiente, como había sido costumbre en la Ciudad de los Reyes desde antes del desgarramiento del mundo.

Igor había visto la zona en TV, pero tan solo de pensar que tocaría con sus manos las mismas paredes que tocaran Elendil, Gandalf, Ecthelion y Frodo, el corazón le daba un salto. ¡Y ver cara a cara al Príncipe Telcontar! Sin duda eso también era parte del misterio. Esa familia tenía un árbol genealógico que los emparentaba con el mismísimo Elessar I. A partir del siglo III, decían, se habían vuelto muy retraídos y pasaban más tiempo en el campo de batalla o de viaje que en Minas Tirith, y ¡eso en la época del mayor esplendor cortesano! Los Telcontar Thrandulion jamás dejaron tras de si retratos o esculturas, y mucho menos pleitos por su herencia. 

Siempre había solo uno, errabundo y filántropo, guerrero y amante, misterioso.

Boris manipuló el control del auto y bajó las ventanillas. Ya habían pasado la zona de mayor densidad y el Perímetro era visible. El aire perfumado por los eucaliptos y álamos le despeinó la melena rubia y rizada.

–Bueno, ¿quieres que subamos a pie o tomamos un coche de caballos?  
Igor se desperezó en su asiento y pestañeó varias veces antes de contestar. Todos los recuerdos le habían sumergido en el lejano mundo de sus libros.  
–Tú sabrás a qué distancia está la casa.

Boris asintió, y maniobró para adentrarse en el parqueo. Los guardias de seguridad les dedicaron una mirada torva y un silencio despectivo. Igor no se inmutó, estaba acostumbrado el descrédito de los investigadores a los ojos de los guerreros. Remontaron los últimos metros hacia la puerta y se asomaron a la ventanilla de control.

–Para ir a la residencia del Príncipe Telcontar –Boris pegó el Pase al cristal blindado.  
El tipo apenas les miró e hizo una seña a un hombre de cabellos muy negros y ojos amarillos que se acercó presuroso.   
Boris apenas puso contener la risa al verle avanzar con su túnica amarilla y el sombrero verde con una pluma. Pero Igor abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer el antiguo uniforme de los Oficiales de la Comarca.  
–¿Los señores vienen a cenar con el príncipe? Bill está muy feliz de recibir a los señores. –hizo una exagerada reverencia– El coche nos espera, si los señores fueran tan amables de seguirme…

Los jóvenes le siguieron hasta un coche de dos plazas con capota. Tiraba del mismo un caballo negro de imponente alzada.  
–¡Vaya con el primo! –comentó Boris– ¿Estos son los caballos que usa para tirar del coche?  
–El Príncipe aprecia mucho a este corcel y sabe que cuidará muy bien de sus invitados –explicó Bill antes de subir al pescante.

Subieron.

Boris palpó con admiración el tapizado del vehículo, sin dudas este no era una de las carrozas de alquiler que se movían por la zona, sino algo recientemente comprado. Igor, por su parte, miraba como en un sueño las paredes y los arcos, las puertas ricamente trabajadas y el empedrado brillante tras los años de lluvia y nieve. A la luz del atardecer todo se teñía de un rojo sangriento y a la vez prometedor.

El rocín se detuvo y ellos descendieron ante una puerta de unos dos metros y medio de roble blanco, toda tallada y pulimentada de modo que parecía estar bronceada por el sol. Cuando el crepúsculo dejaba morir sus últimos rayos, las dos hojas se abrieron a la par para rebelar un zaguán profusamente iluminado con antorchas. Unos cinco metros más adelante, había un hombre inmóvil. Podían reconocer la larga túnica oscura y la cabellera ligeramente ondeada que caía sobre los hombros.

Como en un sueño, Igor y Boris entraron en la mansión, las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas y el desconocido se adelanto entonces.  
–Bienvenidos sean a la Mansión del Príncipe Geniev Telcontar Thrandulion –dijo con una leve reverencia y la mano derecha sobre el corazón.

**TBC…**


	4. En la Mansión de un Príncipe

En la Mansión de un Príncipe

_"Pondérame según lo que de mi sabes"  
Antara Ibn Shaddad_

Las palabras de bienvenida provocaron en los jóvenes detenidos en el corredor difíciles emociones: ningún gondoriano ignoraba el tradicional ritual de recibimiento, pero una cosa era observarlo en la TV o leerlo y otra muy distinta ser partícipes de tal ceremonia. Igor y Boris no sintieron el anacronismo de sus ropas o cabellos cuando se inclinaron a su vez y repitieron –primero el primo del anfitrión, luego el desconocido visitante– la respuesta pactada.

–A tu casa llegamos, que estos muros sean refugio, no prisión.

Hubo aún unos instantes de espera hasta que el silencio fuera roto por los pasos leves de Gorland, que cerraba la distancia entre ellos. Los amigos –inseguros de cómo seguir en el inesperado viaje temporal– no levantaron los ojos hasta que las manos del príncipe se posaron en sus hombros y su voz afectuosa les relajó.

–Bueno, ya está bien de formalidades. Boris, ¿me presentas a tu amigo?  
–Este es Igor, hermano de Ivana, la prometida de John.  
El joven estudiante sintió su mano oprimida por una extremidad bastante más grande y suave que la suya.  
–Un placer Igor.  
–Lo mismo digo, Príncipe Telcontar.  
Se sintió escrutado por unos ojos profundos, más oscuros por la oscilante iluminación de las antorchas.  
–Por favor, solo G –el hombre sonrió levemente. –Y el que debe estar contento de que vengan a alegrarle la velada soy yo, pobre viejo excéntrico en su mansión arruinada.  
Luego hizo un gesto y les invitó a seguirles hacia el interior del edificio. 

Aunque lo esperaban, Igor y Boris no pudieron dejar de asombrarse cuando el largo zaguán les condujo a un amplio patio de armas desde donde partían un túnel y dos escaleras. Era la disposición tradicional de las casas de la nobleza militar gondoriana: "cada ciudad una fortaleza, cada mansión un fuerte". El túnel –mas bien el pasadizo abovedado por debajo del primer piso– llevaba a un segundo patio, donde estaban las caballerizas, las habitaciones de los soldados y sirvientes, los almacenes de alimentos y la armería. La escalera de la derecha llevaba al primer piso, donde debían estar las dependencias de trabajo de la casa, desde el despacho militar del dueño hasta las cocinas, pasando por la enfermería, la oficina de administración de tierras y las aulas donde los menores de la familia recibían instrucción elemental. Este primer piso se comunicaba por escaleras de servicio con la planta baja y el segundo nivel.

Pero, desde el patio de armas de armas se podía llegar directamente al segundo piso ascendiendo el largo tramo de escalones que se abría a la izquierda. Allí arriba estaba el sitio de mayor opulencia en todo el edificio, con los costosos muebles, las finas lámparas, los amplios salones de baile con piso de madera o mármol alfombrado, los hermosos cuadros, murales y tapices, las relumbrantes colecciones de armas, las imponentes estatuas. Todo eso era parte del modelo a seguir y la manera en que cada familia lo expresara hablaba de su solvencia económica, buen gusto y sentido del honor. 

Igor sabía todas estas cosas, pero verse dentro de uno de esos espacios superaba sus más descabellados sueños. A medida que subían hacia la sección residencial de la Mansión, pudo ver que el sitio estaba literalmente vivo: en el primer piso había puertas abiertas y rumor de pasos, varias cajas de documentos esperaban, apiladas delante de una desconocida oficina y un joven rubio de larga melena recogida en una coleta salía en ese momento con la clara intensión de recogerlas. Desde lejos le golpeaba el olor de caballos, perros y fuego. Había una agria discusión en el patio trasero en un idioma desconocido para él…

Con la iluminación del sol que moría, aprovechó para observar al hombre que avanzaba unos escalones por delante. Era de estatura media –entre 1,75 y 1,80– constitución delgada y recia. El pelo oscuro le caía hasta la cintura en una cascada de reflejos azulados que contrastaba con su piel color miel clara, casi oro. Llevaba unos pantalones anchos de color negro y una camisa gris demasiado parecida a una túnica corta, ceñida a la cintura por un fajín negro y cuyas mangas terminaban ajustadas a las muñecas. Los movimientos elegantes y ágiles daban a la figura un aire entre etéreo y marcial bastante inusitado.

Llegaron al recibidor del segundo piso, una habitación larga y llena de puertas, más bien una galería ancha desde donde se podía acceder a casi todas las habitaciones de la planta. Estaba decorada en verde y ocre, con muebles de madera y terciopelo negro muy brillantes, podrían sentarse unas cincuenta personas cómodamente. Los asientos estaban ordenados en grupos de cuatro a ocho rodeando una mesita baja.

Sin decir palabra, el Telcontar se dirigió a un conjunto de cuatro butacones donde una muchacha de cabellos negros ponía un servicio de te. Boris reparó en que era de estatura regular y esbelta, su figura se dibujaba graciosamente por debajo de su vestido amarillo claro y la cintura quedaba claramente marcaba con el delantal verde. Ella giró y saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

–Buenas noches. Espero que disfruten el refrigerio hasta que la cena esté a punto –se retiró en silencio, sin que siquiera sus pasos resonaran en la estancia de piedra.

El Príncipe comenzó a servir el te. Aprovechando la excelente iluminación del local –una lámpara de lágrimas sobre ellos y los rojos rayos del atardecer– Igor detalló su rostro: el príncipe tenía la frente amplia, cejas pobladas, ojos negros cubiertos por largas y rizadas pestañas. La nariz, pequeña y ligeramente respingona, establecía un agradable contraste con sus pómulos algo salientes y sus labios carnosos, anormalmente rojos. El cuello, largo y delgado, trazaba una firme y elegante línea con la barbilla ovalada y lampiña. Las orejas permanecían ocultas entre la sedosa cabellera, pero Igor las supuso pequeñas y de lóbulos poco desarrollados.

El anfitrión giró hacia él.  
–¿Azúcar? –preguntó con ojos burlones mientras se ponía un mechón de pelo trás la oreja.

Igor se quedó sin palabras por un instante, la vergüenza le provocaba un nudo difícil de romper en el medio del pecho. ¡El Telcontar había notado su descarado escrutinio y ahora, incluso, le permitía completar el cuadro!

–Dos cucharadas –se obligó a decir.  
El hombre asintió y volvió su atención al servicio por varios segundos más.

Una vez completa la visión –el apéndice auditivo resultó ser como lo había imaginado–, el joven frunció un poco el seño. El Príncipe Gorland Geniev Telcontar Thrandulion parecía el retrato de un joven haradrim del siglo XIV y no un noble gondoriano del XX. Excepto las orejas –con las señales de la Sociedad Moriquendi–, cada rasgo de su rostro contradecía el canon de belleza de su clase: ojos claros, cabellos castaños o rubios, nariz recta, mandíbula cuadrada, cuello ancho, piel muy blanca. Eran los caracteres de una raza bien definida tras dos mil años de matrimonios entre los mismos clanes del mítico Ejército del Oeste. Volvió a su memoria el hecho de que los herederos de la dinastía habían rechazado los matrimonios con las enfermizas y aristocráticas flores de Arda Occidental –Gondor, Arnor y Rohan– para preferir exóticas represntantes de las antiguas casas de Rhovanion, Rhun y las Tierras de Hierro.

La taza se detuvo ante él, llena de humeante líquido ambarino. Igor salió de sus meditaciones para chocar con los ojos oscuros e inexpresivos de su anfitrión. Tomó platillo, taza y cucharita con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y se dijo a si mismo que, probablemente, el inusitado físico de uno de los hombres más nobles de Gondor se debía a las inyecciones de sangre oriental. De todos modos era muy atractivo y no tardaría en conseguir una rubia de interminable abolengo y delgadísimo talle, ansiosa por mudarse a uno de los cuatro feudos que aún poseía esa familia, además de la casa donde se encontraban.

Cuando cada uno probó su taza escanciada, el príncipe volvió a hablar.

–Bueno Boris, ¿qué te decidió a visitar a este viejo excéntrico?  
–No hay nada de particular en que venga a comer a casa de mi primo ¿o si? –se defendió el joven que, fuera de deseo de hacer feliz a su amigo, no tenía muy clara su razón para estar allí.  
–¡Vamos! –sonrió el Príncipe. –Somos tan primos como Arwen y Elessar, y jamás te mandé ni un regalo por cumpleaños. Apenas nos conocimos hace –consultó su reloj de pulsera– cinco horas, y ¿ya te sientes fascinado por mi conversación?  
–Lo hizo por mí –intervino Igor.  
Los oscuros ojos del hombre se posaron sobre él y se sintió enrojecer.  
–Le dije que deseaba conocer a uno de los pocos hombres que lee quenya y avarin, y su legendaria casa. Pero si le molestamos…  
El mayor levantó una mano instándole a callar.  
–No me molesta, en absoluto. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a las buenas sorpresas. –se recostó en su asiento y cruzó una pierna sobre otra. –Pensé que Boris vendría en una ocasión formal, con su madre. Que me tomara enseguida la palabra y trajera un amigo de su edad fue algo… inesperado.  
–No se si mamá estará feliz de ese comentario.  
–Lo dudo –apuntó el noble girando de nuevo hacia Boris. –Esta tarde se quedó un poco amargada porque no caí prendado a tus pies.  
Boris soltó una risita forzada.  
–Tal vez debemos decirle que no soy tu tipo.  
–No, no lo eres. –repuso serio.

Boris se le quedó mirando sin palabras, Igor juzgó más seguro seleccionar un pastelillo de la mesa y conjurar la carcajada que le crecía en el pecho. Nunca, ni en los momentos más crueles del colegio, había visto al bello y elegante Boris tan eficazmente eliminado en un lance de amor. ¿En verdad contaba Lady Findulas con los encantos de su sobrino para refinanciar la boda de su hijo mayor? No le contaría eso a su abuela en la próxima carta, o Ivana le odiaría por siempre.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo que el mismo anfitrión rompió poco después.

–¿Debo suponer que Igor se aplica a las Letras Clásicas con el mismo entusiasmo que tu?  
Boris se fingió agraviado.  
–¿Qué dices? ¡Igor es un verdadero estudioso! Las leyendas de elfos y orcos son su vida.  
El Telcontar volvió a estudiar al otro joven, Igor tuvo la impresión de que era un bicho bajo escrutinio.  
–¿De veras? –inquirió el príncipe con incredulidad.  
Igor asintió y dejó su taza de te en la mesa.  
–Me gusta lo que estudio –declaró brevemente.  
–Debes estar junto a Boris en el aula –conjeturó el mayor–, o sea, en el penúltimo semestre. ¿Tomarás los exámenes como este tramposo, o vas a escribir una tesis?  
–En realidad, ya la escribo. Es sobre la familia y los roles de género en el Período de Transición.   
–Interesante –concedió el Príncipe. –Aunque me da la impresión de que es tema para una tesis de historia.  
–Eso depende de cómo enfoque el asunto. Mi investigación se basa en documentos y relatos, en la comparación de idiomas, la reflexión sobre las estructuras ligüísticas y la realidad social que ellas se deduce.

Pareció que el anfitrión iba a decir algo más, pero la muchacha que sirviera el te apareció junto a ellos.  
–La cena está servida.  
–Gracias Midhiel –respondió el príncipe mientras se levantaba. Los otros dos le imitaron y él señaló la primera puerta. –Caballeros.

El comedor era –tal y como dicen todos los manuales de casas típicas– una habitación de tamaño similar al recibidor, pero orientada perpendicularmente respecto a aquel, de modo que los ventanales del extremo daban a la calle, a modo de atalayas. Las dos mesas tradicionales –una familiar, otra para banquetes– eran de madera oscura y las patas tenían tallados hermosos árboles de olivo. En un extremo de la menor estaba dispuesto un servicio de tres cubiertos, varias fuentes y las obligatorias jarras de vino, hidromiel, cerveza y agua.

Al sentarse, Igor reconoció la primorosa porcelana coloreada de Villanzar, los cubiertos de plata de la Comarca, las jarras de cristal soplado de Erebor y las copas de madera policroma de Rhovanion. Todo aquellos objetos de disímil origen ostentaban el símbolo de la casa de Geniev Telcontar Thrandulion –fundador de la familia en el año 1 de la Cuarta Edad del Sol–: un árbol con la fronda dividida en siete ramas en cuyas raíces yacía un escudo redondo, sobre el escudo se cruzaban dos espadas, una recta y otra curva.

Telcontar se acomodó en la cabecera con un movimiento fluido y rápido, que a Igor se le antojó demasiado sofisticado para ser natural. Tal vez Boris no fuera el tipo del Príncipe, pero este parecía dispuesto a impresionarlo de todos modos.  
–Debo admitir primo, que te haz instalado muy rápido, y bien. Dijiste que tu equipaje había llegado hace diez horas, pero la casa ya parece hecha a tu medida –comentó Boris en lo que Midhiel servía el caldo.  
El mayor desestimó el halago con un vago movimiento de la mano.  
–No tiene importancia. Ya sabes lo que dicen: "El hogar de un militar está donde el Rey lo ordena".  
–Ecthelion –murmuró Igor antes de llevarse la copa de hidromiel a los labios.  
Los oscuros ojos se posaron en él.  
–¿Decías?  
–Que esa frase es de Ecthelion II, el Senescal –aclaró inquieto. Esa mirada tan dura le incomodaba.  
Gorland sonrió un poco.  
–En efecto, y es mucho más notable por el hecho de que Ecthelion II no tenía Rey –el príncipe tomó algo de vino y sus ojos dejaron de ver el presente. –Aunque algunos dirían que el Rey estaba en su corazón.  
–Un gran hombre el difunto Senescal –intervino Boris, tratando de impedir que la charla se pusiera pesada. –Creo que cierto equipo de football no le hace mucho favor a su memoria.  
Gorland suavizó un poco más el rostro e hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza.

Uno de los temas más debatidos esa primavera era el desastroso inicio de temporada de los Guerreros de la Torre de Ecthelion, el equipo de la ciudad de Minas Tirith. El primer partido contra Rohan se perdería con diferencia de cinco goles. En el segundo la defensa mejoró, pero los Dragones de Erebor se llevaron la victoria tras dos penaltis fallidos de los senescales. Para el tercer encuentro –apenas tres días antes de la llegada de Gorland a la ciudad– casi lincharon a los jugadores al perder frente a los Corsarios de Umbar, derrota que era casi una afrenta a cada hincha por el tradicional resentimiento entre las regiones de Gondor y Harad.

–No es una vergüenza perder frente a un equipo tan fuerte como los Corsarios –opinó el Príncipe. –Por otro lado, tal vez los de Osgiliath lleguen a las finales este año…

Ambos se pusieron a discutir las posibilidades de los diez equipos de la liga con reposada pasión. Después de todo, Boris solo era partidario de los Senescales por tradición familiar, y el Telcontar apoyaba a Fornost porque su infancia había transcurrido en el norte, pero ninguno iba regularmente al estadio o tenía afiches de sus jugadores en la habitación.

Igor no intervino. No le interesaban el football, ni la esgrima, los deportes más populares de Arda. Se concentró en sus vegetales al dente y trató de imaginar la biblioteca de ese hombre. Seguramente, el joven que trasladaba documentos en el primer piso era su secretario. De repente, sintió un odio casi infinito por el desconocido rubio. Para serenarse, decidió continuar su estudio del local.

Aunque la iluminación era insuficiente para él –solo dos candelabros en la mesa– reconoció la forma algo pesada de los marcos de estilo neoclásico que habían estado de moda a finales del siglo XIX. Obviamente eran cuadros que exaltaban a la familia de la Mansión, pero el descubrimiento no mejoró su humor. La Mansión de Geniev Telcontar empezaba a parecerle un museo, el modelo por el cual todos los nobles conocidos o desconocidos de Gondor, Arnor, Angmar y Rhovanion habían edificado sus propios palacetes. No era agradable la idea de cenar y discutir de football en un museo, era una especie de profanación.

Se reprendió a si mismo. El hecho de que el sitio careciera de electricidad y teléfono no lo apartaba de la contemporaneidad, sino que le daba la oportunidad de ver la casa como los antiguos guerreros y cortesanos que se daban cita con los príncipes de Telcontar Thrandulion en el esplendor del imperio. Entrecerró los ojos para reconocer la pintura justo frente a su asiento. Debía ser muy antigua, porque el canon indicaba que esta pared resumía la historia de la familia por siglos. Los príncipes habían sido actores sistemáticos de la política nacional hasta la Segunda Guerra de Unificación (1860), por tanto debían colgar diecinueve cuadros allí, uno por cada siglo de la Cuarta Edad del Sol. Si él estaba casi en el centro, y a juzgar por el estilo… Probablemente siglo VIII.

¿Qué hacían los ancestros de este pesado en el siglo VIII? No tenía ni idea. Esa era la etapa culminante del Período Cortesano, con relativa paz entre las etnias, floreciente comercio, gran desarrollo de las artes y la arquitectura.

El cuadro estaba realizado en la técnica de la madera coloreada y esmaltada. Al fondo había montañas y en el centro una villa o ciudad de líneas suaves y techos aguzados de color marrón y beige ¿arquitectura élfica? El noble del lejano setecientos y algo era una figura desproporcionada, que dominaba todo el lado izquierdo del cuadro. Llevaba túnica corta de color verde, espada al cinto, casco, largo cabello negro, y unpergamino desplegado en su mano derecha. Igor supuso que allí se explicaba todo el suceso representado con un poema o acertijo en quenya y lengua común, pero no podía levantarse a leerlo. La mano libre señalaba a las casitas. Estaba abierta, en gesto de amable entrega a los numerosos y pequeños personajes de la sección derecha. Eran legión, de color marfil y negro, sus espaldas deformadas por bultos. ¿Equipaje?

Arrugó la frente de manera involuntaria y se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa. Tal vez, si pudiera ver mejor las edificaciones…

–Rivendel –la palabra le sorprendió.  
Giró el rostro sin poder ocultar su desconcierto.  
–¿Qué?  
El Príncipe tenía de nuevo el rostro inescrutable y los ojos duros, Igor sospechó que esa era su actitud habitual.  
–El cuadro que tanto te esfuerzas en comprender. Representa la restauración de Rivendel en el 787 –explicó con voz fría.  
–Gracias –el joven volvió a contemplar la pintura más seguro. –En realidad, debí deducirlo enseguida. Solo hay una ciudad élfica entre las montañas –volvió a mirar al noble. –Usted todavía tiene tierras por allá ¿cierto? –el otro asintió y él siguió a delante. –Mi familia es de una zona entre Fornost y las Montañas Nubladas llamada "Camino Viejo de Bree".  
–Es una región bella, con todo el encanto del viejo Arnor rural –asintió Gorland. Lady Findulas me dijo que los tuyos tienen una casa de verano.  
–Ahora es la casa de verano, pero hasta hace tres generaciones vivimos allí explotando el trigo y la cebada –explicó con una mezcla de orgullo y temor.

Frente a él, Boris tragó ruidosamente un trozo de col y le miró con ojos cargados de reproche. Igor mismo no estaba seguro de por qué había confesado ese detalle, después que Ivana y sus padres se esforzaran tanto por minimizarlo. En lo personal, el pasado agrícola de su familia se le antojaba irrelevante, pero la actitud displicente con que Gorland le revelara el significado del cuadro tocó algo en su interior: deseaba que este militar con ínfulas de mecenas supiera, sin lugar a dudas, que su primo se casaba con una descendiente de emigrados braceros, aupados solo veinte años atrás por el boom turístico.

Pero el príncipe fingió no reparar en las implicaciones que el pequeño detalle acarreaba. Tan solo movió el brazo para alcanzar una manzana y aspiró profundamente su aroma. 

–No me extraña entonces que te dediques a las Lenguas Clásicas de Arda –volvió a mirarle. –Después de todo, el Libro Rojo de la Frontera del Oeste se escribió no lejos de tu hogar –sus ojos se animaron entonces con el brillo burlón y algo cansado que ya Igor se sabía de memoria.  
–Sin dudas –apoyó Boris, y en la voz se notaba su alivio. –Podríamos decir que era casi una inevitablidad histórica.  
El Telcontar asintió despacio y mordió su fruta sin despegar sus ojos de Igor.  
–Hablando de historia, cuéntame más sobre tu tesis.  
Boris hizo una seña sobre el borde de su plato, Igor asintió, tranquilizándole: ya no iba a provocar más a su pariente. En vez de soltarle toda una larga parrafada de lingüística comparada se encogió d ehombros.  
–No es nada del otro mundo, algunos incluso piensan que el peso teórico fundamental es "capcioso".  
–¿Los profesores de Ithilien? –inquirió el otro con la boca llena.  
–Ajá. Me reprochan pocas pruebas documentales, pero no me dan acceso a los textos que almacena la Biblioteca Nacional.  
El mayor tragó ruidosamente.  
–Estás en un aprieto -y dio otra mordida a su roja fruta.  
–Puedo esperar las elecciones. Si Gamelin se convierte en Rector, me dará el permiso para los documentos anteriores a 1 605, seguro –afirmó Igor y tomó un puñado de uvas de la fuente.  
–Hemos hablado varias veces de eso Igor –intervino Boris con voz aburrida. –Gamelin no ganará estas elecciones, Tadeus es un contrincante muy fuerte.  
–¿Por qué?  
Los dos jóvenes voltearon hacia él con ojos muy abiertos.  
–¿Por qué? –repitió Boris como si no pudiera creer la pregunta.  
–Si, ¿por qué? Gamelin es un hombre de gran prestigio.  
Igor escupió las semillas de sus uvas y procedió a explicar.  
–En realidad, Tadeus era mucho menos conocido que Gamelin hasta hace tres o cuatro meses. Es profesor de Expresiones del Pensamiento Cristiano en Arda, una asignatura de reciente inclusión en el currículo que…  
–Lo sé, voté en contra en su momento –interrumpió en Príncipe a la vez que devolvía el corazón de su manzana a la fuente. –¿Quién es ese Tadeus?  
–¿En pocas palabras? El candidato del Cardenal Hurim a la rectoría –declaró Boris con una sonrisa que dejaba bien clara su profunda antipatía por Tadeus y su padrino político.  
El otro pareció meditarlo en el tiempo que buscaba otra manzana en el frutero.  
–Puede ganar –afirmó al cabo.

Boris miró a si amigo con expresión triunfal. Igor golpeó la mesa con su frente en gesto derrotado.

–Ustedes dos son un par de conspiradores que me quieren empujar al suicidio –murmuró desde esa posición, luego levantó el rostro, sus ojos brillaban decididos. –Les advierto: ninguno de los dos heredará mi colección de historietas de Finarfin el elfo de las nieves.   
–¡Por los Valar! –Boris se cubrió el rostro con horror. –¿Qué será de mi ahora? Ya negocié esas historietas con los woses del sector oeste. ¡Debes protegerme primo!  
–Mi corazón sangra ante tales nuevas, primo Boris –repuso el otro en tono grandilocuente. –Pero debes saber que un antiguo mandato me impide defender a mi clan de las demandas de los woses. Solo puedo ofrecerte una espada para que mueras con honor.

El Telcontar tendió con una floritura de su mano una paleta de mantequilla que Boris recibió con gesto grave. Alzó el objeto por sobre su cabeza, sus ojos se humedecieron y el lamento final escapó de sus labios como un quejido.

–Así sea.

Boris dejó caer la hoja hacia su pecho y se derrumbó sobre la mesa. Un coro de carcajadas terminó la parodia y el resto de la velada trasncurrió en un ambiente ligero.

A las diez, Midhiel se presentó para advertir que los invitados debían retirarse. Gorland los acompañó hasta el patio de armas, donde Bill ya tenía listo el coche.

El cielo estaba despejado, lleno de estrellas. En la fresca noche primaveral, apenas iluminada por dos antorchas que mantenían en alto Midhiel y el otro joven, Igor se sintió extrañamente a gusto. Nada quedaba de sus recelos hacia el Príncipe, tampoco de su reverencia hacia la Mansión. Extendió la mano y nuevamente fue envuelto con la imponente energía de aquel hombre.

–Ha sido una velada maravillosa –aseguró.  
–Llámame, y la repetiremos –propuso el mayor, pero Igor negó suavemente.  
–Estoy seguro de que pronto tendrá más invitaciones de las que desea.  
–¡Tonterías! Lindir –hizo un gesto hacia el joven rubio–, dale unas tarjetas a los señores.

El sirviente sacó de su seno dos pequeñas tarjetas de presentación con el nombre, número de celular y apartado postal del anfitrión. Al deslizar la yema del dedo sobre la superficie, Igor supo que estaban hechas a mano. Asintió en silencio y subió al carruaje.

El anfitrión retuvo a Boris todavía unos minutos, probablemente para hablar de la boda, pero no le importó. El sueño empezaba a ganarle y apenas fue conciente de cómo daba unos pasos de la carroza al auto de su amigo. Más tarde, Boris tuvo que ayudarlo para que pudiera terminar la jornada en su cama. Es que, por encima de todo, el joven no quería despertar del sueño en que paseaba por la mansión de un príncipe.

**TBC…**


	5. Mientras duermes

Mientras duermes

_"En la Guerra del Anillo, el elfo más famoso fue Legolas, hijo de Thranduil..."  
TOLKIEN, Enciclopedia en CD-rom, 1993_

Igor cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió con pasos inseguros a la cama. ¡Por Tulkas! Esa idea de nadar y bailar en vez de ensayar la boda de Ivana le iba a costar una buena bronca.

Con gestos automáticos, el joven se sacó las zapatillas y dio sus últimos tres pasos hacia la cama. Se detuvo aún para desechar camisa y pantalones, luego se dejó caer, totalmente agotado. Alcanzó –con un supremo esfuerzo– a levantar el brazo para activar la alarma del reloj. Registró con ojos extraviados la orientación de las manecillas.

"Faltan veinte minutos para el lunes" pensó en lo que sus párpados caían.

Cinco minutos antes de que llegara el lunes, la ventana de la habitación se movió un poco y una mano enguantada asomó por el espacio entre el marco y la hoja. Igor dio una vuelta y empezó a roncar. La mano terminó de abrir la ventana, por lo que la fresca brisa primaveral agitó los papeles en el suelo y afiches de las paredes. Igor tembló un poco, tanteó con una mano alrededor, halló una toalla en el suelo, se cubrió los hombros y volvió a roncar.

Una figura totalmente vestida de negro apareció en la ventana, se mantuvo en equilibrio por un instante y luego se introdujo en la habitación sin hacer ruido, merced a las suelas de lona que le protegían. Era una persona alta y espigada, llevaba la cabeza cubierta con una capucha ajustada y de su hombro colgaba un morral, también negro. Permaneció inmóvil, estudiado el sitio con la tenue luz de la luna nueva a sus espaldas.

Frente a él la cama, donde Igor yacía ajeno a su escrutinio; más allá un librero estrecho de madera sin pulir, con cinco paños; a la izquierda un buró con las gavetas abiertas, una computadora portátil encima y docenas de hojas sueltas, plumas y libros abiertos o marcados. Junto al escritorio, una puerta abierta dejaba ver el desordenado guardarropa, una suerte de concentración para las prendas esparcidas por todo el suelo. A su derecha otra puerta que –dedujo–, conducía al resto del apartamento.

El extraño se acercó a la cama y se inclinó. Olió largamente la cama, el rostro y parte del pecho. Detalló su mentón afilado, su nariz recta y un poco grande, sus labios delgados y pálidos, las cejas anchas y pobladas que contrastaban con las cortas pestañas. Acarició levemente el corto cabello rubio brillante, como el oro recién pulido. Ante el suave contacto, Igor murmuró algo entre sueños.

–Imrahil...  
El otro retrocedió justo a tiempo para evitar que el durmiente lo notara cuando giró y se abrazó a una segunda almohada.  
– Imrahil, tengo frío.  
El intruso tiró suavemente de las mantas apresadas bajo Igor, y lo arropó. Sacudió la cabeza y algo similar a un suspiro escapó de su pecho.

Rodeó la cama y dio unos pasos hacia el librero. ¡Vaya! Había de todo, desde lo más delicioso hasta las frivolidades predecibles a esa edad.

Todo un nivel dedicado a diccionarios y otros libros de lingüística: de élfico, relativos a las lenguas del Oeste, de aüle, de haradrim, bilingües… latín y griego… inglés… español (seguro relacionado con esa chica). También un catálogo –una edición vieja, pero obviamente más barata– de los textos de historia e iconografía sobre los primeros mil años de la Cuarta Edad. Incluso un ejemplar muy manoseado del paciente –y a veces pedante– repaso de Borges sobre las Keningard de Arda y su paralelismo con las escandinavas. Por supuesto, la serie **Recomendaciones para la traducción de textos en las distintas leguas de Arda**, folletos en papel barato que no habían perdido su actualidad desde que las hermanas Alima y María los publicaran de su propio bolsillo, en 1950. Y para terminar ¡faltaba más! La imprescindible cronología de Erick el Negro **Cada día en Arda. Desde la Música de los Ainur hasta el 24 de junio de 1863 de la Cuarta Edad**.

Libros de historia: Frunció el ceño al descubrir las obras completas de John y Christopher Tolkien en primerísimo lugar. Bueno, no era extraño. Aunque católicos furibundos, JRR y su hijo seguían siendo un referente básico para comprender la historia de Arda. Solo ellos habían tenido el valor de avanzar a través de esa marea de documentos y poner algún orden. Lástima que fuera SU orden. Pero también había otros puntos de vista, como las monografías de Abysm sobre la colonia japonesa en Minas Tirith en el siglo XVIII, **El destino del Árbol y el Junco** y sobre la estructura y deberes de los miembros de la nobleza élfica, **Lágrimas sobre las hojas**. Lady Ayesha también estaba ahí, con sus biografías de personajes olvidados: Voronwe, Glorfindel, Elladan y Ellohir, Haldir, Finwe… sonrió levemente al recordar el escándalo cuando salieron por primera vez. Varios ensayos abordando la mitología de la muerte en las seis culturas de Arda, por diversos autores y en diversos años. Una monografía sobre Villanzar la bella. Varios ejemplares de la serie Edición Crítica, de la Biblioteca Nacional: **Diarios de las tres conquistas de Moria, por Durin, Balin y Geniev**, **La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos. Recopilación de documentos de Rhovanion, Espagaroth y Erebor por un humilde escriba de Osgiliath, 1340** y **La Comarca. Su origen y estructura en documentos**.

¡Nota curiosa! Dos textos sobre la historia de la Inquisición, uno de José Toribio Medina y otro de I. Gurgelebich. Y un extraño texto de José Deleito y Piñuela **El desenfreno erótico**, sobre la España del siglo XVII.

Luego venían la sección de ficción, una verdadera babel de ediciones baratas. Desde **La historia interminable** hasta **Yo, Claudio**. Reconoció los dos tomos de **Sinué el egipcio**, los interminables volúmenes de **En busca del tiempo perdido** (apenas abiertos), la trilogía de Gore Vidal sobre historia norteamericana. Seguían sin demasiado orden Mary Steward, CS Lewis, Anne Rice, Peter Beagle, Bram Stoker, Mary Shelley, Oscar Wilde, Richard Bach, Isaac Asimov, Carl Sagan, William Shakespeare, Pushkin, Bulgakov, Michael Krichton, Stephen King, Isabel Allende, Gabriel García Márquez, Arthur C. Clarke, Umberto Eco, Carlos Fuentes…

–Notable abundancia de textos de fantasía e historia –se permitió decir.

Si la parte de los relatos le asombró, la de poesía le provocó un arranque de ternura. Primero estaban los indispensables para un joven de Arda: títulos clásicos como **Canto al mythril**, **La caída final del Balrog**, **Las lamentaciones del Clan de Elwë Singollo, desde Luthien hasta Eldarion VI**, **Para cantar ante una buena mesa. Poesía de la Comarca**, **Las canciones de Rivendel**, por Bilbo Bolson y las **Canciones de Ithilien**, por Ecthelion III, **La bella muchacha de la guardia. Poesía de Arnor**, **Canciones de Cuna y de Amor en la Antigüedad. Poesía de Valinor y Beleriand**, **La sangre del Meara. Poesía de Rohan**, **Bajo las hojas doradas. Poesía de Lothorien**, **Crónicas de la oscuridad. Poesía del Mar de Rhun**, **Cantos de Guerra y esperanza. Poesía de Gondor**, **Ante las aguas del Olvido. Poesía de Mirkwood** y **Sobre el honor de la doncella y el doncel que viajaron de Harad a la corte del Rey del Oeste**. Incluso varias ediciones bilingües de textos en quenya y haradrim.

Después, los extranjeros: Auden, Verlaine, Sor Juana, Safo, Catulo, Shakespeare –los sonetos–, Milton, TS Elliot, Ted Hughes, Baudelaire, Roque Dalton, Borges, Rubén Darío, Walt Whitman, Ajmatova, John Donne, Heine, Pushkin –de nuevo–, Dante, Dickinson, Rilke...

Alzó la cabeza para reconocer los títulos del último nivel. Estos eran de ensayo, a juzgar por el lomo del primer volumen: **Las venas abiertas de América Latina**, de Eduardo Galeano. Iba a seguir husmeando, pero un ruido cerca de la puerta de la habitación le hizo retroceder hacia la pared y contener la respiración. La luz del pasillo se encendió y alguien caminó despacio –parecían pasos de mujer. Luego una puerta que se cierra, un chorro fino y duro, una masa de agua que cae, la puerta que vuelve a abrirse y los pasos de regreso. 

Dejó escapar el aire y consultó su reloj. ¡Diablos! En el manoseo de libros ya eran las tres de la mañana. Sin perder más tiempo, fue hasta el escritorio y sacó de su morral una pequeña lámpara de baterías y un scanner portatil. Con cuidado, ajustó la pantalla de la lámpara para que la luz no alcanzara a Igor y le hiciera despertar, luego se puso a revisar los papeles meticulosamente. Algunos los desechaba al primer vistazo, los que le interesaban eran scaneados con cuidado.

Tampoco era fácil, la mesa era casi un tiradero y debía recordar el orden de los documentos, al menos de manera general. Por suerte, la letra del rubio era ordenada y regular, de modo que descifrar el asunto general de cada texto no era complicado. A medida que leía y copiaba, el hombre de negro aumentaba su admiración por el chico, sus notas eran perspicaces y valientes:

_… Si la colonia de Ithilien era un proyecto de Legolas, ¿su firma no debería estar en los documentos relativos a ella? Por todos lados hay mandatos y edictos de Faramir, Eowyn, Arwen, Beren… _

… Anomalías en el cuadro "La Familia de Elessar I":

1. Legolas está a la derecha de Aragorn y Arwen a la izquierda (¡se supone que la Reina es la mano derecha del Rey!)  
2. Eruana, la hija mayor, está entre Legolas y Aragorn, Eldarion, en las piernas de su padre y las gemelas, una en las piernas de Arwen y otra en las de Legolas (¿tres de los cuatro hijos de los reyes están junto a un príncipe asociado militarmente a la familia sin ningún parentesco consanguíneo?)  
3. A la derecha de Legolas está Geniev (¿de dónde salió? ¿dónde está su certificado de defunción? Se murió en el año 1250 jajaja)  
4. Los personajes de pie tras el Rey y los príncipes son Ecthelion III (escudero de Geniev), Barahir (escudero de Legolas), Faramir (Senescal del Rey), Rúmil (escudero de Arwen) y Gamelin (escudero de Eowyn) ¿El Rey no tiene escudero?

No es posible que viviera tanto. Tiene que ser que ese Geniev impuso la costumbre de mantener la inicial del nombre a sus descendientes, luego algún tataranieto se las quiso dar de elfo y obligó a los escribas a poner solo la inicial para confundir. Si, tiene que ser eso.

Hay otro cuadro en que Faramir y Eowyn aparecen en una escena familiar. Su hijo mayor, Eomud, juega a la guerra y Finduilas le muestra un bordado a su madre. El chico con el que combate Eomud, bajo la mirada complacida de Faramir, es Beren, futuro esposo de Finduilas. ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Ya estaban comprometidos a los 8 años? ¿Por qué no se ponen de acuerdo sobre si es hijo de Barahir o Ecthelion?

… Legolas iba a la guerra con Aragorn, como General y miembro del Consejo de Estrategia, su título de Príncipe de Mirkwood desaparece tras la Guerra del Anillo ¿por qué ni siquiera le enganchan el Señor de Ithilien? Bueno, los dueños de Ithilien eran Framir y Cia…

…La campaña de Moria se emprendió coincidiendo con el embarazo de Eldarion. Es lógico que Legolas no se apuntara en esa, era un elfo… ¿Por qué Legolas deja de actuar en el ejército unos diez meses antes y hasta doce meses después de los nacimientos de los hijos de Aragorn si el mismo Rey no renuncia a comandar a sus hombres?...

…"Tras la muerte de Aragorn en el año 120 de la Cuarta Edad, Legolas, junto con su amigo Gimli el enano, zarpó hacia las Tierras Imperecederas", dice la TOLKIEN, Enciclopedia en CD-rom. Pero eso es una suposición, ningún documento confirma las partidas del elfo y el enano. El viaje de Cirdan, Galadriel y Bilbo Bolson está ampliamente documentado, ¿por qué no el del último príncipe elfo?...

¿Qué diablos hizo San Félix para ganarse ese rosario de torturas que parecen sacadas de un manual de la CIA? La tortura estaba desechada en Arda desde el año 500, ninguna declaración tenía valor legal por la fuerza y fue precisamente G el que apoyó esa Ley en el Consejo de Nobles del Oeste.

Ese Rúmil ¿qué relación tiene con el incidente en la frontera de Ithilien en marzo de 1202? ¿Por qué su nombre se repite asociado al del Príncipe Geniev por mil años y luego ambos desaparecen con menos de cincuenta años de diferencia?

¿A dónde fueron los elfos de Ithilien en el verano de 1202? ¡¿Cómo es posible que no tuvieran cementerio si la colonia se fundó en el año 5?!

¿QUIENES ERAN LOS ELFOS?  


Las notas seguían en ese tono, deteniéndose en esas contradicciones flagrantes que muchos otros habían achacado a errores de copistas o manchas de tinta. No pudo evitar que la alegría estallara en su pecho. Hubo una que le inquieto un poquito.

_Fuimos a cenar con el G contemporáneo. Es atractivo. Me dio por mirar la colección de retratos que el Cardenal Hurim (puaj) le mandó de regalo a Boris hace dos años. Todos los G son iguales. A partir del 1200 siempre lo retratan solo, solo hay una pintura de 1630 donde aparece muy atrás una chica de cabellos negros, pero sus rasgos están borrosos_

Con que el Cardenal le mandaba regalos de cumpleaños a Boris. El maldito viejo era persistente. En cuanto a lo otro… Otra nota personal captó su atención.

_¿Valdrá la pena tanto lío por el permiso? Si los elfos (no importa quiénes fueran) se marcharon en 1202, tuvieron cuatrocientos años para cambiar los documentos… Estoy paranoico… NO HAY una Conspiración de la Iglesia, Tolkien es el mejor historiador de Arda, el más coherente y tuvieron la fortuna de que fuera católico… ¿Cómo nadie notó esas cosas antes? Tal vez recorro un camino trillado que conduce a un callejón sin salida… Me gustaría entrar a la biblioteca de G… Es una razón estúpida para odiar al tal Lindir, pero no puedo evitarlo… Debo comprar un traje para la boda, ahí van mis almuerzos sanos de tres meses… _

¿Un traje? Sin dudas era una buena oportunidad… ese cuaderno parecía una suerte de diario sin fechas, las entradas iban desde notas de libros en la biblioteca hasta comentarios personales

_… Imrahil no ha escrito, significa que está bien…  
…¿De verdad soy hermano biológico de Ivana?...  
…Odio a mi abuela….  
…Comprar lembas de chocolate para Silvia…_

Casi se extasió ante la intimidad develada, pero unos pasos sobre su cabeza le hicieron reaccionar. Estudió el cielo: su color casi negro se aclaraba lentamente. Era hora de partir. Con gestos seguros devolvió el scaner y la lámpara a su bolso, rehizo el reguero y se dirigió a la ventana. Antes de apoyarse en el borde para saltar fuera, regresó al lecho.

Igor estaba ahora sobre su espalda, con los labios algo entreabiertos y un brazo por sobre el pecho. Proyectaba una extraña imagen de fragilidad. Se parecía ¿no? Sí, se parecía mucho. No pudo contenerse, su boca descendió y rozó aquella piel fina y rosada. Retrocedió asustado al descubrir que su beso era correspondido.

No. No estaba despierto, tal vez él tampoco. Se fue hacia la ventana con pasos seguros, apoyó las manos en el marco y alzó el cuerpo. Mejor no pensar ahora. Saltó.

**TBC…**


	6. Señales I

Las Señales (I)

_"Para el amor más olvidado  
cantaré esta canción:"  
La canción del amor olvidado, Dulce Ma. Loynaz_

El pergamino estaba agrietado por los bordes, y la tinta ya no era muy oscura, sin embargo, las palabras eran perfectamente legibles gracias a la excelente caligrafía. Mientras deslizaba sus ojos por aquella sucinta declaración, sintió que su frente se empapaba de un sudor frío y que los latidos del corazón se ralentizaban.

_Esta es la historia de Geniev y de los primeros años de gobierno de su Majestad Elessar I en la bella Minas Tirith. La escribo ahora, que ya han pasado muchos inviernos sobre mis ojos y soy otro, porque el dolor me atenaza el pecho cuando veo que las ideas extranjeras arrastran la memoria y se pone en duda la historia de personas a las que debo este reino justo y pujante, la paz, la vida._

No se si alguno que no sea mi íntimo leerá está memoria que es, de algún modo, mi testamento, tampoco importa demasiado. He decidido morir por el bien del Reino. Ya que los hombres prefieren volver a odiar lo ajeno, hombre volveré a ser, para no apartar mis ojos de la Ciudad Blanca y las arenas perezosas del Mar Interior. Los Príncipes del futuro volverán sobre estas líneas para agregar lo suyo. Cuando otros, cuyas lejanas genealogías aún no traza ningún escribano, hojeen estos pergaminos, podrá ver cómo las arenas del desierto se mueven cada día, pero las dunas son eternas (Cosa que me enseñó Legolas, aunque jamás esperé de él semejante comentario).

Vi lo que vi, y aunque la experiencia (extraña suma de alegrías, dolores y asombros que pueden cambiar el ser de un momento a otro) me permite comprender las acciones de esos ya lejanos días con mayor nitidez que entonces, cuando estaba envuelto en los acontecimientos, trataré de olvidar lo que ya se y regresar a la vida aquel joven impetuoso, ingenuo, un poco brusco, bastante ignorante, fiel hasta la estupidez al Rey y el Príncipe, que era cuando todo comenzó.

Algún día, quizá, en Arda algunos hallen el fino hilo de los hechos, que ahora ciertos falsos sabios ponen en duda invocando la tradición del resto del mudo, y una fe que poco o nada tiene que ver con este suelo. Para ellos escribo.

Ellos será mi venganza.

Dejo caer la hoja, horrorizado. ¡Aquello no podía ser cierto!

Al tocar el suelo, el objeto resonó y se rompió en mil pedazos que –en contra de toda lógica– rebotaron con gran fuerza. Casi se diría que las brillantes esquirlas de acerado papel iban a su encuentro.

Se cubrió los ojos para evitar ser herido…

**TBC...**


	7. La mañana de un día agitado

La mañana de un día agitado

_"Un baile que nunca se altera  
Un baile que acaba quemando sus cuerpos"   
Salmo de los mosquitos, Ted Hughes_

**5:00 a.m.**

Un motor en baja, olor a gasolina y fruta fresca, todas esas cosas despertaron a Liv. ¿La habían despertado? Desde que tenía memoria, su día comenzaba antes que el sol calentara el asfalto, con la descarga de fruta para la tienda. Tiró las cobijas y saltó de la cama, feliz. ¡Era lunes y volvería a la escuela! Con gestos precisos sustituyó el pijama por una amplia túnica gris y un chaquetón guateado, luego se calzó unas zapatillas y bajó corriendo a la cocina.

Sus padres ya estaban conversando con el tío en la mesa.  
–¡Buen día! –saludó y siguió hacia la puerta trasera, donde esperaba el camión.   
Un tirón en la chaqueta le frenó. Liv giró sobre si misma, extrañada, y casi se da un tope con cierta cara sonriente.  
–¡Recristo! Gustav, mi primito del alma –y se tiró a sus brazos sin recato alguno, para el divertido escándalo de sus padres.

Liv comenzó a hablar en desorden, deseosa de apurar en pocos minutos los seis años de ausencia y apenas separada para contemplar de frente al añorado rostro.

–¿De dónde sales, gandul? ¿Trajiste el camión esta mañana? Pensé que era tío Olev el que tomaba café y no te presté atención. No se trata de que yo no quiera al tío ¿he? Es que, el pobre, siempre anda de un apuro en otro con ese cacharro vuestro y yo prefiero sacar las cajas y darle luego sus besos, para que no piense que tengo ideas raras por mis paseos en Ithilien. ¡Y qué grande estás! Hasta te salió barba, por la Sangre de los Mártires. Menos mal que no se me aflojó el corazón al verte. El primo Gustav de regreso en Minas Tirith, ¡que tiemblen los enemigos de la fe! Pero bueno ¡cuenta!

Todo este discurso lo dijo en menos de un minuto, con sus negros ojos brillantes de alegría. El joven rió ante la parrafada, sus ojos, tan oscuros como los de ella, se animaron, la cara ovalada y bronceada se distendió.

–¿Cómo te voy a contestar si no paras de hacer preguntas? Es una suerte, sin embargo, que sigas siendo una parlanchina. Cuando me fui al Seminario eras una renacuaja parlanchina, ahora eres una belleza parlanchina, que alivio.  
Liv se fingió ofendida: hizo un puchero con los gruesos labios apretados en un botón rojo y los carrillos hinchados –su carita parecía casi una luna de papel recortado.  
–Nunca fui parlanchina. Seguramente me confundes con alguna tonta de la escuela que se bebía los vientos por ti.  
–¿Hablas de Liuva? ¿Ignoras acaso que fue gracias a mis oraciones que su padre le consiguió marido en Nurmen? –se ufanó él.  
–Yo siempre supe que en esa boda había intervención divina.  
Al oír a su madre, Liv recordó de golpe el camión y las cajas que esperaban. Empezó a deshacer el abrazo.  
–Bueno, Gustav, yo me tengo que poner a lo mío, que la fruta no se acomoda sola. Tú cuéntale todo a papá y mamá, en la comida ellos...  
–¡No seas tonta! –le detuvo la madre. –Siéntate ahí, que yo sé bien por qué Olev se quedó sin paseo esta mañana.  
–Pero madre, el padre no puede cargar esas cajas, el médico lo dijo.  
La señora Sheva puso los brazos en jarras y la miró ofendida.  
–¿Acaso hizo tu padre esta tienda por si solo? Mucho antes de que tú nacieras sembraba yo huertas, y después fregué suelos, cargué frutas, cociné...  
–Y todo lo hiciste mejor que ninguna –le interrumpió suavemente el marido, al tiempo que la abrazaba por la espalda.  
Ella se apartó fingiendo enojo, pero Liv y Gustav pudieron notar su ligero arrebol.  
–¡Quita Lev! No me interrumpas cuando alecciono a la niña, o tu sobrino tendrá que rezar el resto de la vida para buscarle marido. Venga, ponte a hacer el desayuno en lo que bajo esas condenadas naranjas. ¡Cuidado con gastar mucha mantequilla!

**5:40 a.m.**

Glorfindel apagó de un manotazo el reloj y parpadeó, tratando de despejarse. Mientras se escurría fuera de la cama –muy despacio– meditó sobre la posibilidad de que los lunes dejaran de ser laborables. En el baño, entre orinar y mojarse el rostro, terminó por desechar la idea.

–Si el lunes pasa a descanso –le dijo a su imagen en el espejo–, algún pesado hará laborables los sábados.

Entró a la pequeña cocina, puso la tetera y revisó la agenda:

7:00 am RECIBO DE GUARDIA EN EL HOSPITAL  
8:00 am CLASE DE CLINICA Y DIAGNOSTICO CON TERCERO  
10:00 am u94; 3:00 pm CONSULTA EXTERNA CON OBSERVADORES DE SEGUNDO  
3:30 pm INCORPORACION A LA GUARDIA EN EL HOSPITAL

Suspiró. Esa era la verdadera razón para odiar los lunes. Aunque tampoco podía quejarse de estar sobrecargado, en comparación con el resto del personal de la escuela. Echó un vistazo a la salita y sonrió: la mochila con las cosas para pasar la noche en el hospital estaba junto a su portafolio, en una de las butacas.

La tetera emitió su cálido aviso y él se apresuró a preparar la infusión. Sacó de la nevera un pastel de carne, se sirvió una taza y desayunó de pie, recostado al fregadero. Regresó al baño para lavarse los dientes y afeitarse, luego entró al cuarto en penumbras.

Seguro en la mochila estaba también su traje negro, porque el martes a las 9:00 a.m. tenía reunión con la Comisión Económica y no podría pasar por casa. Sus ojos pasaron de gris–verdosos a verde vivo cuando recordó la malhadada cita. ¡Tenía que conseguir esos fondos!

Como siempre desde que se casara, en una silla estaban acomodados el pantalón beige de reglamento, un pulóver azul y una camisa de manga larga, sus medias con el escudo de la escuela bordado y los zapatos blancos, brillantes. Se arregló en silencio. Por último fue a la cama y se inclinó para darle un beso suave en los labios.

–Hasta luego –no esperó respuesta.

En la sala tomó el portafolio, la mochila y su chaqueta de siempre, comprobó que en el bolsillo interior permanecían las llaves, la billetera y la identificación del Hospital Universitario.

Suspiró profundamente y partió.

**6:00 a.m. **

Igor despertó de golpe, con la incomoda sensación de que lo observaban. Movió la cabeza a un lado y otro, pero estaba tan solo como en los últimos seis meses. Entonces creyó comprender.

–Imrahil –susurró mientras apartaba las mantas y buscaba el interruptor de la luz.

Los intensos rayos taladraron la penumbra y espantaron los últimos residuos de sueño. Empezó a colectar ropas disponibles para la jornada, pero se detuvo extrañado en la mesa. Sus papeles lucían... distintos.

–Necesito café –concluyó.

Tiró las ropas sobre la cama y salió al pasillo en calzoncillos. Al pasar por delante del baño, Eothain, que cepillaba su larga y lacia cabellera rubia, pegó un grito de horror.

–¡Han perdido el pudor!  
Igor contestó en el mismo tono asustado.  
–Theódred, ¡socorro! Anoche tu novio cambio de cuerpo con la vecina.  
–¡Ya sabía yo! –rezongó otra cabeza rubia, de greñas rizadas y cortas, que asomó desde una de las habitaciones. –Tanto silencio en esa cama, una noche de domingo, no era buena señal.  
La respuesta llegó desde la cocina.  
–¡A ustedes nadie los hace felices! Si chillamos no pueden dormir, si no chillamos, hubo trasmigración de las almas y ponemos en crisis las creencias de Alcar...  
–¡No me metas en el cuento Theódred! –un muchacho de cabellos negros y ondeados asomó detrás de Eothain con la mitad de la cara afeitada. –Mi chica chilló como correspondía.  
–¡Dejen todos de restregarme su vida sexual en las narices! –se quejó alguien desde la salita. –Intento oír los resultados del deporte.

La referencia al fútbol fue suficiente para que Eothain, Théoden y Alcar regresaran a sus asuntos en estricto silencio. Igor ganó la cocina, tomó la taza que Theódred le ofrecía y bostezó.

–¿Dormiste bien? –fue el saludo del rohirrim.  
Se encogió de hombros.   
–Creo que soñé con Imrahil...

Eso bastó a Theódred, que se dedicó a atender los huevos con jamón. Igor reparó en que su cabello había crecido bastante, de modo que para cocinar los llevaba atados con una liga, ya nadie lo confundiría con su gemelo. Dejó la taza y sus reflexiones para sacar del refrigerador una caja de leche y otra de jugo, una barra de mantequilla y un pomo de confitura de frambuesa. De un estante sobre sus cabezas extrajo chocolate, azúcar, pan de molde y cereal marca "Eönwë". Lo llevó todo hacia la mesa de la sala, regresó luego en busca de siete vasos, dos escudillas hondas, tenedores, cucharas y cuchillos.

No tenía que voltear para saber Theódred servía los huevos revueltos ya listos, así que le habló sin girar la cabeza.  
–Hay algo más... mis papeles estaban revueltos...  
–El estado natural de tus papeles es "revueltos" –opinó una chica bajita y morena en lo que entraba a la cocina. –Ayer mismo, no había Valar que encontrara el libro de pinturas de santos –dijo en lo que sacaba dos huevos que hervían en el fogón y los pelaba con manos a prueba de fuego.  
–No lo se...  
Igor prefirió callar, él mismo no sabía si confiar en su instinto o desestimar el asunto. Si alguien hubiera entrado en la habitación, él lo habría sentido ¿verdad?

En lo que Theódred e Igor llevaban a la mesa los cubiertos y alimentos que faltaban para el desayuno, Silvia amontonó en el vaso de la licuadora los huevos recién pelados, un poco de leche, puré de tomate, sal, ajo, cebolla, mostaza y agua. Activo el aparato y lo contempló con admiración en lo que bebía una taza de café.

–¡Silvia! –llegó la voz de Alcar desde su cuarto. –¿Dónde está el Jackson?  
–Debajo de la máquina de escribir –repuso ella en lo que detenía el proceso.

La chica notó que Eothain y Théoden llegaban a la mesa completamente vestidos, así que metió la espesa crema en un pote a presión y corrió a ocupar su lugar. Boris apagó las noticias y se dejó caer en su puesto.

–¿Y bien? –demandó Theódred mirando a Boris con ojillos brillantes en lo que se servía el cereal.  
–Anoche perdimos de nuevo –admitió el rubio en lo que ponía confitura en una rebanada–, frente a tus jinetes.  
Los rohirim lanzaron gritos victoriosos. Silvia no pudo contener la imprecación.  
–¡Mierda! Ahí van los temas de conversación interesantes para esta mañana.  
–Te oí –le amonestó Alcar en lo que se acomodaba a su lado.

Pero ella no se molestó en contestar, ocupada como estaba en devorar sus huevos y una buena porción de confitura. De todos modos, se alegraba de compartir con Igor el desapego respecto al fútbol. Claro, desapego no significaba sordera ¡lástima!

–Aún quedan posibilidades ¿no? –analizó entre bocados Alcar. –Solo hemos perdido seis juegos. Al equipo de Angmar tampoco le va bien…  
–¡No me compares con esa gente! –saltó Boris con la boca llena. –Tienen encima un escándalo por tráfico de antigüedades.  
–Mira por dónde – atacó Eothain–, ahora para ser futbolista también hay que saber historia –y miró significativamente a los gemelos, miembros del equipo de la escuela.  
Los hermanos siguieron devorando sus cereales con ruido y premura. Silvia debió reparar en su extraño silencio, pero ella era bastante impulsiva en eso de defender a los que apreciaba.  
–¡Ya déjalos chico! Llevas una semana dando lata con ese 3 de Historia. No es nada tan terrible para los estudiantes de tecnología.   
–No –repuso Eothain sarcástico. –Claro que no es tan terrible si no has nacido en Edoras y la pregunta fundamental dice, más o menos, "Nombre completo del último Rey de Rohan en la Tercera Edad. ¿A quién y bajo qué circunstancias sucedió en el gobierno?".  
Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Silvia giró sus ojos hacia los acusados.  
–¿De verdad que esa fue la pregunta?

Theódred se limitó a bufar algo similar a "y eso que es mi novio" y se fue a la habitación. Théoden tomó los platos vacíos y se metió a la cocina, rojo hasta las orejas.

–¿Por qué lo haces? –reclamó Igor, que no soportaba las humillaciones públicas.  
Uno ojos azules, se posaron sobre él, cargados de furia y dolor.   
–Porque tienen que aprender que no todo es fútbol. ¡¿Es que nadie se da cuenta?!

Eothain se levantó sin otra palabra, reunió el resto de los cacharros de la mesa, le arrancó a Boris su tenedor (con un pedazo de bacón ensartado) y casi corrió a la cocina.

–¿Y yo qué culpa tengo? –reclamó el de las noticias.

Igor y Silvia se levantaron sin responderle. Se dirigieron al baño con similares miradas de preocupación: la relación entre Eothain y Theódred se deterioraba a ojos vistas. Alcar apoyó una mano en el hombro de Boris y le sonrió con afecto.

–Es que ya se dieron cuenta de que, en otra vida, fuiste el Espectro Alado del Rey Brujo de Angmar.

**6:30 a.m. **

Michael se despertó con los gritos de Freda en el piso de arriba, se recordó a sí mismo que el Juramento de Hipócrates prohíbe el asesinato y tiró las cobijas a un lado.

–Odio los lunes –le dijo al espejo mientras se enjabonaba la barbilla.  
–Mentira –rebatió el reflejo–, odias despertar sin él.  
–¿Es inútil mentirte? –la imagen se encogió de hombros.

En la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de te aún tibio y un pastelito de carne. Desayunó recostado al fregadero y regresó a lavarse los dientes. Sobre su cabeza, Freda obligaba a la hija a ponerse ropa rosada.

–Odio a Freda –el espejo sonrió. 

Arregló la cama, se puso sus pantalones marrones de reglamento, zapatos deportivos negros, camiseta azul con el escudo de Gondor a la espalda y un yérsey blanco de puños marrones. Tomó la mochila y salió en busca del elevador.

**6:50 a.m. **

En los minutos que pasaron dentro del baño, Igor le contó a Silvia sus inquietudes sobre la posible presencia de alguien en el cuarto y lo poco que recordaba del sueño. Ella lo desestimó rápidamente.

–Lo soñaste viejo –concluyó en lo que dejaba su cepillo de dientes en el colgante. –Llevas seis meses soñando que Imrahil regresa. Anoche fue que escalaba los diez pisos sin balcones hasta tu ventana y te traía de regalo un manuscrito de la época de San Félix.

Igor entró a su cuarto para hallar a Boris de rodillas en el piso, escarbando entre sus ropas y papeles.  
–¿Qué buscas? –preguntó en lo que se sentaba en el borde de la cama para ponerse los pantalones.  
–Mi libreta de Estructuras. La dejé aquí ayer, estoy seguro.  
Igor terminó de atar los cordones de sus zapatos antes de responder.  
–Yo la puse en tu bolsa antes de irnos a la piscina, tonto –le tranquilizó.  
–¡Menos mal!

Boris corrió a su cuarto por la chaqueta y la bolsa. Igor repasó mentalmente las ocupaciones de su jornada en lo que pasaba por sobre su cabeza la camiseta negra con el mapa de Arda Mítica en líneas blancas. Levantó la mochila, que llevaba atada un sweater marrón de líneas amplias. Se contempló con ojo crítico en la pantalla de su portátil y suspiró.

–Soy un caso perdido.

En el pasillo, Alcar y Silvia se arreglaban mutuamente los equipajes:  
–El Jackson, el de Diferenciales, la Historia del Tiempo… –enumeraba ella los libros del estudiante de física.  
–Historia de la Literatura, Diccionario, la antología de los Hobbits… –repasaba él la carga de la estudiante de pedagogía.   
Ambos se dieron por satisfechos y marcharon a la sala, donde ya les esperaban el resto de los inquilinos.

Antes de salir, Silvia alisó una arruga inexistente en su breve sobrefalda marrón y buscó pelusas en el pantalón recién planchado. Tomaron el elevador sin problemas, nadie los detuvo en el piso nueve. En el ocho esperaban Freda y su hija rosada (las cintas inevitablemente mustias), pero el ver a Theódred y Eothain fundidos en un beso apasionado –beso que no interesaba a Igor y Silvia, enfrascados en definir quién se la había metido a Alcar la noche anterior–, la mujer retrocedió espantada. 

–¡Han perdido el pudor! ¡Degenrados! ¡Indecentes! –gritó a la vez que cubría los ojos de la pequeña.  
Las puertas se cerraron, los novios recuperaron el aliento y el resto del grupo estalló en carcajadas.  
–¿Quién dijo que tener vecinos cristianos no es divertido? –comentó Alcar ya en el séptimo.  
–Yo –respondió Michael al entrar–, que tengo sus devociones como despertador.

**7:00 a.m. **

Enfocó los ojos y reaccionó a tiempo para contener el gesto automático de girar la cabeza. Con cuidado, apartó las mantas y deslizó su mano por sobre la tensa piel del vientre. Inspiró. Repasó la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta del baño y… se levantó. En ese corto trayecto, Lindir maldijo una y mil veces su apetito, el pésimo olor de la Ciudad de los Reyes y, muy especialmente, a Mardil.

Torso tembloroso, manos sudadas, ojos nublados, piernas incapaces de sostenerlo: eso era el joven rubio quince minutos después, tras vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago. Una vez que las contracciones en su interior se detuvieron, se dejó caer y recuperó el aliento en el suelo. Clavó sus ojos anhelantes en el lavabo: maravillosa fuente de agua fresca a escasos metros. Se apoyó en manos y rodillas y gateó hacia allí, luego intentó incorporarse apoyado en la pared. ¡Por Elbereth! El mareo seguía y los músculos de sus piernas no estaban colaborando. ¿Regresar al suelo? A estas alturas no sabía dónde estaba el suelo.

Podía estar allí hasta el desmayo, con la frente, las manos y las rodillas apoyadas en el muro azulejeado, el cabello escapado de la trenza adherido a las húmedas sienes, la respiración irregular. No era una buena postura, y lo sabía, pero carecía de fuerzas para modificarlo. Todo se tornó borroso y deseó estrujar las manos de Mardil…

Con los últimos jirones de lucidez, reconoció la silueta de oscuros cabellos que se asomaba a la puerta. ¿Había preocupación en los rasgos del Príncipe mientras corría a sostenerlo?

**7:20 a.m. **

Se incorporaron al tráfico de la ciclo vía paralela a Aulemallë, llena a esa hora de estudiantes, mensajeros, perros y gatos. Destacaban en el flujo los uniformes marrones y grises de los estudiantes de la Casa del Saber de Ithilien y la Academia de Artes Bélicas –respectivamente. Casi todos doblarían al llegar a la intercepción con la Vairëmallë para alcanzar Oromëmallë, luego el túnel bajo el río y torcer hacia el norte por Estëmallë, ya que los edificios de ambas escuelas ocupaban gran parte de la rivera occidental del Anduin.

Pero ellos no. Los ocho siguieron un par de calles más y doblaron en la esquina de la catedral de Nuestra Señora de las Tristezas –ese horrible pegote lleno de gárgolas anacrónicas que marca el extremo norte del barrio haradrim– y pedalearon despacio por el dédalo de atajos que caracteriza la zona alrededor del Kementárimar o Mercado Viejo.

Dejaron atrás el tráfico de las calles principales. Aquí los niños corrían para no lavarse los dientes, las amas de casa sacaban la basura y recogían la leche, soñolientos repartidores y trabajadores nocturnos regresaban a casa. Todo ello amenizado por el repique de los quince campanarios de las iglesias, capillas y ermitas que llamaban al oficio matutino.

Aunque llevaban casi cuatro años haciendo esa ruta, Silvia se encogió toda al notar las miradas torvas de los hombres y los gruñidos ofendidos de esas mujeres de cabellos y ojos negros, indefectiblemente cubiertas por pañuelos oscuros y vestidos anchos, nunca por encima de la rodilla. Fue un verdadero alivio ver la tienda del señor Lev y la señora Sheva, y a Liv en la puerta, esperándoles sonriente.

Concientes de que en esa casa cada uno de sus gestos era cuidadosamente evaluado, los chicos se detuvieron y saludaron con leves reverencias a la madre de Liv. Los rohirrim y Boris se mantuvieron alejados de la acera y Silvia, en cambio, se acercó a besar en las mejillas a la mujer.

–Buenos días.  
–Buenos días niña. 

Silvia reparó entonces en que había alguien más recostado cerca de la puerta del establecimiento. No era como tantos haradrim que había visto en sus cuatro años de vida allí, lo supo de inmediato, aunque no estaba segura de la razón. No era el primer sacerdote oriental con que chocaba (casi todos los sacerdotes de Arda eran haradrim o mestizos de esa etnia), pero si el único que transmitía esa fuerza reposada y que no torcía el gesto, molesto por sus pantalones. 

–El es mi primo Gustav –explicó Liv al notar la mirada de su amiga. –Llegó hace dos días de Roma.   
–¿Del Vaticano? –inquirió Alcar.  
Gustav dio unos pasos hacia ellos y sonrió.  
–Del Vaticano –asintió. Tendió la mano hacia el joven. –Tu debes ser Alcar hijo de Tarannon.  
Alcar estrechó su mano con fuerza.  
–Ella es mi esposa Silvia.  
–Mucho gusto –Gustav ofreció su mano a la muchacha y ella se le quedó mirando asombrada.

¡Ningún oriental le había tratado con tal respeto antes! Tomó la mano con una gran sonrisa, divertida ante la escandalizada expresión de Sheva. Luego Gustav fue hacia el resto del grupo y saludó uno por uno, sin mostrarse incómodo ante el anillo de compromiso de zafiro de Michael (que proclamaba su matrimonio con otro hombre), las largas trenzas doradas de Eothain, o las chaquetas decoradas con caballos blancos de Théoden y Theódred.

–¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo? –preguntó Boris antes de que se marcharan con Liv.  
El joven sonrió con parsimonia y movió los brazos restando importancia al asunto.  
–Soy un servidor de Cristo, Boris hijo de Vladimir, pero estoy seguro de que leeré la nota sobre la boda de tu primo en el **Anto Tirithosto**. ¡Ahora vayan! No quiero que mi tía me culpe por las llegadas tardes de Liv.

Los nueve marcharon apurados en busca del cruce de Vanamallë y Oromemallë, que les dejaría a escasas tres calles de la boca del Túnel. Sin dudas, las más orgullosa entre ellos era Liv hija de Lev, que tenía asegurado el protagonismo por el resto del día merced del extraordinario primo que se había sacado de la manga.

**8:00 a.m. **

Lindir recuperó el sentido muy despacio, y agradeció a la Señora de las Estrellas que las cortinas estuvieran corridas. Gruñó un poco al reconocer el amargo sabor de la bilis en su boca.

–¿Agua?

Asintió despacio y le acercaron un vaso. Una mano fuerte levantó su cabeza lo suficiente para que el líquido no se derramara.

–¿Por qué no llamaste? –había un leve reproche en la voz.  
–No quería molestarles.  
El gruñido del Príncipe hizo temblar a Lindir, Midhiel le estrechó una mano, en gesto de apoyo, y trató de reparar el daño.   
–¿Tan poco crees que te queremos?  
–Es que…  
El Príncipe se acercó a la cama y lo observó atentamente. Se supo incapaz de hilvanar excusas ante esos taladros negros.  
–Creí que podía manejarlo, al menos por un par de semanas. En todo caso suficiente tiempo para dejar las cosas en orden. No quería decepcionarle, señor.  
Hubo unos segundos de pesado silencio en el cuarto, y los dos sirvientes no podían contener la ansiedad.  
–No me has decepcionado –dijo al fin el Príncipe y ambos liberaron el aire que estaban conteniendo.  
–¿Y ahora? –preguntó Midhiel con cierta súplica implícita.  
Los rasgos del amo se relajaron un poco, algo que era casi una sonrisa se dejó ver.  
–Debemos desayunar ¿no? Y como es mejor que este muchachito se quede en cama por unas horas, llamaremos a Bill y Radbug para comer acá arriba. El malestar se te pasará para cuando Anar alcance el cenit, entonces bajaremos al osto. 

Midhiel se levantó del asiento junto a la cama, hizo una reverencia ligera y partió a cumplir las órdenes. El joven rubio no despegó los labios hasta que quedó a solas con su empleador.

–¿Al osto? ¿Para qué necesito ir allí? Tengo cosas que hacer y ya perdí la mañana.  
–Hay cosas que hacer, sin dudas –confirmó el Príncipe. –Conocer el Kementárimar, el Ulmomar, y la Casa del Saber, pero no debemos perder mucho tiempo en eso porque lo más importante hoy es ir de compras.  
–¿Compras? –Lindir le contempló atónito. –No puedo ir de compras, usted no me trajo aquí de vacaciones.  
–No, te traje para un trabajo del que has sido relevado esta mañana en vista de tu… situación física.  
–¡No estoy enfermo! –bufó Lindir.  
–Lo estarás pronto si no regresas al norte –repuso el mayor con voz que no admitía réplica. –¿Avisarás a Mardil?  
–¿Con esos ridículos hilos? –hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. –Se lo diré en persona.  
El Príncipe pareció satisfecho con esto.  
–Voy a cambiarme para el desayuno –anunció y dio unos pasos en dirección a la puerta. La voz de Lindir le detuvo.  
–Señor, ¿qué hay de mi tarea?  
El Príncipe Telcontar volteó hacia él y sonrió.  
–La dulce Vairë ha puesto en tu camino a Mardil, pequeño. Si la trama tiende al norte… debo seguirla, ¿no te parece?

El rubio se obligó a asentir ante la enigmática respuesta. ¿A quién habría conseguido el Príncipe G?

**TBC… **

**Notas**

Los nombres que me inventé para las avenidas, el mercado y el periódico respetan las etimologías del Maestro Tolkien. Están tomados del Diccionario Quenya-Catellano que tengo. 

Los significados literales de vocablos quenya son:

anto "boca"  
osto "una edificación poderosa o fortificada, fortaleza, ciudad"  
mallë (pl. maller) "carretera, camino"  
már "hogar, casa" [aunque también pude usar coa /köa/ "casa"

De ahí se derivan los nombres que uso en el relato:

Aulemallë, Vairëmallë, Oromëmallë, Estëmallë y Vanamallë: nombres de las más importantes avenidas de esta urbe, generados con los nombres de varios Valar y el un modificador que significa camino (mallë).

Kementárimar, o Mercado Viejo: Kementári es otro nombre Yavanna, la Dadora de Frutos y Reina de la Tierra, por eso el sitio de venta de alimentos más importante de Minas Tirith debe llevar su nombre, o estar dedicado a ella. Kementári mar se puede leer como "Casa de Yavanna" (el original dice "már", pero le quité la segunda tilde porque estaría cabrón es español).

Ulmomar: Ulmo es el Vala del Océano, su casa (már) es la zona que abarca el complejo del puerto y astillero de la ciudad.

Anto Tirithosto: Se puede entender como El Vocero de Minas Tirith o El Heraldo de Minas Tirith. Lo saco de unir "anto" (boca) y "osto" (ciudad). Uno de los periódicos de mayor circulación en Arda, tiene debilidad por la aristocracia (ya verán los piropos que le tiran al Príncipe G). Su edición dominical se dedica casi por completo a la crónica social.


	8. Necesito un favor

Necesito un favor

_"Escuchas otras voces en mi voz dolorida.  
Llanto de viejas bocas, sangre de viejas súplicas."  
Poema 1, Pablo Neruda_

Boris miró a un lado y otro del largo pasillo, inseguro. La enfermera le había asegurado que Glorfindel estaba en esa ala, pero no se le veía por ningún lado. "Debe estar en una de estas habitaciones...". La chica le había recomendado, además, esperar a que el profesor saliera de las visitas hacia el almuerzo, pero Boris sabía cuán poco importante era para el sanador su horario personal. Miró el reloj de pulsera. ¡Mierda! Debía estar de regreso en la facultad antes de las cuatro de la tarde y ya faltaban diez minutos para la una.

–¿Me buscabas?  
La voz afable del hombre le sorprendió. Boris se enderezó de prisa y asintió apresurado.  
–Necesito un favor.

Glorfindel hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y el joven se incorporó al corro de estudiantes que desfilaban por las galerías del Hospital Universitario. El rostro del sanador había vuelto a su usual neutralidad. A medida que pasaban delante de diferentes salas, iba despachando a los alumnos con instrucciones precisas sobre exámenes o investigaciones que debían realizar.

Boris permaneció callado, sabía que Glorfindel estaba conciente de su presencia y que le volvería a hablar cuando fuera pertinente. Al fin, llegaron a un recodo donde surgían dos pasillos: uno hacia las consultas externas y otro hacia las oficinas de los directivos. El sanador se detuvo bruscamente, sus cabellos castaños oscilaron, y se enfrentó al rubio.

–¿Qué favor?  
–El auto.

El sanador le miró fijamente, Boris resistió el escrutinio sin pestañear. Era consciente de que al hombre no le gustaba prestar su auto, pero el suyo estaba en el taller y tomar un taxi hasta el sector Uno superaba su presupuesto. Saldrían todos mejor si tomaba el carro de Glorfindel y a la vuelta le llenaba el tanque por cuenta de la familia de los senescales.

Glorfindel apartó sus ojos de los del joven y miró su reloj, luego sonrió y extrajo las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón.

–Lo traerás para la tarde y regresas a casa en bici –era una orden que casi no lo parecía.

Boris asintió, feliz, pero Glorfindel ya no le prestaba atención, dobló por el pasillo rumbo a su oficina, con su paso ligero y silencioso, de elfo.

Frente a su puerta esperaba ya la primera cita de la tarde: Telchar. El enano estaba en su posición de espera favorita, la espalda y el pie izquierdo apoyados en a la pared, los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y la cabeza inclinada hacia delante. Parecía dormir, pero Glorfindel, que lo conocía de mucho antes, supo que solo pensaba en sus cosas. Cuando llegó junto a él, Telchar emitió un gruñido y levantó sus ojos azules y burlones hacia el sanador.

–Dijiste a las 12:40.  
El castaño se encogió de hombros, abrió la oficina y le invitó a pasar con un gesto.  
–Buenas tardes a ti también, enano del demonio.  
–No voy a preguntar por tus pacientes –advirtió el visitante en lo que trepaba a una butaca. –Por tu demora supongo que hay alguno que amaneció peor de lo que esperabas.

Glorfindel asintió en silencio al comentario y se acomodó tras el buró. Tamborileó sobre la superficie de madera barnizada de azul. La verdad es que estaba muy cansado.

–Hay una niña con problemas cromosomáticos, Síndrome de Turner –Telchar asintió. –Ahora empieza la pubertad, y sus carencias hormonales amenazan con desestabilizar todo el organismo.  
–¿No tuvo tratamiento en pediatría? –demandó el enano en lo que enredaba un dedo en su barba rizada y rojiza.  
–Son haradrims –repuso el castaño y Telchar se quedó callado.

Ambos eran médicos, y estaban conscientes de que las enfermedades con mayor incidencia en Arda eran las relacionadas con las mutaciones genéticas. Por alguna razón que nadie llegaba a explicar, la presencia de mutaciones en la población isla –sobretodo las relacionadas con los caracteres sexuales– era la mayor de todo el planeta. Aunque se sospechaba que una parte de la culpa estaba en el aislamiento geográfico de veinte siglos, las costumbres endogámicas y la xenofobia, estos tres elementos no justificaban el desbalance estadístico. Los casos verdaderamente dramáticos solían darse en el norte (Forochel) y en las comunidades haradrim más atrasadas.

Telchar no necesitaba más elementos para deducir que la niña en cuestión no había recibido tratamiento para compensar sus carencias orgánicas en la infancia –los haradrim, simplemente, no entendían en asuntos de ambigüedad sexual– y ahora la remitían, casi al borde de la muerte, a las manos del Mejor Sanador de Arda. Conocía a Glorfindel y sabía que ese tipo de situaciones le deprimían profundamente. Suspiró y trató de cambiar de tema.

–A mi tampoco me va bien.  
El castaño apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano derecha y concentró su atención en el amigo. El enano se alegró de apartarle de su paciente unos minutos y comenzó:  
–Ya sabes que estuve excavando en el lado norte de las Montañas de Mirkwood, no era demasiado prometedor, pero al menos no es propiedad privada. Hasta hace seis meses pensé que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo, pero entonces hallamos restos de arte funerario, muy antiguo. La fiebre se apoderó de nosotros, mis alumnos ya soñaban con la tumba de Bilbo Bolson –soltó una risita burlona–, pero yo reconocí bastantes elementos como para no sorprenderme cuando la verdad tomó forma: era un cementerio de elfos.

Glorfindel se le quedó mirando, impactado por la noticia. Los cementerios de elfos eran poquísimos y su investigación estaba sujeta a infinitas normativas por el gobierno federal. Descubrir un cementerio élfico implicaba fama, mucha, pero también un tremendo acoso por parte de las autoridades. El sanador comprendía las precauciones del gobierno en esos casos –una urna funeraria élfica valía varios millones en el mercado internacional de antigüedades–, pero el carácter de Telchar no iba con atildados funcionarios deseosos de contabilizar cada piedrita removida.

–¿Y?  
–Lo mantuvimos en secreto, quería estar seguro y documentar bien el asunto antes de que los perros de la Secretaría de Antigüedades se lanzaran sobre mi. Entonces, hace dos meses, ocurrió algo extraño.

Glorfindel alzó una ceja. ¿Extraño? Tal vez era la primera vez que oía esa palabra en boca del enano. Telchar había estudiado medicina y luego historia, tenía un master en métodos físicos de datación y vasta experiencia en trabajo documental y de campo. Si, Arda era un sitio de historia larga y diversa, pero "extraño" era un término que, se suponía, los del giro de la arqueología descartaban tras examinar los restos del Balrog de Moria.

–Extraño –repitió para insinuar a su amigo que deseaba saber el resto de la historia.  
Telchar jugó con sus pulgares unos segundos y miró sus pies, que colgaban a sus buenos veinte centímetros del suelo. Luego cogió aire y siguió.  
–Hallamos un cuerpo. Todo alrededor de esa tumba era raro, incoherente. Para empezar, no tenía inscripciones en sindarín, que es lo que correspondía a la zona y el período, sino una transcripción fonética de otra cosa con las reglas de escritura del sindarín.  
Reproduje la tarja con cuidado y se la di a mi especialista en lenguas, al chico casi le da un ataque. Dijo que era un dialecto derivado del quenya con términos de otra lengua, desconocida para nosotros.  
Luego el texto, hablaba de que la persona que allí yacía había llegado de lejos, viajando desde el Mar de Rhun en busca de la protección del gran Gid–Galad. Todo era de un anacronismo que hacía pensar en una broma, pero... Esa tumba era parte de un campamento, probablemente un puesto fronterizo avanzado para enfrentar a los orcos de Dol Guldur. ¡No era el sitio para una broma! Y se notaba que la tumba había sido cuidada, descubrimos huellas de restauraciones regulares, al menos una por siglo. ¿Comprendes? Allí no vivía nadie, allí no vivió nadie hasta el siglo XV, pero los descendientes regresaron siglo por siglo y restauraron la inscripción, incluso agregaron detalles sobre los logros de la familia, para que su ancestro lo supiera.  
Eso contrastaba con el resto de los sepulcros del sitio, abandonados, con las lajas rotas y las armas comidas por la herrumbre.  
Tras tres semanas fotografiando y tomando muestras, me sentí listo para abrir la tumba y extraer el cuerpo. No diré que no estaba nervioso, por eso mismo puse varios equipos de chequeo y contrachequeo. Todo el proceso de apertura fue filmado por dos cámaras y fotografiado paso a paso. Éramos varios, cada uno con una grabadora y un micrófono grabando sus impresiones personales. Sacamos el cadáver y lo llevamos a una sala estéril. Eran el sarcófago y los atributos usuales de un guerrero élfico de finales de la Tercera Edad. Cuando estuvimos seguros de que nada más aportaría el sitio, me dediqué a supervisar la autopsia.  
Glorfindel se puso de pie de un salto y casi se abalanzó sobre su amigo.  
–¡¿Tu qué?!  
Telchar alzó los ojos, retador. Ya nada quedaba de su brillo burlón en sus irises duros.  
–Tenía que hacerlo.

El hombre golpeó la mesa, impotente y avergonzado de su reacción. Si, entendía que el enano hubiera realizado esa autopsia no autorizada, pero las leyes de Arda eran muy estrictas respecto a la integridad de los restos humanos. Un muerto era una persona –afirmaba la ley– y su cuerpo no podía ser profanado hasta que los deudos dieran la autorización o se comprobara que nadie podía reclamar el cuerpo para si. Esta medida fastidiaba bastante a los arqueólogos, pero se aplicaba con dureza y más de uno había perdido su licencia por desesperarse.

Sin embargo, Telchar tenía que hacerlo. Una tumba como esa sería incautada de inmediato por el Instituto del Legado Elfico y la autopsia sería impugnada por la Sociedad Moriquendi. La polvareda levantada impediría cualquier investigación libre de sospechas y las carreras de varios serían destrozadas por el camino. Glorfindel abandonó su asiento tras la mesa y fue a sentarse frente al enano. 

–¿Entonces?  
Telchar tragó en seco.  
–El cuerpo estaba en excelentes condiciones, casi una momia natural. Algo predecible con el ambiente seco y frío de esas laderas. Realizamos una exploración completa y enviamos muestras de cada capa de tejido a nuestro laboratorio. Hubo rayos X, ultrasonidos y pruebas de ADN. Eso nos llevó a un callejón sin salida y entonces decidí venir a verte.

Glorfindel se masajeó las sienes, incómodo. Seguro el enano quería su opinión sobre cierta deformidad física congénita del famoso elfo. Eso lo convertiría en cómplice de asalto ilegal de tumbas.

–Supongo que ya he oído suficiente como para fingirme ajeno –comentó.

Telchar asintió y el hombre creyó ver en sus ojos un destello de vergüenza. Prefirió olvidarlo y concentrarse en las fotografías que su amigo extrajo de una carpeta de piel artificial. Las extendió sobre la mesa y se colocó los espejuelos. Se encogió de hombros a los pocos minutos y volteó hacia el inquieto enano.

–Bueno, ¿y qué tiene de especial esta elfa? Se nota que esas caderas cobijaron más de un embarazo, pero...  
–Diez –le interrumpió Telchar. –En la tarja se menciona a diez hijos.  
–Sigo sin ver tu misterio –insistió el sanador.  
El arqueólogo se limitó a extraer de la carpeta unos papeles con tablas impresas. Glorfindel volvió a leer.

El primero era una tabla de análisis de ADN. El cuerpo presentaba unas cuantas mutaciones, en especial los pares de cromosomas asociados al sexo indicaban... XXY. Si se trataba de una hermafrodita, ¿cómo había dado a luz?

El otro documento era una traducción de la inscripción en la tumba. Comenzaba con una advertencia del lingüista sobre su inseguridad por el hecho de que el sindarín era aquí soporte fonético para otro idioma. ¡Diablos! Cuanta bibliografía citaba el chico. El caso es que la cripta correspondía a un tal Maedros –¿no era una elfa?–, soldado de Thranduil, Rey de los Elfos Grises de Erys Lasgalen. Maedros había estado casado con Curufinwë –¿Curufinwë era nombre de varón?– y de esa unión nacieron Feanor, Finarfin, Fingon, Fingolfin, Finrod, Finwe, Amroth, Nimrodel, Ingwë y Maërys. Maedros había sido un excelente atarince y un gran soldado y su defensa de la frontera sur del reino bla, bla, bla.

El sanador levantó los ojos, no podía ocultar su incredulidad.  
–Tenía todo el sistema reproductivo masculino –aseguró Telchar sin dudar. –Al principio creí que simplemente era gordo, pero no. El resto de su cuerpo era delgado y todo indica que jamás padeció de obesidad o sufrió fracturas que provocaran ese ensanchamiento anormal de la cadera.  
–Era hermafrodita –rectificó Glorfindel. –Sus tres cromosomas implicarían algunas características femeninas y otras masculinas.  
–Ya, por eso tenía nombre de varón –advirtió Telchar sarcástico.  
El hombre se paró y dio una vuelta por la habitación.  
–Tal vez era mayormente femenino pero su identidad de género era masculina.  
–Un soldado elfo hermafrodita fértil transexual de la Tercera Edad –enumeró el enano. –¿No te parece un poco raro que enterraran en ese tipo en el fin del mundo?

Glorfindel se masajeó el puente de la nariz, inseguro. Si, la verdad es que un ser así era casi una imposibilidad genética. Los elfos, siendo como eran, no habrían dejado que un fenómeno de esa magnitud pasara desapercibido. Había veinte tomos sobre la elaboración del lembas solo en la biblioteca de Fornost ¡por Elbereth! y nada sobre este Maedros. Pero lo otro que Telchar proponía era IMPOSIBLE. Lo de varones embarazados era para chifladas como Abyms, Aura y Lady Ayesha.

Volvió a sentarse frente a su viejo amigo y respiró hondo.  
–No es la primera vez que esto ocurre ¿verdad?  
Telchar entrelazó los dedos y carraspeó antes de contestar.  
–Mira, cuando uno lleva algunos años en esto de la arqueología, aprende que hay cosas verdaderamente inusuales en la historia de Arda. No hablo de Baldrog, sino de detalles que, simplemente, no encajan. Sería muy largo contarte ahora, pero supongo que en todas las profesiones hay espacios así, zonas donde el conocimiento ya no vale de nada y tienes que mirar hacia otro lado para conservar la cordura. En el caso de la arqueología, no es la primera vez que hay descubrimientos que ponen en jaque algo más que la historia oficial. Ponen en jaque nuestra concepción de la humanidad. Cuando descubrí la tumba de Maedros recordé una anécdota que me narró el profe Forlong hace tiempo, en medio de una borrachera monumental.  
Le ocurrió a su colega Jeremías excavando en Lothorien. Hallaron varias tumbas de matrimonios del mismo sexo y alguna documentación. Se levantó todo y llamaron a los de Antigüedades, para que autorizaran las autopsias. Era viernes y la mayor parte del equipo se fue del campamento, quedaron de guardia Jeremías y dos chicas del norte. A la mañana siguiente el viejo fue a comprobar unos detalles en el informe para los burócratas, pero no estaba. Faltaba todo lo que se refería a las familias de esos elfos, a sus hijos. Cuando digo todo quiero decir grabaciones, fotos, negativos, notas manuscritas, y cuerpos. Al llegar los del gobierno, el lunes, Jeremías trató de explicarles, pero ellos no estaban interesados en "historias de elfos y fantasmas". Había lo que se podía tocar y sin huellas de que el campamento había sido robado el no tenía derecho a llamar a la policía.   
No pasó nada. ¿Te imaginas? He visto docenas de carreras destrozadas por una urna, por un pendiente. En cambio diez cuerpos y gran cantidad de material se perdía y los de Antigüedades le echaban tierra al asunto. Todo el que se dedique a los restos de elfos sabe de uno o dos casos similares. Siempre pensé que era leyenda, maneras de justificar una vida mediocre. "Yo tuve entre mis manos el descubrimiento del siglo pero..." y sin embargo, ahora no soy tan escéptico. 

Glorfindel asintió. Comprendía la situación de su amigo y ahora tomaba más sentido su decisión de violar el cuerpo de Maedros. Gente muy poderosa estaba tratando de ocultar algo, tal vez fuera solo esto, tal vez algo más. Bueno, tampoco era como si tener varones embarazados fuera el mejor atributo nacional. Ser "capital gay del planeta" no era el apodo que prefería el sanador de los que se aplicaban a su isla. Suspiró.

–¿Qué quieres de mi?  
Telchar tomó los materiales esparcidos por la mesa y los devolvió a la carpeta.  
–Hoy traje todo el material al Instituto de Arqueología, que es quien financia la investigación. Mañana los perros de Antigüedades y del Instituto del Legado Elfico saltarán a mi cuello, o no.  
Algo en el interior del sanador se agitó. ¿Y si Maedros y su secreto se perdían?  
–¿Incluso el cuerpo?  
–¿Tengo otra opción? Con lo que hice hasta ahora puedo acabar en la cárcel, no deseo que ese soldado elfo hermafrodita fértil transexual de la Tercera Edad sufra por estar en ambientes agresivos, como mi laboratorio personal. Sin embargo, presiento que no habrá escándalo en la prensa, ni mañana ni nunca. Creo que Maedros se reunirá con esos elfos de Lothorien, donde quiera que estén.  
Glorfindel asintió. Los dedos del arqueólogo jugueteaban con la carpeta. Por unos segundos solo se escuchó el tamborilear de sus gruesos y cortos dedos sobre la superficie de cuero artificial.  
–Glorfindel, tu eres mi amigo, y creo que no tienes que ver con esos chiflados de la Moriquendi. Por eso quiero que guardes esto –tendió la carpeta al hombre.  
El sanador la miró incrédulo, pero se obligó a recibir el objeto.  
–Es una resumen del historial del sitio arqueológico del extremo nororiental de las Montañas de Mirkwood. Si ocurre lo que espero esta noche, no volveré a Tirithosto por un tiempo y no te recomiendo que comentes la existencia de estos documentos a nadie. Úsalo si estás en un aprieto, creo que habrá gente dispuesta a grandes favores a cambio de las huellas de Maedros.  
–Pero tu...   
Telchar saltó al suelo, de repente parecía bastante apurado.  
–Yo tengo otra copia, pero soy un arqueólogo más de los tantos de Arda, pueden silenciarme fácilmente. 

El hombre asintió, presentía que su amigo se estaba metiendo en algo así como las entrañas de Moria. Ese príncipe de las tinieblas que manejaba la Secretaría de Antigüedades no debía ser amable con los que intentaban revelar su secreto, el que fuera.

Vio a Telchar caminar hacia la puerta y sus ojos se fijaron por inercia en el reloj de pared. Casi las dos de la tarde. Junto a la salida, el enano se volvió.

–Salúdame a Michael y trata de salvar a esa niña, viejo. ¿De acuerdo?  
–¿Volverás para su boda?  
–Espero volver, si.  
–Entonces es un trato.

La puerta se cerró y Glorfindel quedó solo en su oficina. Lanzó un hondo suspiro y entonces, como un rayo, le golpeó el recuerdo: Amroth era uno de los pacientes míticos de Glorfindel de Rívendel. El famoso sanador elfo le había curado una mano deformada por los golpes. 

**TBC...**


	9. La familia de los senescales

La familia de los senescales

_"Pálido y amarrado a mi agua devorante  
cruzo en el agrio olor del clima descubierto,  
aún vestido de gris y sonidos amargos,  
y una cimera triste de abandonada espuma."  
Poema 9, Pablo Neruda._

Boris condujo con cuidado a través del tráfico de Erumalle y cruzó sin tropiezos el puesto de seguridad del Sector 1. Mientras se alejaba de la garita vio, por el espejo retrovisor, como la muchacha de la guardia le seguía con la mirada –debía ser su primera vez en la posta– y la ya familiar incomodidad le atenazó el pecho.

Dobló la esquina. La muchachita de uniforme negro desapareció y, con un poco de charla mental, también su coraje. Después de todo, ¿qué culpa tenía la rubia agente de tránsito de su documento de identidad? Ninguna. Ella solo veía el apellido de Vorondion y suspiraba.

"Vorondion", claro, porque hasta el "Sergueibich Ilin" le habían quitado desde que la princesa Lothiriel regresara a la casa de los ancestros una cálida y triste noche, once años atrás. Como sudaba su mano mientras luchaba por no perderla en el pasillo con los retratos de los tatara-tatara-tatara-abuelos y estrujaba el tirante de su mochila del Osito Misha, la mochila cargada de acento y nostalgia por las noches blancas. Detestó a Finduilas desde el primer vistazo, cuando dijo unas palabras que no pudo entender y su mami tembló. El Hijo Pródigo es una historia de cristianos ¿verdad? Así que la jefa del clan no se sintió para nada obligada a ser suave tras la triste aventura por Europa Oriental. 

Pasaron los años y no se libró de las displicentes miradas de sus primos, todos ellos "verdaderos" descendientes del Ejército del Oeste, felices en su mundo perfecto de nobles-ricos-famosos-dueños del país, ni pudo dejar de ver que su madre perdía personalidad a la sombra de la dura hermana mayor. El único consuelo era que Finduilas tampoco le quería, que tampoco le agradaba recordar que esa banda negra –la banda de identidad de los clanes más nobles– estaba en la tarjeta de un muchachito con acento ruso –lo había conservado por el puro placer de fastidiar– sin muchas intensiones de casarse con algún "buen partido".

Su primera oportunidad para "merecer esta vida" se la habían asignado quince días atrás y había fallado. ¿Fallado? Para su tía si, y eso era lo único que importaba. Y, aunque no lo lamentaba demasiado, esperaba una buena descarga tras informar de su infructuosa misión. Al tiempo que giraba para cruzar la verja de la mansión, Boris decidió que, por hoy, usaría su más exquisito oestron, en deferencia al golpe que estaba por recibir su "amada" tía.

Jaime lo esperaba en la puerta, su sonrisa congelada, enmarcada en la inamovible melena cobriza era una advertencia: estaba ya dentro de la horrible casa detenida en el tiempo.

–Un placer verle, señor Boris –saludó con una leve reverencia mientras tomaba las llaves de manos del joven. –Lady Finduilas está en el despacho.  
–Gracias.

Esperó a que el empleado acariciara el capó verde botella del lujoso Meara deportivo 1979 (hay cosas que ni un mayordomo inglés puede resistir) para dar su única instrucción.

–Solo llénale el tanque y tráelo de regreso.  
–Como ordene el señor –asintió Jaime antes de sentarse en la cabina.

Por su parte, el joven rubio se adentró en el recibidor despacio, con la misma inquietud y miedo de siempre. Aunque estaban en la parte moderna de la casa, reconstruida en la década del 40', el edificio le transmitía una sensación de dolor antiguo que no había remitido al dejar atrás la infancia.

"Es tu imaginación" se repitió por enésima vez y siguió adelante, mientras evitaba con cuidado posar sus ojos en los tapices que decoraban la galería. Todos aquellos hechos de sangre, todas esas bodas, todos esos tratados de paz y comercio nada tenían que ver con él.

Se detuvo ante la pesada puerta de lectheron negro (reinstalada en cada despacho del Senescal durante los últimos diez siglos) y respiró hondo antes de dar dos toques suaves y entrar.

El despacho de Finduilas era, por mucho, el lugar más ominoso de sus recuerdos, pero algo como un retorcido alivio le ganó, al comprobar que la decoración no había cambiado en los cuatro años y medio que llevaba sin pisarlo: a la derecha el librero, los pesados tomos de leyes, historia, genealogía y discursos empastados en negro y oro; a la izquierda los mapas de Arda y un planisferio; luego la chimenea, cerca de ella las butacas y el minibar; al centro la mesa de reuniones con sus dieseis asientos; y al fondo el pesado buró de piedra tallada que los Señores de Eriabor obsequiaran a los Príncipes de Ithilien en el siglo XV por el "negocito" de los fueros de Moria.

Lady Finduilas estaba sentada y absorta en tomar notas de las informaciones que le transmitían por teléfono. Cuando su sobrino se acercó, ella hizo un rápido gesto de reconocimiento y una indicación hacia las butacas. Así que Boris fue a sentarse en uno de los grises asientos ante la estufa apagada.

El joven se revolvió, incómodo tras escasos segundos de espera. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué sentarse aquí era sinónimo de regaños y malos tragos de diverso origen? Este despacho, esa estufa y el adusto rostro de su tía resumían el calvario de pertenecer a tan "excelente y noble familia".

El sonido del teléfono de regreso a su orquilla espantó a los fantasmas y los rápidos pasos en su dirección le recordaron las razones para recordar a qué se debía esta "visita". Boris inspiró despacio y levantó los ojos hacia la butaca frente a él, donde Finduilas terminaba de acomodarse.

Era una mujer atractiva, debía estar rodando los cincuenta –la madre de Boris andaba por los cuarenta y tantos–, aunque el maquillaje y las cirugías le ayudaran a proyectar treinta, el límite de la edad socialmente correcta en Arda para las figuras públicas. Los duros ojos marrones se encontraron con los verdes y el joven sintió que le traspasaban el alma.

–¿Y bien?   
–No soy su tipo –informó con sencillez.  
Finduilas gruño su descontento y Broris frunció el ceño, extrañado. Debía estar verdaderamente contrariada para demostrar sus emociones con tan poca elegancia. Ella rumió el asunto unos segundos, con los ojos perdidos, luego volvió a mirar a Boris.  
–¿Insististe lo suficiente?

Esa era una pregunta que él mismo se había hecho ya un par de veces, sin llegar a una respuesta definitiva. Pero esa duda interna no le impidió fingir seguridad.

–Cené con él la primera noche, le llamé varias veces después, pero siempre está ocupado. Puede charlar unos minutos, no más –se removió de nuevo, incómodo ¿cómo había llegado a poner su vida sexual en función de los intereses de ella? –Desde la primera noche me dijo que no era su tipo, ¿sabes?

Finduilas contrajo las mejillas –mueca que reflejaba su tremenda exasperación– y se fue al minibar. Encendió un cigarrillo con gestos rápidos y tomó dos bocanadas antes de girar de nuevo en dirección a su sobrino.

Boris la miraba callado, un poco asustado al verla con tan poco control de sus emociones. Las mujeres de la aristocracia ardense no fumaban habanos, pero no era el mejor momento para señalar ese desliz: Finduilas acababa de enterarse de que "alguien" ("algo" habría sido una señal de los Valar y ella conocía sus límites) se interponía en sus planes y en esas circunstancias era muy peligrosa.

"Maldita vieja borracha de poder" pensó mientras fingía estudiar los mapas cerca de él.

–Se trata de tu cabello –comentó al fin la mujer con voz neutral. –A él le gusta rubio claro, como oro recién lavado –se acercó con pasos cortos, el cigarro apenas osciló entre sus dedos–, tu pelo es demasiado oscuro.

Boris asintió mecánicamente. Ninguno de sus primos solteros y en edad era rubio. Finduilas le había llamado en última instancia y una oscura satisfacción ganó espacio en su interior.

–¿Puedo irme?  
Ella lo escrutó un momento más, como si barajara algún otro plan, pero terminó el encuentro con un gesto de aquiescencia.

Se levantó despacio, luchaba aún con la tensión que la estancia le provocaba. Casi en la puerta escuchó su nombre y giró sobre sus talones. El cigarrillo estaba consumido casi hasta el filtro.

–Tu madre quiere organizar una cena íntima para que G conozca a Ivana.  
El joven gruñó internamente. "Cena íntima" significaba menos de treinta personas, casi todos miembros de esta "excelente y noble familia". Pero la respuesta fue plácida, después de todo, sabía que eso no era una invitación, sino una orden para Igor y él.  
–¿Para cuándo? –inquirió con voz neutra.  
–Dos semanas, no antes.

Asintió de nuevo y salio del despacho, ya sin disimular su apuro.

"Dos semanas" repitió mentalmente durante el viaje de regreso a la orilla del Anduin, "Dos semanas para convencer a Igor."

**TBC…**


	10. Lo que dice la Enciclopedia II

Lo que dice la Enciclopedia (II)

_"La mecánica, como todas las demás ciencias naturales,   
establece sus postulados como resultado de  
una generalización de los datos experimentales"  
Curso de Física General, tomo 1, primera parte, S. Frish y A. Timoreva._

ARDA

Continuación del artículo en la Wikipedia (http://es. Legal: 

Sufragio: universal, a partir de los 18 años de edad.

Poder Ejecutivo: el Jefe de Estado, elegido por voto popular para un período de cinco años, nombra al jefe de gobierno y los ministros. Los gobernadores regionales son elegidos por cuatro años. 

Poder Legislativo: un Parlamento Unicameral Nacional de 81 miembros decide la implementación de las leyes nacionales, el presupuesto del estado y los lineamientos de la política exterior. Cada Parlamento Regional –de 50 miembros– decide las leyes de su zona y la distribución específica del presupuesto estatal. Cada región proclama sus leyes, que no pueden contradecir la letra, ni el espíritu, de la constitución.

Poder Judicial: cada ciudad con más de quinientos habitantes debe tener un edificio para administrar justicia. Los jueces profesionales orientan a nueve miembros voluntarios de la comunidad en cada juicio. Una persona insatisfecha con el fallo de sus coterráneos puede apelar en las instancias superiores: la corte distrital, la condal, la regional o la nacional, cada una de ellas integrada por cinco jueces profesionales. Los miembros de la Corte Regional y Corte Suprema de Arda son elegidos por voto popular con carácter vitalicio.

**Símbolos Nacionales: **

Bandera: fondo negro cruzado por dos líneas rojas muy finas que se cruzan en el centro. Los cuatro campos de igual tamaño en que se dividen tienen un símbolo de cada etnia: arriba a la izquierda un barco en forma de cisne, debajo, una espada de doble filo sobre un árbol de siete ramas; arriba a la derecha un hacha de doble filo sobre una montaña, debajo, una espada de puño redondeado sobre una cruz cristiana. Nueve estrellas plateadas circulan los cuatro motivos.

Himno Nacional: El himno nacional de Arda tiene el curioso honor de ser el más corto del mundo. Es una frase de origen mítico y se entona siempre antes del himno de la región donde se desarrolle la ceremonia. Debe ser cantado por un hombre.

"Et Earello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Híldinyar tenn'Ambarmetta!"  
«Del Gran Mar he llegado a la Tierra Media. Y ésta será mi morada, y la de mis descendientes, hasta el fin del mundo.»

Ave nacional: El Gwaihir, águila endémica utilizada en la cetrería y la comunicación.

**Zonas patrimoniales: **

Arda fue uno de los primeros países del mundo en instaurar zonas protegidas por su valor histórico o natural, en el siglo XVI. Algunas de estas regiones eran propiedad de la corona o de grandes nobles y pasaron al estado para su protección, otras estaban asociadas a eventos mítico–históricos y tenían carácter sagrado. En el siglo XX, el concepto de patrimonio cultural y natural fue abrazado por los ardenses y defendido con calor en los foros internacionales.

Lugares declarados Patrimonio Cultural de la Humanidad en Arda:

El complejo urbano subterráneo de las Minas de Moria  
El complejo urbano semi–subterráneo de la Meseta de Gorgoroth  
El complejo urbano de Minas Tirith  
La Fortaleza de los elfos silvanos en Mirkwood  
La ciudad de Caras Galadon, en el bosque de Lothlórien

Lugares declarados Patrimonio Cultural Nacional de Arda:

El complejo urbano semi–subterráneo de Hobbiton  
Fortaleza de Dol Guldur  
Complejo militar de Isengard, compuesto por el Bosque Vigilante y la Torre de Orthanc  
Complejo urbano–militar de Umbar

Lugares declarados Patrimonio Natural de la Humanidad en Arda:

Bosque de Fangorn  
Bosque de Lothlórien  
Bosque Viejo de Eriador  
Cataratas de Rauros

Lugares declarados Patrimonio Natural Nacional de Arda:

Bosque de Druadan  
Valle de Rivendel  
Bosque de los Trolls

**TBC…**


	11. Mark Twain hizo periodismo

Mark Twain hizo periodismo

_"Inmersa en soledad, guardo en mi corazón una melancolía densa y amarga,  
sin ningún sueño placentero y bello."  
Li T'singchao, Dinastía Song (960 – 1279), China_

Igor miró con odio el montón de tarjetas de referencia. Los pequeños rectángulos ignoraron su dura mirada –por supuesto– y permanecieron sobre la mesa, simétricos, mecanografiados, estériles de simpatía o marcas de tinta.

"Como se nota que nadie usa estos materiales." En efecto, la bibliotecaria le había mirado como un bicho raro por solicitar las referencias de Twain, ese hombre era de todo en Arda, menos una posible fuente histórica. Pero la amable señora solo pensó que Igor era uno de los estudiantes más detallistas de la Casa del Saber de Ithilien y cumplió su pedido. "Mira que meterme dos horas en la biblioteca localizando un artículo del viejo Mark", resongó mentalmente antes de comenzar a descartar tarjetas. "Claro, nada de esto ocurriría si aún tuviera mi libro, pero el desgraciado de Amandil tuvo que…"

El joven se detuvo antes de empezar a pensar insultos sobre su ex. De nada serviría, o solo para una cosa: traer dolor. Había pasado un mes y le echaba tanto de menos… Las interminables sesiones de estudio con Boris, los repasos a Théoden y Theódred, el ridículo sexto idioma para su currículo y las gestiones para el permiso de acceso a los archivos consumían su tiempo, sí, pero aún quedaban minutos, escasos y terribles minutos (en la ducha, lavándose los dientes, antes de dormirse, abriendo la taquilla del gimnasio) en los que estaba solo, y su mente notaba la ausencia del alto y elegante arnoriano.

Cuatro semanas atrás, Igor había llegado antes de tiempo al apartamento de su novio para encontrarle con los pantalones en los tobillos y a una joven becaria de la Universidad Libre de Utah dándole una mamada –si los rumores que Amandil regara por el campus eran ciertos, se trataba de la mamada del siglo. El simplemente dio media vuelta y se marchó. 

No quiso regresar a buscar sus cosas, tarea para la que reclutó a Eothain y Theódred. ¡Claro!, como esos dos no sabían qué recoger, se limitaron a seguir la lista elaborada de memoria por su amigo y un par de objetos quedaron en casa del traidor. Pero el único que Igor estaba lamentando desde esa maldita hora era el pesado volumen de Mark Twain, prolijamente anotada y traducida al Oestrom por el diminuto equipo de lenguas de la Casa del Saber de Shireland.

Ese libro era una joya y Amandil no lo devolvería voluntariamente, pero Igor estaba demasiado dolido para llamarle y admitir que necesitaba de él –eso sin contar que la becaria podía salirle al teléfono. Así que ahí estaba, perdiendo su escaso tiempo en repasar fichas en la biblioteca a ver si de casualidad hallaba en alguna revista perdida el artículo de Mark Twain sobre las costumbres de Arda, específicamente el de las bodas, de su viaje alrededor del mundo en 1895. Por alguna vendetta innombrable **Following the Equator**, donde el anciano yanqui recogía todas sus crónicas de aquel largo viaje, nunca había sido traducido ni publicado en Arda hasta 1991.

Cuando el departamento de lengua de Shireland atacó el proyecto, en una clara sobredosis de hierba de pipa de la Cuaderna Sur, pasaron a la historia, literalmente. La Casa del Saber les redujo el presupuesto en un 80, de modo que solo quedaron en la oficina la máquina fotocopiadora, el jefe de departamento –era haradrim y podía acusarles de discriminación por motivos religiosos– y a una secretaria líder de la facción anarquista del sindicato de la universidad, que estudiaba khuzdul en secreto y era amante del rector en público. El libro fue terminado a pesar de todo, en sucesivas reuniones en las cafeterías de camioneros de las carreteras de Eriador y entregado a la imprenta gracias al apoyo económico del Partido Bolchevique de Arda –el primer secretario en Bree era ex–amante del rector de la Casa del Saber de Shireland y no le perdonaba lo de la secretaria estudiante de khuzdul, aunque a estas alturas ella lo había dejado por una despampanante rubia sordomuda de administraba un prostíbulo en Erebor.

Fue así como el primer secretario se casó con el jefe del equipo de traductores, musculoso descendiente de varias generaciones de obreros portuarios de la etnia lossoth –ya había caído el muro, así que no era obligatorio ser hetero para tener carnet rojo. El Rector se quedó sin contactos en el partido de izquierda ni el sindicato, por lo que se hizo socio de número de la Sociedad Moriquendi –donde nunca progresó por sus anteriores coqueteos con Moscú y Bakunin. Al Departamento de Lenguas de Shireland no le aumentaron el presupuesto hasta tres cursos después, cuando asignaron una máquina de escribir eléctrica y un profesor por cada uno de los cuatro idiomas oficiales –gracias a la presión de la Asociación de Estudiantes Enciclopédicos, que amenazaron al Rector con acusarlo de cristiano converso y favorecer al viejo haradrim con una fotocopiadora de uso exclusivo. **Mark Twain: cronista de su época** nunca fue reeditado, aunque sus cinco mil ejemplares volaron de las librerías en menos de tres meses –porque el pelirrojo de raíces proletarias estaba muy ocupado traduciendo a Howard Zinn y cambiando los pañales de los gemelos con que fuera bendecido a los dieciocho meses de pronunciar sus votos (ventajas de casarse con el primer secretario del Partido Bolchevique de Arda en Bree). Y las prostitutas de Erebor se hicieron famosas por su repentina y masiva conversión al anarquismo, al punto de motivar un informe confidencial de la CIA, por el que William Clinton supo que dedicaban el 5 de sus salarios a la promoción mundial de su ideología y regalaban folletos con las textos de Bakunin a los clientes interesados –algunos opinan que eso motivó la visita del presidente en el verano de 1997, y su singular demora en la exploración del basto sistema de cámaras y túneles en el interior de la Montaña Solitaria.

Igor sabía todo eso porque la secretaria anarquista había sido vecina de su abuela y, al mudarse a las Tierras de Hierro, dejó todo arreglado para que el ejemplar que correspondía a la facción cristiana del sindicato fuera a manos sus manos. **Mark Twain: cronista de su época** había viajado (disfrazado de colección de historietas de Finarfin el elfo de las Nieves) hasta Rohan, donde la familia obligaba a Igor a pasar el verano haciendo deportes "viriles". Cuando se fue de casa de sus padres a vivir con Boris, Alcar e Imrahil, eso fue lo primero que guardó, y estaba en su mochila la primera noche que se quedó donde Amandil. ¡Maldito fuera Melkor! Tenía que acabar pensando en Amandil y todo lo que creyó significaba.

"Todavía llega el muy desgraciado y…" Había tentado demasiado a la suerte: justo en ese momento la voz de barítono del arnoriano le alcanzó. 

Por el origen de su voz, dedujo que estaba en la mesa de referencia, y los excitados gorjeos de la becaria apostillaban cada una de sus palabras. Igor respiró profundo, giró un poco la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior para contener la rabia: ella estaba enroscada como una serpiente alrededor del desgraciado narizón con ínfulas de economista y él (los secretos del equilibrio son insondables) se las arreglaba para conversar con la bibliotecaria, rellenar un formulario y acariciar la rubia y vacía cabecita de su amante con una sonrisa de lo más civil.

Pero vio todavía más: disculpando el delicioso espectáculo estético que significaba el curvilíneo cuerpo de la chica enfundada en cuero, a él le parecía un poco demasiado estar olisqueando la manga de su amante en medio de una discusión sobre los archivos de bienes inmuebles del siglo XVIII y sus métodos de clasificación. Por muy firyarekaiello y novata que fuera, ella estaba en la universidad por alguna razón diferente a la talla de su sostén ¿verdad?

A estas alturas media biblioteca –o sea, todos los ocupantes de las mesas desde donde se podía ver el buró de referencias– había abandonado sus labores de investigación por el espectáculo que significaba esa pierna derecha envuelta en cuero y ovillada alrededor del flanco de Amandil. Conciente de la atención, ella elevó el talón izquierdo, lo que movió unos centímetros hacia arriba sus caderas, y volvió a plantar el pie en el suelo. El hombre soltó una risita baja y siguió conversando con la archivera, que no tenía pinta de estarlo escuchando. Igor pestañeó, incrédulo. ¿Ella estaba…? Si, el talón subió de nuevo, y bajó, y subió, y ella empezó a sonrojarse.

"¡Está a punto de correrse! ¡¿&$?!"

No lo soportó más. Con una velocidad que nunca sospechó de si mismo, Igor guardó sus libros y se dirigió a la referencista para devolver las tarjetas. Al verlo acercarse, la pobre mujer no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran de alivio. Amandil giró la cabeza en busca de su objeto de interés y una mueca despectiva le nació en los labios.

–Aquí tienes Martha –dijo el rubio, y dejó caer la caja. El seco golpe de madera contra madera tapó un gemido de la chica.  
–Modales Igor, modales –señaló Amandil. –¿No tienes una pareja que te enseñe?  
–Imagínate, se volvió mormón y lo desalojaron por no pagar el alquiler –se encogió de hombros como si el asunto no tuviera mucha importancia. –Tuve que dejarlo porque le dio por hacerlo en lugares públicos.

Amandil se puso gris. Ella dejó de restregarse y movió la cabeza en un ángulo imposible para verle. Martha contuvo la risa. La biblioteca quedó en silencio.

–Tú eres el ruso –dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos.  
No era una pregunta, así que él se limitó a sacudir su sobretodo antes de ponérselo y continuar su charla pospuesta con Amandil.  
–Por cierto, mi ex se quedó con un libro que vale unos quinientos arani. Dile que me lo mande con Eothain el rohirrim, por favor –deslizó sus ojos por ella, desde la cabellera negra y ondulada hasta las pequeñas zapatillas de cabritilla.  
La becaria estaba apenas apoyada en la punta de su piesecito izquierdo y debajo… Igor se contuvo y levantó los ojos, volvió a mirarlo con la más cálida de sus sonrisas.  
–Aunque tal vez lo empeñó para pagar cuero marrón, nunca se sabe con los conversos.

Tomó su bolsa y giró para marcharse. Se sentía bien haberle dicho ladronzuelo en público. Tan bien, que la otra parte de su venganza se le antojó infantil. Dejaría que la suerte decidiera.

–Los rusos son malos en la cama –afirmó ella a sus espaldas.

Igor se detuvo, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. La aguda vocecita y su acento de palabras masticadas eran terriblemente desagradables, pero más desagradable era ser llamado "ruso". ¡El no era ruso sino ardence! Políglota, adorador de los Valar, rubio, gay y despectivo con los cristianos. Era todo lo que un edain podía ser y, de cualquier manera, más ardence de lo que ella llegaría a ser aunque se restregara contra el bellísimo trasero del Príncipe Gorlan de Telcontar y Trandulion durante los próximos quince años.

Giró y le puso un dedo en el hombro.  
–Y las mujeres de Utah no tienen equilibrio.

Solo tuvo que hacer presión hacia abajo: la chica, resudando confianza, bajó el talón, pero no encontró el suelo de linóleo bajo su pie, sino la cáscara de plátano que Igor había dejado caer de un de sus bolsillos al sacudir el sobretodo. El solo se apartó y los vio caer en cámara lenta.

–La dieta vegetariana tiene riesgos –comentó en tono filosófico antes de irse en busca de la salida.

Caminó como un autómata hasta los jardines de la universidad y se sentó en un banco a meditar. Allí lo encontró Boris casi a las tres de la tarde, un poco antes de su turno de Metodología de la Investigación.

–¡Ahí estás! –el joven se sentó a su lado y tomó varias profundas bocanadas de aire para normalizar su respiración. –¿Por qué no me esperaste en la biblioteca?  
–Amandil.

Boris asintió, sin embargo, el rostro de su amigo estaba demasiado perturbado para un simple encuentro con su ex.

–¿Discutieron?  
Igor lo miró de frente por primera vez, sus ojos parecían lejanos.  
–Es que… –se calló de pronto y le observó con expresión calculadora. –¿Tú crees que el Príncipe tiene un lindo trasero?  
–¿A qué viene esa pregunta?  
–Tal vez a que es el primer hombre que intentas cortejar en tu vida.  
Boris arrugó la frente y miró hacia el pasto.  
–Si alguna vez me acuesto con un hombre, no será por su trasero.  
–Me alegro.

Boris supo que lo decía de verdad, pero ni esos buenos deseos le aligeraron el espíritu. El encargo de su tía había sido de lo más bajo, sin dudas, y se daba por satisfecho con que hubiera terminado tan mal. Boris apartó la mirada de la yerba y estudió a su amigo: Igor estaba de nuevo la mirada perdida, hundido en sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso era tan terrible ver atractivos en el Príncipe? Claro, con el corazón todavía roto por el imbécil de Amandil y los desplantes del Telcontar… ¿Qué había dicho Finduilas? "Se trata de tu cabello. A él le gusta rubio claro, como oro recién lavado."

–Creo que es atractivo –admitió al fin.  
–A ti no te gustan los hombres –adujo Igor para cuando recuperó el habla, sin poder ocultar su incredulidad.   
–Tengo ojos en la cara ¿sabes? –se defendió. –Lo que no entiendo es por qué te incomoda la idea.  
Los labios del joven se abrieron y cerraron un par de veces, antes de hallar las palabras.  
–Es el Príncipe G de Telcontar. ¡Uno no tiene un revolcón con la eminencia gris de Arda!  
–Tú no eres del tipo de los que tienen revolcones. ¿Qué tiene de malo entonces?  
–¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Estás haciendo de alcahuete?  
–Si –admitió llanamente Boris. –Es algo que hará enfadar a mi tía.

Igor no pudo contener la risa ante semejante argumento. Boris se alegró, porque era una carcajada ligera, feliz. Igor se estaba riendo de un chiste, más de lo que había hecho en las últimas semanas, llenas de su dolor por Amandil, el recuerdo de Imrahil y la preocupación por las elecciones para el cargo de Rector. Miró su reloj y comprobó que apenas llegarían a la clase a tiempo.

–Oye, gran estudioso de los arcanos saberes, vamos andando, o Lord Michael nos cerrará la puerta de su aula en las narices.  
Igor asintió y tomó su mochila para ponerse al paso hacia el edificio norte.  
–Bueno, vale –comentó enjugándose las lágrimas ya en la escalinata del edificio. –¿Cómo piensas completar tus labores de celestino si G no te quiere ni por teléfono?  
Boris alzó una ceja con gesto de suficiencia.  
–En una cena íntima que organiza la hermosa princesa Lothiriel en estos mismos momentos. Finduilas quiere torturarnos allí, pero solo por molestarla… iremos muy bonitos.  
–No lo se…  
–¡Vamos! –exigió Boris en lo que empujaba la puerta del salón de investigaciones. –Nuestros padres no nos perdonarán la ausencia. En cambio si vamos y cierto millonario excéntrico tiene un rapto de pasión por ti…  
–Es esa parte de tu plan la que veo floja –advirtió Igor y dejó caer su mochila en su asiento tradicional.  
–Tengo un arma secreta –se ufanó Boris en lo que apoyaba la cadera en el espaldar de su pupitre.  
–¿De veras?  
–Aja. Es el arma de todo periodista: información.

**TBC... **

**Notas: **

1- La palabrita que me inventé en este capítulo es "Firyarekaiello" y significa, literalmente "Hombre mortal del Océano exterior", o sea, extranjero. De nuevo la fuente es el Diccionario Quenya-Catellano:

Firya pl. Firyar "Mortales", un nombre Élfico para los Hombres Mortales (WJ:387)

Ekkaia nombre del Océano exterior: por et-gaya? (Silm)

-llo terminación de ablativo, "de" o "fuera de", p.ej. sindanóriello "fuera de una tierra gris", Rómello "del Este", Mardello "de la tierra" (FS)

2- Lo otro es la moneda de Arda: "arani". Es el plural de aran "rey", un aran era una moneda de oro antes de la llegada del papel moneda.

Durante los primeros mil quinientos años de la cuarta edad, hubo tres tipos de metales con valor de cambio aceptado en toda la isla: oro, plata y cobre. Con el tiempo, las monedas de oro empezaron a ser acuñadas solo por los cuatro reyes mortales de la isla, las de plata por los enanos y las de cobre por los señores de las regiones. Así las piezas de oro se llamaron aran, las de plata "nauco" (de Nauko "Enano") y las de cobre "heru" (de "hér" que es "señor, amo").

La llegada del papel moneda, el sistema decimal y la unificación de la isla definieron otras normas. Así el aran se convirtió en la moneda oficial: cien naucos componen un aran y cien herus un nauco.


	12. De Gabriel y los ángeles

De Gabriel y los ángeles

_"Que la vida no te sorprenda  
más de 24 veces por segundo."  
Oh Vida, Víctor Casaus_

–Permiso.

Glorfindel levantó los ojos con sorpresa, Lena, su asistente pelirroja, estaba asomada a la puerta de la oficina y en sus ojos había ¿inquietud?

–¿Si?  
Ella lo miró con intensidad, como si deseara leer sus pensamientos, luego desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio, avergonzada.  
–Vine a traerle las llaves de su auto, doctor. Boris las dejó en la recepción.  
–Ya…

Glorfindel todavía no sabía por qué la mirada de Lena era tan intensa, pero se obligó a caminar a la puerta y tomar el llavero de sus manos.

–Está pálido –le dijo ella en un susurró cuando sus dedos se rozaron.

El hombre arrugó la frente. ¿Pálido? Bueno, había estado ponderando lo que le contara Telchar pero… Por cierto ¿qué hora era? Sus ojos buscaron la muñeca izquierda automáticamente.

–Los muchachos ya están doblando el pasillo –se adelantó Lena, que sabía cómo se las gastaba el jefe con lo de la puntualidad.

El contuvo a tiempo su expresión de asombro. ¡¿Las 3:29?! Pero si el enano del demonio se había marchado unos minutos antes… ¿y por qué nadie de los de Segundo se había reportado?

–¿Todo salió bien?  
Esa era una pregunta que, definitivamente, no entendía. Glorfindel levantó las cejas en gesto interrogante. Lena lucía avergonzada de nuevo, pero su curiosidad pudo más.  
–El caso que tenía que revisar, el paciente "Gabriel" –explicó ella con prisa, como si fuera una deshonra saber tanto de un asunto que no le correspondía. –Llamaron para cancelar sus consultas de la tarde, la Coordinadora dijo que no lo molestara, que usted necesitaba pensar. Va a estar bien, ¿verdad?

Glorfindel perdía color por cada palabra de su inocente secretaria, al tiempo que un sudor frío empezaba a surgir en su espalda y en las palmas de las manos. Ellos sabían, ¡por los barcos mágicos!, su amigo iba a la muerte segura. Su pensamiento voló donde Michael. ¿El Príncipe de las Tinieblas sería capaz de…? ¡Por supuesto! Michael era su única debilidad… Las palabras del enano resonaron en su mente: "Creo que habrá gente dispuesta a grandes favores a cambio de las huellas de Maedros". Evidentemente, esos poderosos no le dejarían ni la ilusión de que lo desconocían. Sintió que su estómago se comprimía y deseó llorar, pero se contuvo. No podía olvidarse de Lena, ni de los alumnos que estaban por llegar, ni de Michael.

Lena interpretó la perplejidad del jefe de otra manera. Ella sabía que el doctor era muy estricto con lo de la discreción, pero aquella llamada de la Coordinadora de Horario era tan… inusual. 

Todos sabían en el hospital que Glorfindel estaba consagrado a la medicina social y que no atendía famosos ni por todo el oro del mundo. Había tenido broncas de todos los colores con el director, pero era intransigente. Este "Gabriel" debía ser alguien muy especial para que el doctor lo recibiera e, incluso, cancelara la consulta externa. En realidad, no quería saber su nombre, solo asegurarse de que esa persona estaría bien, si el doctor Glorfindel no podía ayudarle ¿quién lo haría? ¡No había mejor doctor en Arda! 

–Gabriel va a estar bien –le aseguró el hombre con una sonrisa forzada. –Solo recuerda que…  
–Si, ¡claro! No vuelvo a preguntar –se apresuró a asegurar la pelirroja. –Es que me dejó preocupada la llamada, como usted no atiende casos así… –ella sonrió y las pecas de su barbilla se estiraron. –Pero si usted dice que puede curarlo, entonces no pregunto más.

El consideró la idea de pedirle detalles sobre la llamada de coordinación, pero uno de los internos lo obligó a enfocarse en otros asuntos.

–¡Profe! –Ted se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para recuperar el aliento. –El Ángel 0210 está en shock.

Lena dejó escapar un gemidito y miró al médico rubio como su pudiera sanar al 0210 con un chasquido de dedos. Glorfindel gruñó y giró en dirección a su buró, metió el archivo de Maedros en una gaveta con llave y salió tras Ted, que ya estaba en condiciones de correr de regreso al ala de internados.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación 114 cuando Enders gritaba "Apártense" y le aplicaba el desfibrilador. El pecho de Akin se levantó un instante y volvió a caer, sus brazos de sacudieron y la sábana que le cubría las caderas (gesto púdico típico de Bran) casi rodó al suelo. Las seis personas que le contemplaban contuvieron el aliento por unos segundos.

Silencio. Todos los ojos clavados en el monitor cardiaco. Silencio.

Cómo odiaba Glorfindel ese silencio de alma en vilo, idéntico al del campo justo antes del amanecer, en que parece que todo esta muerto a nuestro alrededor. Deseaba mirar a cualquiera de sus alumnos, a los brazos exsangües del Akin, a sus propias manos, pero no podía. Tenía los ojos clavados en la pantalla, como sus alumnos y la enfermera.

Pip. Enders dejó caer lo brazos y liberó el aliento. Pip. Eleanor se acercó despacio y le quitó el desfibrilador para devolverlo a su lugar. Pip. La enfermera y Bran comenzaron a acomodar el cuerpo desmadejado del adolescente entre las mantas. Pip. Ted se dejó caer en un sofá en el extremo de la habitación. Pip. Glorfindel se acercó despacio a la cama y examinó con cuidado la piel grisácea de su paciente antes de lanzar la pregunta.

–¿Qué pasó?  
Enders se enderezó enseguida y empezó a reportar con voz lenta, dejando traslucir el cansancio por el marcado acento, que casi siempre lograba controlar.  
–Tragó el interior de marcadores de tinta indeleble, crayones, lápices y pastillas de tempera.  
–Casi dos kilogramos de pintura. ¿Cómo íbamos a saber…? –Eleanor se quedó con la pregunta a medias.

Eso no le gustó a Glorfindel, su pequeña niña genio siempre tenía una pregunta, y casi todas sus posibles respuestas. Sin embargo, él también estaba confundido: ¿Pinturas del salón de juego? ¡Por favor!

–No podíamos saberlo –razonó Bran en lo que se apartaba de la cama y lanzaba los guantes desechables al cesto. Levantó los ojos hacia su maestro con incomodidad. –Profe, con todo respeto, creo que debemos cambiar de técnica con Akin, es evidente que la terapia no le ayuda.

El mentor movió la cabeza levemente, no era un gesto de claro asentimiento o desestimación y sus alumnos intercambiaron miradas interrogantes. El hombre parecía ¿ajeno? No volvió a despegar los labios hasta que la enfermera los dejó solos.

–¿Dónde está la señora Gluv?  
–Salió de compras esta mañana –respondió Ted desde el sofá.

El joven estaba sentado con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la barbilla sobre las palmas de sus manos, miraba fijamente al paciente, deseando ver lo que veía su maestro. Arrugó la frente tratando de recordar por qué la sonrisa de esa mañana en la usualmente sombría mujer.

–Fue a buscar regalos para la fiesta de santo de alguien, es en tres días… ¿Eustaquia, Eladia, Eufrasia…?  
–Eufrasia –le cortó su mentor. –Se llama Eufrasia, y es la prometida de Akin.  
Hubo varios ruidos de asombro en la habitación.  
–Tiene catorce años –adujo con voz débil Eleanor.  
–¿No hay alguna ley contra eso? –demandó Enders con voz iracunda.

Bran lo miró con rabia. ¿Por qué este maldito yanqui se la pasaba gritando? Ahora le tocaba aclararle las cosas al firyarekaiello, todo porque él era el hijo del abogado. ¡En fin! Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse un mechón de pelo cobrizo de la nariz y habló.

–La ley prohíbe los matrimonios entre menores de trece años, entre los trece y los dieciséis deben contar con la autorización de los padres. Supongo que la finca de Rosaura y Akin son colindantes o algo así…  
–Parece argumento de telenovela –se quejó Eleanor.  
–La realidad suele ser más cruel que las telenovelas –repuso el maestro. –De todos modos, Bran tiene razón: hay que repensar la estrategia. Vamos.

Ya de regreso en la oficina de Glorfindel, los cuatro alumnos se acomodaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa de reuniones en lo que el profesor narraba el resumen del caso, escribía los elementos más importantes en la pantalla blanca adosada a la pared y extraía los gráficos de la carpeta azul membreteada: Caso "Ángel 1997-02-10".

"Akin Hugo Benito Gluv. Nació el 4 de abril de 1984, natural de San Miguel de Casanovas, en el flanco sur de Ephel Duath. Catorce recién cumplidos años, buen estudiante, miembro del equipo de fútbol de la escuela, católico practicante, como el resto de su familia y del pueblo. Fue ingresado en el Hospital Memorial de las Hermanas Carmelitas el 29 de diciembre pasado, por un extraño sangramiento rectal. Las monjas lo remitieron al Hospital Universitario de Nurmen el 5 de enero, tras el primer intento de suicidio. Bajo protesta de los padres, se realizaron reconocimientos físicos profundos y análisis cromosomáticos. Esto reveló que el chico padece la muy conocida Variante Insular del Síndrome de Klinefelter: sus glándulas están generando estrógenos, tiene un pequeño útero conectado al recto, y los senos le crecen. Trató de suicidarse otra vez el 15, cuando la terapia con hormonas estaba en punto muerto, y los señores Gluv trataban de convencer a su médico de que le operara y sacara, cito al padre "Esos fragmentos de obra demoníaca del interior de mi hijo". Lo remitieron para incorporarlo al programa "Rochel" el 10 de febrero."

-Ahora pregunto –tomó asiento frente a sus alumnos. –¿Qué hicimos nosotros?  
–Lo dopamos –declaró Ted sin ocultar su desagrado. –Era muy violento a su llegada. También suspendimos las hormonas, por los efectos secundarios. Le asignamos terapia psicológica en entrevistas individuales y hace cuatro semanas pasó a las terapias de grupo.  
–¿Por qué lo pusimos a hablar en vez de meterle bisturí? –insistió.  
–La idea era que se reconciliara con su naturaleza y decidiera, de manera razonable, si deseaba una cirugía –le respondió Eleanor pensativa. –Maestro, ahora creo que él nunca lo consideró, solo estaba dando tiempo para organizar otro plan de suicidio.  
Bran movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si mirara la frase de su compañera desde varios ángulos. No dijo nada.  
–¿Por qué hoy? –insistió el maestro.  
–Es la primera vez que su madre lo deja solo varias horas seguidas, y nuestra vigilancia se había relajado por su aparente recuperación –especuló Enders. –¡Espere! Ted dijo que ella fue a comprar regalos para su prometida. ¡Eso es! Le recordó que no quedaba mucho tiempo, y él decidió adelantarlo todo.  
Ted resopló ruidosamente, sacudió la cabeza y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.  
–No lo se… la terapeuta no notó tendencias suicidas en el chico. Me es difícil creer que engañara a una profesional de veinte años de experiencia. ¿No estaría tratando de llamar la atención?  
–¿Con dos kilos de pintura? –dudó Enders.  
–No era una dosis letal. –repuso Ted entre dientes.  
–¡Pero él no podía saberlo!  
–Es católico, ¡fue a misa ayer mismo!  
–Una última visita a la casa de Dios.  
–Akin es inteligente, ¿por qué?  
–¡Porque ya no es un hombre! –le gritó Enders incapaz de creer semejante pregunta.  
–¡A callar!

Ambos jóvenes giran sus rostros. Glorfindel les contempla desde su silla con una clara mueca de desagrado.

–Esto no es una valla de gallos. Ninguno de los dos volverá a nivelar sus hormonas a costa de los tímpanos del equipo. Solo hay personas en mi equipo –advirtió con voz de acero. –¿Entendido?

Enders asintió con fuerza, a la vez que se mordía el labio superior para mantenerse quieto. Ted le sacaba de sus casillas con demasiada facilidad, pero él no podía olvidar que era el firyarekaiello y que su presencia dentro del mejor equipo de residencia en cirugía endrocrino–reproductiva del mundo se debía a la amabilidad del doctor Glorfindel. Cierto que estaba en Arda por una beca de la OMS, pero podían mandarlo a hacer residencia a Moria, si se les antojaba.

–Maestro –la suave voz de Bran rompió el pesado silencio de la oficina. –Creo que ellos tienen razón. Quiero decir, los dos.  
Los otros tres internos le miraron incrédulos, Glorfindel solo hizo un gesto para invitarle a continuar.  
–Creo que Akin está profundamente deprimido por su condición intersexual y que por eso se tragó los dos kilos de pintura. No quiere matarse, está tratando de alargar su tiempo aquí.

Ahora fue el turno de Eleanor de mover la cabeza y guardar silencio. Ted gruñó, claramente incómodo de que lo igualaran con un firyarekaiello. Enders tamborileó con los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa y miró a Glorfindel en busca de confirmación. El maestro tenía expresión meditabunda, pero el joven intuyó que todo él no estaba en el caso 1997-02-10. Al sentirse observado, Glorfindel sonrió a su alumno norteamericano y giró el rostro en dirección a Bran. 

–¿Tú crees que prefiere el hospital y un montón de edains, a sus padres, su novia y sus amigos?  
Bran se tomó tiempo para apartar su rebelde mechón de pelo de la nariz antes de seguir.  
–Creo que su mundo se calló en pedazos en Navidad y todavía no se ha recuperado. Como dijo Enders, ya no es un hombre, pero en la cultura donde creció no hay espacio para alguien que ya no es hombre y nunca será mujer. Me parece que nos odia, o cree odiarnos, como al resto de los adultos, pero también sabe que nosotros podemos ofrecerle una salida. Ted lo dijo: Akin es inteligente, mucho. Fíjese que el segundo intento de suicidio fue cuando los padres casi habían convencido al equipo médico de Nurmen de que extirparan sus órganos reproductivos femeninos. ¿Casualidad? Además, en su reporte sobre las terapias de la semana pasada, la doctora dice sospechar que Akin está en medio de una fase de inseguridad sexual muy marcada.  
–¿Es gay? –interrumpió Enders incrédulo.

Bran arrugó la frente, no le gustaba esa palabra y consideraba que ninguna persona verdaderamente sofisticada debía usarla. ¿Por qué ese yanqui se empeñaba en ensuciar el oestron con semejante término? Su idioma carecía de una palabra para decir "homosexual", como carecía de un término para "pecado", porque no eran ideas comprensibles para la cultura edain. ¿A quién se le ocurría definir a las personas por el sexo de sus potenciales parejas? A Bran no dejaba de recordarle la idea de un perro al que describieran por el color del árbol donde orina. Dedicó a Enders una mirada helada para hacerlo callar y continuó en el más exquisito oestron.

–Acaba de cumplir catorce años, esa duda sobre sus gustos era inevitable, pero llegó al mismo tiempo que algo incomprensible para él. Ya no se está preguntando si está bien o mal lo qué le gusta, se pregunta qué es y qué modelos puede seguir. Todos sabemos que en el sur no hay estilos de vida viables para los istari. Entonces, es posible que desee quedarse un tiempo más, pero si mejora le obligaremos a tomar decisiones y no tendrá valor para negarse a lo que desean sus padres. Es por eso que, creo, quiere ganar tiempo.

Bran terminó de hablar, se echó para atrás en su asiento y sonrió con timidez. Ahora que había expuesto su idea le embargaba una tremenda inseguridad.

–Tiene sentido –admitió Eleanor con un suave asentimiento.  
Ted secundó su gesto, pero no despegó los labios. Lo último que deseaba era recordarle a Glorfindel su existencia.  
–¿Y hay algún método legal para que el chico deje a sus padres? –preguntó Enders.  
Todos le miraron asombrados.   
–¿Crees su teoría al punto que ya estás buscando apoyo legal? –le ripostó Glorfindel.  
Enders se sonrojó, pero mantuvo el aplomo.  
–Es una buena teoría, Maestro.  
–Si –admitió el mentor–, pero necesitamos el criterio de su terapeuta, y eso será mañana. Por ahora, todos a descansar. Enders, quédate un momento.

Los otros se levantaron y abandonaron el local, Enders los vio irse con el semblante impasible. Aunque temiera a los reclamos del profesor, no le daría el gusto al nazi de Ted de verlo temblar.

Al quedarse solos, Glorfindel tardó un poco en comenzar a hablar. La jornada había sido en extremo agotadora y el asunto de Maedros no dejaba de darle vueltas. Por fin, tras un breve masaje en las sienes, consiguió enfocarse en el joven frente a él.

–Enders, espero que comprenda que su actitud durante la reunión dejó mucho que desear.  
El estudiante bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio superior. Su cabello castaño le ocultó la frente.  
–Se muy bien que no fue solo su culpa, pero necesito que entienda que su posición es precaria.  
–Si Maestro.  
–"Si Maestro", "Si Maestro". Usted repite eso cada vez que se enreda con Ted, pero no cambia su conducta.  
El muchacho levantó la cara, se sentía dolido por el comentario.  
–Es que él… –la frase murió en su boca.

¿Qué decirle? El mismo no sabía por qué era incapaz de resistir las provocaciones de Ted. El año anterior, cuando llegara, era blanco de bromas de toda la facultad por su acento, su desconocimiento general, sus prejuicios. No se había dejado engañar: para los ardences él era un bicho raro y disfrazaban su miedo de burla. Poco a poco se había ganado el respeto de muchos y el aprecio de unos pocos, pero, por desgracia, ninguno de sus compañeros del equipo de residencia estaba en el segundo tipo.

Era cierto que Eleanor nunca dijo un comentario despectivo, pero tampoco lo ayudó. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada siendo la mejor alumna residente del país para fijarse en el insecto con quien compartía el aula. Bran, con sus uñas exquisitamente esmaltadas y sus camisas de diseñador, pasó pronto de la divertida curiosidad a la silenciosa aceptación. Podía acudir a él, incluso, en situaciones como las de hoy, respondería dudas sobre asuntos que todos a su alrededor daban por sentado. Pero eso era solo en las emergencias. ¿En qué momento las cosas perdieron el rumbo con Ted? ¿Tal vez nunca tuvieron el rumbo y ese era el problema? El arnorense no se cansaba de recordarle su origen, resaltar sus prejuicios o increparlo en clase. Era persistente, deseaba quebrarlo, pero, ¿para qué?

–George.

Levantó los ojos hacía su maestro, asombrado por el uso de su nombre. Era algo que Glorfindel solo hacía en privado, pues en Arda consideraba de muy mal gusto llamar a un extranjero por su nombre de pila. Sus ojos marrones estaban confundidos y el mentor pensó, vagamente, que lucían mejor con el fuego del combate en su interior.

–Creo que usted no ha pensado de verdad en su relación con Ted, en la razón por la cual ese tonto arnorense no le deja tranquilo.   
Hizo una ligera acentuación sobre las dos últimas palabras y el rostro de su pupilo se tornó casi carmesí.   
–Pero yo no…  
–No me interesan sus gustos –le cortó Glorfindel–, tampoco los de su compañero, pero, por el bien del equipo, debo asegurarme de que la convivencia sea menos… ¿ruidosa?  
Enders asintió con fuerza, en lo que trataba de controlar el calor de sus orejas.  
–Una última pregunta: ¿Usted nos considera raros?  
El joven pestañeó, confundido.  
–¿A quienes?  
–A los ardences, por supuesto –aclaró Glorfindel con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.   
–Pues…  
De nuevo no supo qué responder.

Un año y medio atrás, él sabía de Arda lo mismo que el resto de los norteamericanos medios: eran ricos por el mithril y el comercio intercontinental, se practicaban cirugías estéticas como crema de dormir, los cristianos papistas eran una minoría atrasada en el sur y los que gobernaban el país eran gays. Bueno, como estudiante de medicina, sabía que Arda era el país con mayor incidencia de hermafroditismo en el mundo y, por lo mismo, tenía a los mejores cirujanos en sistemas reproductivos. Cuando decidió optar por la beca de la OMS, el estudio del oestron le rebeló todo un extraño mundo de leyendas y aventuras: Aragorn, Geniev y el pobrecito Duque de Anfalas habían capturado su imaginación; la lucha de los haradrims en el siglo XX no dejaba de despertarle ecos de las luchas por los derechos civiles en su propio país, pero nada lo preparó para un pueblo tan sexualmente desinhibido y fieramente xenófobo –casi nazi.

–No lo sé –admitió tras unos segundos de meditación. –Decir raro es decir anormal ¿no? Y los ardences son gente con sus costumbres y eso pero –se demoró en hallar una palabra medianamente justa en su escaso oestron–, cuando uno los conoce, se da cuenta de que las leyendas son eso, leyendas.  
–¿Entonces Arda dejó de asombrarle?  
–¡No! –repuso Goerge con una rapidez que lo sorprendió. –Ustedes, quiero decir: todo el fenómeno de los "istari" y que hallan construido una cultura que carece de palabra para "homosexualidad", como me recordó amablemente Bran. Esos dos hechos son suficientes para convertirlos en el pueblo más asombroso del planeta. Es eso –concluyó–, los edains son inusitados y bellos, pero no raros.  
–Gracias, puede irse.

A solas en su oficina, Glorfindel sacó de la gaveta el archivo de Maedros. Lo etiquetó como "Ángel 0000-01-10" y pasó largo tiempo comparándolo con el file de Akin. La idea que le rondaba la cabeza no podía ser ¿o si? Finalmente fue al diccionario:

_Atar: (del sindarín, masc.) Padre. En una pareja con marcada diferencia de edad, el cónyuge mayor.  
(…)  
Atarincë: (del quenya Atarinkë, neutro) Diminutivo de padre o madre, nombre familiar para el miembro más joven de un matrimonio. _

Dejó caer la cabeza y miró al techo con miedo. Ya sabía eso ¿no? El sería "atar" en unos años, y Michael sería "atarincë". No era el tipo de cosa que un hombre de Pinnath Gelin buscaba en el diccionario. Alcanzó la traducción de la inscripción en la tumba, aunque cada vez que la leía se sentía más intranquilo:

_"…Maedros casó con Curufinwë y de esa unión nacieron Feanor, Finarfin, Fingon, Fingolfin, Finrod, Finwe, Amroth, Nimrodel, Ingwë y Maërys. Maedros fue un excelente atarincë y gran soldado…"_

¿Nacieron? ¿Cómo iban a nacer? Aun cuando Curufinwë fuera el extravagante nombre de alguna elfa, el Síndrome de Klinefelter habría dejado inservible el esperma de Maedros. Mucho antes de que se desarrollara la tecnología para explicar el hecho, la gente de Arda ya tenía un refrán para los istari: "La tierra fértil no da semillas". Los firyarekaiello solían interpretarlo como una metáfora agrícola para demandar esfuerzo en una labor, cuando, en realidad, era la simple explicación para siglos de experiencia con portadores de la Variante Insular del Síndrome de Klinefelter habían demostrado: si menstrúas, no embarazas.

La Variante Insular… esa había sido la maravilla y vergüenza nacional por varios años: patrón cromosomático XXY, generación más o menos regular de estrógenos, una o dos Trompas de Falopio, un pequeño útero conectado al recto, y senos que crecían al ritmo de ciclos hormonales irregulares. Al principio, se había especulado sobre la posibilidad de que un istari pudiera quedar embarazado, pero la idea fue desechada de inmediato. Las cantidades de hormonas femeninas liberadas nunca llegaban a ser significativas, eran suficientes para ovular –cada cinco o seis meses, pero no para que el huevo anidara. Claro, que nunca nadie había considerado el factor tiempo…

¡Qué estupidez! Para que las hormonas femeninas remanentes tras cada ciclo llegaran a cantidades significativas deberían transcurrir cientos de años.

_Durante los siguientes cien años de su reinado, Aragorn extendió su reino hasta que ocupó casi todas las regiones de la Tierra Media occidental._

Glorfindel pestañeó, esa frase la había memorizado de niño, en la escuela primaria…

No. Definitivamente no. Era mejor meter el archivo "Ángel 0000-01-10" en la caja fuerte y pasar revista a las salas antes de la comida. Ellos eran los edains del siglo XX: inusitados, pero no raros, decidió el sanador en lo que giraba la llave de la puerta de su oficina.

**TBC...**

**Notas:**

Lo que dice en realidad el Diccionario de Quenya sobre el término "atar" es:  
Atar "padre" (SA; WJ:402, UT:193); Atarinya "mi padre" (LR:70). Diminutivo Atarincë /Atarinkë/ "Papaíto", nombre familiar (nunca usado en narrativa) de Curufinwë Curufin (PM:353).

Síndrome de Klinefelter:  
Este desorden fue descrito por primera vez por el endocrinólogo norteamericano Harry F. Klinefelter en 1942: Es una enfermedad genética que afecta a 1 de cada 500 varones. Ocurre cuando un varón hereda un cromosoma sexual femenino (X) extra, que interfiere con el desarrollo de las características masculinas.  
Hombres y mujeres tienen 23 pares de cromosomas. Uno de estos pares define el sexo biológico. Una hembra, normalmente hereda un cromosoma X de cada padre, y su par completo es XX; un varó hereda una X de su madre y una Y de su padre, y su par completo es XY; es la presencia del cromosoma Y la que determina la masculinidad. Un macho con Síndrome de Klinefelter ha heredado un cromosoma X de más, dejándole una combinación anormal de XXY. En algunos casos, se hereda más de una X.  
La causa del "Klinefelter" es desconocida, aunque tiene una frecuencia ligeramente mayor en bebés de madres maduras.  
En la mayoría de los casos, un niño con Síndrome de Klinefelter tendrá una apariencia física normal hasta la pubertad. El diagnóstico casi siempre se retrasa hasta que se manifiestan los síntomas físicos o hasta que el adulto es examinado por infertilidad. La enfermedad se puede diagnosticar con un análisis cromosomático.  
El Síndrome de Klinefelter se caracteriza por el desarrollo de senos (gynecomastia), poco o ningún vello facial, pene y testículos pequeños, deseo sexual escaso e incapacidad para producir esperma. Aunque los niños que lo padecen no tienen discapacidad mental, puede que aprendan a hablar más tarde que otros niños y que tengan dificultad para aprender a leer y escribir.  
No hay cura para el Síndrome de Klinefelter, pero si tratamientos paliativos. Las inyecciones regulares de testosterona (hormona sexual masculina) pueden aumentar el tamaño y fuerza del tejido muscular, estimular el crecimiento de vello facial y corporal y, en algunos casos, aumentar el deseo sexual a patrones "normales"; el desarrollo de los senos se puede resolver quirúrgicamente. Es imposible revertir la infertilidad derivada del Klinefelter, sin embargo, algunos hombres con este desorden pueden producir una pequeña cantidad de esperma y beneficiarse de las modernas técnicas de fertilización asistida.  
Artículo de Mark Perloe. Tomado de "Klinefelter's Syndrome" en Microsoft® Encarta® Encyclopedia 2000. © 1993-1999. Traducción: Pulsares.  
El nombre del "Proyecto Nacional de Atención a Intersexuales de Arda":  
Rochel: Un ángel, su nombre significa: "Dios restituye el orden". Rige en el día 6 de marzo ( de los nombres de Akin Hugo Benito:

San Hugo:  
1 de Abril (Hugo significa "el inteligente"). Hay 16 santos o beatos que llevan el nombre de Hugo. Los dos más famosos son San Hugo, Abad de Cluny (1109), y San Hugo, obispo que nació en Francia en el año 1052 y murió el 1 de abril de 1132. El Papa Inocencio II lo declaró santo, dos años después de su muerte. ( Benito de Palermo  
4 de abril: Siciliano de nacimiento y negro de piel (1526-1589), hijo de unos esclavos africanos –tal vez nubios– que trabajaban en una propiedad cercana a Messina, el amo de sus padres le concedió la libertad al nacer y se sabe que de niño fue pastor.  
A los veintitantos años se unió a un grupo de eremitas franciscanos, convirtiéndose a partir de entonces en un fidelísimo seguidor del ejemplo del santo de Asís. Después de que este grupo se dispersara hacia 1564, Benito fue aceptado como hermano lego en el convento de santa María de Palermo. Esta muy extendida su devoción en Venezuela, y en Galicia se venera en la Parroquia de Santiago de Redondela. (http://magnificat.ca/cal/esp/04-04.htm)

Significado del nombre de la novia de Akin:  
Santa Eufrasia  
24 de abril: Fundadora del Instituto de Nuestra Señora de la Caridad del Buen Pastor. Nació en la isla de Noirmoutier, frente a la costa de Bretaña, donde sus padres se habían refugiado cuando el levantamiento de La Vendée. Rosa entró en el noviciado en 1814 y, unos once años más tarde, cuando tenía sólo veintinueve años, fue elegida superiora. Santa Maria Eufrasia Pelletier (1796-1868) fue canonizada en 1940. (http://magnificat.ca/cal/esp/04-24.htm)


	13. Señales II

Las Señales (II)

_"No para el que humedece los ojos todavía...  
Ni para el que hace ya  
sonreír con un poco de emoción..."  
La canción del amor olvidado, Dulce Ma. Loynaz_

Igor pensó, incómodo, que los sueños debían ser, cuando menos, originales. De nuevo estaba en la ruinosa biblioteca. ¿De nuevo? No recordaba cuándo, pero tenía la certeza de que ya antes… Se apresuró a leer el pergamino, estaba ajado, como si alguien lo hubiera estrujado y alisado varias veces. También se notaba el paso del tiempo… Estaba redactado en antiguo sindarín, los trazos de irreprochable caligrafía, no fueron difíciles de descifrar. Una vez más sintió que su frente empapada de un sudor frío y que los latidos del corazón se ralentizaban.

_Noviembre 5. Año cinco de la Quinta Edad del Sol  
Minas Tirith, Gondor.  
De Ecthelion hijo de Igram  
A Barahir hijo de Bertonin_

Querido amigo:

Hace tres meses de tu inesperada partida y aún no haz escrito una línea. Comprendemos que la cosecha de la cebada de verano te debe mantener en actividad, pero es una falta de delicadeza que ni una nota dedicaras al Rey, o alguno de los que te acogieron en la selecta familia de la corte.

¡Halla paz! Si envío este mensaje es porque estoy convencido de que la ausencia de noticias se debe a tu muy ocupado tiempo, y no a que nos apartaras de tu corazón. Por ello, y ante la insistencia de Geniev, te informo de mi próximo enlace.

Si, he seguido tu consejo y los detalles ya se ultiman.

Legolas se sorprendió un poco, pero ni el Rey ni Faramir se tomaron el asunto a la ligera y trabajan para que este invierno pase a la historia de Gondor.

Al principio dudé en lo extenderte la invitación, pero el Príncipe opina que la amistad debe mantenerse y esta noticia, que debe llenarte de satisfacción, se tornaría amargo trago si te llegara por otros medios.

La unión tendrá lugar el día siguiente a la Fiesta de la Nevada, durante la puesta de sol. Si decides venir, tus habitaciones en palacio estarán listas. 

Salud y Paz

Por los Valar, ¡no otra vez! Dejo caer la hoja, horrorizado.

Al tocar el suelo, el objeto resonó y se rompió en mil pedazos que –en contra de toda lógica– rebotaron con gran fuerza. Casi se diría que las brillantes esquirlas de acerado papel iban a su encuentro.

Se cubrió los ojos para evitar ser herido…

**TBC…**


	14. Un examen oral

Un examen oral de inesperados frutos

_"Es en ti la ilusión de cada día.  
Llegas como el rocío a las corolas.  
Socavas el horizonte con tu ausencia.  
Eternamente en fuga como la ola"  
Poema 12, Pablo Neruda_

Igor abrió los ojos de golpe y contuvo las ganas de sobarse la pierna donde Boris le había pateado.

-Cinco de noviembre del año cinco de la Cuarta Edad del Sol, profesor.

Michael Eranion (Lord Michael de Oro a sus espaldas) le miró a los ojos sin pestañear y acarició su larga barba de color castaño claro.

-Es una afirmación interesante -concedió al fin y caminó de regreso al frente del aula.

El cuerpo del viejo profesor proyectó una sombra rechoncha al meterse en el campo del proyector, y las últimas líneas de la famosa "Carta de Ecthelion a Barahir con motivo de la boda del primero", se deformaron sobre su espalda.

El profesor Eranion llegó al frente y giró con un brillo divertido en sus ojos azules.

-Y dígame, señor Fedorov, ¿cómo ha llegado usted a esa certeza que eludió a los historiadores en los últimos trescientos años?

Igor tragó en seco. No podía decir que, antes de la patada de Boris, soñaba sostener la carta original entre sus manos, pero tampoco dejaría que Lord Oro lo humillara. Se puso de pie.

-Mis argumentos son tres: el valor sobrenatural concedido a los números en la cultura edain, la fecha probable del fin de la segunda cosecha y el estado de las comunicaciones en el interior de Gondor en esa época. 

Por primera vez, deseó que el viejo le cortara para burlarse de sus ridículos métodos y espantosas teorías, pero, para su horror, Michael Eranion se sentó tras la mesa y movió la mano, invitándole a continuar.

El jove carraspeó para ganar tiempo, y repasó sus posibles opciones. ¿Por qué confiar en lo que leyera en una expriencia onírica? El no era fanático de Freud, pero... ¿En verdad su teoría era mejor que las mil y una que intentaban fechar la famosa "Carta..."? Personalmente, Igor no consideraba esa fecha importante, pero las personas tienen una insaciable curiosidad por las vidas ajenas y, si se trata de personajes históricos... ¿Acaso dejaba de ser chismografía porque se refiriera a la vida personal de dos hombres muertos casi veinte siglos atrás? A Igor le parecía que no, que todavía estaban profanando la intimidad de alguien.

Los dedos del profesor tamborilearon sobre el pesado buró de madera oscura. Igor tomó aire y comenzó su exposición.

-Primer argumento: el valor místico de las cifras.

Ecthelion hijo de Igram era un hombre supersticioso. No lo sabemos solo porque fuera usual en su época, sino por documentos y crónicas que lo mencionan. Si los narradores lo resaltan como elemento distintivo, debemos suponer que superaba los estándares de la época. A principios de la Cuarta Edad, la mayoría de las supersticiones entre las clases elevadas de los edains y eldars se basaban en la numerología. De hecho, algunos documentos sobrevivientes revelan que, aun en temas tan pedestres como informes de grano, el Asistente del Senescal insertaba combinaciones numerológicas elementales para el buen augurio. De ello se deduce que, en una carta donde se jugaba tanto, no dejaría de incluir algún conjuro de ese tipo. 

¿Qué sabemos de esas supersticiones relativas al poder de los números? Varias sobreviven entre nosotros: el tres es nuestro número sagrado, como en muchas otras culturas; el nueve (tres veces tres) se considera de pésimo augurio; y los números primos menores de veinte (1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17 y 19) formaban la combinación misteriosa de nueve elementos indivisibles. "Por tanto, cualquier deducción respecto a la "Carta..." debe considerar que, en una zona tan obviamente matemática como la fecha, sería imperdonable no insertar un conjuro mumerológico relativo al 3, donde no puede aparecer el 9 y es probable que una, o varias de las cifras, sean primas.

Igor hizo un alto para tomar aire. Tampoco esta vez el profesor Eranion se burló, sino que se puso de pie y escribió en el pizarrón:

_**PRIMER ARGUMENTO**_

Invocación al 3 -- Asunto sagrado

Protección frente al 9 -- Evitar malos augurios

Uso de cifras primas -- Invocación al poder, la fuerza, la indivisibilidad 

Los alumnos le vieron sintetizar la tesis con asombro. ¿Se estaba tomando la atropellada exposición de Fedorov en serio? Bueno, una cosa se sabía en esa aula: lo que Eranion ponía en la pizarra era para copiarlo.

Dividido entre el miedo y el orgullo, Igor atacó la segunda parte de su loca teoría. 

-Segundo argumento: la fecha probable del fin de la segunda cosecha.

El clima suave de Ithilien permitía una segunda siembra entre junio y julio, era el grano del verano, y se cortaba entre septiembre y octubre. Esta cosecha, más que depender de su madurez, dependía del clima, pues las primeras tormentas podían estropear el trabajo de meses. A eso se refiere Ecthelion cuando dice "estoy convencido de que la ausencia de noticias se debe a tu muy ocupado tiempo". Sin embargo, esa es solo una de las tantas provocaciones ocultas en el texto. Ecthelion no pone "la espera de la cosecha debe tenerte tenso", sino "la cosecha de la cebada de verano te debe mantener en actividad". O sea, ya pasaron septiembre y octubre, el poco grano que se sembró en la segunda vuelta ya fue cortado y viaja a los silos, pero tu no haz escrito.

Eso nos sitúa la carta en un margen de cuatro a cinco semanas, porque este era el momento en que todo señor se ocupaba de poner al día su correspondencia: tras la cosecha de verano y antes de que las primeras heladas volvieran imposibles los caminos para el correo regular. No podemos olvidar que Ecthelion estaba tratando de provocar a su amante, y, para que su carta no pudiera ser fácilmente desestimada, debía esperar a que el correo desde Ithilien del Sur llegara, de modo que pudiera acusar al otro de abandono, pero no tanto como para que otros mensajes comunicaran la noticia de su boda, o la ira de Barahir sería difícil de orientar.

Igor se detuvo. Alguien, probablemente Boris, le puso un vaso de papel con agua entre las manos y lo bebió de un trago. Resopló y vio como el profesor escribía:

_**SEGUNDO ARGUMENTO**_

Margen entre el fin de la cosecha de verano y el invierno -- cinco semanas

Tiempo de viaje del correo de I.S. a M.T -- diez a doce días

A medida que veía las palabras aparecer en la negra superficie del pizarrón, una extraña seguridad se adueñaba del joven. ¿Estaría soñando? Si de veras lograba construir una teoría plausible –ni en sus más locos sueños esperaba saber la fecha exacta– podría pasar a recoger su permiso para los archivos en menos de una semana, ¡e incluso le darían las gracias por investigar para la Universidad!

Igor tomó aire y siguió adelante.

–Tercer argumento: el estado de las comunicaciones en el interior de Gondor.

No podemos saber a estas alturas si ese compromiso surgió de su rabia por la huida de Barahir o de las intrigas de Imrahil el Medio Elfo. El caso es que entre agosto y noviembre ya Ecthelion había comprendido que no deseaba casarse con Lothíriel de Dol Amroth. ¿Qué hacer? Llamar a Barahir para que lo rescate, pero sin perder la dignidad. El siempre fue el maquiavélico de la pareja, sabe que con muy poco su amante regresará y le pondrá en tal "apuro" que tendrá que renunciar a la boda.

El objetivo queda develado: Ecthelion no escribió esa carta para restregarle en la cara a su amante una boda que no desea, al contrario, él espera que el iracundo Barahir regrese a Minas Tirith y le reclame su comportamiento. Por eso, y porque después de todo lo quería, tenía que darle oportunidad de llegar antes de que se celebrara la boda. Detengámonos en la fecha: "La unión tendrá lugar el día siguiente a la Fiesta de la Nevada, durante la puesta de sol." Para los gondorianos de entonces, como los de ahora, casarse en invierno era un sacrilegio. La Fiesta de la Nevada era el inicio oficial de la estación oscura, y un enlace con la última luz del sol de otoño era lo más escandaloso que se podía imaginar. Esa fecha era prerrogativa del novio, y se fijó en el límite de lo posible, lo cual nos revela a un hombre total y absolutamente renuente.

Por eso finge desdén y escribe "Si decides venir, tus habitaciones en palacio estarán listas", pero le dice la fecha y hora exactas. Con mayor razón, debía estar seguro de que la nota llegaría a tiempo para que el jinete remontara la cuenca del río Poros, tomara el transporte fluvial Palargir-Osgiliath, y cruzara el Pelennor. Esa que describo no es la ruta más rápida, pero si la más segura y accesible.

Si, estaba el sistema de comunicaciones militares por tierra. Las postas trazaban una línea casi recta entre los ríos Sirith y Erui y disponían de un puente de balsas directamente desde Lossarnach a Pelennor. Pero ese camino no podía hacerse sin escolta y sin el sello real, sello que Barahir había devuelto a Legolas antes de dejar la ciudad, en gesto de renuncia a su cargo de escudero.

Otros argumentan que podía ir a caballo hasta Osgiliath por la orilla sur del Anduin y tomar uno de los tantos transportes que cruzaban de Ithilien a Pelennor. Quienes así piensan olvidan que la Carretera de Harad distaba mucho de ser una zona segura en el quinto año del reino de Elessar I. No había puestos de recambio de caballos, ni pueblos, ni granjas, en cambio los orcos y sureños merodeadores siempre podían disfrutar de un exquisito plato de carne edain.

Esas dos rutas implicaban más demoras que beneficios por los trámites que implicaban y las personas que, indefectiblemente, tendrían que acompañarlo. Por la ruta principal Barahir podía viajar solo sin temor, y apenas perdía dos días de marcha respecto a la ruta más eficiente, o sea, tenía entre trece y catorce días de viaje.

Tampoco esta vez Eranion dijo nada. Sino que asintió gravemente y volvió a escribir en el pizarrón:

_**TERCER ARGUMENTO**_

Fecha de la Boda -- Ultimo día posible del año (21 al 22 de diciembre)

Ruta más segura y eficiente de viaje -- 13 o 14 días

Con creciente asombro, los alumnos le vieron buscar entre sus diapositivas. El texto de la carta fue sustituido por un calendario ilustrado del tercer trimestre del año.

–Fedorov, venga acá.

Igor se adelantó despacio, sentía como sus compañeros de aula lo miraban con admiración y miedo. El también tenía miedo… ¿no estaría soñando todavía? Ya frente al estrado, Lord Michael de Oro puso el marcador en su mano y señaló al gráfico.

–Solo queda hacer el resumen.

Igor tragó saliva. ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? Si, faltaba el resumen, el triunfo o el desprestigio total. Se encogió de hombros, al fin y al cabo, la suya era la teoría 1001 respecto a la desgraciada carta.

–Ese año el invierno llegó pronto, la primera nevada se reportó el 15 de diciembre en Bree y la tormenta llegó a Minas Tirith el 19. Barahir llegó al puerto de Osgiliath esa tarde, tras veinte días de azarosa navegación, por el viento en contra y la oscuridad asociada a las nubes bajas. Eso significa que montó en Pelargir el 30 de noviembre. A caballo, desde allí hasta el punto más lejano de la cuenca del Poros, se tardaba unos cuatro días. Pongamos que Barahir tardó veinticuatro horas en salir de su hacienda, o sea, la carta estaba en sus manos el 24 de noviembre.

Igor marcó el tercer jalón en su repaso de la ruta del mensaje y se detuvo. Sintió que, a su espalda, el resto del aula contenía el aliento junto a él. ¿Eso era lo que había visto el profesor Eranion? No, no podía derrumbarse así. El estaba seguro de que… ¿seguro? ¡Solo era un sueño! Pero un buen sueño…

"Piensa Igor, piensa. Este es el hueco donde todos cayeron antes que tú. Las fechas en disputa difieren a partir de aquí, pero solo tú pensaste que el maricón de Ecthelion trataría de enredar a su marido con números… ¿Números? ¿Números primos? Antes mencioné el cinco y el once… El conocía los mecanismos de transporte de correo ¿no? ¡Si! Tiene que ser eso."

–A partir de este punto, nuestro análisis debe tener en cuenta el sistema de distribución de correo real, que el mismo Ecthelion prescribiera en su viaje como secretario de Geniev, un par de años antes. Las cartas se ordenaban en bolsas por distritos que eran reunidas en pacas regionales. Cada día salía correo regular para cada región del reino, en la cabecera regional las pacas eran repartidas por distrito y allí entregadas a mensajeros especializados. Todo este personal tenía días de descanso y distancias mínimas que recorrer en cada jornada.

Igual que se asumió que Barahir tomaría la ruta potencialmente más rápida, muchos asumen que la carta debió ser enviada por mensajeros alados, que tardarían unos diez días en alcanzar la granja en Ithilien del Sur. Eso no tendría sentido, si Ecthelion necesitaba que Barahir se sintiera ofendido por su desprecio no podía enviarle un mensajero personal, sino que debía confiar en el correo ordinario. Por supuesto, confiar no significa dejar al descuido.

¿Cómo ocuparse de algo que se entrega a un engranaje ciego? Con supersticiones. Ese era el tipo de cosa que se le daba a Ecthelion, calcular supuestos días de buen augurio para las estaciones del viaje de su llamada de auxilio.

Si la carta llegó a Barahir el 24 es porque salió de Pelagir hacia el Poros el 20, porque llegó de Minas Tirith el 19, atención sobre este número primo, porque salió de la Ciudad Blanca entre el 7 y el 8, nunca el 9, y fue empacada entre el 6 y 7 de noviembre. Para estar en la Casa de los Misiones el 6 al amanecer, y asegurar así su inclusión en la paca del 7, tenía que haber sido escrita y sellada la noche antes, a más tardar. Sabemos que el día 2de noviembre Ecthelion tuvo una gran pelea con su prometida y el 3 viajó a la colonia élfica de Ithilien. El nunca habría escrito algo de tal importancia un día 4, por lo que nos queda…

Igor trazó un círculo de yeso alrededor del elusivo 5 y giró a enfrentar a su auditorio.

En realidad, él mismo no estaba seguro de qué esperaba, pero, ciertamente, no era ver el salón lleno. Obviamente, en algún momento la noticia de su teoría –la 1001 sobre la Carta de Ecthelion a Barahir– había corrido por la escuela y ahora alumnos de varias facultades y casi todos los años estaban tomando notas y contemplándole en silencio.

Hubo un batir de palmas en el fondo, por entre las cabezas de los alumnos conocidos y desconocidos, Igor logró ver una figura morena y delgada que se acercaba. Vestía de negro.

"Por los Valar"

Deseaba correr, huir muy lejos, donde la vergüenza de hacer el ridículo frente a él no le alcanzara. Eso deseaba, pero no lo hizo. Igor permaneció quieto, tratando de controlar su respiración –que ya no estaba agitada por la alocución– y de mantener sus ojos firmes.

La figura se abrió paso entre la multitud y llegó al estrado, dejó de aplaudir y le dedicó una mirada apreciativa. 

"Como si tazara algo que piensa comprar" pensó Igor con rabia.

–Ha sido una demostración excelente, señor Igor Sergueievich, conmovedora.  
–Alteza…  
–¡Silencio! –ordenó el Príncipe Telcontar con voz baja y dura. –No soporto cuando la gente empieza a quitarse méritos. Es hipocresía o estupidez y ninguna de las dos cosas me agrada –se volvió hacia el profesor. –¿Dónde tengo que firmar?  
–¿Firmar? –repitió Eranion desconcertado.  
–Pero qué cabeza tan distraída la de usted, curunir Eranion. Hay una orden por ahí, creo que es de 1814 o 1820, se asignarán quinientos arani al que deduzca acertadamente la fecha de esa carta –se volvió a mirar a Igor con rapidez. –Se que eso no es mucho, pero hace casi 200 años era una pequeña fortuna.  
–Yo no…  
–Ya se que no lo hizo por el dinero –le cortó el Príncipe. –Pero no quiero que nadie me acuse de apropiarme de los fondos de la Escuela –sonrió al profesor, era una sonrisa lobuna, cruel. –Cuando tenga listo el documento me contacta ¿si? Y de paso les doy por fin el original.  
Hubo gemidos de asombro en el aula.  
–¿El original? –balbuceó Igor inseguro. Si el original existía entonces para qué…  
El Príncipe se miró la punta de su brillante zapato de charol y metió su pulgar por debajo del segundo botón de la camisa.  
–Empezó como una apuesta: Yo dije que la Casa del Saber no merecía otra copia íntegra solo para dejarla quemar en el primer accidente, algún chupatintas dijo que no necesitaban el documento para saber su fecha, yo dije "¿de veras?". Cien años después nadie daba con el día, pensé que no ponían suficiente esfuerza y se me ocurrió lo de los 500 reyes. Bueno, al final no hizo falta. Me alegro.

El Príncipe se volvió al público y sonrió, pero Igor, que estaba cerca, pudo ver que, como de costumbre, la risa no le llegaba a los ojos.

–Ha sido un placer compartir con ustedes este momento histórico. La clase ha terminado.

Los jóvenes se marcharon en apretados corros, pareció que Eranion quería quedarse, pero una mirada le advirtió que la orden también se aplicaba a él. En pocos minutos solo quedaron Igor, Boris y el Príncipe.

–Hola primo –saludó el Telcontar al Vorondion. –¿Crees que podamos comer juntos?

**TBC…**


	15. Encuentros entre caballeros

Encuentros entre caballeros

_"Y a los amantes yo los reconozco:  
llevan, en el fondo del alma,   
una marca muy leve."  
37, Anacreonte (560-478 a.C.)_

En el patio de la Academia ya estaban reunidos casi todos los alumnos para el inicio del curso. Los de primer año lo contemplaban todo con ojos asombrados o temerosos, los de grados superiores se reunían con sus viejos amigos e intercambiaban impresiones acerca del verano y los chismes que corrían en la corte. La Academia, como escuela de los hijos de los nobles del reino, reproducía las clases y facciones de los adultos, entre el alumnado se discutían de política, economía o estrategia, como si ellos fuesen los actores de aquellos tiempos, de hecho, todos eran concientes de que heredarían el estado y como tal intentaban comportarse.

Al igual que el resto de la ciudad, los colegiales estaban intrigados por la matrícula del misterioso niño del norte en su plantel. Tras un año de vivir a puertas cerradas, el chiquillo iba a estudiar con la más rancia aristocracia del reino, eso significaba una nueva humillación para las antiguas familias, que aún recordaban la negativa de Elessar a contraer matrimonio. Por ello, esa cálida mañana de otoño el tema central no eran las victorias en Rhum, o la caída del precio de la madera, sino la inminente llegada de Geniev. Muchas historias corrían ya, alentadas por la familiaridad del Rey y sus íntimos para el pequeño, y sus escasas presentaciones públicas. Todas eran inquietantes para los poderosos.

Donde más acalorada se manifestaba la discusión era entre los jóvenes de segundo año, pues a su clase debía incorporarse el extranjero. Los dos líderes del grupo ya habían tomado posiciones al respecto, los otros veinte alumnos se agrupaban a su alrededor sin decidirse a tomar partido. Con Ecthelion y Barahir siempre era igual, discutían hasta el cansancio, pero acababan por arreglarse y planear sus maldades en común. Desde el año anterior los mayores les habían aceptado en conversaciones y rituales "adultos", pero los jóvenes jamás abandonaron el círculo de sus propios compañeros de clase en un gesto de claras intenciones políticas: esos eran los que les soplaban en los exámenes.

Ecthelion, era hijo de Igram, un especialista de la Cancillería dedicado a los archivos y su restauración, apenas salía de Minas Thirit y su mente estaba lista para imaginar todo tipo de historias retorcidas. Su rostro era largo y delgado, y su cabello rubio caía rizado hasta la mitad de la espalda, compensando las profundas entradas de la frente, a pesar de sus quince años.

En cambio, Barahir pertenecía a la nobleza rural, y hacía varios siglos su familia había vivido incluso en Ithilien. La similitud física con su amigo se limitaba al color trigo de su cabellera, que le crecía lacia y abundante, hasta los hombros. El rostro era ancho y sus cejas pobladas protegían unos ojos gris–verdosos de gran brillo. Su padre Bertonin había muerto ante la Puerta Negra, pero su madre manejaba la escasa fortuna familiar con gran pericia.

–Te digo que hacen rituales de brujería élfica en la torre a la media noche. Ahora, el Rey lo manda acá porque tiene que salir de campaña, y no desea que pueda invocar nada malo dentro del Palacio.  
–¡Qué mente tan calenturienta! No esperas enamorar a ninguna chica con esas historias, ¿verdad?  
–¿Historias? Y entonces ¿cuál es tu opinión sobre ese extranjero mi querido Barahir?  
–No tengo opinión alguna Ecthelion. Los nobles no opinan sobre los bastardos que el Rey tiene. Si deseas mi parecer como caballero, considero muy honorable que Elessar trajera del norte a ese pobre niño, que desee protegerlo, aunque, ¡por supuesto! jamás aspirará al trono.  
–¡Mi querido campesino! ¿No ha llegado a tu villa la noticia de que el Rey calienta su cama con un elfo?  
–¿Y si antes fue una elfa? Lo trata como a un hijo, ¿no? Al menos eso nos da esperanzas de que tengamos heredero algún día.  
–Nuestro Rey es lo suficientemente "liberal"para llevárselo a la cama o a sus "sesiones místicas", aunque sea su hijo. –opinó Ecthelion con crudeza y arrancó varias exclamaciones de asombro de los otros alumnos– De todos modos, si se crió como Su Majestad, debe tener las mismas costumbres... ¿Tampoco tienes opinión sobre eso?  
Barahir se encogió de hombros ante una pregunta cuya respuesta todos sabían.  
–Un caballero no tiene más guía que el honor, querido amigo. Ni el mismísimo Rey Elessar Telcontar I me hará perder mi buen nombre al mezclarme con degenerados, por muy bastardos reales que sean.  
–¡Entonces estamos de acuerdo!  
–No te apresures pequeño intrigante, tienes que probarlo ¿no?

Ecthelion no pudo contestar, porque se sintieron los cascos de varios corceles acercarse, todos callaron y se volvieron hacia la entrada del patio. Hasta el último de los sirvientes de asomó para contemplar por primera vez al misterioso muchacho a la luz del día.

Primero llegaron cuatro guardias de la ciudadela, que intercambiaron algunas palabras en voz baja con los que guardaban las puertas de la Academia, una vez que el último de los alumnos entrase esta quedaría cerrada hasta las Fiestas de la Nevada. Entonces se escuchó un verdadero galope: algún animal venía a toda velocidad y eso quitó el aliento a muchos, ya que las viejas piedras bajo el dintel habían hecho morder el polvo a más de un jinete. El ritmo no disminuyó, y sin quedara muy claro cómo, una figura bronceada arribó al centro del patio empedrado. 

El pelo negro estaba recogido en una coleta que rozaba la mitad de su espalda, dejando ocultas las orejas, sus amplias cejas estaban casi unidas, señal de la concentración dedicada a su cabalgadura, controlada con manos y piernas, pues montaba como los habitantes del bosque. El caballo estaba empapado en sudor, se debatía tratando de continuar la desenfrenada carrera hacia el sitio donde Ecthelion y Barahir habían quedado petrificados. Geniev lo levantó sobre sus cuartos traseros una, dos, tres veces, hasta que la bestia se rindió al cansancio. Solo entonces le palmeó el cuello y susurró palabras dulces, inaudibles a los espectadores. El joven desmontó y se acercó a los amigos, hizo una graciosa reverencia.

–Discúlpenme, no era mi intención que el caballo les fuera encima. –los aludidos no contestaron– ¿Pasa algo? ¡Claro! No me he presentado, soy Geniev...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, los jóvenes realizaron una profunda reverencia que imitó el resto de los presentes, cuando el chico levantó los ojos descubrió que, desde todos los balcones, le contemplaban atónitos, y genuflexos, gondorianos.

Los que dejó sin habla a estudiantes y empleados por igual, fue la vestimenta de Geniev. Ellos jamás la habían visto, nadie vivo en la ciudad o el reino había visto alguna vez esa ropa en el cuerpo de algún joven, pero todos reconocían en el traje gris, con el árbol blanco sobre el corazón, el emblema de los príncipes en minoría de edad. Los reyes habían planeado muy bien aquella cabalgata por las calles más importantes de Minas Thirit. Ahora, sin hacer anuncio oficial alguno, todos sabían que, por los medios que fuesen, Geniev era un Telcontar.

Un ruido seco hizo despertar a todos del éxtasis monárquico: los guardias de la ciudadela habían desaparecido y la puerta estaba cerrada. Geniev no sabía muy bien como comportarse, pero el sonido de una campana llamó a la primera comida común y le ahorró incomodidades. Se descubrió solo en el patio, ante los rubios a quienes casi matara.

Ecthelion decidió que debía arreglar las cosas pronto, o su carrera como funcionario acabaría antes de empezar.  
–Discúlpenos Alteza, mi amigo y yo no deseábamos interrumpir el paso de su corcel. –y ambos se inclinaron de nuevo.

A Geniev le agradó que le hablaran, pero los tratos de Alteza y similares no ayudarían para ganarse compañeros. Todo eso había quedado atrás hacía mucho, antes de que esos, que ahora esperaban con las espaldas a la vista, nacieran. Las palabras displicentes le habían demostrado ser traicioneras.

–Los hombres no se inclinan ante quien no ha probado su superioridad. Les ordeno que me miren a los ojos –se levantaron confundidos. –Así está mejor. Ahora, ¿con quiénes tengo el gusto de hablar?  
–Soy Barahir, hijo de Bertonin, estudio el segundo año de la Academia, como todos los de mi estirpe hicieron desde que se fundara.  
–Y yo soy Ecthelion, hijo de Igram, también del segundo año de la Academia, como todos los de mi estirpe hicieron desde que se fundara.  
–Es un placer, yo soy Geniev, hijo de Halabard y me incorporo a segundo año, así que tomaré mi casi atropello como una señal de los Valar –intentó sonreír. –¿A dónde han ido todos?  
–La campana anunció la primera comida del año, comeremos juntos ahora hasta que lleguen las Fiestas de la Nevada y podamos volver a nuestros hogares.  
–Es lógico, pues el sol ya casi no proyecta sombras en los objetos. ¿Serían tan amables de guiarme hasta la sala de reunión para compartir el ágape?  
En ese momento una nueva voz se introdujo en la charla.  
–Perdón Alteza, pero esa labor me corresponde a mi.

Geniev se volvió tan rápido que dejó sin aliento a sus nuevos amigos. Se enfrentó a un humano de unos cincuenta años, ojos azul claro y dedos largos, el servilismo le llego a la primera olfateada. El hombre continuó hablando sin inmutarse con la dura mirada del joven.

–Soy Haram, Jefe de la Academia. Es mi deber llevarlo por las áreas, presentarle ante el resto de los alumnos, y cuidar de toda su estancia.  
La voz de Geniev imitó a la perfección la inocencia de un niño.  
–¿Debo suponer que hace usted eso con cada alumno de primer año?  
–En absoluto, es un honor para mí dispensar tales atenciones a Su Alteza.  
–Ya. –el joven fingió meditar mientras repasaba un pliegue de su túnica, la voz conservó el tono inocente– Eso significa que no le llegó la carta.  
–¿Carta?  
–Si, la carta que... –giró hacia Ecthelion y Barahir, su tono se hizo imperioso. –¿A dónde van?  
–Nos retirábamos –aventuró Barahir–, pensamos que...  
–Es de mala educación retirarse sin despedidas, espérenme un momento. –volteó hacia el Jefe de la Academia con su anterior vocecita de niño. –Hablaba de la carta de mi Ada...  
–¿Su Ada?  
Geniev empezaba a perder la paciencia con aquel viejo.  
– Sí, mi Ada, mi padre elfo, el Príncipe Consorte de Gondor y Arnor, Legolas Telcontar. –no dejó de notar que las pupilas del hombre se dilataban y los chicos a su espalda contenían el aliento– Sé que le escribió a usted para prevenir incidentes relativos a mi jerarquía, en la carta decía que mi único beneficio será una habitación individual.  
–En efecto, pero temí que su Alteza se perdiera por las galerías.  
–Señor Haram, dentro de estos muros solo soy Geniev, hijo de Halabard, –rozó como al descuido el bordado sobre su corazón– creo que el resto ha quedado muy claro para todos. Y en cuanto a perderme, ya ve usted que hallé a dos caballeros dignos de confianza, ellos me guiarán estas primeras jornadas.

Haram estaba absolutamente molesto, pero no lo demostraría ante un pequeño dunedain, elevado por oscuros medios a la dignidad del traje gris. Construyó una fría sonrisa para el impaciente chico.

–Eso me tranquiliza sobremanera, me retiro. –realizó una leve reverencia– Espero verlos en la cena pronto y... –no pudo resistir recordarle el otro lado de la exigencia de su Ada– no llegue usted tarde a mi clase señor Geniev, porque es su primera asignatura de mañana.

Esa noche, al llegar a la habitación que compartían con otros tres alumnos, Ecthelion y Barahir se desplomaron agotados y felices en sus camas. Le habían mostrado todo el plantel a Geniev, desde las caballerizas hasta la sala de armas, y al final se despidieron en la puerta de la habitación privada del principito. De regreso a su dormitorio percibieron miradas de respeto y envidia por parte de muchos alumnos. Barahir fue el primero en recuperar el aliento y comentar la aventura.

–¿Cuándo un caballo desbocado trajo más suerte?... ¿Sabes? A mí no me perece un... bueno... parece nada más que el sobrino del Rey ¿no?  
Ecthelion levantó los ojos con esa expresión de desprecio–cariño–asombro–por–tu–ignorancia que tanto divertía a su amigo.  
–Mi querido campesino, te recuerdo que, hace dos años, el elfo solo era "amigo" del Rey y ahora... ya oíste su muy largo título en boca de Geniev.

El otro asintió y empezó a sacarse las botas, Ecthelion lo imitó.

A Barahir jamás le molestó reconocer que su compañero detectaba con especial celeridad las partes más oscuras de las personas, pero ahora... algo le hablaba de pureza. Apartó esas ideas, un noble no se debía más que al Rey y al Honor, y en ellos invertía todo recurso.

–Sin dudas tendremos que observarlo con cuidado –concedió–, pero es mejor haber empezado siendo sus amigos.

Se sacó la túnica y tiró sus pantalones lejos, su musculoso pecho era visible aun con las escasas velas. En cambio su amigo se quitó la ropa dándole la espalda y se metió entre las mantas enseguida.

–A partir de mañana lo vigilaremos. –dijo antes de girarse para dormir.

Pero el campesino aún se detuvo un rato en la ventana, tratando de poner en orden su cabeza. Con todo el revuelo del bastardo real apenas había podido hablar con su amigo, y lo necesitaba, mucho.

Geniev cerró la puerta y permaneció con la espalda apoyada en la pesada pieza de roble. Contempló los muebles con satisfacción. La decoración del local había estado a cargo de Faramir; cuando Legolas y Arwen vieron los proyectos lo calificaron de "excesivamente austero", pero Aragorn y el niño asintieron: una cama amplia, dos arcones –uno para la ropa, otro para armas–, un escritorio y un librero dejaban bastantes posibilidades de estar cómodo, pero le impedirían perder el temple mientras viviera allí. El equipamiento se completaba con una chimenea y mullidas alfombras para prevenir el frío, dos amplias ventanas y un cuarto de baño al fondo.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en la mesita, donde un estuche de implementos para escribir y una flor manifestaban el refinado gusto de la hermana del Rey. Tragó en seco para contener las lágrimas.

–Tengo que ser un buen hijo. Tengo que ser un buen hijo. –repitió la frase con sus labios y su mente por horas. Durmió poco y mal.

Antes del amanecer estaba totalmente vestido, a la espera de sus guías: Ecthelion y Barahir le habían parecido simpáticos. ¡Por supuesto! Solo buscaban congraciarse y obtener información de primera mano sobre las relaciones entre la pareja real y él, pero, en el fondo de sus almas, percibía honor y ternura. 

Les escuchó avanzar por la galería, pero decidió no descubrir sus agudos sentidos y esperar que tocasen la puerta. Venían discutiendo.

–¡Tienes el cuello de la camisa abierto! No puedes presentarte así.  
–¡Ya está bueno! No me dio tiempo a cerrarlo porque me sacaste de la cama a empujones. Si me mira demasiado, ya sabremos a qué atenernos.  
–¡Eres tan simple campesino! Déjame cerrarlo.  
–¡Te he dicho que no me toques! A los hombres no se les toca por gusto... ¿Ya está?  
–Podría estar mejor, pero...  
Al fin escuchó los suaves llamados, se esforzó por contener la risa y abrió.  
–Buenos días Ecthelion, buenos días Barahir.  
–Buenos días Geniev, aquí estamos para guiarte en esta primera jornada.  
–Veo que sois caballeros de honor. Estoy listo.

**TBC…**


	16. ¡Así no hay quien viva! I

centerEN BUSCA DE UN SUEÑO

b15 ¡Así no hay quien viva!/b/center

_i"Una ciudad es un enigma,_

_un juego de naipes,_

_una infinita acumulación de rumores,_

_de gente diversa que_

_añora, ama, sufre, sueña,_

_implora, escapa, apuesta y lucha."_

_Amantes en La Catedral, Jaime Gómez Triana _/i

**b****2:00 p.m. /b**

**D****espertó de golpe. ****Sin moverse, observó con cuidado su entorno, tratando de orientarse. El zumbido apagado y bajo le dio la clave: estaba en su jet, a salvo de los fanáticos… y de Pierre. Ya tranquilo, apartó las cobijas y se dirigió al baño, donde (¿cómo no?) la eficiente Janice había dejado una muda completa de ropa casual. Cuando regresó al dormitorio, ya lo esperaba su representante. **

**Le miró primero las manos: solo tenía el teléfono celular, luego los ojos: no parecía enfadada. Se dejó caer en el lecho y esperó. **

–Faltan veinte minutos para aterrizar –informó Janice con voz profesional. –Nos esperan los oficiales de aduana y un equipo médico –él quiso protestar, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto. –La compañía –siseó molesta, y le clavó los ojos dorados, de tiburona– aceptó retrazar esta campaña dos semanas ¡dos semanas!, solo si te sometes a un examen que pruebe, más allá de toda duda, que no puedes someterte al estrés de una sesión de fotos y que las heridas no fueron autoinflingidas –la mujer resopló y sus dientes fueron muy visibles, pero recuperó el control de sus emociones de inmediato. –Comoquiera que esto es para la documentación del seguro, tendrá valor legal, pero no podrán publicarlo, nunca –sonrió satisfecha, su expresión de tiburona se acentuó. –Tampoco puedo negar que son eficientes. Tomaron a su cargo el asunto de consignar todo en París, los muebles vuelan ahora en un avión de la Fuerza Aérea y contrataron la estiba desde el aeropuerto militar a tu nuevo piso. Llegaremos a las seis, hora local, y todo habrá sido desembalado por especialistas. ¿No es maravilloso?

Yordan la miró con ojos vacíos, ¿qué se suponía que dijera?

–Si.

**–El edificio también es una maravilla –le puso en el regazo un montón de fotos–, doce pisos, cuatro elevadores, mucha seguridad, buena vista, mejor ubicación. Varios personajes importantes viven ahí, así que la Guardia de la Ciudadela, que es como llaman a la Policía Secreta, tiene protección permanente. Eso me decidió. **

**Yordan miró las fotos con desgana. La verdad, el sitio no se parecía en nada a los bunker donde residiera antes. Tenía mucha humanidad ¿no? Con esas ventanas con cortinas floreadas y las bicicletas en la entrada. Suspiró. ¿Tenía algún sentido discutir?**

**–De acuerdo. **

**El teléfono de Janice sonó. Yordan arrugó la nariz: no soportaba los celulares. Ella se fue la pieza al lado. Yordan giró con cuidado en la cama y miró por la ventanilla. Sobrevolaban las montañas. Ephel Duath ¿no? Montes de la Sombra. **

**–Pierre… ¿por qué lo hiciste? Todo iba tan bien…**

**En pasado, sus relaciones siempre estaban bien en pasado ¡mierda! Iba bien seis meses atrás, cuando se conocieron, y cinco meses atrás, cuando empezaron a vivir juntos, y cuatro, cuando le dio la primera bofetada. Después… ¿Para qué recordarlo? Menos mal que tenía a Janice, o estaría sin novio y sin trabajo. Para eso sí que tenía ojo, para mujeres con vocación de tiburón blanco. ¿Tal vez debería meterse a hetero? De todos modos Janice estaba descartada, esa solo tenía dos pulsiones vitales: dólares y laca de pelo. Se había metido en el negocio de la moda para obtener lo primero a chorros y lo segundo de gratis. Y lo lograba.**

**Bajo el vientre del jet, surgió el azul brillante del Anduin, Tirith Osto era todavía una mancha oscura. Yordan tembló, como siempre que llegaba por primera vez a un país, y rezó a la todopoderosa señora de los mares.**

**"Yemayá, Virgen de Regla, mi señora. Deja que yo encuentre refugio aquí. Ya estoy cansado de aprender idiomas, de aguantar gente que no se baña y acostarme con hombres que me maltratan. Solo déjame un pedacito de tu manto."**

**Yordan se besó la uña del pulgar de su mano izquierda y suspiró. Después se acordó de algo más.**

**"Y si puedes, ponle a Pierre un compañero de celda muy, pero muy cariñoso. Tú me entiendes ¿verdad?"**

**b3:00 p.m. /b**

Théoden terminó su oración y levantó la cabeza despacio. La imagen de Tulkas osciló ante sus ojos, y su lujosa armadura de escamas rojas se volvió una mancha.

"Estoy mareado."

Con cuidado, el joven se levantó del suelo y retrocedió, sin dar la espalda al icono, en dirección a la galería principal del templo. Ya en terreno neutral, se permitió sobarse la nuca y echó un vistazo a los espejos sobre su cabeza. El gigantesco reloj de sol marcaba el quinto periodo de culto.

"Casi una hora y nada..."

El joven resopló por lo bajo y se sacudió las perneras del pantalón en lo que observaba a las otras personas en el templo casi vacío a esta hora del lunes. Solo un enano, dos estudiantes de medicina, y un novato de la escuela de la flota se inclinaban ante las imágenes de Aulë, Estë y Ulmo, respectivamente. Más allá estaba la amilessë de guardia, una anciana de cabellos completamente blancos que seguramente había dejado el servicio activo veinte años atrás.

Resignado ya, Théoden se dirigió a la puerta del templo, tratando de inventar una buena excusa para llegar tarde al entrenamiento. Casi en la puerta, se detuvo a contemplar el traje nuevo con que estaba ataviada Vána, la Siempre Joven.

–Hola.

Estuvo a punto de saltar de júbilo, pero se contuvo –¡estás en un Ainumardë! Solo giró despacio para quedar de frente al hombre de cabello negro, rostro ancho –cuidadosamente afeitado–, y ojos de un verde muy oscuro.

–Saludos, nostar Adanost.

El aludido sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risa corta, burlona.

–¿Por qué esas palabras tan formales? No somos dos desconocidos.

Théoden se mordió el labio inferior y miró incómodo a ambos lados.

–Los Ainur nos miran –repuso con voz apagada.

Adanost volvió a reír, pero no dijo nada. Luego hizo un gesto en dirección al gran arco de la entrada. Después de orar tanto tiempo con el sol sobre su cabeza. Théoden sintió verdadero alivio al entrar en el fresco túnel que llevaba a la puerta principal. Llegaron al parque frontal del Ainumardë y fueron a sentarse en el banco que ya les era habitual, bajo un roble de tupido follaje.

–¿Cómo van los entrenamientos? –preguntó Adanost en cuanto se acomodaron.

–Bien, bien. ¿Irá al juego?

–No estoy seguro, ese día es el Arë Nossë, es posible que tenga que atender visitas.

Théoden apretó los puños, contrariado.

–Por favor, puede llevarlos a ver el juego ¿no?

Adanost meneó la cabeza.

–Mira Théoden, los niños que vienen al Arë Nossë desean conversar con el nostar, jugar con sus nossëhíni, escuchar anécdotas, tirarse fotografías. Construir recuerdos ¿entiendes? No pudo prometerte que…

–¡Por favor! –el joven aferró el antebrazo de su interlocutor y trató de adivinarle los ojos por debajo de la capucha azul marino que cubría sus rasgos. –Tiene usted que ir, Adanost, será mi último juego.

–¿Pero de qué hablas? Tienes veinte años, si no te lesionas ¡Estë no lo permita! Estarás jugando doce o catorce años más.

–Es que yo… –el muchacho se calló de repente, luego resopló y soltó la siguiente frase de carretilla. –Después del juego contra Anfalas, voy a dejar el equipo.

El nostar se le quedó mirando por un largo instante. Théoden no apartó la mirada. Después de unos instantes, Adanost volvió el rostro al cielo y respiró hondo.

–¿De dónde sacaste esa idea, Théoden? El football es tu vida.

–Es mi vida, pero no me dará para comer. Debo esforzarme en los estudios, ahora que todavía estoy a tiempo.

–Creí que deseabas ser jugador profesional.

Théoden sacudió la cabeza.

–Andar todo el año de aquí para allá, evitar que tus entrenadores te dopen y tus fanáticos te violen, ser admirado por la fuerza de tus piernas y no por tu cerebro, quedar desempleado a los cuarenta. No, eso no es vida. Yo quiero… algo sólido.

–¡Con que es eso! Una chica dijo que no eras maduro y el mundo se te derrumba.

Adanost palmeó suavemente el hombro del joven y suspiró, su voz era ahora mucho más reposada.

–Mira muchacho, no puedes renunciar a ti mismo para ganar la aprobación de las personas. Al final, nadie será feliz. Si te gusta el football, debes…

–¡No! –le interrumpió el joven poniéndose en pie. –Es usted quien no entiende, Adanost. Yo quiero un empleo discreto, una casa con jardín, un esposo y dos niños. ¿Acaso está mal? No, no me conteste. Ya se que usted no cree en esas cosas, usted es un gran nastor, en su corazón caben tantos nossëhíni que me mareo de pensarlo. Pero yo…

Théoden se detuvo y trató de recuperar el control de sus emociones escuchando el susurro del parque. Extrañaría el lugar, seguro. ¿Por qué, dulces Valar? ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? Sintió unas lágrimas rebeldes bajar por el costado de su nariz, pero se las limpió de un manotazo y volvió a mirar a Adanost.

–El caso es que quiero ser como los demás, así que tendré que concentrarme en los estudios para que no me retiren la beca. He venido a despedirme.

–¿Despedirte? –el hombre se levantó del banco y dio un paso hacia Théoden, pero el muchacho retrocedió.

–Mi tutora me asignó un cronograma muy exigente, tendré que renunciar a todo lo superfluo.

–Entiendo –respondió Adanost con calma.

El hombre retrocedió y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho.

–En ese caso –el nastor hizo una profunda reverencia. –Adiós.

**b4:00 p.m. /b**

El hombre cruzó las puertas de cristal llevando en precario equilibrio dos bolsas de compras.

–Buenas tardes, señor Lómendil –saludó el portero. –¿Tuvo buen día?

–Si, fue un buen día, señor Cintras.

Lómendil se detuvo de golpe, una mueca de contrariedad surgió en sus labios carnosos.

–Aralqua**, ¿qué ocurre?**

**–Hay mucha gente, gente sucia que carga cajas, muebles y maletas –explicó el chico mientras enredaba sus manos en el brazo del padre, buscando ocultar su miedo. **

**–Se ocupan de la estiba –se apresuró a explicar el portero. –Llegan dos vecinos, al piso ocho y al doce, pero ya casi acaban. **

Lómendil** hizo un leve gesto de asombro y asintió. **

**–¿Hay algún elevador disponible?**

**–El cuatro. **

Lómendil reparó enseguida en que Cintras había dejado el **más cercano a su puerta**, y sacudió la cabeza en agradecimiento.

–Vamos Aralqua –ordenó a su hijo.

Cuando ya se iban a cerrar las puertas del ascensor, un brazo sudoroso se coló entre las hojas. Un muchacho pelirrojo, con una bolsa casi de la mitad de su talla, se sumó a ellos.

–Buenas tardes, señor Lómendil. Buenas tardes, Aralqua –saludó entre resoplidos.

–Buenas tardes, Aranwe. ¿Otra vez corriendo con las compras?

–La vida es corta, señor Lómendil.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa casi invisible.

–Esas no son palabras para alguien de trece años.

–Es verdad, son ideas de la amil de mamá, pero las estoy poniendo a prueba.

–Eso es interesante –concedió el adulto.

–Aralqua, ¿vendrás a estudiar conmigo esta tarde? –pidió el pelirrojo.

El hijo de Aldaben Lómendil se encogió todo al ver los ojos verdes clavados en él. Su compañero de aula era tan ansioso, tan… intenso, que Aranwe nunca sabía muy bien qué hacer. Apretó dos veces el codo de su padre y esperó.

–Puede ir –intervino Aldaben–, pero no antes de tomar una buena ducha.

Aralqua tragó en seco y estudió su propio cuerpo con atención. Había estado saltando troncos en el parque antes de entrar al mercado, y el sudor corría por su pecho y espalda mezclado con tierra. El también tendría que bañarse, no quería quedar como un yanqui sucio ante los Lómendil, ¡por supuesto! Levantó la vista y sonrió a su vecinito. Aralqua enrojeció, hizó "mmm" y bajó los ojos. Aralqua parpadeó, confundido por la reacción, pero se obligó a permanecer calmado. No acababa de entender el sistema de señales de Arda, pero Aranwe tenía un sistema de señales particular y eso le complicaba las cosas.

Con alivio inconfesable, Aranwe vio que llegaban al sexto piso. Tiró del brazo de su padre apenas se abrían las puertas.

–¿Te veré luego? –insistió aún el pelirrojo.

–Si, claro –respondió el rubio sin girar el rostro.

La puerta del elevador se cerró y Aralqua se quedó mirando la superficie de acero bruñido que reflejaba su silueta, una silueta más parecida a una antorcha que a una persona, en su opinión. "Debería teñirme el pelo de castaño" pensó en el breve tiempo que tardaba en llegar al noveno piso.

Su madre le vio entrar a la cocina con expresión derrotada.

–¿Pasa algo?

Aralqua negó en silencio y arrastró una silla para poner las compras en los armarios superiores. Ahora fue el turno de Anariel para pestañear sorprendida. Decidió hacer un acercamiento tangencial.

–Hijito, tu… ¿tienes hambre?

–No mamá, gracias.

–¿Sed?

–No mamá.

–¿Calor?

–¡Mamá! –Aralqua suspiró y siguió poniendo pomos de confitura en orden de colores. –Solo… solo pon en el horno un par de pasteles. Aranwe viene a estudiar.

¡Ah! Conque Aranwe. La mujer lo entendió todo de golpe. Tener trece años, dulce Vána, y no saber cómo nombrar las cosas. Aunque también Aranwe era un poco extraño ¿no? Ella era ardence y lo notaba extraño, ¿qué le parecería a Aralqua? Bueno, en algo se parecían todos los adolescentes del mundo: no sabían cómo hablar de sus problemas. Anariel volvió a picar cebollas.

–Tu padre llamó, llega tarde por no se qué reunión con la gente de la Casa del Saber y su oficina mañana –fingió no escuchar el suspiro de alivio.

–Me voy a bañar –anunció Aralqua con falsa calma.

Anariel oyó sus pasos en dirección a la recámara, pero la voz de su hijo la sorprendió de nuevo.

–Mamá.

Se volvió extrañada. Aralqua estaba frente a ella, muy rojo, dando suaves golpecitos en el suelo con la punta del pie izquierdo.

–¿Si?

–Yo… estaba pensando… como corrí y eso… mi pelo ¿sabes?...

–Tu champú está en el baño, hijo.

–¡Pero es para acentuar el rojo! –se quejó. –Y el rojo… ¡es horrible! Mírame, parezco una antorcha humana.

Anariel enarcó las cejas y ponderó el asunto por un momento. ¿Desde cuando el rojo era "horrible"? La mitad de la ropa de Aralqua era roja. Acarició los rizos con suavidad y sonrió.

–Puedes usar un poco de la loción de amil, debe dar un efecto caoba ¿estará bien eso?

**–¡Genial!**

**–Pero recuerda que es solo un enjuague, saldrá en cuanto te mojes el pelo de nuevo. **

**El muchacho no la escuchaba ya. Anariel sintió la puerta del baño cerrarse con fuerza y se mordió los labios. "Los hijos no son nuestros, sino de ellos mismos" se dijo para consolarse en lo que buscaba dos pasteles de manzana en la nevera y los ponía en el horno. Siguió luego con la cena. De vez en cuando echaba miradas al reloj, que justo hoy se esforzaba en ir despacio. ¡Tan despacio!**

**–¿A quién esperas?**

**–¡Por Melkor, amil! No hagas eso.**

Eala** sonrió en lo que se acomodaba en una silla, divertida ante la irregular respiración de la mujer y las manchas rojizas que habían surgido en su cuello.**

**–Anariel –repuso con voz suave–, hago más ruido con este andador que una banda de hip–hop de esas. Tú me oyes por toda la casa. **

**–Tienes razón –admitió la mujer, y se sentó frente a ella. –Estaba entretenida.**

**–Huelo pastel de manzanas –comentó **Eala con curiosidad evidente**. **

**–**Aranwe viene a estudiar –explicó**. **

**–Y Aralqua está en el baño –dedujo la anciana. **

**–Ocupado en cambiar el color de su pelo –informó la madre en lo que se masajeaba las sienes. –Menos mal que Fred llega tarde. **

**Estuvieron calladas unos minutos, sopesando las implicaciones de que Aralqua se bañara dos veces en un día por iniciativa propia. **

**–Vas a tener que hablar con Fred, querida. ¿Cómo vas a justificar un tinte de pelo?**

**–Ya se me ocurrirá algo –gimió ella–… supongo. ¡Ay, amil! Yo no se cómo decirle que Aralqua está enamorado. Me costó tanto convencerlo de regresar acá ¿entiendes? Cuando le suelte la bomba va a pensar que lo había planeado todo. **

**Eala negó con suavidad y, muy despacio, puso una mano en el hombro de su hija biológica. **

**–Querida, él va a maldecir en seis idiomas por dos días, y luego entenderá.**

**–Van a ser dos días insoportables –bufó la joven.**

**–Si lo prefieres yo… **

**–¡No! –le cortó ella de inmediato. –Tú te quedas. Fred es mi esposo, pero tú eres mi amil. Te quedas hasta que regrese **Nornorë de Kenia, eso no se discute.

**Anariel se levantó y se puso a revolver la sopa con violencia. Eala contempló su espalda recta y sus anchas caderas con orgullo, había heredado varios rasgos suyos que le diferenciaban de sus otros **nossëhíni**. Sin embargo, nunca habría esperado irse a vivir con ella. **

**De sus quince **nossëhíni, Anariel era la que menos la visitaba en el pasado. Era comprensible, sus adares trabajaban en un poso de petróleo en Forochel, y su Ainumardë estaba a la orilla del río Gladio. Luego la niña había marchado a estudiar en Estados Unidos y Gran Bretaña. Eala no dejaba de asombrarse del extraño giro que tomaría esa relación a partir del viaje: un día llegó una carta al Ainumardë ¡desde Nueva York! Anariel escribía, y no una postal, sino una larga crónica de sus aventuras y sorpresas. Insegura, Eala contestó, compilando con dificultad la tranquila vida de sus colegas del Ainumardë y la escuela anexa, segura de semejante reunión de chismes intrascendentes pronto aburrirían a la becaria. Pero no fue así. Se cartearon por ocho largos años, con no menos de una misiva al mes, ¡a veces llegaban a siete!

**Las cartas de Anariel pronto dejaron de ser su patrimonio. Las partes en que le contaba de la universidad y las ideas pedagógicas de los **firyarekaiello,** las discutía con sus colegas de la escuela y les citaba en las respuestas. Las aventuras y reflexiones personales las leía a sus otros **nossëhíni, en los Arë Nossë, y varios se animaron a escribirle por su cuenta. Así se había forjado la amistad entre Nornorë y Anariel, una amistad que sobreviviría, incluso, el vergonzoso episodio de Río de Janeiro.

Eala arrugó la frente. Río de Janeiro… tarde o temprano eso salía a relucir. Sin duda, Fred lo mencionaría cuando Anariel le explicara por qué Aralqua insistía en estudiar con Aranwe. ¡Nienna fuera llorada! Fred nunca había perdonado a su esposa que no mencionara que Nornorë vivía en el barrio gay de Río y que ahí estaría su hijo de tres años mientras ellos viajaban a la Amazonía. Era, sin dudas, un encontronazo cultural. Que empeoró cuando la UNICEF les dijo que debían alargar el proyecto de alfabetización de ocho a dieciséis semanas. Todos creyeron que el divorcio era inminente. Pero nada pasó.

La intriga que producía ese episodio en la familia era tremenda y creyeron que Aralqua nunca pondría sus pies en Arda hasta los 20 años. Entonces, le propusieron a Fred venir a asesorar la integración económica de las universidades de Arda y, con un poco de ayuda, él aceptó. Toda la familia acudió al aeropuerto y Fred fue muy civil con sus casi treinta parientes, pero innegablemente amable con ella. Eala no tardó en comprender.

Anariel y Fred estaban al borde del divorcio, llevaban casi cinco años poniendo parches a su relación. En un intento desesperado por hacerla feliz, el puritano yanqui había aceptado mudarse a Arda, pero no podía reconciliarse con la idea de tener dos suegros hombres, trece medio–cuñados cuyas orientaciones sexuales nunca podría definir y uno cuyo estridente homosexualismo conocía de primera mano. Eala era lo único medianamente habitual, su mecanismo de compensación interna: la suegra. Por eso la invitaba a cenar cada dos por tres (sin Nornorë, por supuesto) y estaba tan contento de hospedarla mientras su nossëhíni menor cerraba una investigación en Kenia. Había llegado al extremo de obligar a Aralqua a llamarla "abuela", aunque él ya tenía dos abuelos: Amlach y Narwael.

Y ahora esto… La anciana casi podía imaginar el mundo de fantasía de Fred Williams cayendo en pedazos cuando supiera que su único hijo estaba enamorado de Aranwe Lómendil. Lo peor, era que Aralqua sabía de los sentimientos encontrados de su padre y se esforzaba por satisfacerlo, pero estaba perdiendo la batalla.

El timbre de la puerta le hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones.

–¡Yo abro! –gritó su nieto, y pasó como una tromba por la puerta de la cocina.

Eala y Anariel intercambiaron miradas divertidas. La anciana se dejó ayudar para ponerse en pie y, apoyada en su andador, fue a la puerta del estudio.

–Buenas tardes, amil Eala –saludó el rubio muy serio, pero con un delicioso rubor en las mejillas.

–Buenas tardes, Aranwe. Gracias por venir a ayudar a mi nieto con sus tareas.

–Yo… En realidad…

–El y yo nos ayudamos mutuamente, abuela –intervino Aralqua.

–Y eso está muy bien –opinó Anariel, que se acercaba con una bandeja olorosa a pastel de manzana. –Ahora entren, que ambos deben hacer sus tareas antes de las siete.

–Pero mamá…

–Ni un minuto más tarde, jovencito. Estoy segura de que el señor Lómendil necesita ayuda en su casa, y tú tienes que terminar algunas cosas antes que tu papá llegue, para que cenemos sin problemas ¿no?

Aralqua abrió los ojos con repentino miedo y se tocó sus mechones castaños, todavía húmedos a pesar de la secadora.

–Claro, claro –balbuceó inseguro y casi le arranca la bandeja a su madre. –¿Vamos Aranwe?

**b**5:00 p.m. **/b**

Boris se limpió unas lágrimas rebeldes y permaneció doblado sobre si mismo, convulsionando de risa. Midhiel lo contemplaba con extrañada diversión, Igor con mal disimulada vergüenza y el Príncipe con satisfacción.

–Es graciosísimo ¿no Igor? "A los hombres no se les toca por gusto" –repitió por décima vez.

Boris se calmó un poco y pudo erguirse entre los cojines. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de alegría.

–Es lo último que se podría imaginar en boca del remaricón de Barahir. Por favor, primo, tienes que contar ese en una reunión familiar.

–De acuerdo –concedió G con una de esas sonrisas heladas que tan mal le caían a Igor. –Por cierto, están organizando una cena para que conozca a Ivana.

Boris se calló de golpe y miró asombrado a su amigo.

–¿De veras? –repuso el aludido con voz neutra. –La verdad es que no participo mucho en la vida social de mi mmm familia.

–Nuestra familia –le rectificó G con suavidad.

–Si, si, claro. Nuestra familia –de pronto Igor tenía la impresión de que la habitación estaba caldeada.

–Yo estaba pensando. Mi ruso nunca fue muy bueno, y está… ¿cómo dijiste ayer, Midhiel?

–Oxidado –susurró la rubia en lo que servía más te frío a Boris.

–Si, eso, oxidado. Y sería de muy mala educación expresarme mal en la lengua de la –parecía saborear la palabra–… familia, ¿verdad?

–Yo no creo que a Ivana y a mis padres les importe que…

–¡Por favor! –le interrumpió G. –Los títulos no justifican la grosería. Es imperativo que practique el ruso –se volvió a su primo. –¿Verdad?

Boris asintió con fuerza, parapetado tras su taza de te. G volvió a mirar a Igor, apoyó una mano sobre la rodilla del joven y adelantó el rostro, de modo que sus ojos ocuparan todo el campo visual de su interlocutor.

–¿Me ayudarás?

Igor pensó en retroceder, besarlo o empujarlo, pero no hizo ninguna de las tres cosas. Tras pensarlo un poco, hizo exactamente lo que el príncipe quería en ese momento de él: asintió.

–Claro, para eso está la familia ¿no?

G se apartó tan rápido como se le había pegado.

–Te pagaré 20 arani la hora.

Luego se levantó con su extraña fluidez de acróbata y dejó que Midhiel le ayudara a ponerse túnica negra y larga por sobre el traje. Boris e Igor comprendieron que era hora de partir y se levantaron también. El camino de regreso fue silencioso.

Al llegar ante el edificio de los jóvenes, Boris fue el primero en bajarse. Igor fue a seguirlo, pero G atrapó su mano y le obligó a mirarle de nuevo.

–Nos vemos mañana, a las cinco, en mi casa –ordenó.

Igor estaba tan poco acostumbrado a recibir órdenes que no supo cómo reaccionar.

**4:30 p.m. **

El soldado asomó la cabeza entre las almenas con precaución, pero no fue capaz de evadir al francotirador que le marcaba desde hacía quince minutos.

–¡Pum! –dijo Hirunatan.

El cuerpo de Niggle calló desde la muralla sobre el pasto, sonó "Pggg" y permaneció quieto. Comprobar su puntería (una vez más) hizo sonreír a la guerrera, y a sus correligionarios. El capitán Malcom se volvió entonces hacia sus compañeros y, en pose heroica, les arengó antes del combate final.

–¡Hermanos! El vigía de la torre fue eliminado, podemos atacar este flanco de la fortaleza y… –se quedó sin saber qué decir (la verdad es que, a él, eso de los discursos no se le daba mucho). Optó por sonreír con coquetería a la bella Hirunatan y, sacar la pistola plateada de su cinturón. –¡Adelante, mis valientes!

La tropa le siguió, emocionada, y comenzó a golpear las paredes del castillo que protegía a los últimos orcos del mundo. Aunque desde arriba les lanzaban proyectiles de tempera, bolsas con agua y pañales usados (tener una hermanita pequeña es una ventaja táctica innegable), los valientes edains de Malcom se las estaban arreglando para desmontar los bloques de la pared y trepar la muralla. Al fin, mojado y con el cabello apelmazado de pintura naranja, Malcom ganó el parapeto de la muralla y se lanzó al patio, donde le esperaba el jefe de los orcos para el duelo final.

–Capitán Malcom –le saludó el orco burlón–, es usted tan imprudente como esperaba.

–Capitán Gorthol –repuso él–, es usted más pequeño de lo que cabría esperar.

Gorthol gruñó su molestia y se lanzó contra Malcom con la espada en alto. El joven edain resistió la envestida y devolvió los golpes con su bella espada de puño azul. Sin perder la elegancia, ni la sonrisa, ni el horrible color naranja de la cabeza, Malcom lanzó mandobles a diestra y siniestra, bloqueando los ataques del ruin, feo, sucio y rudo líder de los orcos. Poco a poco lo condujo a una esquina del patio y pronunció las palabras que tanto le gustaban a su amada Hirunatan:

–La luz se ha impuesto. ¡Ríndete!

Los malvados ojos de Gorthol brillaron de rabia, pero dejó caer su espada.

–Me…

Un grito desgarrado –inconfundiblemente real– cortó el parlamento del orco, y todo el combate en el patio de juegos. Malcom y Gorthol intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, el jefe edain soltó su espada de juguete y buscó por entre las torres al reportero, encaramado (como siempre) en el techo del castillo para tener buenos ángulos del combate que documentaba.

–¿Viste algo, Aina?

El pelirrojo asintió, y señaló al extremo del patio, más allá del sicomoro.

–Una niña se calló entre los tanques, jefe.

Gorthol no perdió tiempo ante semejante información.

–¡Niggle, Andreth, corran a ver qué pasó! –ambos chicos le obedecieron sin demora, y Malcom, por su parte, fue a la bodega donde todos ponían sus bolsas escolares para extraer un intercomunicador.

–¿Mamá?

Aunque estuviera al otro lado del edificio, la voz de la señora Galadwen tranquilizó a todos.

–La puedo ver por una de las cámaras, hijo, no parece nada grave.

–¡La hemos encontrado! –se oyó la voz de Niggle en el extremo del patio. –Pero no entiendo lo que dice… Según Andreth es inglés… está llorando jefe.

–Mama –y los morenos dedos de Malcom se apretaron alrededor del intercomunicador–, dice Niggle que está llorando. ¡¿Qué hacemos?

–¡Calma! Michael está en la lavandería, ve a buscarlo. Voy a llamar una ambulancia y tratar de averiguar de qué apartamento es la niña. ¿Comprendido?

Gorthol, Malcom e Hirunatan intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión. El moreno sonrió, aliviado de tener un plan de acción claro.

–Comprendido, cambio y fuera.

**b****4:50 p.m. ****/b**

Michael estaba terminando de poner la ropa limpia en el cesto cuando sintió los pasos breves y apresurados a su espalda. Curioso, se giró hacia la puerta, para ver al famoso Malcom, acercarse en plena carrera.

–¿Doctor Michael?

–Si, ¿que…?

–Lo necesitamos en el patio de juegos –le interrumpió el chico, al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y tiraba de él. –Una niña se calló entre los tanques, está en el pasto y no para de llorar. Mi madre me dijo que viniera a buscarlo.

Sin pensarlo, Michael siguió al mensajero en dirección al entresuelo. Seguro ya una ambulancia estaba en camino, pero la señora Galadwen, madre ella misma, deseaba cubrir todas las posibilidades y estaba de acuerdo. A esa hora en el patio de juegos del edificio los mayores tenían, si acaso, 13 años, por supuesto, era mejor que un adulto se hiciera cargo. Al doblar la última curva, calló en cuenta de que Malcom no había mencionado en nombre de la accidentada.

–¿Quién es la herida?

–No lo se, señor –respondió el chico con toda formalidad a pesar de que resoplaba por la larga carrera. Niggle y Andreth fueron los que la vieron de cerca, dijeron que lloraba y hablaba en inglés. Es todo lo que se, señor.

Michael no respondió, pero aquello le asustó. ¿Había angloparlantes en el edificio? ¿Ella era de la familia que se mudaba o, simplemente, la niña estaba de visita? La idea de extranjeros en su comunidad incomodaba ligeramente al joven estudiante, pero se dijo que, no importaba su idioma materno, ella ahora era un paciente.

Al cruzar el umbral del patio de juegos, Malcom volvió a actuar como guía del adulto. Michael siguió al chico de pelo naranja entre el pasto y los árboles, hacia el fondo del amplio patio interior del edificio. Casi en el extremo, ya no había más que escombros, viejos objetos de origen inclasificable que los muchachos mayores usaban para construir sus fortalezas y laberintos. Los más pequeños sabían que era terreno vedado, para ellos estaban los toboganes y columpios del extremo sur. Definitivamente, la accidentada no podía vivir en el edificio.

"Hasta ahora" acotó mentalmente el joven. "Es posible que se halla mudado hoy." La idea volvió a agitar algo (¿miedo?) en su interior. Pero, gracias al entrenamiento que recibiera en la facultad, fingió perfecta seguridad.

–¿Dónde se encuentra la paciente?

Hirunatan, que los esperaba con el rostro ceñudo, señaló con enfado unos metros más allá, junto a la pared, donde una rubiecita de siete u ocho años lloraba sentada en el pasto. Se apretaba el hombro con desesperación y Micheal dedujo, por el brazo que colgaba flácido y el trozo de hueso que asomaba por debajo del codo, que estaba transida de dolor.

–No nos deja acercarnos –informó con rabia la rubia. –Un centímetro más y grita como un orco el día que ardió el Anillo. Dice Andreth, que llama a su madre y nos ofende… Con palabras feas, doctor.

Michael hizo un gesto de desestimación con la mano.

–No creo que sea relevante para el diagnóstico, Hirunatan, lo han hecho muy bien –ante eso los dos niños sonrieron de oreja a oreja. –Intentaré acercarme.

Michael se volvió hacia la pequeña y levantó las manos, con las palmas abiertas, en señal de paz y dio un paso hacia la herida. La reacción fue inmediata.

i

–Don´t came one step closer, you, faking fagot… My mom is a police officer, New York Police… My mom will came for my…don´t you dare to…

–It´s OK –articuló Michael lo más despacio que pudo. –I´m a doctor, I´m here to help you.

Pero la niña lo miraba con horror.

–No! You're lying. My mom will came.

–Your mother don´t know you´re hurt, did she? Tell my where do you live and I will call your mother.

/i

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, la niña parecía estar considerando las palabras.

–No! My mom said I shouldn't say anybody my address.

–But you live here, rigth? Because you can´t came to the playard if your a stranger.

–Yes –admitió dudosa la niña.

–See? –Michael se permitió sonreír, aunque por dentro ardía de rabia. –I live here to, they –señaló a la tropa unos metros más detrás de él– live here to, in this building. We are your neighbors. It´s you mother in some place inside this building?

/i

Un brillo de comprensión animó los ojos de la niña, pero no en el sentido que deseaba el médico.

i

–My mom said I shouldn´t talk to strangers. You want information about my. Go away!

/i

Esto terminó con la poca paciencia de Michael. Mientras decidía internamente que la pediatría no era lo suyo, el joven se acercó, levantó a la niña en peso y, haciendo oídos sordos de su florido vocabulario –New York no había cambiado nada, evidentemente– se dirigió a la salida del área de juegos, seguido por Malcom

–Supongo que eso es lo que llaman "cortar por lo sano" –comentó Gorthol en lo que se acercaba a Hirunatan, ya seguro de que ningún adulto le vería.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, insegura. Apenas había entendido la entrecortada conversación, pero esa niña ya le caía gorda.

Michael avanzó por el pasillo en busca del ascensor. Calculaba que el equipo de paramédicos debía estar llegando a las puertas del edificio, pero maldito si iba a esperar sentado a que ella se cansara de insultarle. Mantenerse en movimiento le daba la sensación de que hacía algo más que soportar las quejas de esta desagradable pequeña.

–¡Freeze! –el joven se detuvo en seco, había reconocido, junto al grito casi gutural, el sonido de una pistola al ser martillada.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" pensó estúpidamente en lo que sentía su espalda empaparse de sudor frío.

**b****5:10 p.m. ****/b**

Galadwen vio con horror a través de la cámara de seguridad cómo la nueva inquilina encañonaba a Michael y su hijo Malcom a unos metros de la puerta del ascensor.

–¡Por el Ojo! –maldijo, al tiempo que apretaba el botón de alarma del edificio.

**b****5:12 p.m. ****/b**

Boris casi fue atrapado por la cortina de hierro que descendía para sellar las puertas de cristal del edificio. Tras adentrarse en al hall, contempló con horror el eficiente despliegue de las fuerza de choque de la Guardia de la Ciudadela.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó al aire, pero el eficiente Cintras, el portero, se les acercó enseguida.

–Hay un problema de seguridad en el entresuelo –les explicó. –Por favor –señaló con una mano el lado derecho del hall–, siéntense allá hasta que los elevadores vuelvan a circular.

Los dos amigos asintieron, conscientes de que el portero no les daría más detalles de lo que ocurría en el piso de arriba. Así que ambos fueron a sentarse en los sofás de la recepción, junto a dos obreros de mudanzas, un repartidor de pizza y el vecino yanqui del noveno piso, el señor Wiliams, que hablaba muy apurado por su carísimo celular.

**b****5:15 p.m. ****/b**

Anariel se acercó a la puerta del despacho con el corazón en un puño. No sabía qué la asustaba más: que Fred hubiera llegado antes de su reunión y casi pillara a Aralqua teñido, o que el edificio estuviera congelado hasta que la seguridad arreglara el "asunto" del entresuelo.

–Tu padre está en la recepción –anunció sin demora, pero decidió que los chicos no necesitaban saber de las armas desplegadas ocho pisos más abajo. –Tardará en subir porque los elevadores están bloqueados, algo que ver con las mudanzas de la mañana –explicó con premura. –Creo que deberías… –y señaló con un dedo la flamante melena caoba.

Aralqua se llevó una mano a la cabeza con repentino temor y asintió. Cuando la mujer los dejó solos de nuevo, se enfrentó a los ojos interrogantes de Aranwe.

–Yo… –se calló, inseguro.

Su amado parecía estar especialmente sensible hoy, pero tampoco podía huir al baño sin ninguna explicación. Gruñó internamente, ¿acaso no era un hombre?

–Mi padre no sabe que no me gusta ser pelirrojo –explicó avergonzado. –Debo quitarme el tinte antes de que llegue.

Miró por fin al frente, donde un par de ojos azules brillaban con, ¿agradecimiento? La sonrisa que le dedicaban casi lo hizo volar.

–Entiendo –respondió Aranwe bajito, con su tono sedoso, andrógino. –Mejor vamos a quitarte eso.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos ¿"Vamos" había dicho su amor? "¡No pienses en eso!" se ordenó a si mismo al tiempo que cerraba el libro de matemáticas con demasiada fuerza. Se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar, así que optó por asentir y caminar en busca del baño. Sentía los pasos de Arnwe tras él, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

**b****5:16 p.m. ****/b**

Michael sentía los latidos de su corazón muy altos, cada vez más altos desde que esa mujer le había detenido a punta de pistola. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía? Ni idea, pero cada pulso de su corazón sonaba ahora en el pecho, en los oídos, en las sienes. Dolía, por la Virgen, como dolía. Al mismo tiempo, podía sentir, pegado a su cadera, el sollozo contenido de Malcom, y, a unos metros, los repetitivos reclamos de la rubia armada y peligrosa. Deseó dejarse llevar por la oscuridad, pero su entrenamiento se impuso, otra vez. ¿Cuánto más podría controlar el pánico que le trepaba por las piernas? No lo sabía, no quería saberlo.

–La niña está herida… –repitió despacio, mirando de frente a la mujer con toda su voluntad en juego.

i–I repeat: release the child and step back /i–le interrumpió ella.

El joven resopló, la madre estaba resultando tan fastidiosa como la hija, e igual de ignorante en el idioma de su nuevo país. ¿Cómo podían mudarse sin saber una palabra de oestron?

"Valla manera de conocer a la nueva vecina."

De nuevo miró a su alrededor, buscando un medio para hacerse entender o escapar, pero nada se le ocurría. Sus pensamientos, ya bastante confusos, fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de pasos apresurados en dirección a ellos. En menos de un minuto diez guardias de la ciudadela los habían rodeado, sus armas largas apuntaban claramente a la rubia.

–¡Suelte el arma, señora Keith! Está rodeada.

Ella los contempló incrédula, sin abandonar su pose ofensiva.

i–What the fuck…? This man was trying to kidnap my baby. /i

Hubo unos segundos de intercambio entre los guardias, hasta que otra voz se alzó. Hablaba un ingles correcto, aunque de acento duro.

i–Mrs Keith, this man is a doctor, he was sent to give take care of your kid when she get injured in the playard. He is also a resident of this building. Please, kindly remove your gun and aloud Dr. Michael take her to the ambulance. /i

Ella los estudió, dudosa, pero finalmente bajó el arma. De inmediato dos guardias se lanzaron a inmovilizarla contra la pared. Michael no tuvo tiempo de ver la pelea: con sus últimas fuerzas entregó la niña a los camilleros y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo. Apenas registró el llanto de alegría de Malcom al ser abrazado por su madre antes de ser engullido por la oscuridad.

**b****5:20 p.m. ****/b**

Las cortinas de metal subieron con la misma celeridad con que habían caído, y la recepción del edificio volvió a parecer tranquila, casi bucólica.

El equipo médico pasó primero, conduciendo una camilla que introdujeron en la ambulancia detenida en frente al inmueble. Luego salieron del elevador dos guardias: conducían a una mujer rubia, que maldecía con florida amplitud en inglés. Por último apareció una silla de ruedas, donde yacía desmadejado el cuerpo de Michael. Al ver esto, Boris e Igor se acercaron y detuvieron al guardia que pretendía llevar al joven hacia una patrulla.

–¿Está herido? –preguntó Boris con su mejor tono de dueño del mundo.

El soldado no pareció reconocerlo, pero intuyó que, si ellos eran residentes del edificio, podían ser ricos y, hasta nobles. Se obligó a ser amable.

–Fue amenazado por una madre alterada y perdió el conocimiento. Lo llevamos a la estación para tomarle declaraciones.

Igor se arrodilló ante la silla y palmeó suavemente la mejilla sudorosa de Michael. El joven levantó el rostro, pero sus ojos permanecieron desenfocados.

–¿Hubo armas de fuego? –insistió Boris, preocupado por el estado de su amigo.

El soldado lo miró inseguro, pero un capitán que se acercaba no lo dejó contestar.

–¿A qué viene la pregunta?

–Lo conozco desde hace tiempo, tiene temple para todo, excepto para las armas de fuego. Creo que tendrán que llevarlo al hospital antes de interrogarlo.

El capitán fue a decir algo más, por su expresión era algún equivalente educado de "Los civiles no deben meterse en los asuntos de la Guardia", pero Michael decidió confirmar la advertencia de sus compañeros y vomitó de manera instintiva, sobre sus propias piernas.

El tono de Boris se volvió perentorio.

–Quiero una ambulancia para mi amigo, ¡ahora! –y reforzó la orden al agitar su identificación de banda negra ante el oficial, luego se volvió hacia Igor. –Llama a Glorfindel y dile que vamos en camino.

**b**TBC…

NOTAS**/b**

¿Nadie se había preguntado por la religión oficial de Arda? Pues sepan que desde el siglo XIII el culto a Eru se institucionalizó, y la asimilación posterior de los Ainur y Maiar como "santos" y "ángeles" fue un proceso breve, respuesta a la masiva conversión de los sureños al cristianismo. Para el siglo XVI ya cada Ainur tenía su imagen y atributos definidos; y se habían dictado normas modélicas para la arquitectura del Ainumardë (Salón de los Ainur, en plural Ainumardi)

Cada Ainumardë está presidido por una imagen evocativa de Eru, el Único, quien habitaba en el Vacío y cuyo rostro nunca fue revelado. A lo largo de las paredes se alinean las representaciones de los Ainur, que pueden ser esculpidos porque en Arda adoptaron diferentes formas, cada uno según su naturaleza y los elementos que amaban, y, aunque no estaban atados a una forma visible, muy a menudo la adoptaban bajo la característica de una indumentaria, y en edades posteriores serían conocidos por los elfos y hombres bajo esas apariencias. Ellos son: Manwë, Rey de los Vientos; Varda, Reina de las Estrellas; Ulmo, Señor de las Aguas; Nienna, la Plañidera; Aulë, el Herrero; Yavanna, Dadora de Frutos; Oromë, Señor de los Bosques; Vána, la Siempre Joven; Mandos, Guardián de los Muertos; Vairë, la Tejedora; Lórien, Señor de los Sueños; Estë, la Sanadora; Tulkas, el Campeón y Nessa, la Bailarina.

Los Amilessë (significa "nombre de madre") son la poderosa organización encargada del culto, la enseñanza de la doctrina y la administración de los asuntos religiosos. Están integrados por las amil ("madre") y los nostar ("padre"). Se distinguen porque llevan siempre sobre la ropa una capa de color azul marino con capucha y se cubren el rostro al salir de los recintos sagrados. Al ingresar a los Amilessë, las personas se comprometen a permanecer un mínimo de veinte años a disposición de la organización, pero la mayoría ingresa sin intensión de volver a la vida laica y mueren en los hogares de vida común o en los de sus nossëhíni.

AMILESSË "nombre de madre, nombre familiar" (amil "madre" + essë "nombre")

HINYA"mi hijo, mi niño" para _hinanya_) (WJ:403). _Pl. híni _(sorprendentemente no _**hínar_) en _Híni Ilúvataro_"Hijos de Ilúvatar" (Índice del Silmarillion). En compuestas _-hin pl. -híni _(como en _Eruhíni_, "Hijos de Eru", SA:híni)

MARDË "salón, estancia"; sólo _pl. mardi_ certificado (Nam, RGEO:66)

ÁRË "día" (PM:127) o "luz del sol" (SA:arien).También el nombre de tengwa 31. Originalmente pronunciado _ázë_; cuando /z/ se fusionó con /r/, la letra se hizo superflua y le fue dado el nuevo valor ss, de ahí que fuera renombrado como _essë_ (Apéndice E). También _árë nuquerna_ *"árë invertido", nombre de tengwa 32, similar a _árë_ normal pero invertido (Apéndice E)

NOSSË "familia" (PM:320)

NOSTARI "padres", pl. de _*nostar_ o _*nostaro_ "padre" (LotR3:VI cap. 6, traducido en Letters:308)


	17. ¡Así no hay quien viva! II

¡Así no hay quien viva! (II)

_"Una ciudad es un enigma,  
un juego de naipes,  
una infinita acumulación de rumores,  
de gente diversa que  
añora, ama, sufre, sueña,  
implora, escapa, apuesta y lucha."  
Amantes en La Catedral, Jaime Gómez Triana_

**4:30 p.m.**

El soldado asomó la cabeza entre las almenas con precaución, pero no fue capaz de evadir al francotirador que le marcaba desde hacía quince minutos.

–¡Pum! –dijo Hirunatan.

El cuerpo de Niggle calló desde la muralla sobre el pasto, sonó "Pggg" y permaneció quieto. Comprobar su puntería (una vez más) hizo sonreír a la guerrera, y a sus correligionarios. El capitán Malcom se volvió entonces hacia sus compañeros y, en pose heroica, les arengó antes del combate final.

–¡Hermanos! El vigía de la torre fue eliminado, podemos atacar este flanco de la fortaleza y… –se quedó sin saber qué decir (la verdad es que, a él, eso de los discursos no se le daba mucho). Optó por sonreír con coquetería a la bella Hirunatan y, sacar la pistola plateada de su cinturón. –¡Adelante, mis valientes!

La tropa le siguió, emocionada, y comenzó a golpear las paredes del castillo que protegía a los últimos orcos del mundo. Aunque desde arriba les lanzaban proyectiles de tempera, bolsas con agua y pañales usados (tener una hermanita pequeña es una ventaja táctica innegable), los valientes edains de Malcom se las estaban arreglando para desmontar los bloques de la pared y trepar la muralla. Al fin, mojado y con el cabello apelmazado de pintura naranja, Malcom ganó el parapeto de la muralla y se lanzó al patio, donde le esperaba el jefe de los orcos para el duelo final.

–Capitán Malcom –le saludó el orco burlón–, es usted tan imprudente como esperaba.  
–Capitán Gorthol –repuso él–, es usted más pequeño de lo que cabría esperar.

Gorthol gruñó su molestia y se lanzó contra Malcom con la espada en alto. El joven edain resistió la envestida y devolvió los golpes con su bella espada de puño azul. Sin perder la elegancia, ni la sonrisa, ni el horrible color naranja de la cabeza, Malcom lanzó mandobles a diestra y siniestra, bloqueando los ataques del ruin, feo, sucio y rudo líder de los orcos. Poco a poco lo condujo a una esquina del patio y pronunció las palabras que tanto le gustaban a su amada Hirunatan:

–La luz se ha impuesto. ¡Ríndete!  
Los malvados ojos de Gorthol brillaron de rabia, pero dejó caer su espada.  
–Me…  
Un grito desgarrado –inconfundiblemente real– cortó el parlamento del orco, y todo el combate en el patio de juegos. Malcom y Gorthol intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, el jefe edain soltó su espada de juguete y buscó por entre las torres al reportero, encaramado (como siempre) en el techo del castillo para tener buenos ángulos del combate que documentaba.

–¿Viste algo, Aina?  
El pelirrojo asintió, y señaló al extremo del patio, más allá del sicomoro.  
–Una niña se calló entre los tanques, jefe.  
Gorthol no perdió tiempo ante semejante información.  
–¡Niggle, Andreth, corran a ver qué pasó! –ambos chicos le obedecieron sin demora, y Malcom, por su parte, fue a la bodega donde todos ponían sus bolsas escolares para extraer un intercomunicador. –¿Mamá?  
Aunque estuviera al otro lado del edificio, la voz de la señora Galadwen tranquilizó a todos.  
–La puedo ver por una de las cámaras, hijo, no parece nada grave.  
–¡La hemos encontrado! –se oyó la voz de Niggle en el extremo del patio. –Pero no entiendo lo que dice… Según Andreth es inglés… está llorando jefe.  
–Mama –y los morenos dedos de Malcom se apretaron alrededor del intercomunicador–, dice Niggle que está llorando. ¡¿Qué hacemos?!  
–¡Calma! Michael está en la lavandería, ve a buscarlo. Voy a llamar una ambulancia y tratar de averiguar de qué apartamento es la niña. ¿Comprendido?  
Gorthol, Malcom e Hirunatan intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión. El moreno sonrió, aliviado de tener un plan de acción claro.  
–Comprendido, cambio y fuera.

**4:50 p.m.**

Michael estaba terminando de poner la ropa limpia en el cesto cuando sintió los pasos breves y apresurados a su espalda. Curioso, se giró hacia la puerta, para ver al famoso Malcom, acercarse en plena carrera.

–¿Doctor Michael?  
–Si, ¿que…?  
–Lo necesitamos en el patio de juegos –le interrumpió el chico, al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y tiraba de él. –Una niña se calló entre los tanques, está en el pasto y no para de llorar. Mi madre me dijo que viniera a buscarlo.

Sin pensarlo, Michael siguió al mensajero en dirección al entresuelo. Seguro ya una ambulancia estaba en camino, pero la señora Galadwen, madre ella misma, deseaba cubrir todas las posibilidades y estaba de acuerdo. A esa hora en el patio de juegos del edificio los mayores tenían, si acaso, 13 años, por supuesto, era mejor que un adulto se hiciera cargo. Al doblar la última curva, calló en cuenta de que Malcom no había mencionado en nombre de la accidentada.

–¿Quién es la herida?  
–No lo se, señor –respondió el chico con toda formalidad a pesar de que resoplaba por la larga carrera. Niggle y Andreth fueron los que la vieron de cerca, dijeron que lloraba y hablaba en inglés. Es todo lo que se, señor. 

Michael no respondió, pero aquello le asustó. ¿Había angloparlantes en el edificio? ¿Ella era de la familia que se mudaba o, simplemente, la niña estaba de visita? La idea de extranjeros en su comunidad incomodaba ligeramente al joven estudiante, pero se dijo que, no importaba su idioma materno, ella ahora era un paciente.

Al cruzar el umbral del patio de juegos, Malcom volvió a actuar como guía del adulto. Michael siguió al chico de pelo naranja entre el pasto y los árboles, hacia el fondo del amplio patio interior del edificio. Casi en el extremo, ya no había más que escombros, viejos objetos de origen inclasificable que los muchachos mayores usaban para construir sus fortalezas y laberintos. Los más pequeños sabían que era terreno vedado, para ellos estaban los toboganes y columpios del extremo sur. Definitivamente, la accidentada no podía vivir en el edificio.

"Hasta ahora" acotó mentalmente el joven. "Es posible que se halla mudado hoy." La idea volvió a agitar algo (¿miedo?) en su interior. Pero, gracias al entrenamiento que recibiera en la facultad, fingió perfecta seguridad.

–¿Dónde se encuentra la paciente?

Hirunatan, que los esperaba con el rostro ceñudo, señaló con enfado unos metros más allá, junto a la pared, donde una rubiecita de siete u ocho años lloraba sentada en el pasto. Se apretaba el hombro con desesperación y Micheal dedujo, por el brazo que colgaba flácido y el trozo de hueso que asomaba por debajo del codo, que estaba transida de dolor.

–No nos deja acercarnos –informó con rabia la rubia. –Un centímetro más y grita como un orco el día que ardió el Anillo. Dice Andreth, que llama a su madre y nos ofende… Con palabras feas, doctor.  
Michael hizo un gesto de desestimación con la mano.  
–No creo que sea relevante para el diagnóstico, Hirunatan, lo han hecho muy bien –ante eso los dos niños sonrieron de oreja a oreja. –Intentaré acercarme.

Michael se volvió hacia la pequeña y levantó las manos, con las palmas abiertas, en señal de paz y dio un paso hacia la herida. La reacción fue inmediata.

_–Don´t came one step closer, you, faking fagot… My mom is a police officer, New York Police… My mom will came for my…don´t you dare to…  
–It´s OK_ –articuló Michael lo más despacio que pudo. –_I´m a doctor, I´m here to help you.  
Pero la niña lo miraba con horror.  
–No! You're lying. My mom will came.  
–Your mother don´t know you´re hurt, did she? Tell my where do you live and I will call your mother. _  
Hubo un breve momento de silencio, la niña parecía estar considerando las palabras.  
–_No! My mom said I shouldn't say anybody my address.  
–But you live here, rigth? Because you can´t came to the playard if your a stranger.  
–Yes_ –admitió dudosa la niña.  
–_See?_ –Michael se permitió sonreír, aunque por dentro ardía de rabia. –_I live here to, they_ –señaló a la tropa unos metros más detrás de él– _live here to, in this building. We are your neighbors. It´s you mother in some place inside this building?_  
Un brillo de comprensión animó los ojos de la niña, pero no en el sentido que deseaba el médico.  
-_My mom said I shouldn´t talk to strangers. You want information about my. Go away!_

Esto terminó con la poca paciencia de Michael. Mientras decidía internamente que la pediatría no era lo suyo, el joven se acercó, levantó a la niña en peso y, haciendo oídos sordos de su florido vocabulario –New York no había cambiado nada, evidentemente– se dirigió a la salida del área de juegos, seguido por Malcom

–Supongo que eso es lo que llaman "cortar por lo sano" –comentó Gorthol en lo que se acercaba a Hirunatan, ya seguro de que ningún adulto le vería.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, insegura. Apenas había entendido la entrecortada conversación, pero esa niña ya le caía gorda. 

Michael caminaba por el pasillo en busca del ascensor. Calculaba que el equipo de paramédicos debía estar llegando a las puertas del edificio, pero maldito si iba a esperar sentado a que ella se cansara de insultarle. Mantenerse en movimiento le daba la sensación de que hacía algo más que soportar las quejas de esta desagradable pequeña.

–_¡Freeze!_ –el joven se detuvo en seco, había reconocido, junto al grito casi gutural, el sonido de una pistola al ser martillada.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" pensó estúpidamente en lo que sentía su espalda empaparse de sudor frío.

**5:10 p.m. **

Galadwen vio con horror a través de la cámara de seguridad cómo la nueva inquilina encañonaba a Michael y su hijo Malcom a unos metros de la puerta del ascensor.  
–¡Por el Ojo! –maldijo, al tiempo que apretaba el botón de alarma del edificio.

**5:12 p.m. **

Boris casi fue atrapado por la cortina de hierro que descendía para sellar las puertas de cristal del edificio. Tras adentrarse en al hall, contempló con horror el eficiente despliegue de las fuerza de choque de la Guardia de la Ciudadela.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó al aire, pero el eficiente Cintras, el portero, se les acercó enseguida.  
–Hay un problema de seguridad en el entresuelo –les explicó. –Por favor –señaló con una mano el lado derecho del hall–, siéntense allá hasta que los elevadores vuelvan a circular.

Los dos amigos asintieron, conscientes de que el portero no les daría más detalles de lo que ocurría en el piso de arriba. Así que ambos fueron a sentarse en los sofás de la recepción, junto a dos obreros de mudanzas, un repartidor de pizza y el vecino yanqui del noveno piso, el señor Wiliams, que hablaba muy apurado por su carísimo celular. 

**5:15 p.m. **

Anariel se acercó a la puerta del despacho con el corazón en un puño. No sabía qué la asustaba más: que Fred hubiera llegado antes de su reunión y casi pillara a Aralqua teñido, o que el edificio estuviera congelado hasta que la seguridad arreglara el "asunto" del entresuelo.

–Tu padre está en la recepción –anunció sin demora, pero decidió que los chicos no necesitaban saber de las armas desplegadas ocho pisos más abajo. –Tardará en subir porque los elevadores están bloqueados, algo que ver con las mudanzas de la mañana –explicó con premura. –Creo que deberías… –y señaló con un dedo la flamante melena caoba.

Aralqua se llevó una mano a la cabeza con repentino temor y asintió. Cuando la mujer los dejó solos de nuevo, se enfrentó a los ojos interrogantes de Aranwe.

–Yo… –se calló, inseguro.

Su amado parecía estar especialmente sensible hoy, pero tampoco podía huir al baño sin ninguna explicación. Gruñó internamente, ¿acaso no era un hombre?

–Mi padre no sabe que no me gusta ser pelirrojo –explicó avergonzado. –Debo quitarme el tinte antes de que llegue.

Miró por fin al frente, donde un par de ojos azules brillaban con, ¿agradecimiento? La sonrisa que le dedicaban casi lo hizo volar.

–Entiendo –respondió Aranwe bajito, con su tono sedoso, andrógino. –Mejor vamos a quitarte eso.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos ¿"Vamos" había dicho su amor? "¡No pienses en eso!" se ordenó a si mismo al tiempo que cerraba el libro de matemáticas con demasiada fuerza. Se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar, así que optó por asentir y caminar en busca del baño. Sentía los pasos de Arnwe tras él, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

**5:16 p.m. **

Michael sentía los latidos de su corazón muy altos, cada vez más altos desde que esa mujer le había detenido a punta de pistola. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía? Ni idea, pero cada pulso de su corazón sonaba ahora en el pecho, en los oídos, en las sienes. Dolía, por la Virgen, como dolía. Al mismo tiempo, podía sentir, pegado a su cadera, el sollozo contenido de Malcom, y, a unos metros, los repetitivos reclamos de la rubia armada y peligrosa. Deseó dejarse llevar por la oscuridad, pero su entrenamiento se impuso, otra vez. ¿Cuánto más podría controlar el pánico que le trepaba por las piernas? No lo sabía, no quería saberlo.

–La niña está herida… –repitió despacio, mirando de frente a la mujer con toda su voluntad en juego.  
–_I repeat: release the child and step back_ –le interrumpió ella.

El joven resopló, la madre estaba resultando tan fastidiosa como la hija, e igual de ignorante en el idioma de su nuevo país. ¿Cómo podían mudarse sin saber una palabra de oestron?

"Valla manera de conocer a la nueva vecina."

De nuevo miró a su alrededor, buscando un medio para hacerse entender o escapar, pero nada se le ocurría. Sus pensamientos, ya bastante confusos, fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de pasos apresurados en dirección a ellos. En menos de un minuto diez guardias de la ciudadela los habían rodeado, sus armas largas apuntaban claramente a la rubia.

–¡Suelte el arma, señora Keith! Está rodeada.  
Ella los contempló incrédula, sin abandonar su pose ofensiva.  
–_What the fuck…? This man was trying to kidnap my baby. _  
Hubo unos segundos de intercambio entre los guardias, hasta que otra voz se alzó. Hablaba un inglés correcto, aunque de acento duro.  
–_Mrs Keith, this man is a doctor, he was sent to give take care of your kid when she get injured in the playard. He is also a resident of this building. Please, kindly remove your gun and aloud Dc Michael take her to the ambulance._

Ella los estudió, dudosa, pero finalmente bajó el arma. De inmediato dos guardias se lanzaron a inmovilizarla contra la pared. Michael no tuvo tiempo de ver la pelea: con sus últimas fuerzas entregó la niña a los camilleros y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo. Apenas registró el llanto de alegría de Malcom al ser abrazado por su madre antes de ser engullido por la oscuridad.

**5:20 p.m. **

Las cortinas de metal subieron con la misma celeridad con que habían caído, y la recepción del edificio volvió a parecer tranquila, casi bucólica.

El equipo médico pasó primero, conduciendo una camilla que introdujeron en la ambulancia detenida en frente al inmueble. Luego salieron del elevador dos guardias: conducían a una mujer rubia, que maldecía con florida amplitud en inglés. Por último apareció una silla de ruedas, donde yacía desmadejado el cuerpo de Michael. Al ver esto, Boris e Igor se acercaron y detuvieron al guardia que pretendía llevar al joven hacia una patrulla.

–¿Está herido? –preguntó Boris con su mejor tono de dueño del mundo.  
El soldado no pareció reconocerlo, pero intuyó que, si ellos eran residentes del edificio, podían ser ricos y, hasta nobles. Se obligó a ser amable.  
–Fue amenazado por una madre alterada y perdió el conocimiento. Lo llevamos a la estación para tomarle declaraciones.  
Igor se arrodilló ante la silla y palmeó suavemente la mejilla sudorosa de Michael. El joven levantó el rostro, pero sus ojos permanecieron desenfocados.  
–¿Hubo armas de fuego? –insistió Boris, preocupado por el estado de su amigo.  
El soldado lo miró inseguro, pero un capitán que se acercaba no lo dejó contestar.  
–¿A qué viene la pregunta?  
–Lo conozco desde hace tiempo, tiene temple para todo, excepto para las armas de fuego. Creo que tendrán que llevarlo al hospital antes de interrogarlo.

El capitán fue a decir algo más, por su expresión era algún equivalente educado de "Los civiles no deben meterse en los asuntos de la Guardia", pero Michael decidió confirmar la advertencia de sus compañeros y vomitó de manera instintiva, sobre sus propias piernas.

El tono de Boris se volvió perentorio.  
–Quiero una ambulancia para mi amigo, ¡ahora! –y reforzó la orden al agitar su identificación de banda negra ante el oficial, luego se volvió hacia Igor. –Llama a Glorfindel y dile que vamos en camino.

**TBC…**


	18. Preguntas incómodas

7

EN BUSCA DE UN SUEÑO 18

Reuniones incómodas y preguntas más incómodas (I)

"_¿Cuándo nací? ¿Cuándo moriré? Ningún hombre puede evocar_

_el día de su nacimiento ni designar el de su muerte._

_Ven, mi grácil bienamada. Quiero pedir a la embriaguez_

_que me haga olvidar que nunca sabremos nada"_

_Omar Khayyam _

Michel despertó despacio, con dolor en el vientre y la desagradable sensación de los monitores cardio–respiratorios pegados a su piel como ventosas.

–Buenas noches.

El saludo lo hizo girar el rostro a la derecha y pestañear varias veces. Apenas podía distinguirla en la penumbra de la habitación, pero la voz de Gilraen era inconfundible.

–Mamá.

El joven extendió una mano y delineó su cara ovalada, se detuvo en la mejilla de pómulos algo salientes.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó cuando ya estaba seguro de que era, realmente, ella.

La mujer consultó su elegante reloj de pulsera adornado con brillantes.

–Las diez y media de la noche. ¿Te parece si aviso a los otros de que despertaste?

–¿Los otros?

Gilraen le tomó la mano con algo de tristeza. ¿Acaso su niño no llegaría a confiar nunca en las personas a su alrededor?

–Tu padre y Glorfindel están allá fuera, tratando de explicarle a la esposa de Alcar de que no vas a morir por pasar una noche en el hospital. Por supuesto, no hace más que alterar al resto de tus compañeros del edificio. ¡Ah! Y media facultad de medicina ha pasado a preguntar cómo estabas.

Michel sintió un golpe de calor subirle al rostro. Contaba con que su padre y su pareja estuvieran por allí, pero ¿los otros ocho "Caminantes"? ¿Sus compañeros de carrera? Aunque seguro esos lo hacían por congraciarse con Glorfindel.

–¿Qué le paso a la niña? –preguntó con ganas de cambiar de tema.

La mujer apretó los labios, sus ojos dejaron de ser cálidos, amables.

–Su nombre es Jennifer Keith, y los ortopedistas pasaron un buen rato con ella en el salón de operaciones. La verdad, es muy extraño que se rompiera el brazo de modo tan aparatoso.

Michel asintió, ya tranquilo por ese lado.

–¿Quieres que llame a los otros? –insistió su madre.

Él hizo un gesto de aceptación y la escuchó alejarse con pasos cortos y decididos. Tras el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta, un montón de personas se apresuró dentro de la estancia. Michel pronto tuvo el campo de visión lleno con su padre, su pareja y sus jóvenes vecinos. Estuvieron un rato revoloteando a su alrededor, pero lo cierto es que estaba cansado y su esposo no tardó en darse cuenta. Así que despidió a los muchachos con diplomacia. Ellos se apresuraron a partir –también estaban cansados– con la promesa de que regresarían en la tarde siguiente.

Michel suspiró, agotado y feliz. Su esposo se sentó a su lado y le tomó una mano con afecto.

–Estoy bien –aseguró con voz soñolienta.

–Deja que el especialista decida eso –le regañó su madre.

–No es nada que un par de días de descanso no curen –aseguró el rubio. –Pero prefiero que te quedes aquí ese tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Michel asintió, consciente de que era inútil discutir. Su esposo no lo dejaría alejarse demasiado.

–Si está todo arreglado, nosotros también vamos a casa –anunció su padre.

Duncan y Gilraen besaron las mejillas de su hijo y salieron acompañados de su yerno. Mientras recorrían los corredores hacia el parqueo del hospital, la mujer volvió a tomar la palabra.

–Quiero levantar cargos –dijo con tono frío, exigente.

–Eso le corresponde a tu hijo –advirtió el doctor.

–Pero él es demasiado bueno –empezó a quejarse ella.

–Algo de lo que siempre has estado orgullosa –le recordó su esposo.

Ella resopló bajito, de modo increíblemente elegante, pero no cedería.

–Tiene derecho a levantar cargos –insistió.

–Y no te impediremos que le informes de ello, querida –aceptó con suavidad. –Pero tiene que decidirlo él.

Ya casi estaban junto al jaguar deportivo de color azul cielo. Duncan McCormick sacó el control remoto de la alarma, la desconectó, y se volvió hacia su yerno.

–¿Estás seguro de que nada puede complicarlo? –Glorfindel negó y el hombre pelirrojo le dedicó una ancha sonrisa. –De acuerdo entonces. Vendremos mañana en la tarde.

Gilraen se acercó a darle un último beso en la mejilla. La tensión que todavía la atenazaba era notable. Siempre había sido muy protectora de su único hijo, y –el doctor estaba seguro– apenas se estaba conteniendo para ir a obtener una satisfacción física por el ataque a Michel. Si se iba, era porque confiaba en su preocupación por el muchacho. Y no era fácil ganarse la confianza de Gilraen Valdran.

El auto partió y el hombre regresó despacio a los niveles superiores. Planeaba ir a Registros para revisar los ingresos de la primera parte de la noche y regresar donde su pareja, pero fue detenido en las escaleras del primer piso.

–Disculpe, doctor Valrugna –le detuvo la pelirroja Sandra. –Un par de policías desean verlo, los dejé en la sala de visitas.

El hombre asintió, en realidad era extraño que la aparición de los oficiales tardara tanto. Cambio de rumbo sin mayor preocupación, no se ejerce la medicina por veinte años sin cruzarse con policías.

La sala de visitas era pequeña y acogedora. Los oficiales estaban sentados en un sofá de color crema, con un servicio de café ante ellos, pero no se habían quitado los abrigos. Se levantaron al unísono al escuchar la puerta. El que parecía mayor, pelo castaño y de ojos verdes, se adelantó unos pasos.

–Soy Glorfindel Valrugna.

– Yo soy el detective Maldrion –informó el policía extendiendo la mano. –Este es mi compañero, Kapek –el segundo oficial tenía ojos y cabellos negros.

El rubio asintió y fue a sentarse en una butaca frente al sofá que eligieran los policías. Maldrion debía tener unos cuarenta años, llevaba el pelo a la altura de los hombros, camisa blanca, pantalón y chaqueta de pana marrón. Kapek andaba por los veinticinco, su pelo estaba cortado al cepillo, como un militar, vestía camisa gris y pantalones negros y cazadora del mismo color, pero la falta de corbata no lo hacía lucir informal: la ropa estaba muy planchada para ser las 10:50 de la noche.

–Queremos hablar de Michel McCormick y Joan Keith –anunció Maldrion.

Glorfindel asintió, lo esperaba.

–¿Necesito asesoría legal?

–No lo creo –afirma el detective. –Para empezar, podría decirnos la causa del ataque de pánico del señor McCormick esta tarde.

–No le gustan las armas –Maldrion sonríe, parece aburrido.

–¿Le importaría elaborar su respuesta?

–No puedo. Solo se que Michel no puede ver armas de fuego, las tolera en TV o fotografías, pero verlas frente a él, incluso enfundadas, es algo que no puede controlar.

–¿Si su miedo es tan cerval, por qué no dejó caer a la niña?

Glorfindel frunce el ceño ante el enfoque del detective.

–El señor McCormick está bajo tratamiento desde hace años, para lidiar con su fobia. Además, está su entrenamiento como sanador, no dejó caer a esa niña porque era una paciente.

Maldrion asiente, su rostro no deja traslucir si las respuestas le alegran o mortifican. A su lado, Kapek tiene el rostro desagradablemente impasible, como si contuviera algo.

–La señora Keith alega que creyó ver al señor McCormick en el acto de secuestrar a su hija, que su propio entrenamiento como policía se impuso. Lo que no logro entender es, ¿por qué si él pudo hablarle en inglés a la niña, no pudo hacerlo con ella?

El rubio se detuvo a meditar la pregunta, sirviéndose una taza de café, algo no estaba bien ahí, pero no podía descifrar el qué.

–¿Por qué estaba luchando contra los efectos de un ataque de pánico? –ofreció al cabo.

–Lo que usualmente ocurre bajo presión, es que las personas usan su idioma materno, doctor Valrugna.

–Creo que no lo sigo.

–Michel McCormick vivió en Norteamérica hasta los ocho años –dijo Kapek por primera vez.

–Un detalle técnico –desestimó el médico. –Creció en la embajada de Arda, y no creo tener que recordarle cómo terminó todo.

Maldrion y Kapek intercambiaron una mirada breve, interrogante. Luego el policía mayor se volvió hacia Glorfindel.

–De acuerdo. Pasemos entonces a la pequeña Jennifer Keith.

La entrevista acaba unos quince minutos después, sin mayores sobresaltos. Los detectives le aseguran que la nueva vecina está bastante avergonzada y desea disculparse personalmente, y que quisieran entrevistar a Michel, cuando esté recuperado, por supuesto, para poder archivar el caso. Glorfindel los deja en la puerta del hospital y va finalmente a Registros. Ha sido una noche tranquila: dos accidentes de auto, un incendio y tres peleas de bares, poco para una ciudad de cinco millones de habitantes, aunque sea lunes.

Llega a la habitación de Michel y se tumba en el sofá cercano a la cama. Su esposo duerme tranquilo, gracias a los sedantes que circulan por su sistema. No le pidió permiso para ello, pero sabe que, tras un episodio como el de esa tarde, al usualmente insomne joven le sería imposible conciliar el sueño. Muy despacio recrea el cuerpo que se adivina arrebujado entre las mantas en la agradable penumbra de la habitación. ¿Debería preocuparse por la insinuación de Maldrion? El confía en su pareja pero… Glorfindel arruga el seño, la conversación le ha dejado inquieto a su pesar. Hay cosas, espacios en la vida de la familia McCormick de las que sabe no puede hablar con Michel, y usualmente lo deja pasar, pero hoy… Simplemente, no entiende por qué se ponen tan incómodos cuando el tiempo en Estados Unidos sale a relucir.

Está seguro de que, si pudieran, Duncan y Gilraen negarían con todas sus fuerzas haber estado un solo día de sus vidas fuera de la isla. Pero es imposible, todo el país conoce la historia. Ella es nada más y nada menos que Gilraen "La Bella" Valdran: Reina de Belleza de la Tierra Media 1965, Mis Universo 1966, Embajadora de la República Federativa de Arda ante la ONU de 1975 a 1985. La protagonista de la toma de la sede diplomática de Washington por extremistas cristianos durante cinco días, de los cuales se libró a punta de AK-73, sin esperar la intervención de las fuerzas norteamericanas "Porque estaba cansada de oír a mi hijo llorar de miedo y de las miradas lascivas de esos fanáticos".

A pesar de que, en teoría, nueve años y once meses de esa estancia habían sido maravillosos, los tres se mostraban renuentes a hablar de sus vidas personales. Al menos Duncan y Gilraen no eran reacios para comentar el desempeño profesional de ambos en las batallas diplomáticas de la ONU y en las siempre tensas relaciones bilaterales con los norteamericanos, pero era como si Michel no hubiera estado ahí –excepto para llorar entre los brazos de sus padres ante los amenazadores terroristas y desatar el apocalipsis.

¿Y por qué Maldrion había insinuado que el inglés debía ser la lengua base de su pareja? Era de público conocimiento que el estilo de vida de los representantes de Arda en el extranjero. Como los diplomáticos de naciones árabes, del lejano oriente o del antiguo bloque socialista, esas embajadas no eran edificios, sino grandes manzanas que contenían oficinas y residencias, donde ellos vivían sin demasiado contacto con el mundo exterior. Los ardences no solían hallar tentadora la integración con otras culturas, y reconstruían su isla tras los altos muros y el estatuto diplomático. Todo, desde personal de servicio hasta taquígrafas, era contratado por la cancillería en Tierra Media.

Si Michel había crecido tras esos muros, lo más probable es que recibiera clases particulares con los otros hijos de trabajadores de la sede diplomática o de los poquísimos inmigrantes ardenses, que su mundo infantil estuviera limitado a los altos muros de la embajada y los consulados de Nueva York, San Francisco y Chicago. No, no era probable que aprendiera inglés allí hasta que creciera y empezara a interactuar con otros chicos, acaso otros hijos y nietos del cuerpo diplomático acreditado en el país. Pero la pregunta de los oficiales no había sido ociosa, seguro.

Glorfindel sacudió la cabeza y se descalzó. Sin duda, dando vueltas a lo poco que sabía no hallaría una respuesta. Era mejor dormir, para la reunión de la mañana siguiente necesitaría sus cinco sentidos.

TBC…


	19. ¿Quién es ese chico?

EN BUSCA DE UN SUEÑO

18 ¿Quién es ese chico?

"_Amor… ¿No sientes frío? Soy la luna:  
Tengo la muerte blanca y la verdad  
lejana…"  
La balada del amor tardío, Dulce Ma. Loynaz_

G terminó de ajustarse la corbata negra ante el espejo y suspiró, realmente odiaba las corbatas, razón por la que había perfeccionado su arte hasta poder atarlas sin un pensamiento. Si le dedicara un pensamiento a sus corbatas, sería para lanzarlas al horno.

Sonrió al reflejo de Midhiel, que esperaba su permiso para entrar a la habitación apoyada en el marco de la puerta. La sonrisa era falsa.

–Pasa.

La joven se acercó, llevaba un traje de falda y chaqueta color plomo, a juego con el de su señor, y el pelo atado en una cebolla a la altura de la nuca. Lucía sobria, mucho mayor que con el alegre uniforme de diario.

El rostro de G era de nuevo una máscara inexpresiva. Se sentó en el taburete ubicado frente a su tocador y la dejó hacer. No movió un músculo en lo que las manos suaves y experimentadas de Midhiel aplicaban una leve base de maquillaje, retocaban sus labios y delineaban sus párpados. Volvió a mirarse al espejo, el cabello oscuro caía libremente a los lados de una cara pálida y relativamente joven. Ajustó el cuello de su camisa azul cielo y suspiró.

A unos pasos, ella esperaba en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda y la cabeza baja. G estuvo tentado de soltar una carcajada, burlarse de sus brillantes zapatos negros, hacer algo para volver a sentirla cerca. Fue solo un instante.

–Vamos –dijo tras tomar su portafolio de la mesita auxiliar.

Fuera, el sol arrancaba reflejos multicolores de las piedras aún húmedas por la lluvia de la madrugada. Pensó que ello podía haber complicado los viajes por carretera.

–Lindir llamó desde el Gap –informó en ese momento Midhiel, como si adivinara su inquietud. –Han llegado bien.

G apenas asintió, ya estaban cruzando las puertas del Círculo y se dirigían a un Mercedes Bens negro, de placas grises. Bill los esperaba junto a la puerta trasera.

–Buenos días, señor –saludó el chofer al tiempo que abría la puerta.

–Buenas –respondió.

–Buenos días, señorita Midhiel –saludó también a la asistente.

–Que Eru bendiga su jornada –fue la respuesta.

G no pudo dejar de notar que el saludo dedicado a la mujer era mucho más cálido, y que el rostro de ella cambiaba levemente, esbozando una sonrisa. Las posibles consecuencias le aligeraron un poco el humor durante el viaje hasta el centro del Sector Ocho.

El edifico de las Naciones Unidas en Arda era pomposo, hasta el punto de repugnarle. Inspirado en la Torre Eiffel, el arquitecto había diseñado una mole de flancos diagonales que se unían en el piso 30, reproduciendo la silueta del famoso monumento. Por suerte, era tan grande que todas las agencias internacionales cabían allí, elemento que permitía a las autoridades mantener bajo estricto control las acciones de todos esos firyarekaiellos.

Personalmente, G no recordaba una sola visita a la "Torre del 8" –como se llamaba coloquialmente al inmueble– que no implicara enfrentamientos. Hoy no sería distinto, lo sabía, pero apenas había dormido y la perspectiva de una tensa negociación no le animaba demasiado.

Dejó a su asistente lidiar con la seguridad en lo que observaba a las personas que recorrían el lobby. La mayoría eran funcionarios extranjeros, por supuesto, pero un par de mujeres que cargaban pesadas bolsas de manos y tres hombres de trajes rojos, hablaban oestron, seguramente eran secretarios o personal de aseguramiento.

Midhiel se acercó con los distintivos de pase. Chequeó su reloj en lo que entraban al ascensor: 9:05 am.

–Al quince –informó ella al ascensorista, por lo que se ganaron un par de miradas curiosas, que ambos ignoraron.

En el piso del Banco Mundial les esperaba un guardia.

–Por aquí, por favor.

Cruzaron un par de corredores de paredes color manzana, pisos alfombrados en negro y puertas marrones. El guardia se adelantó a abrirles las puertas dobles del salón de conferencias del piso. No le sorprendió el hecho de que la sosa decoración con paisajes lacustres siguiera ahí. La gente del Banco Mundial era increíblemente tacaña en lo que a estas instalaciones se refería.

G avanzó hacia su puesto sin mirar a nadie.

–Lamento la demora –dijo a modo de saludo.

–Siempre es un placer esperarle, alteza –repuso el hipócrita de Miller, al otro lado de la mesa de conferencias.

G no movió un músculo, pero vio cómo Beldrim, el mariscal, se tapaba la boca para disimular la risa: conservaba el buen humor a pesar de los años. Los otros rostros de la mesa, tanto ardenses como extranjeros, estaban tensos. La mayoría lo miraba con curiosidad mal disimulada.

Williams, el jefe del equipo de investigadores, carraspeó incómodo y empezó su exposición tras una señal de Miller.

–Como ustedes saben, durante el último año la comisión conjunta de la UNESCO y el Banco Mundial estuvieron investigando el sistema educativo de nivel superior de Arda…

G lo oía a medias, ni siquiera se había puesto el audífono de traducción simultánea. En parte porque manejaba perfectamente el inglés, en parte porque la noche anterior había leído el texto que ahora el pelirrojo presentaba con voz de bajo. Prefirió concentrarse en los gráficos, que su equipo no había podido facilitarle, y en las reacciones de las personas.

A su derecha, el viejo mariscal ya no sonreía, sino que escuchaba atentamente, con la mano izquierda presionada sobre su audífono, y tomaba notas. Beldrim no parecía contento, aunque apenas estaban en los preliminares. Por suerte, aquella mole de casi dos metros de alto tenía un temperamento de lo más razonable.

Más allá, el doctor Valrugna tenía el rostro cuidadosamente inexpresivo. Su libreta de notas permanecía en blanco, pero sus ojos no perdían detalle de los cuadros. El hombre tenía marcas oscuras alrededor de los ojos y una taza de café humeante ante si, pero –temperamental como siempre– no había ocultado las señales de la mala noche con maquillaje. G no estaba seguro de si tal gesto le divertía o molestaba.

Luego estaba Mikelin, absorto en su propio mundo. El pelirrojo se había echado hacia atrás en su asiento, mirando por encima de las cabezas hacia la ventana que dejaba ver las cumbres de los Jardines de Namo. Así permanecería hasta que dijeran "Educación Politécnica" o su vecina, Mai, le pateara por debajo de la mesa para señalar un punto de importancia común con las carreras humanísticas.

Después de Mai se sentaba el Cardenal Hurim. El hombre seguía el discurso con el rostro traspuesto de alegría, casi extático. Probablemente le habían filtrado parte de las conclusiones. A su lado, Sor Margaret mantenía mayor compostura, tomando notas y asintiendo. La superiora de las clarisas, recordó con desagrado G, no necesitaba la traducción simultánea pues era irlandesa.

En el otro extremo de la mesa estaba Miller, con el cual cruzó una mirada breve, antes de ponerse, como Mikelin, a mirar el paisaje. Sentía los ojos sobre su cuerpo, interrogantes, pero permaneció impasible durante los veinte minutos que faltaban del informe, sin dejar traslucir su posición el respecto. Claro, ellos querían saber más que su opinión, pero no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles a la CIA, por Elbereth.

Williams terminó y quedó el silencio. Un silencio poco agradable. Miller miró a Mai –la corrección política ante todo–; Mai tamborileó sobre la mesa con sus uñas pintadas de rojo sangre y miró a Katilina, la especialista rusa; Katilina pestañeó como si le hubiera caído una basura en el ojo y se giró a Marinetti; el italiano carraspeó y dedicó una mirada interrogante a Valrugna; el mejor sanador de Arda tomó su taza de café con demasiada fuerza y derramó unas gotas en el uniforme de su vecino; Midhiel se levantó corriendo en busca de un paño húmedo para limpiar la manga.

–Gracias, pequeña –dijo el anciano mariscal con una sonrisa.

Miller carraspeó por segunda vez y, desesperado, miró directamente a G.

–Ha sido interesante –respondió el príncipe en inglés a la muda pregunta. –Pero el que estemos siendo comparados con los Estados Unidos de América no me hace… –fingió buscar un término adecuado– ¿feliz?

Fue como dar orden de ataque a una batería artillera: Mai reclamó acerca de la crítica al sistema de becas, Valrugna la propuesta de reducir gastos a costa de la formación humanística de los estudiantes, Sor Margaret el derecho a la libre asociación escolar, Beldrim la recomendación de separar dormitorios y duchas por sexo u orientación sexual. G sonrió tras su taza de café, divertido con los esfuerzos del equipo del Banco Mundial por defenderse con la misma retórica liberal y sexista que tan poca acogida tuviera en Arda a mediados del siglo XIX. Los anglosajones eran tan poco imaginativos…

Aunque lo del acoso sexual era relativamente nuevo y, a juzgar por las chispas verdes en los ojos de Beldrim, igual de retorcido para los oídos de la aristocracia de la isla. Debía darle cierto crédito a Williams, quien permaneció inmutable ante la mirada asesina del viejo. Era un gesto valiente.

–Las infraestructuras de las academias militares, así como de la mayoría de las escuelas de Arda –continuó impertérrito Williams–, dejan mucho que desear en la protección de la intimidad de los estudiantes. Las entrevistas arrojaron numerosas situaciones de estrés y exposición involuntaria. Aunque las víctimas no lo percibieran, estaban en situaciones de acoso.

–¿De acuerdo a qué normas? –inquirió G con voz falsamente desinteresada.

El pelirrojo se volvió directamente hacia él, con claro desdén en sus ojos.

–Las definiciones de acoso sexual están relacionadas con el control de la intimidad y las relaciones de poder. Claro, que si usted no lo sabe, no se para qué lo mandó el Primer Ministro.

No, comprendió G, era idiota.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Los secretarios habían detenido su labor. Los traductores no se atrevieron a reproducir la frase, aunque, por desgracia, todos la habían comprendido. Mikelin y Mai se apartaron de la mesa, como si alguna bomba hubiera estallado ante ellos. Glorfindel retuvo al mariscal en su asiento, con bastante esfuerzo, a pesar de la diferencia de años. Los dos religiosos miraron con horror a Miller, como si este último pudiera arreglar el desastre, pero el norteamericano tenía la mandíbula desencajada y miraba al frente, al príncipe, con algo muy cercano a la súplica en sus ojos marrones.

La voz de G calma y casi risueña, no hizo más que incrementar la tensión:

–La idea del acoso sexual es un producto del pensamiento feminista, Williams, pero como en Arda no tenemos feministas…Bueno, usted entiende, ¿verdad? –el joven de cabellos oscuros se irguió en su asiento y miró por primera vez directamente a Miller y sonrió, era una sonrisa lobuna. –Midhiel, por favor, redacta una nota de queja para el Banco Mundial, acerca del comportamiento poco diplomático de uno de sus representantes conmigo y de sus comentarios despectivos acerca de nuestra nación, en términos generales, razón por la cual el gobierno de Arda se retira de las negociaciones hasta recibir satisfacción por la ofensa y este… –empujó su ejemplar del informe lejos de si con una uña, como si su solo contacto pudiera contaminarle– documento sea medianamente respetuoso de nuestros usos y costumbres. Hemos terminado.

G salió sin mirar a nadie, con Midhiel pisándole los talones. Todos los ardenses de la sala obedecieron la muda orden y le siguieron. Ni siquiera Hurim se atrevió a despedirse.

Cuando la última secretaria cerró la puerta, Miller sacó la cabeza de entre las manos, se levantó y fue a apoyarse en el amplio ventanal, tratando de hallar en el verde brillante de los Jardines de Namo algo de calma.

–¿Estás contento? –no había girado para verles, pero fue claro a quién se dirigía la frase llena de rabia.

Williams no se dejó amedrentar. Llevaba demasiados años en las instituciones internacionales de desarrollo para dejarse llevar por el pánico. Prefirió tratar de entender la exasperación de su habitualmente racional jefe.

–¿Quién es ese chico? –preguntó, y sabía que no era el único allí con esa inquietud.

–¡¿Chico?! –Miller se giró hacia ellos con el rostro congestionado y las pupilas reducidas a cabezas de alfiler. –¡Acaba de dejar en suspenso un proyecto de ciento veinte millones de dólares y le llamas chico!

–Es un bluf, Sid –afirmó Williams tratando de clamar a su compañero. –Es el gesto soberbio de un noble ignorante.

Aquello enfureció aún más a Miller.

–¿Chico? ¿Noble ignorante? ¿Ese es todo tu conocimiento político? –señaló la sala desierta con un gesto de su mano– ¿A esto se reduce tu muy ponderado conocimiento multicultural?

–¿Vas a decirnos algo, Sid? –interrumpió Katilina.

El llamado de la rusa hizo recordar al castaño que no estaba solo con la causa de sus desgracias, así que hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse. Miller volvió a su silla, se masajeó las sienes en un vano intento por calmarse. Suspiró.

–El "chico" que ha tirado a la basura estos dieciséis meses de trabajo se llama Gorland de Telcontar, pero normalmente le llaman G o el Príncipe, es un miembro de la familia real.

–Creí que Arda no tenía monarquía –comentó Marinetti.

Miller le dedicó una mirada exasperada.

–Que no reinen no significa que hallan muerto, Daniel. Las últimas monarquías de Arda estaban en Rohan y Arnor, ambas familias se aburrieron del trono en 1860, después de la caída de Nurmen en la Guerra de Unificación, pero retuvieron las propiedades, el dinero, el poder político. Además, estamos hablando de G Telcontar ¿les suena?

Ante las miradas de incomprensión de sus compañeros, Miller gruñó. Su jaqueca no iba a remitir.

–El Príncipe Guntalem Telcontar fundó la Sociedad Moriquendi en 1605, ese es el segundo título más importante de la familia, desde entonces sus descendientes ponen o quitan cancilleres y presidentes, expulsan firkaielos indeseables o negocian tratados. En corto, Williams, acabas de llamar "recadero del Primer Ministro" al único hombre con auténtico poder de Arda.

Un pesado silencio se instala. Los otros tres especialistas están tratando de procesar la escalofriante información y acomodarla con sus conocimientos anteriores. Williams, en especial, se siente derrotado. ¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar por el mal humor de la mañana y no mirar? Esto puede costarle la carrera, hasta el matrimonio, teniendo en cuenta cómo se la gastan su esposa y sus cuñados en lo del honor patrio.

–¿Por qué nadie nos dijo nada de él? ¿Por qué no nos advertiste quién era? –pregunta Katilina con voz suave.

–No tenía idea de que aparecería acá hoy, para cuando me lo informaron ya estaba cruzando el lobby y los representantes de las universidades no se perdían gesto, Beldrim es un moriquendi declarado, no tengo idea de para quién trabaja Mikelin –Miller hizo una pausa, meditando la cantidad de información que debía rebelar para poner a cubierto a sus colegas. –Los movimientos de G son difíciles de seguir, aunque nos interesa mucho –hubo un gesto de comprensión en los otros tres, "nos interesa" significaba, claro está, la CIA. –Me informaron hace una semana de su llegada, pero a qué vino es un enigma. Puede que a torpedear este proyecto, puede que a la boda del futuro Senescal con esa rusita arribista, puede que a buscarse un amante en la universidad, es… –el hombre dejó la frase en suspenso, ya la ira se había disipado, dejando paso a una aplastante frustración.

Entonces Williams se pone de pie con expresión decidida.

–Fue un placer trabajar con ustedes. Miller, tendrás mi renuncia mañana en la mañana.

El otro le mira extrañado.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Pues, obviamente, todo será más fácil de arreglar si mi –arguye el norteamericano.

–No –le interrumpe Miller. –No sabes nada del sentido del honor de esta gente. Nosotros debemos rehacer ese proyecto, nadie más. En cuanto a tu malentendido con el Príncipe, relájate, estás a punto de convertirte en la nueva supernova del cielo de Arda.

TBC…


	20. ¿Qué es este chico?

EN BUSCA DE UN SUEÑO 20

¿Qué es este chico?

"Espera todo de los dioses…"  
Arquíloco

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes notables. Geniev había sido bien preparado por su tutor Duilin, así que siguió el ritmo de sus compañeros en las asignaturas teóricas como historia, aritmética o escritura. Los entrenamientos de esgrima y equitación no significaban un reto, sino un leve repaso de lo que antes aprendiera de malos modos. La confianza de Barahir e Ecthelion en él aumentaba, pero era consciente de que esperaban a cada momento un intento de seducción o algún oscuro secreto de estado. El resto de los estudiantes del plantel, intimidados por su rango, se mantenían a distancia. Pero las cosas cambiaron el sábado.

Los tres se hallaban sentados desayunando cuando entró un mensajero con un pergamino lacrado, que entregó a Geniev con premura. El joven no lo ocultó tan rápido como para evitar que todos vieran el sello del Rey. Con una seña pidió a sus compañeros salir. Avanzaron por una galería semivacía.

–Creo que habíamos acordado entrenar hoy con las espadas.

–En efecto, Ecthelion necesita mejorar mucho, para salir airoso de la demostración ante el maestro.

–Bien, adelántense a la sala de armas, por favor. Debo ir a mi recámara un instante.

Ambos entendieron que deseaba leer a solas y le dejaron en una bifurcación.

–Es un alivio que estemos solos –comentó Barahir mientras caminaban hacia la amplia sala de armas– hace días que debo consultarte algo y con este asunto del príncipe...

Ecthelion contempló a su amigo intrigado, el tono no anunciaba nada bueno.

–Dime.

–Se trata de Dolment.

–¿El gigante de cuarto año?

–Si, tuvimos un... un encuentro poco agradable durante el verano.

La mente del más delgado empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad: Dolment hijo de Dolian pertenecía a una familia venida a menos por la pésima administración de Denethor y la Guerra del Anillo. Se comentaba que ahora sobrevivían de amenazar a otras familias nobles, y endeudadas, para que dejaran a los bancos embargar sus vienes sin presentar pelea, o intentar hacer productivas sus tierras. La familia de Barahir estaba hasta los topes de hipotecas, pero él mismo había sacado cuentas un año antes para el atribulado campesino, y confiaba en la administración de la joven viuda. Sabía que, en tres o cuatro primaveras, la hacienda estaría libre de gravámenes.

–¿Fueron a tu casa?

–En realidad no se suponía que yo estuviera ahí, andaba con algunos hombres monteando, pero regresé antes de tiempo y vi como Dolian le alzaba la voz a mi madre.

–¿Y qué hizo ella?

–Ya sabes cómo es, se le enfrentó, pero el miserable levantó el látigo cuando yo aún estaba muy lejos. Solo tenía mi arco.

Ecthelion podía adivinar el resto, su amigo era uno de los mejores arqueros de la Academia. Han llegado a la sala sin fijarse en el camino, entretenidos en su problema. Barahir sonríe tristemente mientras toma asiento.

–No volverá a azotar a nadie con la derecha.

–Y tú no usarás ninguna de las dos, para nada más. –afirma un joven alto de cabellos negros y marcada musculatura.

–Dolment, ¡pedazo de basura! Creí que lo de este verano te enseñaría a mantenerte a distancia.

–¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Ahora no tienes tus flechitas.

–Yo tampoco te veo el látigo, es la única arma que corresponde a una familia como la tuya.

Los amigos intentan alcanzar la puerta, pero varios chicos les bloquean la retirada.

–¿A dónde creen las palomitas que van? No, esta vez no hay principito que los salve, para cuando el bastardo del Rey llegue, tendrás una nueva cara Barahir.

La voz de Ecthelion se alza firme, conciliadora.

–Vamos, ¿es que se han olvidado del lugar donde se encuentran? La Academia no es sitio para dirimir cuestiones de dudoso honor, estoy seguro de que podemos posponer esto hasta la Fiesta de la Nevada.

–¡Calla tintero seco! O a ti también te irá mal.

Pero Ecthelion cruza los brazos con seguridad y dibuja una sonrisita cínica.

–Querido Dolment, mi familia no tiene deudas con tu banco. En cambio, mi padre trabaja en una zona muy sensible de los archivos, allí donde se restauran los documentos de propiedad. ¿Te imaginas que un copista marque mal el deslinde de alguna de tus tierras?

Dolment lo miró iracundo.

–De acuerdo –bufó– no le toquen, pero tampoco le dejen ir a buscar al bastardito. –se volvió hacia Barahir– En cuanto a ti...

Dos de sus secuaces ya le habían inmovilizado, solo se acercó lentamente al muchacho y empezó a golpearlo en el vientre, subiendo poco a poco hacia el pecho.

El hijo del archivero elevó, por primera vez en su vida, una plegaria sincera a los Valar. Sabía que, de poder chantajear a Dolment para salvar a su amigo, este jamás se lo perdonaría, pero si Geniev no llegaba pronto, el rostro de campesino sería alcanzado por aquellas manos... La sola posibilidad le daba nauseas.

–Suéltalo.

La palabra fue pronunciada con tal calma que todos se quedaron quietos por un instante. Geniev estaba detrás de Dolment, apoyando una larga navaja en su nuca. Pero el asombro del forzudo podía más que su sentido de autoconservación.

–¿Como llegaste ahí?

–Porque soy hijo de un mago imbécil. Ahora –presionó un poco más la punta– suéltalo.

Dolment hizo una seña y los tipos que sostenían a Barahir se apartaron. Hubiese caído de no ser porque Ecthelion había aprovechado el desconcierto para plantarse a su lado. Le sostuvo por la espalda, pero al parecer eso fue peor, porque el herido lanzó un breve grito y se desmayó. El verdugo no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

–Creo que su Alteza llegó tarde.

Geniev no pareció inmutarse por semejante insolencia.

–Aún no es tarde para matarte Dolment, así que ¡largo!

Los de cuarto estuvieron encantados por la orden y salieron a la carrera. Cuando sus pasos se perdieron, el príncipe se inclinó y palpó el pecho de Barahir, a su lado Ecthelion estaba pálido y tembloroso.

–No es nada, tu abrazo acabó de sacarle una costilla de su lugar. –pero el rubio le contempló con ojos vacíos, le sacudió un poco– ¿Nunca antes estuviste en una pelea sucia?

–Yo...– la frase "pelea sucia" hizo reaccionar al noble– no, ¡por supuesto que no! Ahora ¿qué haremos? Si vamos a la enfermería habrá muchas preguntas.

–Entonces habrá que llevarlo a otro lugar. –sin esfuerzo aparente levantó a Barahir– Vamos.

Condujo el cuerpo desmadejado del joven campesino por galerías desiertas hasta llegar frente a su recámara.

–Por favor, abre la puerta.

–Pero...

–¿No ves que tengo las manos ocupadas?

–Claro, claro.

Era la primera vez que Ecthelion lograba entrar allí, y le sorprendió sobremanera la sencillez de aquel lugar. Por pura costumbre cerró la puerta tras Geniev y le puso seguro. Su vista se detuvo en la mesita, donde descansaba al descuido el pergamino con el sello real roto. Fue a acercarse, pero un quejido le recordó las razones de su presencia: Barahir acababa de despertar.

Mientras el rubio estudiaba el sitio, el príncipe había depositado al herido en su cama y procedía a sacarle la camisa. Esos movimientos habían despertado a Barahir.

–¿Geniev?... ¿qué haces?... ¿dónde estoy?

–En mi cama. Te estoy sacando la camisa.

–¡Un momento! –con sus pocas fuerzas atrapó las manos del otro– ¿Acaso pretendes aprovecharte de mis heridas? ¿Me compraste a Dolment para divertirte conmigo, degenerado?

Ecthelion corrió hasta la cama para tranquilizarle.

–Todo está bien amigo, te lo aseguro. Geniev salvó a tu nariz campesina de los puños del gigante.

El herido se relajó un poco, las palabras de Ecthelion coincidían con sus últimos recuerdos. Geniev mantuvo su expresión amable ante el, ahora, avergonzado muchacho.

–Yo... Lo siento Alteza, no quise... Yo no creo que usted...

–No intentes disculparte, reconozco que, con las historias que corren por ahí... En realidad, ustedes han confiado mucho en mí. Nos encargaremos de tus costillas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ante al asentimiento Barahir los otros dos le terminaron de sacar las ropas del torso y dejaron a la vista un abultamiento, en el lado derecho del tórax, que empezaba a inflamarse.

–Tuviste suerte, si eso llega a ocurrir al otro lado te podría atravesar el corazón. Ahora debo tocarla para saber si se astilló. ¿Aguantarás sin gritar?

El muchacho asintió, estaba tan avergonzado por su desconfianza e insolencia, que cumpliría sin chistar cualquier orden.

El príncipe palpó la zona y, a medida que sus dedos avanzaban, empezó a sonreír.

–Eres un hombre afortunado Barahir, hay espacio suficiente para repararlo todo. Ecthelion, dale a nuestro amigo un cojín para morder, porque su dolor será grande –mientras el rubio cumplía la orden, Geniev pasó una pierna a cada lado de las caderas del herido– Me pongo en esta posición para evitar que saltes al volver el hueso a su lugar. ¿Entiendes?

–Si.

–Por la misma razón Ecthelion te sostendrá los hombros, pero debes contenerte, si te mueves ahora, los mejores sanadores de Gondor no podrán salvarte.

Barahir empezaba a ver nublado, sintió como le obligaban a morder la suave seda de un almohadón y le pareció que llovía sobre su rostro: eran las lágrimas de Ecthelion. Trató de reconocer a Geniev, pero apenas distinguía unos pozos negros y redondos que transmitían paz, ¿sería eso la muerte?, de repente el dolor fue demasiado intenso, luego nada.

–Se ha desmayado de nuevo. ¿Ecthelion? Ya puedes soltarlo.

El rubio miró desorientado a Geniev, ya de pie y sus manos, todavía aferradas a los hombros del amigo. Geniev no le prestó atención mientras arropaba a Barahir, cosa que agradeció: no estaba seguro de que su actuación fuese muy digna.

–¿Estará bien? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–Si, en una semana.

–¿Una semana? Es demasiado tiempo… puedo ocultar su ausencia un día, pero ¡una semana! Creo que esta vez Haram tendrá nuestras cabezas en bandeja.

–¿No los aprecia mucho el Jefe de la Academia?

El pequeño intrigante negó con desconsuelo.

–Entre familias tan antiguas uno ya ha olvidado a qué se deben los odios o pendencias. Mi familia y la de Haram son enemigas desde hace unos trescientos años y como Barahir es mi amigo… ¡No sirvo para nada!

Geniev extendió el brazo y estrechó el hombro del rubio, no se acercó demasiado, estaba conciente de que todas las dudas no se habían disipado en su mente.

–No digas eso… No es tu culpa que el padre de Barahir muriera dejándole cargado de deudas.

Aquel comentario hizo que el joven girara hacia el Príncipe espantado. Dio unos pasos atrás con miedo.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?

Pero Geniev sonrió con indulgencia y alcanzó de su mesita el pergamino que recibiera esa mañana. Lo agitó ante su compañero y contestó indiferente.

–Le pregunté a un amigo. Me llamó la atención que un tipo como Dolment les siguiera.

–¿Un amigo? ¿Tienes amigos? ¡Quiero decir! Albergaba la idea de que vuestra estancia en nuestra ciudad había sido un tanto… solitaria.

La expresión de Geniev no podía ser más divertida.

–¿Nunca dejas de ser un cortesano Ecthelion? En efecto, tuve un año bastante aislado, pero se puede decir que Duilin es mi amigo.

El asombro hizo que el joven saltara.

–¿Duilin? ¿El…? –estuvo a punto de decir "el que mató a su propio padre", pero se contuvo– ¿El secretario del Senescal del Reino?

–¿Hay otro tan "famoso" en Gondor?

–No, no, pero… ¿Usted se tomó la molestia de escribir a la oficina del Senescal porque un forzudo nos seguía?

–Para saber cómo actuar era imprescindible una fuente "neutral". ¿Crees que Barahir me hubiera contado el episodio del verano?

–No –admitió el otro, su tono fue meditabundo– de hecho yo lo supe hoy, el campesino deseaba discreción, pero estábamos ocupados vig…

Abre los ojos como ruedas ante la conciencia de su error, pero la risa del trigueño lo alivia.

–¡Mi querido amigo! ¿De veras creíste que no sabía de vuestras intenciones? No temas: la amistad surge de las condiciones más asombrosas.

–¿Amistad? –una nota de tristeza surgió en el fondo de los ojos grises– Lo siento Alteza, pero eso es imposible.

El rostro del príncipe se cubrió de sombra al oír aquel apelativo, era una señal de que Ecthelion se alejaba de nuevo. Intentó mantener la calma.

–¿Puedo preguntar la razón?

–Alteza, yo soy el hijo de un humilde archivero que restaura documentos y no puede pagar una buena dote para su hija casadera. En cuanto a Barahir ya lo veis, –hizo un leve gesto hacia la cama– golpeado por deudas, es probable que pierda sus tierras y deje la Academia para mantener a su familia con el sueldo de guardia de la ciudadela. No somos amigos para el hijo adoptivo del Rey de Gondor y Arnor. ¿Entiende?

Geniev se volvió antes de que Ecthelion pudiera ver sus ojos húmedos. Caminó hacia la chimenea apagada, luego hacia una ventana, se apoyó en el antepecho como si ya no pudiera mantenerse en pie.

El rubio lo siguió. Le dolía admitir que toda aquella semana, mientras intentaba demostrarle a Barahir que el norteño tenía costumbres degeneradas, había sido ganado por su sencillez, inteligencia y habilidad bélica. Debía volver a la realidad por el bien del campesino, del niño príncipe, por su propio bien. Insistió.

–Todo esto es una casualidad, un intento de dos cortesanos por ascender, un sueño de niños del que despertaremos en la primera recepción de la corte.

La voz que brotó del cuerpo apoyado en la ventana era totalmente desconocida para el estudiante: dura y dolida.

–¡No me llames niño!

–Alteza, por favor. Es usted menor que yo, aunque debe haber visto cosas asombrosas en el norte…

La risa de Geniev le heló las venas, era fría, casi cruel. Le pareció que la persona que empezaba a conocer y apreciar no estaba en aquella habitación. El trigueño volteó hacia él y sus ojos, burlones y aburridos, le confirmaron tal sentimiento. Dio un paso hacia el rubio.

–¿Qué edad crees que tengo Ecthelion hijo de Igram?

–Está terminando los catorce, aún no le sale barba.

–Si, supongo que es lo que parece. –Geniev se llevó las manos al pelo y empezó a deshacer la coleta que le ocultaba cuidadosamente las orejas– De hecho, según Legolas, es mi edad en términos humanos.

–¿Términos humanos?

En el corazón del Ecthelion se empezó a incubar el miedo. ¿La persona ante él no era un hombre?

–En realidad tengo treinta y cinco años, mi cuerpo marcha lentamente ¿entiendes? Para mi, dos años y medio de vida son doce meses de un hombre común.

–Imposible. –el pánico se apoderó de su cerebro.

De repente recordó su educación, todo lo que le habían enseñado a temer de los elfos, todo lo que la relación entre el Rey y Legolas le había confirmado. Quiso huir, pero dio un traspiés son su propia túnica y calló al piso. El trigueño, con el pelo suelto enmarcando su rostro, se inclinó para ayudarlo. Era la imagen más sensual de su vida.

–¡No! Aléjate. No caeré un tus hechizos. Si eres un elfo, vete a las batalla con Legolas, acuéstate con el Rey, déjanos en paz.

–Ecthelion cálmate. No te deseo, y tampoco a tu amigo. –se alejó de nuevo hacia la ventana y permitió a rubio ponerse en pie por sus medios– ¿Basta eso para tranquilizarte?

–Dijiste que no eras un hombre. Habla rápido, porque ni un bastardo de Elessar I me hará perder el honor.

–Soy un medio elfo. Mi madre era… como Legolas.

De un gesto apartó el cabello para que el chico pudiera ver su oreja puntiaguda. Ecthelion se quedó callado ante tal declaración. Las palabras entraron en torrente para ordenarse despacio: su compañero era hijo de una inmortal como el Príncipe Consorte. ¿Significaba eso que Barahir había acertado? ¿Estaba ante el heredero?

–¿Eres inmortal? –tanteó.

–No lo sé, –confesó con voz cansada– aún no termino de crecer ¿sabes? Tengo bastantes habilidades élficas, como el oído o la ligereza, pero, hasta dónde se impone la sangre de mi madre, es algo que solo el tiempo dirá.

–Por eso tu peinado ocultaba las orejas… Temías nuestra reacción.

–Es algo agotador explicar que podría ser el padre de ustedes, en teoría, o que puedo enfermar de tristeza y morir.

–¡¿Cómo?!

–Es una posibilidad, pero no me interesa investigarla. En general no es cómodo, créeme. Por eso prefiero… mentir.

Ecthelion asintió despacio, entendía muy bien eso de mentir para evitar explicaciones engorrosas. Se quedó parado a escasa distancia del ¿chico? Geniev estaba de espaldas, mirando la ventana, aparentemente olvidado de su presencia. Comprendió que le estaba dando la posibilidad de huir y pretender que nada de esto había ocurrido. Pero lo que hizo fue extender su mano alcanzar el hombro como antes hiciera el medio elfo para confortarle por el dolor de Barahir. Supo que la magia élfica había hecho su presa: ya no podía abandonarlo.


	21. ¿Quién dijo que todo está perdido?

EN BUSCA DE UN SUEÑO 21

¿Quién dijo que todo está perdido?

_"One dream one soul one prize one goal  
One golden glance of what should be  
Its a kind of magic"  
A Kind of Magic, Roger Taylor de Queen _

**Tirith Osto, sector Ocho, Torre de las Naciones Unidas **

Glorfindel caminó de prisa, asombrado aún por el episodio que acababa de de ver. Lo que más le preocupaba era el asunto de los fondos, por supuesto. Bien sabía él la falta que hacía ese capital en las clínicas del norte –donde el mar se comía las paredes en verano y la nieve destrozaba los techos en invierno–, los sistemas de ventilación e iluminación del hospital público de Moria, la biblioteca de Nurmen y el sinfín de pequeñas casas de consulta donde se entrenaban los internos a lo largo del territorio rural de Arda. ¿De dónde sacarían ese dinero?

Y pensando un poco más en grande: ¿qué razón tenía el Príncipe para ir a la reunión? Él no necesitaba viajar a la capital para detener el proyecto…

El doctor vio con inquietud que la puerta del ascensor se cerraba y corrió a detenerlo. Entró a la cabina aún sumido en sus pensamientos, sin fijarse en las personas en el interior de la misma. Tampoco le importaba, estaba concentrado en buscar las palabras menos deprimentes para dar la noticia a sus colegas. Por eso, la voz a sus espaldas le erizó los pelos de la nuca.

–Veo que se conserva en forma, sanador Glorfindel.

El rubio giró muy despacio, tratando de mantener las señales de pánico restringidas a la piel de su cuello.

El elevador central de la Torre 8 podía acomodar a veinte personas sin estrechez, pero ahora solo eran cuatro: el mariscal Beldrim, la chica que acompañara al Príncipe a la reunión, él mismo y, recostado en una de las esquinas con dejadez, el Príncipe de Mirkwood y Rivendel, Señor de Anfalas, Protector de Harad, Hermano Mayor del Heredero de los Telcontar y… no recordaba los otros títulos, pero eran casi tan largos como los del Zar de toda la Rusia –aunque de mayor antigüedad y menor fragilidad política.

–Alteza… –el doctor se inclinó con presteza. –Debe disculparme, no me di cuenta de que…

–Vamos, señor Valrugna, usted no me cree tan inocente.

Era una afirmación, una afirmación de respeto, pero también de poder. En todo caso no era una pregunta, por lo que el rubio permaneció callado, con los párpados respetuosamente bajos, aunque sin perder de vista a su interlocutor. El Príncipe se apartó de la pared con un movimiento suave –que al médico se le antojó etéreo, irreal–, dio unos pasos y le tendió la mano.

–Soy Gorland Telcontar –ahora su voz sonaba dócil, casi tímida.

–Mi nombre en Glorfindel Valrugna –repuso, y estrechó la mano ofrecida, que era delicada en el dorso, pero recia en su agarre, con palma y dedos callosos –como la de alguien que trabaja con sus manos.

–Un gusto conocerle. Ella es Midhiel, mi ama de llaves.

La chica no se movió, sino que extendió su brazo, para que él pudiera rozar su mano grande y suave, y le hizo una reverencia.

Glorfindel sonrió, divertido por el recatado comportamiento. Ahora, con el rostro relajado y ligeramente sonriente, Midhiel parecía tener dieciocho o veinte años. "Como Michel" pensó, y el recuerdo de su esposo le hizo tensarse de nuevo.

–Entiendo –dijo el Príncipe – que mi tardanza impidió al mariscal Beldrim presentarnos adecuadamente, pero ya no son tiempos de formalismos, y yo deseo pedirle algo.

–Si está en mi poder, Alteza.

–Completamente. ¿Puedo contar con su mano?

Esa simple pregunta, que muchas personas la hacían en broma o en serio cada jornada, puso en guardia al rubio. ¿Su mano de sanador? ¿Acaso no sabía el Príncipe…? No, era imposible que alguien como el Señor de los Puertos de la Tierra Media –vaya momento para recordar otro de sus títulos– no supiera perfectamente qué investigaba Glorfindel Valrugna. Entonces la conversación del día anterior con Telchar asomó brevemente a su memoria y la deducción le asustó. ¿Qué extraña forma había tomado una estirpe tantas veces mezclada consigo misma por dos milenios? Cierto que Gorland lucía perfectamente humano y masculino con su traje occidental y las uñas cuidadosamente esmaltadas, pero bien sabía él cuántas sorpresas podía guardar una sola gota de sangre.

–Puede contar con mi mano –aceptó tras el breve debate interno–, pero le advierto que soy un sanador muy estricto.

–No esperaba menos.

El Príncipe sonrió mientras decía eso, pero la sonrisa era falsa: un mohín formal que curvaba sus labios para construir una máscara facial hermosa, seductora, vacía. A Glorfindel se le ocurrió de pronto que pensar semejante cosa del Príncipe era medio herético y trató de hallar una frase galante que ocultara su desazón, mas en ese momento el ascensor se detuvo. El Príncipe y sus dos guardianes pasaron por su lado sin decirle adiós.

Glorfindel sacudió la cabeza y salió al recibidor, pero el trío ya se había perdido entre las personas que abarrotaban el recibidor de la Torre 8.

**Un valle en el lado occidental de las Montañas Nubladas **

Mardil entró despacio, con una sonrisa radiante y la abundante ración de carne bien sujeta entre los brazos. Dejó que la puerta se cerrara por si misma a sus espaldas y el sonido seco se apagara antes de hablar:

–Hai –dijo con suavidad. –Hai, pequeña, ven aquí. Sé que tienes hambre.

El joven miró a un lado y otro de la larga estancia. No había más luz ahora que la que llegaba por el ventanuco del fondo, veinte metros más allá, pero Mardil no tenía problemas para orientarse en la penumbra del lugar: La perrera era una edificación larga y baja, con cubículos a ambos lados de una amplia galería para cobijar una docena de lebreles y una fuente de agua al fondo, justo debajo de la ventana. Tal vez debería buscarle otro nombre, se le ocurrió por enésima vez, porque ya no había lebreles viviendo ahí, solo Hai. La huida de los pobres perros era comprensible. ¿Quién quiere discutir la propiedad de su cueva con una loba preñada que ha decido que este es SU lugar para ocultarse hasta que lleguen los pequeños? Primero se habían marchado los perros –solo tuvo que gruñirles–, luego aceptó menos y menos personas y a las siete semanas solo dejaba entrar a Mardil con su ración de carne diaria –el divorcio le ha sentado mal, bromeaban en la granja.

A pesar de los años que llevaba cuidándola, Hai no confiaba en Mardil lo suficiente como para dejarle acercarse al nido, sino que lo encontraba en el corredor, devoraba el alimento y se dejaba acariciar por breves momentos antes de hacer el gesto que significaba "Vete". Ser excluido amargaba un poco al joven, pero también le satisfacía, significaba que ella no había perdido todos sus instintos predadores, que era capaz de compaginarlos con lo que le enseñaran los humanos.

–Hai –repitió con un poco más de fuerza.

Solo escuchó un gemido bajo y rasguños, pero Mardil lo comprendió todo de golpe. Dejó caer la carne y se lanzó en dirección al quejido de su loba.

–¿Hai?

Tal como previera, el nido estaba orientado al norte. A pesar de su angustia, Mardil recordó que debía moverse lentamente, Hai era impredecible en esta circunstancia. Pero el animal solo movió su pesada cabeza y gimió: estaba tan adolorida y desorientada que dejaría acercarse a cualquiera remotamente amistoso. Para que no le molestara, Mardil recogió sus largos mechones negros en una apresurada coleta y se arrodilló junto a la loba. La paja y la tela con que construyera su nido estaban pegajosas de sangre, pero ella agitaba sus patas en vano, tratando de sacar a sus cachorros al mundo. Le palpó el vientre: estaba duro y caliente, las seis formas eran perceptibles por debajo de la piel tensa, en espera de su oportunidad.

Mardil no sabía qué había fallado, no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo, pero si una idea de cómo arreglarlo. Se puso de pie y la miró con expresión dura.

–¡De pie Hai! Vamos.

Ella gimió de nuevo, agitó las patas en el aire, incapaz de cumplir la orden. Entonces él se inclinó de nuevo, tomo su collar con ambas manos y tiró.

–De pie, maldita, no pienso dejarte morir. Vamos, animal desobediente, de pie, ¡es una orden!

Los tirones de una persona no pueden obligar a un animal de 300 kilos a moverse, pero Hai había sido bien entrenada y podía notar que su humano estaba ansioso. La loba gruñó una vez más, esta vez en franco desafío y, con agónica lentitud, se levantó. Mardil la hizo caminar despacio hasta la pared del cubículo donde ella se había escondido y luego dieron vueltas al estrecho espacio. Las contracciones regresaron y ella intentó echarse, pero él la animó con palabras suaves y siguió tirando del collar.

De pronto, Hai tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló. Un nuevo flujo escurría entre sus cuartos traseros y, casi de inmediato, algo esponjoso golpeó el suelo cubierto de paja. Solo entonces Mardil la soltó y dejó que siguiera su instinto y se alejó despacio, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos mientras ella doblaba las patas traseras para facilitar la llegada de la camada. La wuargo aulló fuerte, y volvió a pujar: otro cachorro nació. El sexto había llegado en menos de quince minutos.

Ella giró sobre sí misma y comenzó el ritual de limpiar y reconocer a sus vástagos con una delicadeza que Mardil se descubrió envidiando. Esta asesina nata, esta hembra de una raza creada para dar caza a ganado y hombres, sabía perfectamente cómo matar de una dentellada, pero también cómo asegurarse de que sus cachorritos quedaran perfectamente limpios. ¿Qué sabía él aparte de muchas formas para prolongar la agonía de sus enemigos?

Los lobeznos lanzaron algunos gemidos desafinados y Hai dio por concluido el primer baño. Los tomó uno a uno entre sus dientes y les trasladó al segundo refugio, en la pared sur –un muro cuyo lado exterior recibía sol casi todo el día y por ello estaba caliente y seco. En ese momento el muchacho dudó sobre lo que debía hacer a continuación. Acercarse a una hembra recién parida es peligroso, pero su loba necesitaba alimentarse, pues no comía desde hacía diez horas. "Bueno, si no me ha matado aún…" Mardil fue por la carne que dejara abandonada en la entrada y regresó donde Hai. Se detuvo a una distancia prudencial y esperó. La loba entonces emitió un ladrido corto, amigable, que lo decidió a acercarse más.

Ella estaba tendida de costado. Las seis crías eran apenas visibles, pues su color oscuro se confundía con la tierra y paja que cubrían el suelo y el pelaje de las patas de su madre, pero pudo reconocerles: se movían a ciegas hacia los pechos de la madre. Hai ladró de nuevo, y Mardil comprendió que se había quedado extasiado sin darle su muy ansiada carne. Se sentó en el suelo junto a su cabeza y depositó el alimento bajo su hocico. Ella se puso a devorar la ración, ignorándole por completo, y él le acarició el pelaje de la cabeza y el cuello despacio.

–Me diste un buen susto ¿sabes? ¿Qué le habría dicho a Lindir si no te encuentra al regresar?

La loba lo miró brevemente, soltó un ladrido corto y volvió a comer. La última de sus preocupaciones era Lindir, estaba claro.

–Lo sé, poco te importan los humanos de fuera, pero es que él siempre habla de mi falta de responsabilidad y tú eres mi única defensa. Ahora soy ¿abuelo?

Mardil se calló, aquello era una verdadera estupidez. El nunca podrían ser abuelo de los cachorros de Hai, en especial porque esos seis lobeznos eran las cositas más tiernas, bellas e indefensas del mundo. Ya estaban amontonados alrededor de las ubres, y casi no se moverían de ahí en dos semanas, para cuando podrían ver y oír, y la curiosidad les llevaría a explorar el refugio. Hai era responsable de ellos, toda una adulta. En cambio él. Recordó a Lindir y las palabras duras con que lo despidiera.

Su línea de pensamiento fue cortada por el inquieto ladrido de la loba, obviamente inquieta por el sonido de un motor que se acercaba.

–Tranquila. Son los suministros semanales, conoces la rutina –siguió acariciando su cráneo hasta que ella se calmó por completo. –Bueno, ahora me voy –él se levantó con un gesto fluido, breve, y caminó a la salida. Se volvió cuando ya alcanzaba la puerta con una sonrisa cansada. –¿Me dejarás entrar mañana?

Hai no contestó: dormía.

**Tirith Osto, sector Ocho, Torre de las Naciones Unidas **

El cardenal Hurim tomó el elevador lateral junto a Sor Margaret y su secretario Gustav. El joven sacerdote se mantuvo en silencio, comprendía por la intempestiva salida de su jefe y la Superiora de las Clarisas, que la reunión no había terminado de buena manera.

–Necesito un cigarro –masculló el cardenal.

–Y yo una taza de té.

–Todo lo resuelven con té ustedes ¿no? –repuso el hombre con ironía.

–Soy irlandesa de padres británicos –aclaró ella. –Tomamos los problemas con calma, con una taza caliente entre las manos de una bebida poco intoxicante.

Hurim resopló frustrado: era imposible sacar a esa monja de sus casillas, definitivamente, la guerra daba buenos nervios a las mujeres. Miró a su asistente a ver si podía descargarse reprochándole algo, pero como un monaguillo haradrim de TV, Gustav tenía el rostro inexpresivo y los ojos bajos.

–Tendremos que conseguir otros fondos… –suspiró al fin.

–Roma es más liberal con los reportes de cuentas –comentó ella, tratando de ver el lado positivo.

Hurim asintió, ya recuperado del horrible comportamiento de Williams, podía ver también el lado bueno de las cosas. ¿Cómo salir victoriosos del fiasco de esta mañana?

–Pro Vida Internacional recibe fondos de esa ONG financiada por el gobierno federal norteamericano, se llama…

–UWFAW –susurró Gustav sin cambiar de expresión.

–Sí, UWFAW puede ser el camino. No todo está perdido –repitió ya sonriente el Cardenal de Arda y Sor Margaret le devolvió el gesto.

Las puertas se abrieron y los tres salieron al bullicioso lobby del edificio.

En su camino a la salida, se cruzaron con el sanador Glorfindel. El hombre estaba detenido en medio del hall, las personas pasaban a su alrededor, pero el rubio tenía la expresión perdida, ignorante de la apresurada multitud que lo rodeaba con fastidio. Fray Gustav suprimió una sonrisa satisfecha.

TBC...


	22. Un pacto

EN BUSCA DE UN SUEÑO 22

Un pacto

_"Its always a rainy day without you  
__Im a prisoner of love inside you -__Im falling apart all around you"  
One Year of Love, John Deacon de Queen_

**Minas Tirith, Año 2 de la Cuarta Edad del Sol**

Ecthelion y Geniev permanecieron en silencio, mirando por la ventana las calles de Gondor, el caótico movimiento de los ciudadanos, tan útil para ocultarse.

El quejido del campesino desde su lecho les hizo reaccionar. Geniev se movió tan rápido que Ecthelion no alcanzó a verle, se dijo que debía estudiar un poco más las crónicas de los días antiguos para no quedarse con cara de tonto cada vez que el príncipe sacara sus cualidades a flote.

–No te muevas Barahir, o dolerá más. Debemos vendarte, creo que tengo lo necesario en mi arcón.

En lo que buscaba vendas y tijeras en el baúl, Ecthelion se sentó junto a su amigo.

–¿Estás bien?

–Si. –contuvo un gesto de incomodidad– Aunque el mundo aún da algunas vueltas, en cuanto me faje deseo ir a tomar aire.

–Temo que eso no será posible, dice Geniev que deberás guardar reposo por una semana, al menos.

–¡¿Una semana?! –ya el otro estaba a su lado con lo necesario para la operación de vendaje– Geniev, no puedo faltar siete días a clase sin dar explicaciones.

–Y yo no puedo hacer que una costilla humana sane sin reposo. Ecthelion, ayúdame a levantarle para vendarlo, y tú no hagas ninguna fuerza.

Por un rato solo se oyeron el roce de la tela contra el cuerpo del muchacho y sus eventuales quejidos. Cuando hubieron terminado Geniev se le enfrentó.

–Ahora escúchame Barahir, no se qué razones tendrás para ocultar lo de hoy, pero para que vuelvas a sostener una espada deberás pasarte una semana en cama o sentado. Todas las soluciones que busquemos pasan por esa condición ¿De acuerdo?

El otro fue a replicar, pero un vistazo a los ojos del príncipe le advirtió sobre la cautela. Suspiró.

–De acuerdo.

–No sé ustedes guerreros, –intervino el otro rubio– pero yo pienso mejor con la barriga llena, y hace rato empezó la hora del almuerzo.

Los otros dos sonrieron ante el comentario. Geniev asintió.

–Lleva razón el pequeño intrigante. Propongo que bajemos y traigamos algo para este herido de guerra.

–No. Baja tu solo Geniev, Barahir y yo tenemos cosas que hablar y... tampoco conviene que me vean sin él.

El medio elfo asintió en silencio, volvió a anudarse el cabello, se echó una túnica de grandes bolsillos por encima y salió. Ecthelion puso el seguro a la puerta y volvió a sentarse junto a su amigo, pero no sabía bien por dónde empezar, así que empezó a trazar dibujos en la manta.

–Creo que le debemos dejar tranquilo a Geniev, –empezó el herido– ha demostrado ser un caballero cumplido.

–Si, lo ha demostrado. –confirmó, pero no levantó los ojos.

–Lo menos que podemos hacer es guardar silencio, porque el príncipe me ha salvado la vida. ¿Sabes? A partir de ahora tendrá en mí a un fiel servidor.

–No lo dudo.

–¿Y tú?

–¿Yo? Mmmm.

–Oye ¿Qué te pasa? Te estoy diciendo que debemos dejar de vigilar a Geniev, que no me importa lo que creas, porque para mi es un caballero, que me importa un pepino hijo de quién. Contestas con monosílabos, no discutes. Te pasa algo.

–Es que...

–¡Ecthelion hijo de Igram! Escupe lo que sea.

–Es sobre Geniev. Mientras dormías, me dijo que sabía que lo estábamos vigilando –el espanto de Barahir fue tremendo– y que no le importaba, que deseaba que fuéramos amigos aunque nuestras intenciones iniciales no fueran... honestas.

La risa de burla interrumpió el entrecortado discurso del joven.

–¿Amigos? ¿Tú y yo amigos del chico de la casa Telcontar? Pero de veras que es un niño. No sabe nada de jerarquías. Te dije que no podía aspirar al trono, ahí tienes una buena razón.

–¿!Quieres callarte?! No he terminado. Geniev no es un niño sino un medio elfo, pero el Rey desea que alterne con personas de su misma edad en términos humanos.

–¿Medio elfo? ¿Quieres decir... orejas puntiagudas?

–Si orejas puntiagudas, tremenda fuerza, y larga vida. Tiene treinta y cinco años, así que no podrás acusarlo de no saber del mundo. Podría ser nuestro padre ¿entiendes? Pero desea ser nuestro amigo y yo... Yoquiero aceptar.

Barahir se detuvo a pensar: Geniev no era humano, Geniev le triplicaba la edad, Geniev había dejado que Ecthelion y él jugasen a vigilarlo, Geniev le había salvado, Geniev le apreciaba lo suficiente para proponerle su ¿amistad? Ser amigo de un príncipe es algo bueno, sin dudas, pero implica responsabilidades.

–Oye, yo soy un campesino, tú mismo lo haz dicho, hace un año apenas sabía usar los cubiertos. No sé cómo podría gustarle a Geniev.

–¡Por favor! No se trata de que se enamore de ti.

–No digas esas cosas, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que...

–Ni lo menciones. En cierto momento creí que me saltaría encima y le grité que se fuera al lecho de Elessar.

–¿Eso hiciste? –Barahir lo contempla con una mezcla de admiración y espanto– ¿Y no te golpeó?

–No, –el medio elfo aparece tras Ecthelion– le expliqué llanamente que ninguno de ustedes dos me interesa en ese sentido.

–¡Maldición! Que susto me haz dado Geniev.

El aludido se encogió de hombros. –Es que no me acostumbro a caminar haciendo ruidos por ahí.

Luego extendió sobre la cama un pañuelo, empezó a sacar de sus bolsillos diversos alimentos y los fue depositando allí para que los rubios comieran.

–Esto fue todo lo que pude tomar sin llamar la atención.

Tomó la silla de la mesita y se sentó a los pies de la cama, por unos instantes los miró.

–Tengo una idea. –cuatro ojos lo miraron sin entender– Una idea para justificar la ausencia de Barahir esta semana.

–¿Si? Bueno, después de ponerme esa costilla en su lugar espero de ti cualquier cosa.

–Podemos decir que fuiste a ver a tu madre.

–¿Sin permiso de Hamras?

–El está fuera, no regresará hasta mañana, ya lo averigüé.

–¿De dónde sacaremos un motivo tan fuerte que hiciera a Barahir partir sin esperarle?

–De Palacio, exactamente del Senescal. Vas a partir con urgencia porque Faramir desea que decidas, junto a tu madre, si aceptar un préstamo para cubrir las hipotecas que se vencen este otoño.

El rostro de Barahir se tornó gris al oír hablar de hipotecas, pero intentó salir del paso con lógica.

–Es muy complicado, Hamras deseará pruebas.

–Una carta lo suficientemente ambigua, donde se insinúe mucho y solo quede claro que estarás ausente una semana. Eso debe ser suficiente.

–Aún no tenemos esa carta y habría que entregarla por medios oficiales.

–¿Olvidas con quién hablas?

–No lo olvido, tampoco olvido dónde, pero sin camisa y en tu lecho conservo la dignidad. No dejaré que el Senescal me cubra las ausencias a clase por congraciarse contigo. Sin contar con que esa historia del préstamo podría sonarle a insinuación. Ni hablar.

Entonces Geniev volvió a usar su voz de guerrero, esa voz que salía cuando su paciencia estaba al límite y desagradaba terriblemente a Ecthelion.

–No me gusta que hables así de Faramir, él nunca haría nada por congraciarse con mi padre. –respiró hondo y fue hasta la mesa– Propongo esto porque la suya es la única autoridad que forzaría a Hamras a tragarse las preguntas y también –regresó y le extendió pergamino lacrado– porque es parcialmente cierto.

Barahir alcanzó el mensaje con manos temblorosas, su nerviosismo era tal que no alcanzaba a abrirlo.

–¡Dame acá! –estalló al fin Ecthelion, rompió el lacre y extendió la carta.

Ambos la leyeron y quedaron atónitos.

–Maravilloso –dijo al fin el que estaba sentado.

–No puedo aceptar.

–¡¿Cómo que no puedes aceptar?!

–No me grites Ecthelion. Sino entiendes por qué no, es que nada sabes del honor.

–¿Qué yo no se nada del honor? Esta ofensa no tengo que soportarla.

El hijo de Igram se levantó para abandonar el lugar, pero Geniev le retuvo.

–Tú no sales de aquí hasta que todo se aclare. –se volvió hacia el de la cama– No veré cómo un vástago de buena familia pierde su heredad por tozudez, así que exijo una explicación.

–No estoy en venta.

–Vamos, crees que quiero comprarte. Te lo repito Barahir, no me gustan los rubios, tengo uno mucho más bello que tu en casa.

–Pretenderé que nunca oí tales palabras que implican ofensa a mi Rey.

Geniev se le acercó.

–No puedes escudarte en una frase para esto. –agitó la carta frente a su rostro– Es una carta del Senescal proponiéndote una salida para episodios como el de hoy. No lo hace por mi o por ti, lo hace por las buenas familias que perdieron demasiado en esta guerra. Tú carta es similar a la destinada a varias decenas de personas y Faramir tuvo la cortesía de enviarte un duplicado de la de tu madre porque, legalmente, eres quien debe tomar la decisión.

–No. Esas deudas son nuestras, sacaremos adelante esa tierra nosotros mismos.

–El banco te vencerá.

–Ecthelion hizo las cuentas, podemos lograrlo.

–Ecthelion hizo cuentas sin pensar en enfermedades, ventiscas, inundaciones. A ti y a muchos más se les acabó el crédito, eso es obra de los bancos. Si algo falla en los siguientes cuatro años lo vas a perder todo. ¿Entiendes? Todo.

Barahir levantó los ojos y se enfrentó con los pozos negros.

–No puede ser.

La respuesta se le antojó a Ecthelion extraña, Geniev contestó con una tristeza demasiado profunda.

–No tienes idea de cuán rápido se puede perder todo. –suspiró– Mira Barahir, no eres responsable de las deudas de tu padre, pero puedes ser responsable de salvar la tierra para tus hijos. Entiende que no es humillante recibir ayuda del estado, el estado solo les está retribuyendo los sacrificios de la guerra, y los que faltan. Faramir no te daría algo que no merecieras, aunque fueses Elendil en persona.

**TBC…**


	23. Entrando en el territorio de mis sueños

EN BUSCA DE UN SUEÑO 23

Entrando en el territorio de mis sueños

"_Lo primero, amábamos leal y firmemente,  
incluso sin saber qué amábamos, ni por qué"  
La Reliquia, Jhon Donne (1572-1631)_

**Una sala de espera en el Edificio de la Sociedad Moriquendi**

Peter tamborileo sobre su portafolio y se obligó a permanecer callado. A diez metros, la secretaria lo miró con desagrado, como si ese mínimo sonido la desconcentrara –no que ella estuviera haciendo algo más que leer, pero… El hombre detuvo una línea de pensamiento negativa para su presión y siguió estudiando las molduras del techo.

Casi había contado todos los pliegues de la túnica del segundo ángel de la tercera columna cuando varias personas acercándose llamaron su atención: los cuatro directores de la Sociedad Moriquendi llegaban cargados de papeles y con rostros tensos. Pestañeó confundido ¿no le habían dado cita con uno de ellos?, ¿frente a la oficina de quién estaba?

La secretaria se apresuró a abrir la puerta del local identificado como "1" por la placa negra en el centro, los cuatro entraron sin mirarlo. Alcanzó a escuchar un comentario amargo y admonitorio del más alto a otro de escaso pelo castaño:

–Ni menciones a Katz y Bellisario.

La puerta de color rojo vino se cerró y la secretaria volteó a verlo con ojos entrecerrados.

–No me gusta NCIS –se apresuró a aclarar en oestron.

Ella aflojó un poco el rostro, tal vez satisfecha de su buen manejo de la lengua, y regresó la mesa. Cinco minutos después volvió a mirarlo, ahora con esa expresión ilegible tan común entre los ardences que él llamaba "élfica".

–Pase.

La habitación era grande y el amplio ventanal que sustituía la pared del fondo la hacía dolorosamente luminosa. Se deslumbró.

–Mae govaenon –dijo inseguro de a quién debía dirigirse.

–Buenas tardes, señor Jackson –le respondió en inglés una voz andrógina que, como las voces de media Arda meridional, le enervó.

Los ojos de Peter se acostumbraron de a poco al derroche de luz y pudo reconocer el espacio en que se hallaba: la estancia era imponente con sus paredes recubiertas de madera rojo oscuro y dibujos dorados apenas brillantes por el barniz que los recubría, el piso era también de madera, pero café. La distribución de los muebles dividía en dos ambientes el local, un despacho y un salón para reuniones, estaban en el último. El salón de reuniones consistía en una mesa rectangular con diez asientos a cada lado, una pantalla plegable y un estante con bebidas.

–Siéntese –le casi ordenaron y comprendió que el vaso de agua en un extremo de la mesa de juntas indicaba su puesto.

En el lado contrario de la mesa, los cuatro directores de la Sociedad Moriquendi le observaban con expresiones absolutamente élficas –el que tuvieran orejas puntiagudas no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo–, y había una quinta persona, de cabello oscuro y largo, cuyas facciones quedaban en la penumbra porque estaba totalmente de espaldas a la única fuente de luz, el ventanal.

Se sentó donde le ordenaran y sacó su proyecto del portafolio.

–La idea es…

–Conocemos su idea –le interrumpió el director alto. –No por qué se cree capaz de hacerlo.

Esa pregunta no le tomó por sorpresa: él mismo se lo había preguntado cada mañana desde que la idea llegara, unos diez años atrás. Trató de ser breve y sincero.

–Puedo distanciarme lo suficiente, ser crítico con la historia y los personajes.

–¿Quiere decir –y el fastidio era evidente en la voz del director pelirrojo– interpretar como un extraño la historia de nuestro país?

–Quiero decir narrar una aventura, una historia épica sobre un Anillo mágico que seduce a las personas a su alrededor, recrear un tiempo pleno de magia en que los elfos y orcos caminaban por esta tierra.

–Los elfos aún caminan por el mundo, señor Jackson –le corrigió suavemente la voz andrógina, que venía del quinto personaje, el desconocido dueño de la oficina "1".

Peter bajó los ojos, aceptando su error de modo humilde, como mandaba la etiqueta de Arda.

–Debo confesar mi escepticismo inicial por su origen –continuó la persona del extremo de la mesa–, pero su propuesta es muy… perspicaz. No es una visión común sobre nuestra historia, ni siquiera entre la gente de esta casa.

Lo estaban probando, seguro. Las manos le sudaban de los nervios, pero no dijo nada, solo asintió en agradecimiento por el comentario y esperó a que el misterioso "1" terminara de exponer su idea.

–Y los chistes son buenos.

–Son de mi esposa –admitió, aunque de inmediato se preguntó qué le parecería a sus anfitriones.

–Está bien que una pareja colabore –se apresuró a decir el de pelo castaño, como si disculpara la torpeza de Jackson.

–Si, es muy bueno –repitió en tono divertido "1". –Es por eso que ella está ahora en California, con la gente de New Line Cinema.

–Ellos no darán ni mil dólares si la Sociedad Moriquendi no nos asesora.

–¿Será porque la arena y la sangre aún le duelen a Hollywood? –comentó con voz divertida el más alto de ellos y tres risas le respondieron.

Peter tampoco contestó ahora. Esa era una frase hecha, una pregunta retórica respecto a las dos megaproducciones de cine norteamericano sobre Arda: "Desierto Blanco" de 1970 y "Sangre Negra" de 1986, ambas habían sido filmadas en inglés, con actores norteamericanos y sin contar con asesores ardances, ni siquiera de Harad. Fracasos absolutos, ambas, y muchos comentaban que el gobierno norteamericano había ignorado deliberadamente el boicot internacional contra las dos. A él le parecía apenas justo, por atreverse a juntar Maedros y Glorfindel en una borrachera de cosacos la noche en que se robaban los silmariles. Hollywood solo reacciona ante el dinero –ya se sabe– así que Arda había sido borrada de la lista de "países exóticos donde ambientar aventuras ilógicas" y ahora las referencias se trataban con sumo cuidado. En suma, que no podría filmar ni "¿Cómo se ensilla un meara?" sin el permiso expreso de esta gente.

Luego de las risas cortas y duras de los cuatro directores, "1" retomó la palabra.

–Su plan es razonable, los diseños buenos y el guión inteligente. Le daremos nuestro apoyo, señor Jackson, bajo dos condiciones.

–¿Si? –enseguida comprendió que su respuesta no había sido muy inteligente, pero estaba tan emocionado que la elocuencia lo eludía.

De modo muy amable, "1" le ignoró.

–Cada parte se estrenará con las efemérides solares a partir del solsticio de verano dentro de cuatro años. Lo diré claramente: La comunidad del Anillo se estrenará el 21 o 22 de junio de 2001, Las dos torres, el 21 o 22 de junio de 2002 y El regreso del Rey el 21 o 22 de junio de 2003. Los cambios en estas fechas solo serán admisibles por causas de fuerza mayor y bajo nuestro consentimiento. Esa es la primera condición.

–Entiendo –de verdad le gustaba lo de estrenar en verano en Arda.

–La segunda condición es que nos reservamos el derecho a asignar un productor ejecutivo en todo el proceso.

Peter Jackson tragó en seco. Más que seria, esta petición era inesperada. Contaba con que New Line Cinema enviara representantes, después de todo era su dinero, pero esto… Un productor ejecutivo tenía poder sobre el casting, los escenarios y vestuarios, el marketing, los efectos especiales. Trató de negociar.

–Es que el productor es una figura económica que…

–Pondremos dinero, no se preocupe, señor Jackson –le cortó el cuarto director, un rubio casi calvo que no había hablado hasta entonces. –El Consejo de Audiovisuales termina el papeleo en este momento.

–No nos creía tan tacaños como para dejarles pagar todo el pastel por el aniversario dos mil del reino ¿verdad? –sugirió "1" con un leve toque de burla en su voz.

–No, por supuesto que no –balbuceó. –Y, ¿ya decidieron quién será el productor delegado de Arda?

–No –repuso "1". –Le informaremos en una semana, para la segunda ronda de negociaciones. Nos gustaría conocer a su esposa para entonces.

**Círculo Sagrado de Tirith Osto**

Igor bajó del ómnibus y caminó hacia la puerta del Círculo con un leve nerviosismo. Esa mañana había revuelto su habitación en busca de algún texto sencillo de ruso para el Príncipe, infructuosamente, por lo que cargaba un manual bilingüe sacado de la Biblioteca de la Facultad de Letras. No era gran cosa, pero funcionaría para el diagnóstico del primer día.

Ya estaba resuelto lo del texto, pero no tenía idea de cómo entrar al Círculo sin invitación. Así que apretó con fuerza la correa de su mochila y se dirigió a la caseta de seguridad, donde un guardia de mediana edad leía distraído una revista de farándula.

–Para visitar la Mansión del Príncipe Telcontar.

El guardia levantó los ojos y, tras calibrarlo por un momento, dejó su lectura a un lado y adoptó una pose marcial.

–¿Igor Fedorov?

–Si –respondió el joven algo asombrado.

–Su tarjeta de acceso ya fue tramitada. Por favor, déjeme ver su cédula de identidad para completar el proceso.

–Claro, claro.

Igor buscó su billetera sin salir del asombro y esperó a que el oficial rellenara datos en su PC, luego el hombre imprimió un formulario que le pasó por el semicírculo en la parte inferior del cristal antibalas que protegía la caseta, y un rectángulo del tamaño de la palma de la mano de Igor, con superficie de cristal líquido.

–Firme aquí para los archivos –señaló el guardia el papel–, y aquí con su dedo índice para personalizar la tarjeta de acceso –indicó al accesorio electrónico...

Igor se apresuró a estampar su firma en los dos lugares y casi enseguida oyó el zumbido de la impresora de seguridad transfiriendo su información al rectángulo plástico con banda magnética que le tendió el oficial junto a su cédula. Luego de que el chico tuvo ambos objetos en su mano, el hombre empezó a recitar las instrucciones con acento académico, impostado.

–Esta tarjeta le permite acceso a todas las áreas patrimoniales de Arda. Debe protegerla de la luz solar directa, inmersiones en agua y otros líquidos, campos magnéticos, sustancias abrasivas y fuego. En caso de pérdida, reporte de inmediato el 1234567, sin costo en toda Arda y con pago diferido desde cualquier lugar del mundo tras identificarse. Debe renovarla en cinco años o antes si le es solicitado. ¿Alguna pregunta?

–No, no creo –repuso Igor automáticamente.

En realidad, estaba muy impresionado por el discurso como para indagar. Solo miraba la tarjeta de acceso entre sus manos un poco temblorosas.

–Bien, que disfrute su empleo en el Círculo Sagrado, señor Fedorov.

Igor asintió de modo ausente y caminó a la puerta jugueteando con su nueva posesión: era negra, de caracteres en relieve, su firma estaba a todo lo largo en marrón claro. ¿Así de simple? ¿Por un curso no calificado de ruso le daban acceso libre durante cinco años? Seguro el salario sería una basura.

Cruzó el umbral de piedra despacio, un poco entretenido, pero no tanto como para que la suave voz de Midhiel lo tomara por sorpresa.

–Llega tarde –el tono no era amigable.

–¿Perdón?

–Son las cuatro y todavía no está en la casa –dijo cortante.

Igor se fijó en que ella usaba la palabra casa con una entonación íntima, como si realmente fuera su hogar y no un palacete sin habitantes permanentes en los últimos cuatro siglos. Eso, junto al acento duro en las "L" y flojo en las "R", típico del norte, produjo en el joven una sensación de extrañeza que demoró su respuesta.

–No esperaba la demora en la caseta –dijo al tiempo que mostraba la flamante tarjeta.

Ella murmuró algo ininteligible en quenya y echó a andar.

–Vamos, él todavía no llega.

La siguió por las calles empedradas, irregulares. La caminata era incómoda para Igor, pero que en nada afectaba el paso elástico de Midhiel, a pesar de sus zapatos de severo corte escolar. El modo en que se movía generaba un ritmo singular en su oscura cabellera, la cual estaba libre ahora y saltaba en alegres rizos que llegaban hasta el borde superior de sus caderas.

Ya ante la puerta, ella giró para verlo, el rostro severo, inexpresivo, contradecía la juventud de su semblante.

–Nunca toque la puerta. Hay una cerradura electrónica en este buzón. Ponga su mano izquierda en él, vamos.

Obedeció. El buzón imitaba la cabeza de un león con la boca abierta y la lengua extendida. A pesar de estar pintado con colores vivos y detalles realistas, lucía anacrónico en la pared. El tacto del metal de la lengua era frío bajo su palma. Midhiel tocó en rápida sucesión y con un orden desconocido para él las orejas, los ojos y el hocico de la imagen, una luz verde surgió de la garganta del felino y la puerta se abrió en silencio.

–Ya está usted en la base de acceso. Adelante.

El joven siguió su paso rápido a lo largo del zaguán y hasta el primer patio.

–Por allí –ella señaló el arco que conducía al segundo patio– se va a las perreras, al leñera y otros almacenes. No tiene permitido el acceso.

Cruzaron el patio y subieron la escalera de la derecha hacia el primer piso, luego avanzaron por el corredor hacia el frente del edificio.

–Estas son las oficinas y la biblioteca. Tienen acceso completo a los libros, no así a las oficinas. Solo puede entrar a la suya y a la del Príncipe.

–¿Mi oficina?

Ella lo ignoró, sin inmutarse por su pregunta abrió una puerta de madera, pintada de verde. La oficina era pequeña pero cómoda, las paredes y piso estaban forrados de madera de color claro, los muebles eran pocos, pero de estilo ancho y sólido: un buró junto a la ventana trasera, un sofá cerca del librero –aún vacío– una alacena y un dispensador de agua.

–Esa puerta le lleva a la oficina de él, esa otra al excusado, espero que no las confunda.

–Pero…

–Sígame.

Cruzaron a la oficina del dueño de la casa, amplia, luminosa, imponente. Midhiel se dirigió a una mesa pequeña en la esquina, tomó un fajo de cartas y se volvió hacia Igor.

–¿Qué idiomas domina?

–Oestron, élfico, ruso, inglés y francés.

Ella asintió, pero no había sorpresa ni admiración en sus ojos. Sus ojos, como su cara, eran ilegibles.

–Como secretario del Príncipe, su primer deber de cada día será clasificar la correspondencia por temáticas. Su Alteza habla fluidamente diez idiomas y lee otros seis, no se preocupe por elaborar resúmenes de contenido. Solo sepárelas de este modo –se acercó a la mesa principal, que tenía una de sus esquinas ocupada por un organizador de cuatro bandejas–: política, negocios, medios de comunicación, admiradores menores de quince años o con enfermedades terminales. Las propuestas de matrimonio, predicciones apocalípticas y relatos eróticos al fuego –señaló una estufa al otro lado del buró. –Las amenazas de muerte irán a su oficina, donde seguridad las recuperará y revisará. Su Alteza no debe ver ninguna, es lo único en lo que no puede equivocarse –insistió.

–¡Un momento, un momento! –le interrumpió al fin. –¿Cómo que secretario? Yo solo voy a repasarle ruso.

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de superioridad y burla.

–¿Cree que cuatro clases de ruso pagan un acceso de cinco años a las áreas patrimoniales y a nuestra biblioteca?

Igor tragó en seco.

–Pero tengo clases…

–Ya hablamos con la secretaría de la Casa del Saber. Desde mañana tiene usted clases entre las diez y las quince horas, se espera que trabaje con nosotros de las ocho a las nueve treinta y de las quince a las diecisiete. Tendrá transporte para los cinco viajes que ello implica.

–¿Y si quiero estudiar en la biblioteca de tarde?

Ella asintió, como si esperara tal exigencia.

–La hora del quinto vieja es en cualquier momento entre las diecisiete y las veintiún horas.

–De acuerdo.

–También se espera que acompañe a su Alteza en algunos eventos sociales, especialmente los relacionados con Europa del Este y América Latina. Se le informará con antelación y sus honorarios serán duplicados en esas horas. Ahora vamos arriba.

Igor ya se había resignado a que esa muchacha lo tratara como su inferior –y probablemente lo era en la jerarquía de esa casa–, así que la siguió fuera del despacho al piso principal, a través de una escalera de servicio. Cuando salieron al corredor central del otro piso, ella volvió a hablar. Lo hacía sin volverse, con su acento extraño y una entonación aleccionadora que dejaba a las claras que no repetiría una palabra.

–Somos pocos en la casa, solo usamos el comedor, la sala de música, el salón de té y cinco recámaras. No tiene permitido traer invitados sin la aprobación de su Alteza. No curiosee por las zonas abandonadas ni intente llevarse suvenires. El desayuno se sirve a las siete quince, el almuerzo a las doce y la cena a las diecisiete treinta, todos los días. Si tiene hambre fuera de esas horas, llámeme por alguno de los tubos acústicos. ¿Es vegetariano?

–No.

–¿Alérgico a comidas?

–No.

–¿Diabético?

–No.

–¿Tiene presión o colesterol alto?

–No.

–¿Toma café?

–Si.

–¿Americano, griego, colombiano, cubano, descafeinado, cappuccino, moka, irlandés?

–Cubano, gracias.

Midhiel se detuvo bruscamente ante otra puerta verde.

–Esta es su habitación.

Era una estancia amplia y luminosa, ya que la madera del piso era clara y el empapelado de las paredes de un azul muy tierno, casi infantil. Al fondo había amplios ventanales con dobles batientes –garantizaban buena luz de día y protección contra las heladas de noche. Había un escritorio pequeño entre el ventanal y la pared derecha, así como un armario gigantesco del lado izquierdo, ambos muebles eran de estilo art nouveau. Una enorme cama presidía la habitación, con doseles y cobertor también azules, pero con un tono de gris que recordaba al mar del norte, el estilo era sobrio y resistente, una hermosa imitación del siglo XV ardense. Un camino de pieles moteadas comunicaba al lecho con la chimenea de piedra, pesada, lisa, esa si debía ser una pieza original de la casa.

–¿Sabe encenderla? –inquirió Midhiel al seguir la dirección de su mirada.

–No creo… –y se dio cuenta de que jamás había estado en un sitio donde las chimeneas fueran el único mecanismo de calefacción.

–Alguien lo hará por usted –concluyó la chica. –Allá está el cuarto de baño.

Esta segunda habitación era mucho más pequeña. Tenía suelo de mármol rosa y blanco. El lavamanos se alzaba orgulloso sobre una base ancha, que imitaba el casco de un caballo, las llaves eran retoños plateados de flores y el toallero salía de su costado como el brazo de un animal imaginario. La bañera, en cambio, estaba al nivel del suelo, con grifos del mismo estilo vegetal. No había ventanas aquí, sino tres lámparas de petróleo, una junto al lavamanos y dos a cada lado de la bañera. Las pantallas eran de estilo art nouveau.

–Le recuerdo que en esta casa no hay electricidad –advirtió Midhiel con voz especialmente severa. –El agua caliente es un bien caro, escaso.

Igor asintió en silencio, y la siguió de vuelta a la recámara.

–Ahora necesito tomarle medidas para su nuevo guardarropa. Quítese la chaqueta y los zapatos –ordenó.

–De acuerdo –repuso el joven, ya resignado a que ella no malgastaba "por favor" en sus inferiores.

TBC…


	24. Aprender a confiar en ti

EN BUSCA DE UN SUEÑO 24

Aprender a confiar en ti

"_It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust,_

_Friends will be friends,_

_When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,_

_Friends will be friends,_

_When you're through with life and all hope is lost,_

_Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends right till the end."_

_Friends Will Be Friends, Queen_

**Minas Tirith, Año 2 de la Cuarta Edad del Sol**

Barahir se quedó en la habitación de Geniev por dos semanas, casi todo el tiempo en cama y solo, porque que Ecthelion entrara fuera allí solo destruiría su reputación, y el Príncipe debía ser visto en aulas y corredores para no despertar sospechas.

Cuando Geniev regresaba, atendía con cuidado y habilidad. La primera vez, para Barahir fue enojoso dejarse desnudar, cargar y asear como un niño pequeño.

–Relájate –le dijo el Príncipe antes de sacarle la ropa al notarlo tenso. –¿Crees que si te hieren en batalla tendrás una matrona para tu sola atención?

Ese comentario hizo pensar al joven, por supuesto: él nunca antes había considerado cómo se las arreglaban los heridos. Razonó que, incluso cuando algunas mujeres asistieran a los sanadores, heridas de menor gravedad, como la suya, eran asunto de los mismos soldados. Tendría que confiar en sus compañeros de armas también fuera del combate. Entretenido en tales ideas, se dejó hacer sin protestar.

Más tarde, Geniev lo acomodó a un lado de la cama y se dispuso a descanzar, pero el rubio no tenía sueño, y lo sugerido por el príncipe seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza.

–¿Habéis cuidado de un herido antes?

–He hecho muchas cosas –contestó Geniev sin mirarlo.

–¿En la guerra?, ¿junto a vuestro padre?

–No. En esa época él estaba muy lejos.

Barahir asintió, creía comprender: Él también había crecido con su madre en al granja, mientras su padre y los hombres del feudo protegían las fronteras.

–Vuestra madre debe haber sido una dama muy bella.

–¿Y tú qué sabes? –le espetó Geniev un poco agresivo.

Pero él contesto con una lógica básica: –Era la esposa de mi Rey.

–No era su esposa –le respondió el moreno con amargura. Tras una pausa, le cortó toda posibilidad de conversación con un seco: –y que tengas buenas noches.

La respiración del medio elfo se hizo reposada al poco tiempo, pero Barahir seguía sin sueño, en parte por haber pasado casi toda la jornada en la cama. Así que permaneció quieto, observando el lento juego del fuego en la chimenea, pensando en el asunto de la confianza entre los soldados.

Si no hubiera estado despierto, un sonido tan leve no lo habría sacado de la modorra, pero en el silencio solo interrumpido por los chasquidos de la madera los apagados gemidos fueron claros.

–¿Geniev? –susurró.

El cuerpo junto a él se agitó, sin responderle. Los gemidos se repitieron, aumentando la preocupación de Barahir. Finalmente Geniev giró hasta quedar sobre su espalda. Su rostro era visible ahora: congestionado por lo que sea que perturbaba su sueño, debajo de los párpados se filtraban abundantes lágrimas, que la luz de la hoguera tornaba rojizas, desagradables. A duras penas era audible, pero el joven decía algo entre dientes en un idioma que supuso Barahir sería élfico. Pero eso no importaba mucho ahora, deseaba fervientemente saber qué hacer. No estaría mal que… No era como si fuera a perder su honor con el príncipe ¿verdad? Solo quería ¡eso!, consolarle.

Muy despacio, Barahir adelantó una mano y tocó el rostro de Geniev. Como una fiera, el medio elfo se agarró de su brazo.

–Ata –dijo aliviado.

–Está bien pequeño –se descubrió el rubio diciendo muy bajito, como cuando había tormenta y él temía el ruido del viento. –Ya va a pasar. Tranquilo. Todo estará bien.

Barahir repitió esas palabras una y otra vez, hasta que Geniev dejó de llorar. Lo miró dormir por largo rato: el Príncipe lucía aún más joven ahora, como de trece o catorce años. Era porque sus ojos estaban cerrados y el pelo le caía en mechones desordenados, libres. Apartó con cuidado uno que amenazaba con colarse en la naricita respingona y rozó su piel. Una piel tan suave como los vestidos de fiesta ocultos en los arcones de su madre, y mechones tersos y flexibles, como la hierba primaveral.

–¿Mi desposada tendrá el cabello así?

Barahir no sabía si las mujeres humanas se parecían en algo a los elfos, si podían ser tan fascinantes como la imagen que contemplaba. Deseó conocer alguna tan suave y fiera como su Príncipe. Un madero crujió y se partió en la chimenea, y entonces se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó, estaba solo en la cama y Geniev se lavaba la cara en una jofaina. Ya amanecía.

–¿Dormiste bien? –preguntó el medio elfo sin volverse a mirarlo.

Barahir no contestó enseguida. Aún estaba amodorrado por el sueño, pero sabía que no debía ser imprudente con su anfitrión.

–Tan bien como se podría con la mitad del cuerpo inmóvil –respondió al fin.

Geniev gruñó algo y tomó un paño para secarse el rostro antes de tomar una camisa limpia y la túnica.

–¿Y vos? –se atrevió a preguntar el muchacho, incómodo ante la imposibilidad de hablar de los sucesos de la noche.

Geniev también demoró en contestar, parecía muy concentrado en abotonarse hasta el cuello con desesperante lentitud con la vista en la ventana. Cuando estuvo perfectamente vestido se giró hacia la cama, la imagen perfecta del joven noble, gallardo y viril.

–Como un bendito –dijo con voz preñada de advertencias y expresión vacía.

Barahir no era un prodigio en los sobreentendidos, pero ese tono y esa expresión la hicieron saber en un instante que todo –su breve amistad, la naciente confianza, el mundo que empezaba a descubrir a través de Geniev–, todo lo ganado en esos días de colaboración por los pasillos de la Academia podía derrumbarse con una palabra dicha de más. Sorpresivamente, no una palabra que rebelara las innaturales perversiones de su anfitrión. Sabía que su próximo gesto era como elegir un camino entre dos bifurcaciones en medio de un bosque ignoto. En nada más podía confiar salvo su intuición de cuál derrotero le llevaría al calor de los brazos humanos.

Barahir asintió, dando por buena la afirmación del Príncipe –y supo que a partir de ahora era "su" Príncipe.

–¿Me alcanzas la bacinilla? -pidió de inmediato, zanjando el asunto.

Dicen que el ocio cansa, pero Barahir siempre creyó esa afirmación una idea ridícula, imposible. Tras un día y medio en cama empezaba a creerla.

Ya había pasado el medio día, el chico estaba harto de contarse a sí mismo chistes de borregos y orcos. Miró de refilón los textos que Geniev dejara a su alcance. En verdad, lo suyo nunca había sido leer, apenas sacaba cuentas y aprobada los envíos de grano a la ciudad, pero… mirar no le iba a hacer daño ¿cierto?

Con gesto inseguro, Barahir tomó el más pequeño, un tomito empastado en rojo poco más grande que la palma de su mano.

–Po… e… mas de a… ni…ma… les –deletreo despacio y sonrió satisfecho de su elección.

Sin dudas, razonó, nada mejor para un campesino que esto. Con cuidado, el chico desató la cinta que mantenía cerrado el códice y lo desplegó.

–¡Wow!

Era un manuscrito de lujo, con los breves textos enmarcados en fantásticas y multicolores miniaturas de bestias y hombres. La piel había sido tratada con mucho esmero, se sentía suave y flexible entre sus dedos.

El primer pliego fue fácil: –Poemas de animales –pudo leer de corrido esta vez. –¿Por qué repetirán eso?

Sin idea de los protocolos de los copistas, Barahir siguió estudiando los símbolos. Debajo del título había una línea que no supo identificar y supuso el blasón del copista. El segundo pliego estaba ocupado por el complicado dibujo de un remolino de animales. Los vivos colores y hábiles trazos le fascinaron por largo rato, pero al fin se decidió a apartar sus ojos de la absorbente imagen y pasar al tercer folio.

Allí había un nuevo texto, que leyó en voz baja y trabajosa

–Un ter… ne… ro no po…día na… cer.

Pestañeó confundido al comprender el sentido del primer verso.

¿Ese era el inicio de un poema? Más bien sonaba como el llamado de ayuda de un pastor o el tipo de cosas que se cuentan junto a la chimenea mientras ruge la ventisca y se recuerdan las aventuras del verano. Un poema, creía él, debía tratar sobre cosas elevadas y nobles, el deber, el castigo a las faltas, el sacrificio. A pesar de tales razonamientos, la curiosidad tiraba de Barahir. El Rey no permitiría que su hijo tuviera lecturas inadecuadas en la Academia y, si Geniev las tenía de contrabando, no se las mostraría a la segunda jornada de amistad. Si, este códice no entrañaba ningún peligro, decidió y volvió a leer.

–Un ternero no podía nacer…

Estuvo enfrascado en los relatos de animales durante horas, en los últimos pliegos casi leía algunas palabras de corrido. Le eran cercanas estas historias y no tardó en descubrir la musicalidad en sus absurdas decripciones, en sus íntimos detalles.

Barahir no sintió llegar a Geniev. El Príncipe entró con su habitual paso de sigilo, cerró la puerta y se le quedó viendo, sorprendido de que su huésped hubiera accedido a leer algunos de los materiales que dejara a su alcance en la mañana. Debía admitir que el joven era hermoso. La luz llegaba de la ventana desde detrás de Barahir, y él había echado su cabello a un lado, para que no hiciera sombra. Desde la puerta, los mechones rizados caían sobre el hombro y la espalda aún redondeada –adolescente–, ocultando un poco su rostro. El sol daba a su pelo rubio oscuro un tono metálico, como de cobre bruñido, un aura bélica que combinaba perfectamente con el rostro concentrado por el esfuerzo de la lectura.

Realmente era una lástima interrumpirle.

Establecieron una rutina fácil en esos días, de cuidado, respeto, conversaciones agradables y silencios cómplices.

En sus días solo, Barahir aprendió palabras nuevas en los códices de la colección personal de su Príncipe, luego regresó sobre los rollos que les servían para estudiar en la Academia. Se sintió satisfecho de poder entender las palabras con mayor fluidez, incluso ensayó a escribir unas notas para mejorar su caligrafía. De noche, calmaba al lloroso Geniev. No se hacía preguntas, ni intentaba sonsacarle información de sus sueños, solo lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello –un tacto sedoso al que se sentía muy afín. Llegó a preguntarse, con el paso de los días, cuánto descanzaba el Príncipe cuando estaba solo, y si no sería esa la verdadera razón para darle una recámara independiente, a la que todos tenían prohibido el acceso.

Pero no compartió sus inquietas meditaciones. En parte porque no había con quién hacerlo. En parte porque era la primera vez que participaba de una amistad "adulta" y deseaba conservar la sensación de exclusividad. Se sentía también temeroso de que si intentaba ponerlo en palabras –contarle a Ecthelion, por ejemplo– todo está aventura le superaría. Y en medio de todas sus dudas estaba Geniev: empezaba a sentir que dejar solo al Príncipe tras esas noches de camaradería sería una especie de traición.

Así llegó el décimo día de su reclusión.

–Estaba pensando en mi regreso. ¿Cómo voy a entrar en la Academia, si nunca he salido?

Geniev no levantó los ojos del pergamino donde dibujaba un plano, pero contestó al punto.

–Te sacaremos sin ser visto y regresarás con pompa y boato –explicó sin dudar.

–¿Sacaremos? –repitió él sin comprender.

Geniev fue a su escritorio y rescató de allí un pergamino con el sello real roto, se lo tendió a Barahir, quien –merced de tantas jornadas de ejercicio– reconoció las palabras con rapidez y alzó los ojos asombrados hacia el medio elfo.

–¿Idea tuya?

Geniev hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

–Digamos que tengo una familia algo aficionada a las intrigas.

Barahir se preguntó si estaba incómodo porque no era idea suya la ingeniosa solución o porque su familia le fastidiaba. De todos modos, sabía que no debía ahondar ahí, así que releyó emocionada la nota enviada por el Senescal.

"Tus padres están muy interesados en esos dos jóvenes que te siguen a todos lados, según los chismes de la corte. Darán una merienda campestre para conocerlos en siete días. No intentes matar a nadie más en lo que resta hasta el encuentro, o Legolas cortará lo que queda de tus orejas. Faramir"

Era una nota tan íntima, que casi se sintió un invasor. No, Geniev se la había tendido con toda confianza. Además, llevaban diez días durmiendo juntos. Aunque nada poco honorable hubiera ocurrido, era un grado de intimidad que les acercaba. Era agradable estar tan cerca de su Príncipe, pensó.

–De acuerdo, regresaré con pompa y boato tras ver a su Majestades comer pan y queso. Todo un honor, sin dudas –Geniev casi no pudo contener la risa ante la seriedad del chico.

–Y la tía Arwen tomará cantidades ingentes de vino sin embriagarse –acotó.

Pero ahora Barahir se dio cuenta de la burla en su tono y lo ignoró.

–Todavía no me dices cómo saldré.

Geniev saltó sobre uno de sus arcones y se volvió hacia su amigo con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

–Espero que no temas a la oscuridad.

TBC…


	25. Al encuentro de la familia Real

**25 Al encuentro de la familia Real de Gondor**

_"A ponderosa, solitary and thirsty, grows from a  
rock into the smog cloaking the barren hillside. It  
watches men and women cross the studio parking  
lot with drunken dreams under their arms."  
__Universal, Viggo Mortensen _

**Minas Tirith, Año 2 de la Cuarta Edad del Sol**

La cabalgata por los campos hacia el nortoeste de la ciudad había sido muy agradable. Barahir estaba en su elemento, en especial tras haber pasado tantas jornadas encerrado.

Mientras avanzaban rodeados de los guardias de la ciudadela, cuyos cascos de plumas el chico admiraba en silencio, tuvo oportunidad de comprobar que Geniev controlaba muy bien su caballo sin necesidad de silla, apenas con una rienda elemental y una manta sobre la espalda de la bestia. Este modo de montar contrastaba con el sofisticado traje de la ocasión.

Era un atavío maravilloso: mantenía el obligatorio color gris que anunciaba el rango de su portador, pero de un tono perlado brillante. La trama variaba su textura con patrones abstractos que no dejaban vacíos. Por encima de la camisa, la túnica estaba bordada en hilos de oro, reproduciendo objetos de diverso uso en la batalla, desde una catapulta hasta una daga. Los cabellos estaban peinados hacia atrás en un moño bajo. Su brillante color negro no lucía –ni necesitaba– más realce que la sencilla insignia de filigrana a pocos centímetros del inicio de la línea del cabello. Era una insignia finamente tejida con metal y cintas grises, que mantenía despejada la augusta frente de los pocos mechones cortos no contenidos por el moño.

Todo el cuerpo del príncipe quedaba cubierto con el mayor recato: el diseño apenas dejaba a la vista manos, cuello y rostro. Y este recato, pensaban ambos amigos con extrañeza, estaba en consonancia con el humor sombrío que mostraba Geniev desde que partieran de Minas Tirith. El Príncipe no había dicho palabras fuera de las necesarias para ordenar la disposición de la comitiva. Ecthelion y Barahir habían optado por respetar su silencio y tan solo intercambiaban miradas y gestos mínimos, pero elocuentes, como solían en sus clases.

Ambos lucían sus mejores galas. El traje azul y marrón de Ecthelion le daba un aire severo, a juego con su amplia frente y sus ojos oscuros, los rizos estaban esmeradamente ordenados en numerosas trenzas. Barahir usaba colores verdes y blancos, los cuales –según su madre y su amigo– resaltaban sus ojos gris verdosos, el cabello estaba libre, suave y despedía un leve perfume a bosque –por una esencia que le prestara el Príncipe la noche anterior. Gracias a que los trajes de gala que se hicieran para asistir a la boda del Rey aún les quedaban bien, casi parecían sacados de un cuento.

Avanzaban a buen paso hacia el noroeste. Esta zona no había tardado en recuperarse tras la Guerra del Anillo, pues antes de la Cabalgata de los Rohirrim apenas había allí casas o granjas. Tan solo pastores excepcionalmente valientes se aproximaban al Bosque Druadan, y Ecthelion le había contado en años anteriores a Barahir lo que se contaba de sus habitantes, los woses: enfrentados a lobos y orcos en combates que ganaban por medios mágicos. Barahir desconfiaba de la magia –como la mayoría de los gondorianos tras siglos de guerrear con espectros y ojos de fuego.

Los dos jovencitos calculaban unas buenas dos horas cabalgando por los pastizales cuando avistaron el campamento del Rey. Era un conjunto de tiendas y construcciones auxiliares justo al final de la llanura, flaqueada por los primeros árboles del centenario y misterioso bosque de los woses, cuyos sombríos colores hacían más alegres, por contraste, el estallido polícromo de las tiendas.

Numerosos guardias estaban dispuestos alrededor del perímetro, en clara alerta, pero no les detuvieron. Cruzaron tres postas donde los uniformados se inclinaron profundamente al reconocer a Geniev. Cuando ya se distinguían los rostros quienes estaban en el interior del campamento atareados en diversas tareas, torcieron rumbo para bordear la zona hasta llegar a una lujosa caballeriza donde los animales descansaban bajo toldos de tela blanca, con abundante heno y agua.

El Príncipe desmontó y ellos lo imitaron. Unos palafreneros vinieron prestos a ocuparse de los caballos y detrás de ellos apareció un pelirrojo de ojos verdes que los jóvenes no dudaron en identificar. Barahir fue a dar un paso atrás por instinto, pero Ecthelion lo tomó del brazo y le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria. El campesino se mordió los labios por haber sido cogido en falta.

Acaso fuera que el secretario del Senescal estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de reacciones. El hecho es que no les dedicó ni una mirada, tan solo hizo una profunda reverencia ante el Príncipe. Geniev cortó la formalidad al acercarse y abrazarle con ternura. Duilin –el parricida, el invertido, el del rostro marcado– no pareció sorprendido por el gesto: le aceptó en sus brazos y le besó la mejilla. Luego susurró algo al oído del Príncipe que logró arrancarle una risa corta, intensa.

Cuando se separaron, el rostro de Geniev había perdido parte de su tensión. Extendió una mano señalando a sus dos acompañantes.  
–Duilin, ellos son Barahir, hijo de Bertonin y Ecthelion, hijo de Igram, mis compañeros de la Academia. Caballeros, él es Duilin, secretario del Senescal y mi perceptor cuando vivo en Palacio.  
–No tienen idea de lo difícil que fue enseñarle a usar medias –comentó el otro en tono ligero.  
–¡Oye! Eso es daño a la dignidad real.  
–Pues denúnciame con tu padre. Ya tiemblo al pensar en los platos de verduras.  
–A ti no te asustan las verduras –reconvino Geniev con voz intencionada.  
–No, al contrario. Pero esta no es conversación para las caballerizas –se acercó a los dos adolescentes y les hizo una leve reverencia. –Ecthelion, tuve el gusto de conocer a tu padre y debo decir que sus informes siempre han sido pulcros y fieles a la realidad. Barahir, lamento la caída de Lord Bertonin ante la Puerta Negra, pero su nombre es ahora imperecedero, como la gloria que trae a su clan habernos librado del Ojo. Por favor, síganme.

Los cuatro se adentraron en el campamento. Duilin y Geniev delante, el pelirrojo seguía hablando en voz baja al Príncipe, al parecer con la intensión de relajarlo. Los dos estudiantes a unos pocos pasos, devorando con los ojos la actividad febril de la servidumbre, las voces de trovadores que templaban sus instrumentos, las personas de noble porte que con paso apresurado se ajustaban los trajes o galanteaban en los portales de sus albergues. Todo era color, ruido, olores, movimiento. Aquel despliegue les aturdía de tal manera que acabaron andando pegados el uno al otro, por temor a perderse entre la muchedumbre, que se hacía más densa en la medida que se acercaban al centro del campamento.

Por instinto se tomaron de las manos, y eso salvó a Ecthelion de caer al suelo cuando –entretenido por el tocado multicolor de una dama– chocó con una silla de montar dejada en el suelo cerca de una tienda de color verde dorado. Barahir reaccionó a tiempo y lo retuvo entre sus brazos.

–¿Estás bien?  
–Si, si –respondió el de trenzas en cuanto normalizó su respiración.

Se irguió lentamente y allí mismo repasó con cuidado sus pantalones y los bajos de la túnica, los que no habían sufrido ningún daño. Pero Barahir notó que habían perdido de vista a Geniev y Duilin, y su mal humor estalló contra lo que más a mano tenía.

–¿Quién habrá sido el genio que dejó esta basura en mitad del camino? ¿Acaso no hay cloaca en el campamento?  
–Esa basura es una silla de montar de cuero de wuargos, repujada y bordada con una habilidad que tu raza no llegará a imaginar –repuso una voz enfadada a sus espaldas.

Barahir se giró sin perder el aplomo. De la tienda había salido un elfo de cabellos castaños, ojos azules y anchos hombros, pero no le sobrepasaba demasiado en altura. Ya el chico estaba acostumbrado a mandar a los hombres de su granja, hombres que podían ser sus abuelos, así que simplemente mantuvo el reto en su mirada.

–Pues debería cuidarla mejor. Mi amigo casi se va de narices al fango por ella.  
El rostro del elfo se distendió en una sonrisa burlona.  
–Agradece que te di la oportunidad de tocar la cintura de tan bello tasarë.  
Barahir no tenía idea de qué significaba eso de "tasarë", pero el tono en que fuera dicho le calentó aún más la sangre.  
–No necesito de tu ayuda para tocar nada, ¿entiendes?  
El elfo abrió la boca para contestarle, pero una voz autoritaria le detuvo.  
–¡Olórin! ¿Es que no puedes vivir sin provocar a los humanos?

De inmediato el castaño bajó los párpados y se mordió los labios. Los dos chicos observaron al elfo rubio que se les acercaba a grandes zancadas. Debía ser alguien importante, porque las personas se apartaban para darle paso sin pensarlo.

–Mis disculpas, artaher Rúmil. Estos niños patearon la montura que traes de regalo y perdí los estribos.  
El rubio observó al enrojecido Barahir, apenas contenido por Ecthelion tras la afrenta de ser llamado "niño".  
–¿Están perdidos? –preguntó Rúmil con acento amable.  
Barahir iba a decir una buena grosería de las aprendidas con sus peones, pero Ecthelion le tiró del brazo y tomó la palabra.  
–Llegamos de Minas Tirith con el Príncipe Geniev. El se adelantó en una conversación privada con el señor Duilin y le hemos perdido de vista tras el malentendido con su montura. Créame que no deseábamos…  
–¡El Ojo queme a ese presumido! –estalló el campesino señalando a Olórin. –Dejó la montura en el suelo para que cualquiera chocara con ella. Mi amigo casi si enfanga el traje de gala a unos instantes de conocer a su Majestad.  
–¡Anlissë! –escupió Olórin con desprecio.  
Barahir quiso tomar satisfacción física de lo que le sonaba a ofensa, pero Rúmil se adelantó al lanzar a Olórin al suelo de una bofetada.

Lo siguiente fue una parrafada en élfico por parte del capitán Rúmil, de la que Olórin se defendía débilmente, aunque sin levantarse. Ecthelion pudo entender solo palabras sueltas del discurso: "meldielto", Geniev y "ancalima". El argumento defensivo del castaño era tan repetitivo que comprendió las palabras claves sin problemas: "tasarë", "indis" –¿o "indil"?– y "herven". La rabia de Rúmil pareció aumentar ante esto, "artaher" y "huinë" salieron en una oración de duros acentos. Repitió varias veces "herven" y "avaquétima". Al fin, Olórin movió la cabeza dubitativo y dijo "aiquen" en tono derrotado. Se levantó, tomó la montura y desapareció en el interior de la tienda.

Rúmil se giró hacia ellos con el rostro totalmente calmado, como si acabara de despachar un asunto de importancia menor.  
–Seguramente el príncipe Geniev desea verlos. Los conduciré hasta la tienda de la familia real –ofreció.  
Ambos amigos se miraron inseguros. ¿Así pedían disculpas los elfos?  
–Se lo agradeceremos.  
Rúmil avanzó despacio junto a ellos y no volvió a hablar hasta que se encontraron con Duilin, cuyo rostro acalorado competía con el color de su cabello.  
–Barahir, Ecthelion, ¡su señoría quedó muy preocupado al notar que no nos seguíais!  
–No te preocupes, indilinke –le dijo Rúmil. –Ya ves que están sanos y salvos. ¿Qué les podría pasar dentro del perímetro?  
La mirada verde de Duilin se endureció de golpe.  
–Si chocan con alguno de tus buscapleitos, seguro sacamos argumento para un poema.  
–Pero no fue así. Solo chocaron con una bella silla de montar, se quedaron a admirarla y os perdieron de vista. Yo pasaba por ahí y me ofrecí a guiarlos hasta las habitaciones de Aragorn y Legolas.  
–No debes hablar de sus majestades con tales términos –le amonestó Duilin en tono cansado, como si fuera punto obligado de sus encuentros.  
–Es de público conocimiento que cambié los culeros de Elessar I, entonces llamado Estel –y añadió divertido. –Muchachos, os aseguro que sus deposiciones eran todo lo regias y perfumadas que se puede esperar del heredero de Isildur.  
–¡Ya deja de escandalizarlos!  
–Lo que tú quieras, indilinke. Solo asegúrate de que Geniev quiera bailar esta noche. No cabalgué tanto para soportar los pisotones de la hija de Golasgil de Anfalas.  
Dicho esto, Rúmil se escurrió entre la multitud como una gota de agua en la lluvia. Duilin soltó un gruñido exasperado y examinó a los dos jóvenes.  
–¿Fue como él dijo?  
–Era una bella montura –adujo Barahir con expresión culpable.  
Duilin no preguntó más.

Caminaron hasta el corazón del campamento. Allí se alzaba una amplia tienda verde decorada con pinturas de animales y personas en colores alegres. Alrededor se afanaban soldados y sirvientes, numerosos nobles esperaban licencia para ser vistos. Callados y con los ojos bajos, los dos jovencitos siguieron al secretario al interior sin detenerse, conscientes de las miradas de envidia que recibían de quienes estaban obligados a esperar turno.

El interior de la tienda estaba dividido en estancias por cortinas de fino tejido que colgaban del techo. En esa primera estancia los muebles eran ligeros: cojines, divanes de piel y mesas bajas. Geniev estaba echado en un reclinatorio de pieles moteadas leyendo un pergamino cuando los tres jóvenes se acercaron. Su rostro se iluminó al verles.

–Es una suerte que Duilin les hallara –dijo mientras hacía un gesto de invitación para que Barahir y Ecthelion se sentaran en unos cojines.  
–Voy a avisar a tus padres que ya están aquí –informó el secretario del Senescal con una leve reverencia y desapareció entre los cortinajes.

En la mesa frente a ellos había un servicio de bebidas y frutos secos. Hambrientos tras la cabalgata, los dos chicos apenas necesitaron un asentimiento del Príncipe para hincar el diente.

–¿Qué los detuvo?  
–Nada del otro mundo –se apresuró a decir el de cabello largo –El campesino y yo nos fijamos en una bella silla de montar, nos quedamos a admirarla y os perdimos de vista. Topamos entonces con el artaher Rúmil quien se ofreció a guiarnos.  
Ecthelion creía haber sido muy discreto, no deseaba narrar el conato de pelea entre Barahir y Olórin por temor a que Geniev se enfadara. Incluso pensó que decir una palabra en élfico podría desviar el tema a sus conocimientos de lenguas antiguas, pero el rostro del moreno volvió a ser sombrío al escuchar el nombre del elfo.  
–¿Rúmil?... ¿Estaba solo?  
Los dos rubios intercambiaron miradas interrogantes.  
–Lo acompañaba un tal Olórin –dijo Barahir despacio.

Tal información hizo el ceño de Geniev aún más oscuro. Después miró el pergamino que había dejado a un lado con fastidio rayano en el odio. No dijo una palabra más. Se adueñaron del ambiente los sonidos del campamento que se filtraban hasta ellos. Los dos amigos se miraban las manos o daban sorbos breves a sus bebidas, inseguros de cómo proceder. Por suerte, Duilin regresó a anunciarles que sus majestades deseaban verles.

Los tres jóvenes se levantaron presurosos, alisaron sus trajes y siguieron al perceptor a través de las galerías. El rostro de Geniev se suavizó.

Los guardias estaban en los rincones de la estancia, cubriendo las salidas, silenciosos y quietos como estatuas vivas. Elessar I disponía una bandeja de frutas en conserva sobre una mesa, Legolas acomodaba su tocado frente a una jofaina donde al parecer se había refrescado el rostro y las manos. Ambos se volvieron en dirección a la entrada cuando Duilin levantó la cortina y sonrieron con afecto a su hijo.

Geniev fue a abrasar al Rey. Legolas se acercó a ellos y le acaricio la mejilla. Luego el príncipe giró hacia la entrada, donde Ecthelion y Barahir permanecían con los rostros bajos en espera de recibir licencia para hacerse notar por los soberanos.

–Con que estas son tus conquistas –comentó Aragorn y de una zancada estuvo junto a ellos. –Bien, bien. Buenos huesos, hermosas cabelleras... –levantó la cabeza de Ecthelion empujando su mentón con un dedo y rió al ver las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos verdes, oscuros de rabia e impotencia. –Y espíritu, mucho espíritu.  
–Baste de rigores, mi bien –reconvino Legolas con voz cantarina.

Aragorn asintió. Se apartó, caminó hacia el centro de la estancia con ademán ligero y se dejó caer a la izquierda de su esposo en un sofá amarillo imperial dispuesto frente a una mesa con viandas frías y bebidas. Alrededor había seis asientos más, pero el diván de los soberanos de Gondor y Arnor estaba ligeramente elevado. Una vez que se acomodó, Geniev y Duilin ocuparon sus asientos: el hijo a la derecha del príncipe consorte, el secretario a la izquierda del Rey, pero con un asiento entre ambos: el del Senescal.

Aragorn hizo un gesto de invitación a los muchachos y volvió a hablarles, pero ahora sin rastro de burla en la voz.  
–Es un gusto conoceros, Barahir, hijo de Bertonin y Ecthelion, hijo de Igram. Los invito a compartir la carne y al agua clara.  
Ambos rubios hicieron una profunda reverencia y se acercaron a la mesa, donde ocuparon los asientos a la derecha de Geniev.

La merienda transcurrió en un ambiente agradable: Duilin y Aragorn hicieron numerosas preguntas a Geniev sobre su estancia en la Academia, y el joven se las arregló para ceder la palabra sobre este o aquel tema a sus condiscípulos. Poco a poco Barahir y Ecthelion se relajaron y empezaron a disfrutar de la charla. El único que no participaba era Legolas. El elfo solo asentía o negaba a los comentarios de los otros, reía discretamente y se ocupaba de mantener el plato de su esposo surtido, así como la copa escanciada con un licor suave y perfumado.

Sin embargo, Ecthelion notó que el Príncipe Consorte estaba muy atento a las acciones de cada persona de la habitación: era él quien llamaba a los sirvientes con señas para que retirasen fuentes o repusieran frutos, así como para que los platos de cada invitado tuvieran el alimento por el que mostrase mayor interés o gusto. Pero lo que más le extrañó fue que nadie del servicio pasara por detrás de los soberanos o se inclinara junto al oído de su Alteza. Una barrera física parecía alzarse entre el rubio y el mundo, y el enlace entre ambos era, paradójicamente, el Rey, la única persona a quien tocaba. Al resto les aceptaba: Geniev, Duilin; o vigilaba: el servicio, los guardias, Barahir y él mismo –aunque la vigilancia sobre ellos dos fuera mucho más discreta.

No que esto extrañara al joven. Barahir y Ecthelion sabían que estaban siendo cuidadosamente inspeccionados. Que toda la jornada sería un largo examen de comportamiento y habilidad. Después de todo, la investidura de "compañero del hijo adoptivo del Rey" –donde "hijo adoptivo del Rey" es un eufemismo para "bastardo con posibilidades para el trono"– no era una posición despreciable en la corte.

Casi una hora más tarde, un gong lejano señaló el fin de las colaciones de la media mañana. Fueron presentadas jarras y jofainas a los soberanos. Los invitados se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

–De nuevo a oír pleitos por ofensas de doscientos años de antigüedad y sofisticados modos de evadir los impuestos –se quejó Aragorn. –Ve hijo, diviértete mientras puedas, que los estudios no te van a durar toda la vida. Nos vemos en el baile de la noche.  
–Los conduciré a su tienda –anunció Duilin, y los tres adolescentes lo siguieron.

Legolas y Aragorn se dirigieron al trono y aprovecharon que los sirvientes se afanaban transformando el sitio de habitación familiar en sala de audiencias para intercambiar opiniones:  
–Dicen los susurros de la corte que Geniev los ha seducido, tengo la impresión de que fue al contrario –opinó el dunedain atusando la corta barba oscura.  
Legolas asintió despacio y dejó caer los párpados.  
–Son fieles, inteligentes e inocentes.  
Apoyó el mentón en la palma de su mano derecha y concluyó sin abrir los ojos.  
–Son perfectos.

**TBC... **

**Palabras quenya utilizadas:**

Aiquen "si alguno, sea quien sea" (WJ:372)  
Ancalima "de mayor brillo, el más brillante", sc. calima "brillo" con el prefijo an- superlativo o intensivo (LotR2:IV cap. 9; ver Letters:385 para su traducción).  
Aran Meletyalda "vuestra majestad, mi rey"  
Artaher (Artahér-) "Señor Noble"  
Avaquétima "no para ser mencionado, eso no debe ser dicho". Compuesto de ava- prefijo que indica algo prohibido (WJ:370)  
Huinë "penumbra, oscuridad"  
Indil "azucena, lirio blanco"  
Indis "esposa"  
Anlissë de lissë "dulce" con el prefijo an- superlativo o intensivo  
Meldielto "ellos son amados"  
Tasarë "sauce"


	26. Y la noticia del día es…

**26 ****Y la noticia del día es… **

**Tirith Osto, Año 1997 de la Cuarta Edad del Sol**

Igor regresó a casa todavía conmocionado por su nuevo y sorprendente empleo. Cuando sus compañeros llegaron, estaba frente al televisor, tratando de sacarse el asombro con las noticias de un presentador cuyas duras facciones veía por primera vez.

Silvia y los gemelos siguieron por el corredor hacia sus cuartos. Alcar y Eothain llevaron una caja de herramientas y materiales al extremo de la sala que hacia las veces de taller. Boris se dejó caer junto a Igor, y contempló extrañado la pantalla.

–¿Qué canal es ese?  
–CHS –Igor tomó el control para evitar que Boris se pusiera a buscar fútbol.  
–¿Es extranjero? No entiendo mucho –inquirió Eothain.  
–Es el Canal de Harad del Sur –explicó Igor sin prestarles atención, claramente interesado en lo que fuera que le pasaba a la Reina de Belleza de Umbar.

Si, en efecto, el locutor hablaba en haradrim, solo que era una lengua tan poco usada en la casa que no la habían reconocido de golpe. Boris, Eothain y Alcar miraron a Igor extrañados e inseguros de qué decir. Por un rato predominó la voz del desconocido presentador:

_–... Y en las nacionales: El gobierno federal anula una deuda entre Harad y Brasil de casi dos siglos de antigüedad.  
En un gesto de liberalidad que poco respeta los aprietos económicos que exige a sus ciudadanos, el gobierno central anuló este jueves una deuda de Brasil de más de dos siglos de antigüedad, correspondiente a un valor actual de 10 millones de dólares (unos 17,2 millones de aranis). La decisión fue confirmada por el primer ministro, Adanedhel Arthedain, tras un almuerzo con el presidente brasileño, Fernando Henrique Cardoso.  
La deuda databa de 1800 y representaba un derecho de paso exigido por aquel entonces por la República Cristiana de Harad a todos los barcos que navegaban por delante del castillo de Kronborg para cruzar el estrecho de Khand. Este tipo impuesto fue eliminado en las cuencas del Atlántico y el Mediterráneo en 1810, en negociaciones entre las potencias internacionales del momento, a las que asistieron representantes de la República Cristiana de Harad y Nueva Númenor. Se acordó que cada nación que renunciaba a tal práctica tenía que recibir una compensación por parte de las principales diez naciones marítimas en términos de una cantidad única. Sólo Brasil no había satisfecho dicha cantidad hasta la fecha.  
El Ministro de Finanzas, honorable Maggot Pelargir, insistía en que Brasil pagase lo que debía a los haradrims, pero el jefe del gobierno ha preferido cerrar el caso. "Declaro oficialmente que anulamos nuestra exigencia", señaló Arthedain a la salida del almuerzo  
con Henrique Cardoso, citado por la agencia AFP. El primer ministro precisó que Arda y Brasil son "actualmente partidarios de la supresión de las barreras aduaneras para aprovechar totalmente la globalización".  
Fernando Henrique Cardoso terminó este domingo una visita de Estado de dos días en Arda, la primera de un presidente de Brasil desde el establecimiento de relaciones diplomáticas entre la República Cristiana de Harad y el Imperio de Brasil, en 1822. _

Sin dudas la noticia era interesante –teniendo en cuenta las tensiones del gobierno minoritario de Arthedain–, pero ellos estaban acostumbrados a ver el noticiero de las ocho en ArdaVisión, en oestron, por cierto.

Boris fue el primero en reaccionar.  
–¿Y esa locura de mirar las noticias de los cristianos? –y trató de quitarle el control del TV a Igor.  
El rubio apartó la mano con rapidez. –Estoy practicando el idioma.  
Esa era una razón sorprendente, cuando menos. ¿Planeaba Igor irse a trabajar en el sur? Alcar dio voz a la inquietud de los otros tres, pero a modo de chiste, para aminorar la tensión.  
–¿Conseguiste trabajo de gerente en una empresa de camiones de basura?

Eothain y Boris rieron, pero Igor les miró molesto y los otros tres se quedaron extrañados.

¿Qué otra razón sería verosímil? Aunque Igor estudiaba idiomas, era ridículo que le dedicara al haradrim horas de TV. Lo suyo era la Cuarta Edad, los bellos elfos y el misterioso Geniev ¿no? Nadie que no fuera cristiano –o que padeciera complejo de culpa y se dedicara a la lucha por sus derechos– tenía que aprender el idioma del sur. Los sureños tenían que aprender oestron, porque habían perdido la Segunda Guerra de Unificación, por muchas leyes de discriminación positiva que obtuvieran tras la Rebelión de 1958. "Mala suerte beatos, eso pasa cuando matas rohirrims", se burlaban los niños edains cuando estudiaban la conquista de Nurmen y la abdicación de Lemev XXVIII. Ahora enseñaban su idioma en las escuelas de todo el país, pero fuera de Harad y Rhun solo eran buenos para sacar la basura, fregar los platos, dirigir la mafia y... todo lo que implicaba ser ciudadanos de segunda categoría. Eso eran los descendientes de los guerreros de Harad y los Corsarios de Umbar. ¿Y la minoría que había logrado ascender, colarse en las universidades, fundar empresas, hacer política, ser invitada a las recepciones del Ejército del Oeste? Esa minoría estaba en el juego del poder, no lo cambiaba.

El silencio en la sala era ahora desagradable, pero la charla dio un giro inesperado.  
–¿Cuál es el menú? –preguntó Silvia al regresar de su habitación ya sin el uniforme.  
–¿Menú? –repitió el rubio extrañado.  
–¡Yo te diré! –gritó Theódred desde la cocina. –Pizza congelada y... jugo de naranja.  
El gemelo de pelo largo salió de la cocina y se acercó al grupo con expresión intrigada.  
–¿Acaso se te olvidó que debías cocinar?  
Igor le miró extrañado y luego hizo un gesto de sorpresa.  
–¿Igor? –la voz de Alcar ahora sonaba inquieta.  
Pero el rubio se repuso sin demora.  
–¿Creen que voy a cocinar para ustedes ahora que soy –carraspeó para darse importancia– el Secretario de su Señoría Gorland Telcontar Thrandulion, Hermano Mayor del Heredero de los Telcontar, Príncipe de Mirkwood y Rivendel, Señor de Anfalas, Protector de Harad, Señor de los Puertos de la Tierra Media y Bienhechor de Moria? Nos vamos a comer a la calle. ¡Elijan el lugar!

**Un valle en el lado occidental de las Montañas Nubladas**

Mardil se dirigió despacio al patio central del complejo. Del otro lado del edificio que ocultaba la explanada se oía el ruido de descarga de las provisiones, pero él no estaba muy entusiasmado: la llegada de los abastecimientos desde Rauros solo le iba a recordar a Lindir. El jaleo con Hai le había dejado muy cansado, física y emocionalmente, como para ayudar en la descarga de los abastecimientos y la posterior carga de los productos que enviarían al mercado esa semana. Tras ponderarlo unos instantes, el joven moreno dio un suspiro y dobló la esquina del edificio con resignación.

–Que los Valar decidan...

Tal como previera, el patio era un hervidero de acción. No solo se trataba de gente encargada de la estiba, sino de perros ladrando, pequeñines oteando desde las esquinas, relinchos alterados desde las caballerizas por el ruido. Fastidiado, Mardil sacudió la cabeza y dio un rodeo para alcanzar la puerta del almacén principal, a fin de ponerse a las órdenes de Eärcaraxë. Era preferible reventar de cansancio, acaso así dormiría sin sueños más tarde.

Al acercarse a la plataforma desde donde se controlaba la estiba, notó que Eärcaraxë lucía excitado. Eso era extraño. Primero porque los camiones de provisiones no eran novedad ni alegría para él. Segundo porque el pelirrojo era famoso por su inconmovible semblante, tan bello como hierático –la verdad sea dicha, tras una juventud como la de Eärcaraxë Delagua, era difícil hallar emoción en una colonia agrícola montañesa, razón por la cual había pedido a su Señoría la residencia permanente en este rincón de las Montañas Nubladas. Ahora su expresión tampoco era elocuente, pero Mardil le conocía tiempo ha. Algo más que conservas de tomate y aspirinas había llegado.

Mardil se detuvo ante la puerta de la oficina, esperando que el pelirrojo contramaestre le orientara:  
–Te esperan en la Casa Grande.  
El moreno pestañeó desorientado.  
–¿Cómo?  
Eärcaraxë no era paciente, en especial con sus subalternos. Levantó sus ojos azul oscuro ya teñidos de enfado y reformuló la orden.  
–Bolg Osgiliath te espera en la Casa Grande –y añadió para acabar de intrigar al joven. –No le estropees el buen día al viejo con tu lengua.  
Bueno, esto era para escribir en el periódico, Eärcaraxë Delagua preocupado por alguien.

En lo que se acercaba al complejo habitacional de la comunidad, Mardil trató de poner en orden sus sentimientos. Tras la partida de Lindir, había dejado la habitación que compartían, seguro de que su pareja no regresaría hasta cumplir la palabra dada a Su Señoría. Pero ello había hecho tensas sus relaciones con el viejo Bolg, cuya satisfacción cuando solicitaron una habitación común solo era comparable con el honor dispensado por Su Señoría al elegir a Lindir para acompañarle al sur. Si se hubieran separado en buenos términos, Mardil se habría animado a decirle a Bolg que ambos lo habían discutido ya: la Comunidad crecía por primera vez tras casi dos siglos, pero el espacio no, de ahí que decidieran ceder su departamento hasta que se reunieran. ¿Acaso iba a estar menos solo en tres habitaciones?

Pero no, Lindir se había llevado sus bártulos de vuelta a la casita de Bolg la noche antes de partir, tras una pelea a gritos donde ambos dijeran cosas feas, de las que no tuvieron oportunidad de perdonarse... Con ese panorama, entregar el apartamento e irse a vivir como soltero parecía decir "He renunciado a mis votos. Estoy disponible", pero ¿quién se atreve a piropear al yerno de Bolg Osgiliath, guardaespaldas de Su Señoría y domador de wuargos? El mismo Mardil no tenía valor para ir donde el viejo y narrar su arrepentimiento, y Bolg –el muchacho no lograba saber si por enfado o discreción– le evitaba.

Bueno, lo que fuera que había llegado del sur había hecho que el viejo cambiara de idea. ¿Acaso su esposo había enviado un paquete o algún detalle que indicaba su deseo de arreglar las cosas? Esta idea alivió un poco la tensión dentro de Mardil y le permitió sonreír levemente al cruzar el umbral de la Casa Grande y divisar la imponente figura de Blog. Avanzó hacia él sin mirar nada más, y por eso casi saltó al sentir que tomaban su brazo izquierdo y le obligaban a detener la marcha y girarse. No apartó al atrevido de un manotazo porque reconoció el toque.

–¡Dulce Elbereth! ¡Qué susto me haz dado, Lindir! –solo entonces reparó en lo ilógico de la situación. –¿¡Lindir! Pero ¿qué…?, ¿tu no…?, ¿ha pasado algo?  
Lindir lo contempló con expresión crítica, Mardil recordó la aventura con Hai y bajó los ojos, avergonzado. Sus ropas estaban sucias de trajín, seguro apestaba a sangre y sudor.  
–No sabía que llegabas –se disculpó. –Hai ha tenido su camada hace menos de una hora y Eärcaraxë me ha mandado subir a la Casa Grande sin explicaciones. Pensé que tenía que estibar algo de la colección privada de Su Señoría, no que…

Se calló, porque al menos podía darse cuenta de que balbuceaba. Lindir seguía callado, mirándole con sus intensos ojos lavanda. No había enfado en sus ojos, lo cual tranquilizó a Mardil, pero tampoco alegría.

–Espero un hijo.

Mardil se desmayó.

**TBC… **

Noticia original de la deuda brasilera "Dinamarca anula una deuda brasileña de más de dos siglos de antigüedad" en (15-09-2007): URL: .?id=56180.


	27. Geometría imaginaria

**27 Geometría imaginaria**

**Solsticio de verano, año 5 de la Cuarta Edad de Sol. Palacio Real de Gondor**

Ecthelion se aleja violentamente y escapa por una puerta lateral. Barahir voltea hacia Geniev, su expresión de asombro y molestia le confunde más.

–Pero… ¿a dónde va?

La gemela solo ríe, y de repente el rubio siente que la mano con que estrecha a su prometida le quema. La suelta violentamente y corre a la puerta también.  
Accede a una larga galería en penumbras, reconoce la silueta de su amigo e intenta alcanzarle.

–Ecthelion, espera. –pero el otro aprieta el paso.

Poco a poco la marcha se convierte en trote, en una persecución pausada y constante por pasillos en penumbras, cada vez más lejos de los salones de fiesta. Al fin, al doblar al azar, acaban en una pequeña sala vacía, donde el sonido de la música está muy amortiguado.

Ecthelion se detuvo, desorientado, pero esos instantes bastaron a Barahir para tomarlo por el hombro y obligarlo a mirarle.  
–Ya basta. Di de frente lo que tengas que decirme.  
–No.  
–¿No qué?  
–No seré el padrino de tu estúpida boda.  
–¿Cómo puedes negarte? –pretende halar al escudero de Geniev hacia sí. –Eres mi mejor amigo.  
–¡Aléjate! Estas borracho Barahir, y lo único que logras es herirme.  
–¿Herirte? ¡Ah! Estás celoso. No hay problema, tú te casarás con la otra gemela, nuestros hijos serán primos. ¿No es genial?  
–No. Es repugnante que unas tu vida con alguien que apenas conoces. ¡Encima me propones hacer lo mismo!  
Entre los vapores del alcohol, la mente de Barahir percibe que la conversación es mucho más que el conocido asco de Ecthelion a los beodos.  
–Ya he rechazado seis propuestas. Mamá quiere que anuncie algún compromiso antes de la Fiesta de la Nevada.  
–Deja de ser un cobarde por un día. Enfrenta a tu madre y dile que no quieres casarte.  
La risa vacía del campesino resuena entre los muros.  
–¿Para que seamos dos los amantes del Príncipe? No, gracias.  
–¿Con que de eso se trata todo? ¿De lo que digan los otros?  
–¡Por supuesto! Siempre se trata de lo que digan los otros. ¿Crees que no he visto cuánto te importa lo que él diga? –se detiene y respira trabajosamente, como si recién su cuerpo le recordara que ha corrido bastante. –Sí, me casaré y seguiré adelante con la vida que me toca.  
La mirada de Ecthelion es triste y sorprendida.  
–¿Qué sabes tú lo que te toca?  
–Me toca seguir adelante con mi familia y mi honor. Así ha sido siempre y así será. ¿Unir mi vida a alguien que conozco? Solo conozco a guerreros y funcionarios ¡¿Pretendes que me case con uno? –ahora Barahir retrocede y lo mira asustado. –Me obligas a decir cosas que no quiero, cosas que ni siquiera me permito pensar. Tú lo elegiste a él ¿no? ¿A qué estos estúpidos reclamos ahora?  
–Lo has confundido todo, Geniev y yo nunca…  
–Lo he visto comprarte regalos carísimos, entrenar junto a ti, llevarte de paseo –articula con dificultad las últimas palabras. –Lo he visto salir de tu habitación de madrugada. ¿Es que no tienes honor?  
–¡No hay nada entre nosotros! –pero la desesperada negación parece romper el último dique en el corazón de Barahir.  
–¡NO MIENTAS! Tú me dejaste solo. Yo me equivoqué porque estaba molesto y me dejaste en aquella explanada donde había frío y oscuridad. Te fuiste con él esa noche, ¿y para qué? Para que no pudiera defenderte como es debido. Y pensar que hasta eso le perdonaste… A él le perdonaste que te dejara solo, a mi no fuiste capaz de perdonarme que la rabia me cegara. Lo mataría, pero es el Príncipe Geniev Telcontar, Gran Capitán de los Espadachines del Ejército, y yo no soy más que un triste campesino que juega a ser cortesano para estar cerca de ti… ¿Nunca me perdonarás?

Ecthelion no puede hacer más que asombrarse de lo lejos que han ido las cosas ante sus ojos. ¿Acaso Geniev supo esto todo el tiempo? Respira hondo y trata de serenarse. De pronto Barahir parece muy cansado, debe razonar con él en este breve instante que sus barreras han caído.

–¿No pasó jamás por tu mente acercarte y preguntar qué había pasado?  
–¡No quiero oírlo! Ya es suficiente saber que te sedujo. Porque eso hizo, te sedujo y te convirtió en su amante. Yo lo habría dado todo por ti y preferiste ser amante del bastardo del Rey. –ahora se pone las manos sobre las sienes para conjurar el dolor de cabeza.  
–¡Esto es una maldita conspiración! El Rey, el Príncipe, Geniev, hasta el Senescal, todos nos miran como si fuéramos los niños de la Academia que jugaban a ser soldados, pero ya no lo somos. ¿Verdad, pequeño intrigante? –vuelve a mirarlo, sus ojos están arrasados de lágrimas, da unos pasos ciegos hacia atrás.  
–Te quiero tanto, tanto... Por eso quería matar a Geniev aquella mañana. Te usó y te dejó solo, desprotegido, ¡a expensas de Dolment o cualquier otro! Yo jamás te dejaría solo, ni de noche, ni de día, ni en los combates, ni en la paz. Por ti sembraría la tierra como un plebeyo o vendería mi espada al mejor postor. Pero ya no importa ¿verdad? Fuiste suyo y piensas en eso cada maldita hora desde hace cuatro años. Ahora déjame seguir con mi destino, ¡maldita sea!  
–¿Qué sabes tú del destino? –logra articular Ecthelion con voz ajena, sus emociones ruedan por caminos intransitados desde aquella horrible noche en el campamento.  
–Nada, en efecto. Creí que mi destino era estar a tu lado, pero me equivoqué. Uno hace su destino cada día, con sus elecciones y a los Valar poco les importa el resto. Tú elegiste, pequeño intrigante. Elegiste el hijo de Elessar Telcontar para asegurar tu posición en esta corte, así que déjame casarme y llenarme de hijos, porque ese destino prefiero a verte cada día riendo apoyado en su brazo.

Y el recio campesino, el escudero del Príncipe Consorte, el mejor arquero del ejército, rompe a llorar. Ecthelion se le queda mirando, ya no hay asombro en su corazón, ni lástima, tan solo un dolor sordo al saber que Barahir le cree capaz de tantas bajezas por un poco de poder. Su voz es fría y reposada cuando responde.

–Es cierto, nada sabemos del destino y nada sabemos de los hombres y su valor, Barahir hijo de Bertonin. Ahora estas ante mi y me acusas de usar mi cuerpo para mantener una posición política. ¡Esa es tu estima! ¿Por un hombre que se prostituye harías todo lo que clamabas hace un momento? Mientes, como le mentirás a ella en tus votos.

Da unos pasos oscilantes, mira a un lado y otro hasta que localiza la puerta del salón y se dirige allí. A escasos metros de la salida, la voz dura de Barahir le hace voltear de nuevo.

–Deberías casarte ¿sabes? Dentro de diez primaveras serás un viejo y él…  
–Cuando tenía catorce años, decidí que me iba a casar por amor.  
Barahir vuelve a reír, es una risa cascada, vieja, incoherente con su edad.  
–¿Ya le dijiste a tu Príncipe? Pero supongo que no tienes valor para exigirlo, ni siquiera le exiges que te sea fiel.  
Ecthelion vuelve sobre sus pasos, hay en sus ojos un brillo poco frecuente.  
–¡Te odio! Ya que tanto me desprecias entérate de que te odio. –Barahir quiere retroceder, alejarse de esos ojos afiebrados, pero Ecthelion le toma por las solapas del traje. –¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? Esa noche el Príncipe no cedió ante mis encantos, ¡y Varda sabe que lo intenté!, sino que se fue a nadar a río. ¿Sabes por qué lo hizo? Porque te aprecia, y siempre supo a quién llamaba yo en mis sueños. Pero supongo que ambos esperamos demasiado de ti. ¿Tú dices que me amas? Solo quieres poseerme, eres igual que Dolment. ¡Igual!

Y dicho esto vuelve a correr por los pasadizos de la ciudadela. Barahir se recupera a los pocos instantes e intenta seguirlo, pero los pasos del escudero de Geniev ya se han perdido en el eterno murmullo de músicas, voces, calderos, órdenes y bestias.

–Todo es una insensatez. –murmura y anda con pasos torpes, como de una persona que ha sido golpeada duro en la cabeza, en busca de las caballerizas.

Ecthelion se detuvo tras doblar en la primera esquina y contuvo la respiración. Se quedó quieto por varios minutos hasta que estuvo seguro de haber despistado definitivamente a Barahir. Giró la cabeza y reparó por primera vez en las extrañas figuras que la luz de la luna dibujaba en el suelo de la estancia.

Se movió hacia las ventanas y comprobó que, a la vieja usanza de la Torre, estaban abiertas al vacío. Era tal la altura que la posibilidad de que algún ladrón accediera a las habitaciones reales estaba descartada. Se acomodó en el antepecho y dejó que sus piernas fueran movidas por la fuerte brisa de la noche. Miró hacia abajo: las cabezas de los vigías eran manzanas oscuras.

–Tienes razón –musitó–, yo soy un pequeño y cobarde cortesano sin valor para las grandes acciones.

Con gran calma acomodó el cuello de la túnica y se aseguró de que no hubiera ningún balcón debajo, se sacó los anillos y la cadena de oro de Eowyn, los puso el bolsillo interior, se puso de pie con cuidado, y calculó la distancia.

Por un instante sus pensamientos volvieron a Igrania.  
"Perdóname hermanita"  
Y a Geniev  
"Espero que comprendas."  
Sopesó las posibilidades y sintió como una lágrima rebelde escapaba de sus ojos, se limpió de un manotazo.

–Campesino tonto…

Los versos que a veces cantaba Legolas le parecieron proféticos:  
_Mist and shadow / Cloud and shade / All shall fade / All shall...fade. _

Tragó en seco y adelantó el pie derecho hacia el vacío.  
"Que lugar común matarse por amor" –alcanzó a pensar antes de que la oscuridad le rodeara.

**TBC…**


	28. Aspirante a narrador es interrumpido por

28 Aspirante a narrador es interrumpido por la realidad

_"El hambre, el miedo y la libido son los tres motores de la conducta, las pulsiones más básicas e irreductibles de todos los animales, incluidos los racionales. Y en consecuencia, todas las sociedades, todas las culturas, se articulan alrededor de estos tres polos. Conseguir comida, protección y sexo son nuestros objetivos prioritarios, y una organización social es, ante todo, un intento de garantizar y regular la satisfacción de estas necesidades primordiales."_

_Carlo Frabetti_

**Tirith Osto, Año 1997 de la Cuarta Edad del Sol**

**1 Miedo**

G dejó a un lado la pluma y releyó el fragmento con cuidado. ¿Había sido así? Sus recuerdos de esa noche no eran, en verdad, suyos, sino el pastiche de las sucesivas versiones que los dos protagonistas dieran a lo largo de los años. Había revisado las cartas y el Diario para estar seguro, pero mucho del diálogo se lo había inventado. La elección de las palabras estaba hecha considerando los talantes de ambos jóvenes, el modo hábil que tenían de herirse en lo hondo a la primera estocada. Después de pensarlo un poco, decidió que si, que esa versión se quedaría, al menos para esta primera vuelta, por lo que dobló el pliego de papel con cuidado y lo tituló "Geometría imaginaria" antes de ocultarlo en una de las gavetas del secreter.

Regresó a su mesa de trabajo y revisó la correspondencia con desgana. Había asuntos acumulados, pero la inquietud no le permitía concentrarse… y esa punzada en el bajo vientre. Conocía esa punzada, mala señal… ¿o buena? Llevaba un tiempo demasiado largo esperando que su organismo se recuperase y ahora solo podía pensar en los inconvenientes. Curvó los labios en una sonrisa triste mientras evocaba.

–¿Por qué tuviste que ordenarme vivir? –susurró en haradrim, y continuó alternando el oestron y el élfico. –Melda, guardián de mi espíritu, debí seguirles a lo profundo. Ananta eres anarinya en el cielo de mis ojos y juré obediencia.

Una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla y cerró los ojos. No le sentaba recordar, reconoció por milésima vez. Todo esto no era más que una polvareda que amenazaba con asfixiarle. Pero debía hacerse, lo sabía, lo sentía, lo olía. Respiró fuerte, limpió el surco húmedo y se irguió.

Ante él estaba el informe del departamento legal sobre el proyecto de coproducción con New Line Cinema. ¡El Ojo quemara la simiente de los banqueros! Canalizar por medios legales los fondos de la nobleza –joyas, armaduras, manuscritos iluminados– y mantener la intimidad era un problema desde que los capitalistas se dedicaban a fingirse honestos a costa de los ahorristas. Muchos estaban dispuestos a poner oro –literalmente– en la idea de Jackson, pero cómo hacer legal ese oro sin perder dinero o descubrir secretos era un laberinto. Por suerte, la Sociedad Moriquendi tenía una abasta red de miembros en el orbe. Las piezas del tesoro que se usarían para que el Consejo de Audiovisuales de Arda financiara el cincuenta por ciento de las tres películas de "El señor de los Anillos" aparecerían poco a poco en distintos lugares del mundo, debidamente tazadas y documentadas.

Una de las posibles complicaciones sería crear una saturación en el mercado de antigüedades y joyas ardenses que desplomara los precios. Pero no, ese era un escenario remoto en un sector de carencia crónica, carencia con la que se beneficiaban coleccionistas, investigadores, casas de subasta, especuladores y propietarios de viejos tesoros. Aunque aparecieran las copas con que intentaron envenenar a Eldarión VI y seis meses después el sudario de San Félix, los precios seguirían por el cielo, por el simple hecho de que el mercado estaba lejos de saturarse tras veinte años sin que aparecieran piezas nuevas de valor significativo.

Después estaba el escueto informe de Bolg Osgiliath sobre la llegada de la caravana a la Comunidad. Lindir estaba sano, gracias a los sanadores y a Mardil. A G le llamó la atención que el viejo dedicara a Mardil tanto espacio, obviamente trataba de compensar ante si mismo las duras recriminaciones que antes dedicara al yerno. G sonrío, divertido, a Bolg nunca se le habían dado las sutilezas.

Lo siguiente era la lista de invitados a la fiesta que organizaba Lothiriel para que conociera oficialmente a Ivana, la prometida del príncipe John. Solo la familia, había sido la consigna, pero cuando se habla en el lenguaje de clanes nobles… Las cuatro casas reales de Arda estarían presentes: Gondor y Rohan porque no se puede excluir a los primos, Rhovanion porque la amabilidad es imprescindible y Harad, para tener a quién humillar si la fiesta se pone demasiado aburrida. Pero Boris estaría allí, y en ese caso…

Hizo una nota:

_Encargar vestido de gala para la Princesa de Ered Lithui. Mandar a limpiar las joyas de la Corona de Harad._

Después se detuvo a pensar en su propia presencia allí. Como siempre, Lady Finduilas y sus compinches tratarían de meter en su cama a alguno de los miembros de la nueva generación. Por lo menos, después del episodio de Gunter siempre eran nobles de conocida trayectoria, no advenedizos de oportuna aparición. Pero enredarse con los miembros del ejército del Oeste siempre había generado en G la impresión de que cometía incesto.

¿Acaso alguno de ellos podría decirle que no había heredado este lunar de Igrania, la forma del mentón de Beren, o el pulgar demasiado largo de Eumud? Al principio tenía gracia: buscar en esas variaciones sistemáticas la única cara que nunca regresaría. Pero poco a poco la diversión dio paso al hastío y el hastío al aburrimiento. Estaba demasiado ocupado este año para jugar a no-te-seduzco-por-mucho-que-insista-tu-madre, así que entraría con el cañón de lo obvio.

Escribió la segunda orden del día:

_Igor debe concurrir a la fiesta en traje a juego con el mío, pero de color azul cielo._

Eso debía bastar.

Luego se le ocurrió que la familia de su secretario podría ofenderse… bueno, eso era problema de Igor. Él solo le preocuparía si el mismo Igor se negara a usarlo.

**2 Libido**

–… Entonces el caballero levantó su espada y la clavó en el cuello del dragón. La bestia, al sentir el pinchazo, sacudió la cabeza. El caballero soportó colgado del pomo de su espada hasta que un tirón especialmente fuerte le permitió saltar…

–Papá.

Fred miró a su hijo con sorpresa. Aralqua le había interrumpido en la mejor parte del relato. Cierto que un niño de casi trece años no necesitaba cuentos para dormir, pero él aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para que conversaran y repasar el inglés.

–Dime hijo.

–Papá, ¿tu crees que el caballero era norteamericano?

El hombre pestañeó asombrado, pero se sintió un tanto orgulloso también.

–¿Norteamericano? No. Los Estados Unidos no existían en esa época, Aralqua. Los caballeros andantes son personas del medioevo, y tú sabes que América fue descubierta en 1492.

El chico meditó la respuesta, con expresión contrariada. Y volvió a la carga.

–¿Entonces podría haber sido ardense?

–Supongo… tendrías que preguntarle a tu abuela o buscar en la biblioteca de la escuela. Después me puedes contar si había caballeros ardenses.

Fred sonrió satisfecho de cómo había resuelto el asunto. Era firme su convicción de que no se debe fingir conocimiento de todo ante los hijos, sino animarles a buscar por si mismos y compartir sus descubrimientos.

Observó con atención a su hijo. Sabía que esa interrupción tenía razones más profundas porque desde hacía varios días –en concreto, desde el día del fracaso en la presentación de las recomendaciones sobre la educación– estaba inquieto, y evitaba quedarse a solas con él. Una semana llevaba ya que hacía las tareas con Aranwe en su cuarto y se iba a la escuela caminando. No que Fred temiera por la seguridad del chico, la zona de Tirith Osto donde vivían era muy segura y, en general, los cacos ardenses respetaban a los menores de edad. Pero era inusual por la naturaleza presumida de Aralqua, que siempre había disfrutado la leve envidia que generaran los hermosos autos que le asignaba el Banco Mundial.

–Bueno, ya basta de cuentos por hoy. Son casi las diez, es hora de dormir.

Fred extendió la mano hacia la lamparita de noche, pero su hijo le detuvo con un gesto.

–Papá, ¿yo soy norteamericano?

–Claro, eres mi hijo.

Los ojos de Aralqua se tiñeron de angustia.

–¿Entonces no soy ardense?

–Tranquilo, Aralqua. Eres norteamericano y ardense, porque yo soy norteamericano y tu mamá es ardense. No tienes que elegir hasta que seas mayor de edad y quieras, no se, votar, o postularte a algún cargo político.

–¿Y si no quiero elegir nunca?

–Entonces tendrás que pagar impuestos a tus dos países, pero aparte de eso, no creo que tenga demasiada importancia.

–¿Entonces nos quedaremos a vivir mucho tiempo en esta ciudad? ¿Ya no tendremos que viajar?

–Eso es diferente hijo. Tu sabes que yo debo ir donde el Banco Mundial quiera. Siempre te gustó viajar.

–Si, pero…

El niño bajó los ojos y dibujó patrones aleatorios con la punta del dedo sobre su manta. Fred Williams podía reconocer la tensión en el brazo, en la cabeza tan hundida en el pecho que los mechones de pelo rojo caían hacia delante. ¿Qué pasaba? Tantas cosas habían ido mal en la última semana que jugaba con la idea de mandar todo al diablo y regresar a Minnesota, no podía darse el lujo de perder la confianza de su hijo. Y si para eso debía aclarar las reglas del juego una vez más…

–Aralqua –el muchacho levantó la mirada. –Sabes que tu madre y yo siempre consideramos tus puntos de vista antes de tomar una decisión, ¿verdad? –el pelirrojo asintió débilmente. –Pero si no nos dices qué deseas, no podremos tomar las decisiones correctas. Puede que mañana me digan que soy necesario en Burundi y si hasta donde se te da lo mismo vivir aquí que en la selva… –se detuvo, el horror en los ojos de su hijo era tan intenso que temió haberse pasado. –¿Me dirás que pasa?

Aralqua apretó los puños y suspiró. Por fin habló en oestron y de prisa, apenas sin articular ni despegar los labios.

–.

Tenía demasiado miedo para enfrentarle, así que ladeó la cabeza para espiar la reacción de su padre a través del cerquillo.

Fred Williams no se movió, sabía que un paso en falso lo derribaría todo.

Lo había dicho. En la lengua de su madre y de prisa, con el miedo en cada músculo. Pero lo había dicho. Él había preguntado y su hijo Aralqua Richard Williams, su único hijo –se repitió– había contestado. ¿Cómo, dónde, de qué esconderse ahora?

Por eso Anariel llevaba días asustada. Ahora comprendía que, como Aralqua, esperaba su reacción. Todos daban por sentado que el yanqui puritano estallaría y acusaría a su mujer y a Nornorë de pervertir al niño. Pero ¿por qué iba él a estallar? Al parecer era el único que lo sabía desde siempre. Solo por su hijo había accedido a instalarse en Arda, para que no sufriera esos ridículos rituales de "salir del armario" que se estilaban en América. De hecho, la sensación de alivio que invadía su ser era lo más reconfortante desde su descalabro con el Príncipe G. Al fin algo salía bien y la pequeña comedia que su familia representaba había dejado de tener sentido.

La sonrisa le salió del fondo del pecho, sin dificultad.

–¿Y no me vas a decir su nombre?

Aralqua lo miró de frente, tan asombrado por la afable reacción que olvidó su miedo.

–¿Su nombre?

–Si, el nombre de la persona por quien te bañas dos veces al día.

–Aranwe –el brillo retador de sus ojos era hermoso y llenó de orgullo al padre. –Se llama Aranwe Lómendil y estudia conmigo ciencias, lengua y matemáticas.

Fred asintió. El chico rubio había sido tema de conversación constante en las cenas en los últimos dos meses.

–Vive en el sexto piso ¿no? y estudia contigo casi todas las tardes. ¿Se lo has dicho?

–Pues…

Las mejillas del chico se podían confundir con su cabello en la penumbra de la habitación. Fred resopló divertido, pero se dijo que no debía llevarlo demasiado tenso. Después de todo, para su hijo la noche estaba patas arriba al encontrar tranquila aceptación donde esperaba rechazo.

–Para mi tampoco fue fácil la primera vez –y el comentario captó la atención del pelirrojo. –Ella era del equipo de animadoras de la secundaria y yo solo era capaz de ir a verlas ensayar todas las tardes. Un día, al regresar a casa tarde tras contemplarla, se desató una tormenta y pesqué una neumonía. Estuve una semana sin ir a clases y cuando regresé ella se había puesto de novia con el pasador del equipo de básquet.

–A Aranwe no le gusta el básquet –adujo su hijo.

–No, pero es bonito, inteligente y honesto. Seguro no eres el único de la escuela que quiere besarlo.

–¡Papá! –se escandalizó Aralqua.

–Tu solo piénsalo, ¿si? Después de todo viene a estudiar contigo, mal no le caes. Y ahora si es hora de dormir.

Fred levantó las mantas y puso el libro de cuentos en la mesita de noche. Dio un beso a su hijo, pero el chico no lo dejó apartarse, sino que le abrazó. Él respondió al gesto y envolvió el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos.

–Gracias.

**3 Hambre**

Yordan giró un poco la cara y sonrió con estudiada cortesía. La mujer de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, tan bellamente castaño que tenía que ser teñido, apretó el bloc de notas y miró a la cámara. Por encima del aparato, los dedos del coordinador marcaron la cuenta regresiva para ir al aire.

Cinco, Yordan movió un poco las caderas para lucir más delgado. Cuatro, ella se arregló el bucle para que cayera al descuido por detrás de la oreja. Tres, Janice le hizo un gesto alentador con el pulgar levantado y salió de su vista, confiada en su habilidad para ser adorable. Dos, la periodista amplió su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo contagioso. Uno, ¿cómo diablos se llamaba aquella mujer?

–Buenas tardes, gente. ¿Cómo les ha ido? Pues si, ya es viernes y ustedes sintonizan Arda Visión para saber qué hay de bueno para pasar el fin de semana ¡bien arriba! Porque vivimos en Arda, tan sofisticada como Europa y tan divertida como América. Soy su anfitriona Langbardur Esgaroth, y esta es la inconfundible sala de _Aiya Arda_, donde todo se sabe.

Ella tomó un respiró y giró la cabeza para mirar a la otra cámara. Al mismo tiempo levantó una mano y la posó con actitud familiar en el muslo de Yordan.

–Y hoy me acompaña en el estudio el hermoso Yordan Oliva, supermodelo al cual todos conocen gracias a sus campañas para Nike, Lancome, Lacoste y en especial como protagonista de uno de los cuatro escalofriantes anuncios de la UNICEF en su lucha contra el maltrato infantil intrafamiliar.

Ante esta última mención, Yordan asintió con gesto de agradecida modestia.

Langbardur le miró de frente y redujo un poco la envergadura de su alegre gesto, para alivio del rubio.

–Hola Yordan. Es un placer que accedieras a compartir tu primera tarde en público desde que llegaste con el equipo de _Aiya Arda_, donde todo se sabe.

Él sonrió cómplice.

–Hola. Es un gusto estar contigo y con la audiencia de este maravilloso programa.

–¡Veamos! ¿Por dónde empezar contigo? ¿Acaso sabes que en Arda casi el 60% del público joven y adolescente tiene, por lo menos, una imagen tuya en su habitación, taquillero, útiles escolares o ropas?

–Wow. Creo que me conocen más que en mi país de origen. Me siento halagado.

–Es comprensible. Después de todo, tu carrera ha sido meteórica: empezaste a los quince ¿no?

–A los quince, si, en el concurso American Next Top Male Model de 1992. En el que entré por error.

Ella se fingió sorprendida. –Explica eso, por favor.

–Bueno, yo era estudiante en La Habana, pero no muy aplicado. Mi director recibió al mismo tiempo una solicitud de la Cancillería de fotos de alumnos y alumnas lindas porque Cuba iba a participar en el concurso, y un reclamo del Ministerio de Educación sobre los peores expedientes académicos. La secretaria era la mujer más amable y despistada del mundo y mi ficha calló en un sobre con el membrete de Relaciones Exteriores. Dos meses después me llamaban desde New York porque era uno de los cuatro representantes de Cuba.

–Ganaste el trofeo.

El asintió. –Y mi vida cambió.

–¿Para bien?

Esta era la parte en que se fingía un ciervo herido.

–Para nadie es un secreto que estos cinco años estuve en un sube y baja emocional constante.

–¿No es buena la fama cuando se es tan joven?

El suspiró.

–Es un tema complicado. Ser tan conocido implica mucha responsabilidad.

Ella sonrió comprensiva.

–Y tendremos tiempo en el programa para hablar de eso –se volvió de frente a las cámaras. –Cuando regrese, Yordan Oliva nos hablará de sus problemas como superestrella adolescente de las pasarelas. Esto es _Aiya Arda_, donde todo se sabe. ¡Ya volvemos!

La luz se apagó y Yordan se relajó en su asiento. Estiró la mano y Janice le puso un vaso de jugo de mango bien frío envuelto en tres servilletas de papel rosado sin olor.

–Maravilloso. El rating está por los cielos.

–¿Cuánto tiempo antes de volver al aire? –preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

–Diez minutos. Justo lo necesario para que confirmes la agenda de esta semana.

La obedeció sin chistar, ajustando las sesiones de preparación de la campaña con los compromisos sociales que UNICEF le estaba gestionando. No podía dejar a su mente divagar o se notaría tenso al regresar a la entrevista –él no era actor, después de todo. Janice logró su objetivo y a los nueve minutos su rostro era todo lo alegre que se puede desear en un modelo para imaginarlo feliz, pero sin sospechar del uso de drogas.

–Buenas tardes, gente. Ya estamos de vuelta después de este interesante reportaje de Derrilyn sobre las discotecas de moda. Ustedes sintonizan Arda Visión para saberlo todo del fin de semana que se viene. Soy su anfitriona Langbardur Esgaroth, y esta es la inconfundible sala de _Aiya Arda_, donde todo se sabe. Me acompaña el adorable Yordan Oliva quien hablará de sus problemas como superestrella adolescente de las pasarelas. ¿No es así?

–Estoy dispuesto.

Ella miró sus notas.

–¿Consideras que la industria de la moda daña el desarrollo de sus estrellas al reclutar modelos más jóvenes cada día?

–Mira, es un asunto de aristas diversas. Es mejor que los adolescentes se identifiquen con modelos de su edad, creo, porque los conflictos de la adultez son distintos, y convertir el embarazo de Demmi Moore en portada de _Seventeen_ es inapropiado. Al mismo tiempo, antes de los veinte años muy pocas personas pueden lidiar con el hecho de que cada gesto que haces será diseccionado y cuestionado por la prensa y el público.

–¿Pudiste tu?

–Los primeros dos años creí que podía, pero en realidad estaba complaciendo a mi compañía y perdiendo personalidad. El 1994 se dio ese escándalo en la entrega de los Premios Verona, la explosión adquirió proporciones de diferendo diplomático entre Italia y Cuba. No he podido regresar a mi país desde entonces.

–¿Ya no eres ciudadano cubano?

–No. Poca gente sabe esto, pero para la legislación italiana yo era menor de edad y pasé a la tutela del Estado porque mis representantes fueron acusados de explotación infantil. El gobierno de La Habana no reconoce esas medidas y para regresar a Cuba tendría que solicitar un nuevo pasaporte en alguna de sus embajadas, algo que no haré.

–Entonces conociste a Janice, tu representante actual.

–Si. Janice fue recomendada por la firma L´Oreal al gobierno de Italia y me ha mantenido a flote desde entonces. Gracias a ella, mis problemas emocionales no detuvieron mi carrera.

–Y qué carrera. Ese mismo año, a pesar de asunto de los Premios Verona, _Vanity Fair_ te definió como "el modelo más prometedor del mundo occidental". En 1995 Nike te pagó casi la mitad que a todo el Real Madrid porque anunciaras su nueva línea de ropa para nadar en mar abierto. En 1996 posaste junto a Schumacher para anunciar la mascarilla de Lancome para pieles masculinas. Este año te vestiste de Lacoste en nuestras pantallas. Durante todo ese tiempo has sido un exitoso embajador de buena voluntad de la UNICEF, el más joven de su historia. Se dice que no cobraste un centavo por la serie contra el maltrato infantil intrafamiliar.

–Así es. Hay cosas que no se hacen por dinero.

–Y hace pocos meses cumpliste veinte años, pero _Vogue_ se adelantó y en su edición de enero fuiste elegido el hombre blanco más sexi del mundo entre los veinte y los cuarenta años.

Yordan sonrió. –Keanu Reeves es más sexi.

Langbardur miró a la cámara y guiñó un ojo al público.

–¿No es el chico más adorable del mundo? Cuando regrese con él, sabremos hasta el último detalle sentimental de este joven modelo soltero que ahora vive en Arda. No cambien el canal, permanezcan con Arda Visión y su programa _Aiya Arda_, donde todo se sabe.

Esta vez la pausa la permitía irse al camerino, pues no volverían a entrevistarlo hasta el final de la transmisión.

Yordan avanzó de la mano de Janice –en la otra llevaba un nuevo vaso de jugo de mango bien frío envuelto en tres servilletas de papel rosado sin olor. Y se desplomó en el sofá de la habitación en cuanto sintió serrarse la puerta.

–¿Todo bien? –estaba muy desesperado, porque la voz de ella casi sonó cariñosa.

–Me pone nervioso esto de hablar en inglés y que un traductor simultáneo se superponga a mi voz.

Ella asintió, pero no comentó nada. Se fue a la mesa ratona del centro de la estancia donde los regalos se acumulaban y se sentó a chequear la agenda. Yordan la miró por unos minutos, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

–¿Pierre está libre?

–Si, pero no podrá salir de Francia en seis meses, ni acercarse a ti hasta después del juicio.

–¿Juicio?

Janice hizo una mueca de felicidad.

–La inmobiliaria lo demanda a él por daños materiales. No iba a permitir que nos cobraran los destrozos en el apartamento.

Yordan sintió que el vació volvía a su estómago. –¿Regresaremos a declarar?

–¡Por supuesto que no! Vas a hacer una declaración jurada por video conferencia como parte de la documentación del juicio. Si no hay arreglo y llega a cortes, consideraremos ir siempre que nos garanticen que tu seguridad física y sicológica no será comprometida.

El rubio asintió y bebió más de su jugo de mango.

–Hay un vecino muy simpático en el edificio –dijo de pronto. –Lo conocí esta mañana en el elevador.

–¿Te pidió un autógrafo de manera singular?

–No me conoce. Me gusta porque no me conoce.

–¿Cómo puede pretender que no te conoce? –la expresión de la mujer era escéptica.

–Porque es ciego. Parece un personaje de cuentos con ese cabello blanco, aunque no parece tener más de treinta años.

–Eso es interesante –admitió la mujer, dejando la agenda en la mesa. –Alguien a quien podrás creerle que no te admira por como te queda la ropa. ¿Sabes su nombre?

–Se lo que le dijo el portero, Sr. Lómedil, le llamó. Me gusta ese apellido, tiene fuerza. Me gustan los hombres con fuerza.

b TBC… /b


	29. Un banquete con danzas élficas

**Minas Tirith, Año 2 de la Cuarta Edad del Sol**

Cuando Geniev salió de la tienda, no guardaba esperanzas de pasarla bien, ni aunque estuviera acompañado por Ecthelion y Barahir. Era ya de noche, y el olor del campamento le llegó como una mezcla de comidas y resina de antorchas que le repugnaba. Además, ni siquiera la presencia de sus rubios amigos iba impedir que Rúmil insistiera en sacarle a bailar. Legolas le había dicho que aceptar, solo una pieza, en nada le comprometía, pero Geniev temía dos cosas: darle esperanzas al elfo ante su concesión, porque él no pensaba corresponder a sus deseos ni en mil años, y alejar de si a los nuevos amigos, que estarían encantados de ser los favoritos del bastardo del Rey, pero no habían olvidado sus suspicacias.

Además, Geniev no entendía que Rúmil, quien podía tener a el que quisiera entre mortales e inmortales desde las riberas del río Gilrain hasta las del Poros, le cortejara a él, Geniev el Fantasma de Fornost. El elfo del Bosque Dorado conocía lo suficiente a Trancos para saber que Geniev no era su hijo. Y estaba entre los pocos que sabían del don del Príncipe Legolas, lo que descartaba un plan a largo plazo de control sobre el trono. ¿Qué otra cosa podía interesarle? Vestido con el sobrio traje gris que correspondía a su rango y cazado de zapatillas con suela delgada, Geniev se sintió casi como una dama y se preguntó -otra vez- si no se habría apresurado al aceptar la oferta de Trancos.

Cierto era que no le obligaban a estar así a menudo, que se esperaba también que fuera a la guerra y liderara hombres, pero primero -el Ojo sabría por qué- debía aprender a ser amable con los nobles, incluso con los jovencitos que tendría que arrear en combate. La razón de esta contradictoria actitud estaba relacionada con que, en Gondor, los nobles no solo se dedicaban a la guerra y se consideraba una actitud bárbara no poder discutir de poesía o historia en las noches de campamento. Estaba claro para Geniev que, quienes así hablaban, nunca estaban encargados de las guardias o los heridos, o de las trincheras. Planeaba hacer callos en algunas manos en cuanto saliera de la Academia. Pero por ahora no podía decepcionar a sus padres.

-Ya estoy listo -anunció a sus amigos, que lo esperaban delante de la tienda.  
Ecthelion y Barahir se volvieron y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro. El gesto lo hizo inquietarse.  
-¿Algún problema? -no creía haber transgredido la etiqueta, pues el traje lo había mandado a confeccionar Faramir, y Duilin le había vestido personalmente, pero...  
-Su Señoría está deslumbrante -explicó Ecthelion y agarró un tirabuzón de su rubio cabello para ponerlo detrás de la oreja. -Disculpe a estos torpes servidores suyos, que no estamos acostumbrados a ver tanta elegancia.  
Geniev se asustó, si estaba demasiado bonito, alguien más que Rúmil podría reunir valor para invitarle a bailar. Suspiró y se preparó para lo inevitable.  
-Vamos.

Avisado con tiempo del plan de esta merienda campestre, Ecthelion había leído de las antiguas costumbres de la corte de Gondor, cuando todavía tenían familia real que custodiar. El tiempo que pasara a solas con Barahir en el campamento, mientras Duilin vestía al príncipe -ese no tenía reputación que perder-, lo había invertido en instruir a su amigo el campesino en las obligaciones que debían cumplir a partir de ahora. Una de ellas era convertirse en su guardia personal más íntima.

A partir de la aceptación tácita de los monarcas en la reunión de la tarde, Ecthelion hijo de Igram y Barahir hijo de Bertonin serían las sombras de Geniev hijo de Halabard, el "hijo adoptivo" de Elessar I. En la guerra o la paz, en la cacería o el palacio, uno de los dos estaría siempre a menos de diez pasos de Geniev. Solo le dejarían para asuntos que implicasen intimidad física, y eso tras comprobar la seguridad de las habitaciones donde permanecería el príncipe. En palacio se les asignarían recámaras anexas a las de su señor; en el campamento, se esperaba que durmieran en la tienda contigua; en caso de pernoctar en posadas o edificios donde el séquito estuviera apretado, su lecho estaría a los pies de la cama de Geniev, o delante de la puerta, si él tenía otra compañía. Probarían su comida, sujetarían la rienda de sus caballos o guardarían su correspondencia, según fuera necesario.

Mientras Ecthelion le informaba de sus nuevas obligaciones, Barahir se asustaba. Lo de él nunca había sido la elegancia de la corte, poco o nada tenía que ver con los requiebros del lenguaje que desplegaban sus condiscípulos de origen urbano en la Academia. Claro, tenía la suerte de que Geniev tampoco estaba muy hecho a la vida sofisticada de la corte, pero la misma gente que reiría con "las excentricidades" al bastardo real, no dudaría en señalarle con el dedo. Al mismo tiempo, Barahir era consciente de que una persona con sueños tan atormentados como los de Geniev necesitaba amigos. El recuerdo del cuerpo delgado y tembloroso del medio elfo entre sus brazos le decidió.

Y con paso decidido caminaron los tres jóvenes hacia el centro del campamento, donde se reunía ya la corte para ver el espectáculo y disfrutar de la cena. Ninguno dijo una palabra, pero Geniev se movía sin mirar el camino, saludando a un lado y otro a las familias nobles que se inclinaban al reconocerle. Los dos rubios le flaqueaban y mantenían el espacio personal del príncipe perfectamente delimitado. Un par de pajes fueron limpiamente empujados por Barahir. Cierto noble que intentó reverenciar a Geniev en mitad del camino recibió un torvo "Dejad paso" de Ecthelion. Llegaron así a la explanada donde se cocían los alimentos de la noche.

El fuego estaba repartido en numerosas hogueras de mediano tamaño, sobre ellas se asaban carnes o hervían los calderos. Muchos sirvientes se afanaban de un lado a otro. Alrededor se habían dispuesto los asientos de la corte, de modo que la luz y el calor de los fuegos llegara a todos por igual. En el extremo norte del perímetro, un estrado marcaba el sitio para la familia real y su guardia, el escenario estaba justo al frente, también elevado para que se pudiera ver todo por encima de las cabezas de cocineros, pinches y pajes.

Al llegar a la mesa de los reyes, Geniev se sentó al lado del Príncipe Consorte. Para sus edecanes habían dispuesto una mesa más baja delante de la mesa grande. Los tres jóvenes se acomodaron con gestos tensos y sonrisas congeladas. Lo que pareció divertir a Legolas.

-Es un placer verles de nuevo, Ecthelion hijo de Igram y Barahir hijo de Bertonin. -fueron a levantarse, pero el elfo les detuvo con un gesto. -Como acompañantes de Geniev, están excusados de algunas formalidades, nos veremos a menudo en lo adelante.  
Los rubios intercambiaron una mirada, esa era la confirmación de su estatus. Ambos sabían que debían decir algo, pero el miedo y la emoción les ataban la lengua. Geniev intervino en su lugar.  
-Ada, estoy muy feliz de que aceptaras mis elecciones. Ahora que ya son mis compañeros oficiales, ¿puedo regresar con ustedes? Seguro aprenden igual con Duilin, en el palacio.  
Esa perspectiva asustó un poco a Barahir ¿tener por tutor privado al Caracortada? A su madre no le iba a gustar eso...  
-Tu padre ha decidido que te relaciones con tus iguales en la Academia. Les llevarás al combate en poco tiempo y para entonces es necesario que se conozcan. ¿Cómo sino podrás ser estratega?  
-Ya se todo lo que necesito de ellos.  
-Pero ellos no lo saben todo de ti -repuso Legolas con voz que no admitía réplica. -No te reconocen como su señor. Cuando te obedezcan sin chistar, estarás listo.  
Geniev apretó los labios, se notaba que no le hacía feliz la idea, pero asintió.

Barahir se sintió aliviado, estaba ya asustado ante la idea de quedarse a vivir en el Palacio y tener por tutor a Duilin. Sin embargo el sentido del decoro, o la simple certeza de que aquella era una discusión inútil, conducían a su Príncipe a dejar el asunto. Debía convencer a Geniev de que la Academia, donde podría imponerse y disfrutar sin la vigilancia estricta de sus Majestades, era el lugar ideal para esos meses. ¿Estaría Ecthelion de su parte? Esperaba que si. No que a su amigo le tentara mucho la vida en campaña, pero dudaba de que le interesara más verse relacionado tan rápido con Duilin y la vida interna de la ciudadela.

Un sirviente con librea amarilla le puso delante un cuenco de sopa y Barahir miró a su alrededor para saber cómo debía tomarla. Pero en la mesa nadie estaba prestando atención a la comida, pues sobre el escenario aparecieron los primeros danzantes.

Ecthelion lo miraba todo con ojos asombrados: El mantel, la vajilla, las copas, los cuchillos y las cucharas marcados con el árbol. Los sirvientes de alegres libreas amarillas y las gentes que se afanaban junto al fuego, casi desnudos y sudorosos. El modo en que estaban sentados los nobles, con sus tocados y colores distintivos. El orden de los soldados alrededor de las mesas. Quién llevaba armas en su atuendo y quién no. Dónde estaban los catadores y dónde las barricas de vino. La explanada era una fuente de información sobre la corte a la que Geniev lo había lanzado de bruces, no quería dejar escapar nada.

Permaneció en silencio durante el intercambio de el Príncipe Consorte y su Príncipe -debía adaptarse pronto a la idea de que tenía un Príncipe directamente sobre su cabeza- porque estaba seguro de que luego, con la ayuda de Barahir, le harían ver que la relativa libertad de la Academia era mucho más ventajosa. Como el ambiente quedo algo tenso, se le ocurrió que elogiar el menú podía ayudar a disipar tensiones -eso hacia la insufrible esposa de su padre, al menos.

Entonces se iluminaron las lámparas alineadas a lo largo del escenario y empezó la danza.

Pocos de los invitados de esa noche habían visto bailar a los elfos. Aislados y ocupados en la guerra, como habían estado los habitantes de Gondor, ni siquiera sus nobles tenían mucho tiempo para las diversiones. Así que las antiguas costumbres de ocio sofisticado habían caído en desuso. Cuando se hablaba de danzas, en general se pensaba en jigas y lanceros, en bailes de máscaras o algún verso pícaro declamado al ritmo del tamboril mientras la declamadora mostraba sus esbeltas piernas. Nada más sofisticado, nada que no se pudiera aprender de vista mientras se crecía. Esto era otra cosa:

Dos seres vestidos de muselina se movían muy despacio, cada uno desde un lado del tablado. Sus claras pieles y trajes blancos tenían un tinte de oro con las luces de las lámparas y las hogueras. Solo se diferenciaban en que una cabellera era oscura y la otra rubia. La pareja parecía flotar en el aire, de lo gráciles que eran sus saltos, estaban hechos acaso de aire, por lo suave de sus encuentros y separaciones. Era una danza de amor, eso todo el mundo podía entenderlo, de un amor vigilado, acaso prohibido. Un ser vestido de rojo y negro irrumpió de pronto en escena y tomó a la figura de rubios cabellos en sus brazos ¿cómo podía alzarle con tal facilidad? Su amante tomo una espada del suelo y se lanzó al rescate, pero el ser alzó la mano y lo detuvo. ¿Un maleficio? Tres veces el héroe se lanzó al ataque, y tres veces fue rechazado por el gesto poderoso. Calló al fin y el de rojo celebró con saltos y pasos complejos mientras mantenía a la figura rubia sobre su cabeza. Entonces ocurrió inaudito: el ser rubio profirió un quejido y escapó de un salto. Abrazó a su amante inerme y, con rostro arrebatado por la locura, se enterró la espada. Pero el dolor no le afectó, sino que fue el malvado quien sintió el filo y calló sin fuerzas. Luego, con un gesto de amor, la persona rubia despertó a la morena y se marcharon.

El estallido de un tronco en el fuego hizo despertar a lo espectadores. Todos -soldados, pinches, pajes, nobles- estaban tan asombrados que no sabían como reaccionar. Entonces miraron al Rey, pues si él había encargado esta diversión, él sabría la manera apropiada de responder. Aragorn tardó un poco en darse cuenta de esto, pues estaba consolando a Legolas, que había empezado a llorar en cuanto vio representado el secuestro. Pero decidió usarlo como oportunidad para afianzar la autoridad del Príncipe Consorte.

-Esposo, nuestros súbditos quieren saber cómo se responde a una buena danza élfica.  
Legolas levantó los ojos, asombrado, y vio a la corte a la espera. Sin dudar, se levantó junto a Aragorn.  
-Ha sido un espectáculo magnífico, mis parabienes a los intérpretes -y aplaudió.

La mesa real le secundó, y de inmediato la corte imitó la acción, porque no sabían cómo se llamaba esa danza o quién podía moverse así sin apelar a la magia, pero sin dudas era muy bello.

El resto de las danzas fueron de naturaleza menos dramática, pero la semilla estaba sembrada. Arwen y Eowyn sonrieron cómplices, pronto tendrían en marcha una Escuela de Danzas en la Colonia de Ithilien y no faltarían fondos para mantenerla.

**Continuará...**


	30. Planes y temores

_"Wise men say, only fools rush in.  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?  
I can't help falling in love with you "  
Can't Help Falling in Love (No puedo evitar enamorarme), Luigi Creatore_

**Tirith Osto, Año 1997 de la Cuarta Edad del Sol**

Fred se detuvo delante de la habitación de Aralqua y tocó con fuerza la puerta.  
-Despierta, dormilón, nos vamos en cuarenta minutos.  
Un gruñido desde el interior le hizo sonreír.  
-Aralqua, quiero verte la cara.  
La puerta se abrió un poco y le despeinada cabeza del chico apareció.  
-Ya estaba despierto ¿sabes?  
El padre hizo un ruido de incredulidad.  
-Lávate y ve a desayunar.

Ya seguro de que su hijo estaba en marcha, Fred regresó a su baño para afeitarse. Anariel lo siguió hasta allí con expresión preocupada.

-¿Llevarás a Aralqua a la escuela?  
Él la observó a través del espejo mientras se esparcía crema de afeitar la cara.  
-¿Qué tiene de extraño?  
-La semana pasada prefirió caminar.  
Fred se encogió de hombros y mojó la maquinilla en el grifo.  
-Hablamos de eso, está arreglado.  
Anariel se puso pálida, pero siguió adelante con todo el aplomo que pudo conseguir.  
-¿Hablaron? ¿Eso quiere decir que te explicó por qué caminaba hasta la escuela?  
Fred volvió a sonreír, esta vez verdaderamente divertido por las vueltas que se esposa daba al asunto.  
-¿Acaso no es evidente? Tiene trece años y está enamorado por primera vez. Quería abrir su corazón sin adultos cerca, porque a los trece años los adultos solo existen para estropearlo todo. Bueno, ya tuvo una semana para eso, creo que es suficiente.  
-¿Pero te dijo quién era? -insistió Anariel con miedo en la voz.  
-Es ese chico de sexto piso, el hijo del escritor, Aranwe Lómendil.  
-¿El señor Lómendil es escritor? -ese detalle no lo sabía.  
-Ajá. Le he preguntado a Katilina, dice que lloró mucho con su libro "Casa de cristal". ¿Crees que eso es una recomendación?

Anariel hizo una mueca incrédula. Katilina Vasilievna tenía un gusto muy "ruso" en narrativa: si los protagonistas no acababan muertos, o algo peor, el relato era poco realista y carente de emociones verdaderas. Pero Anariel tenía la impresión de que el asunto tomaba un derrotero demasiado ligero. Respondió lo mejor que pudo.

-Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a mi amil sobre sus libros.  
-Tal vez -asintió él. -Aunque...  
-¿Si? -ella se irguió levemente, lista para el ataque.  
-Bueno, ese chico debe estar cansado de que le digan lo buen escritor que es su padre, podríamos dejarlo pasar.

Anariel volvió a asentir, descolocada. ¿No se suponía que Fred estaría molesto? La mujer guardó silencio durante unos minutos, tratando de ajustar sus expectativas y temores a la nueva información. Sabía que su esposo estaba esperando mientras se afeitaba con tanta lentitud como un joven a punto de ir a su primera cita. No quería ofenderlo, Vana sabía que no, pero tampoco podía quedarse con esa espina en el pecho.

Tomó aire y trató de enfrentar el problema.  
-No pareces sorprendido.  
Él alzó una ceja, interrogante.  
-¿No es eso lo que se supone que hacen los chicos de trece años, enamorarse? -volvió a concentrarse en el espejo. -Eso y faltar al colegio para hacer gamberradas, cierto. Tenemos suerte con el nuestro.  
Ella bufó, su esposo le estaba dando una lección de evasión coloquial.  
-Fred, lo que quiero saber es si estás contento.

El pelirrojo dejó la maquinilla en el borde del lavamanos y apretó los labios. Había estado esperando la pregunta desde el inicio de esa torpe conversación, y que Anariel se lo dijera así, por lo claro, dolía. ¿Cuándo se habían transformado en dos extraños? Después de lo de Río, por supuesto. Después de eso, ella nunca volvió a confiar en su capacidad para aceptar la poca importancia que daba su cultura a la orientación sexual. Él creyó que dejar pasar todos los amaneramientos del hijo sería señal de paz suficiente, pero Anariel estaba ciega a la patente homosexualidad de Aralqua porque solo lo veía a él. Suspiró y se giró para hablarle de frente.

-Mujer, nunca se está satisfecho con las parejas de los hijos, siempre te parece que no están a la altura, que no son tan inteligentes, tan amables, tan generosos y bellos como tu retoño. Pero ¿qué va a hacer uno? Además, tiene trece años, apenas llevamos seis meses en Arda, y no lo va a dejar embarazado, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que se case con Aranwe? Conocerá un montón de personas más antes de los veinte.  
Anariel asintió, y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
-Perdóname, Fred -dijo bajito.  
Él la separó con suavidad, para poder verle la cara, y secó con sus pulgares un par de lágrimas.  
-Tu y yo debimos hablar de esto antes.  
Ella asintió y fue a decir algo, pero los golpes en la puerta del baño le interrumpieron.  
-¡Papá son las siete veinte! Deja de besarte con mami.  
Anariel soltó una carcajada y Fred pusó los ojos en blanco, pero se separaron.  
-Le voy a regalar una moto en cuanto tenga licencia -gruñó el hombre antes de abrir la puerta. -La frecuencia con que bese a tu madre no es de tu incumbencia, jovencito.  
Aralqua no se amedrentó.  
-Lo es cuando me impide llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Voy llamando al elevador. Hasta luego mami -dijo el chico por encima de su hombro.  
Fred se giró divertido hacia su esposa.  
-¿Te veo para almorzar?  
Ella asintió, y se dejó besar con suavidad. El beso se volvió húmedo, demandante, Fred deslizó una mano por la espalda de Anariel y...  
-¡Papá, el ascensor!  
Se separaron insatisfechos, pero con un brillo alegre en los ojos.

Fred Williams tomó el portafolios de pasada y corrió hacia fuera.

Anariel caminó despacio hasta la cocina y se sentó en la mesa. Sus sus ojos soñadores fueron indicio más que suficiente para Amil Eala.

-¿Se estaban besando en el baño? -inquirió divertida.  
Anariel suspiró, su sonrisa podía iluminar toda la estancia.  
-Habríamos hecho mucho más si no nos detienen.  
La anciana asintió, contenta, y regresó a su desayuno, pero la siguiente frase de su cuarta nossëhini la dejó helada.  
-Estoy embarazada.

**Continuará... **


	31. Tres no es multitud

**Imladris, Año 2 de la Cuarta Edad del Sol**

Ellohir contuvo un bostezo y Elladan le sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa. La celebración del equinoccio era agotadora, pero imprescindible en el calendario festivo de Rivendel. Celebraban el fin de la cosecha y los trabajos de almacenamiento. A partir de ahora, y hasta la primavera, los brazos estarían volcados en las imprescindibles reparaciones de los edificios de la comunidad y la defensa de las fronteras. No que fuese menos agotador -y sin dudas era más peligroso-, solo que tras escardar tantas hierbas de rodillas en los surcos y palear tanto grano en el interior de los silos, cada habitante estaba ansioso por el cambio.

Pero Ellohir estaba agotado, había paleado granos, supervisado cuentas, recuperado aperos de labranza en el campo, y ahora estaba de nuevo en su luna. Todo lo que quería era una cama, una bolsa de agua caliente entre las piernas y los brazos de su esposo alrededor de su torso. Aún así, se obligó a sonreír cuando le preguntaron cierto detalle intrascendente del ya desaparecido Palacio Real de Fornost.

-Era una combinación ingeniosa de tonos verde y morado, lo recuerdo bien. Representaba la victoria de la vida sobre el hechizo del Rey Brujo. Un tapiz un poco pesado en mi opinión, pero colgó hasta el último día de la pared norte de la sala de fiestas principal.

Lindorië asintió en agradecimiento y siguió charlando con su esposo acerca de los estilos y técnicas de tejido del norte de la Tierra Media. Para ella, se le ocurrió al gemelo, los Valar crearían un gigantesco taller de tejido en las Tierras Imperecederas. De vuelta a su apagado humor, el elfo de ojos color chocolate miró distraído la estancia.

Como se trataba de una reunión festiva, Elladan había dispuesto que se despejara el espacio central del gran salón de fiestas de la Casa Grande. Allí estaba la mayoría de la gente joven, para quienes la Fiesta de la Cosecha era aún novedad. Algunas parejas danzaban lentamente -mejor decir que se abrazaban con la melodía como excusa-, otros conversaban mientras bebían hidromel. Para que pajes y cocineros pudieran disfrutar del convite, la comida había sido presentada en grandes mesas a un lado, bajo un fuego suave que mantenía los alimentos a temperatura agradable. De allí cada cual tomaba lo que deseaba. Las mesas eran pequeñas, para seis u ocho comensales, y estaban dispuestas a lo largo de las paredes. Solo la mesa de ellos era de doce sillas, para el Señor de Rivendel, su hermano y los Consejeros principales. Para alivio de los gemelos, su mesa solo estuvo llena hasta que terminaron la oración de agradecimiento, tras lo cual la mayoría se había ido a conversar o bailar.

La organización era todo lo informal que podía ser, pero había reglas tácitas, y una de ellas era que el Señor de Rivendel presidía la fiesta hasta la medianoche, así que ahí estaban, charlando y aguantando el sueño. Mientras los jóvenes se manoseaban, como esas chicas de la derecha, o alguien exponía encendidas palabras de amor a un amado renuente, como... Ellohir parpadeó de sorpresa. ¿Ese era...? El sopor se le fue de golpe y tragó en seco.

-Voy a buscar cuajada de leche -dijo y se levantó de la mesa.

Elladan se sorprendió por el tono en que su esposo hablara, además de que la velocidad a la que se alejaba de la mesa no era nada educada. ¿Se habría molestado por algo? Le siguió con la mirada y, para su asombro e inquietud, vio que no se dirigía a la mesa de las comidas, sino al extremo norte del salón, donde un elfo de cabello castaño tenía acorralado entre sus brazos a...

-Necesito un panecillo salado -se excusó, y siguió los pasos de su gemelo.

******************

Amroth respiró hondo y dedicó una sonrisa forzada a Eruntalon. No sabía cómo actuar y el miedo avanzaba piernas arriba en su cuerpo. ¿Es que este elfo no entendía de sutilezas? Si por lo menos se alejara un poquito.

-Creo que eres el elfito más bello de Rivendel. Lo digo en serio, lo sabes ¿verdad? Cuando era más joven, conocí a Lady Arwen y a Legolas, pero tu tienes un perfil exótico, singular. De verdad que no se cómo los elfos de Mirkwood te dejaron escapar. Quiero decir, eres hermano de Maërys. ¿A quién se le ocurre mandarte a cuidar los jardines de Rivendel?

¡Oh! Era la tercera variación del mismo argumento en lo que iba de noche. Y Amroth ya no recordaba cuántas veces la había oído desde la primavera. Eruntalon le rondaba desde que se mudara de Mithlond, junto con un contingente de elfos marineros que habían recuperado el interés por la tierra firme tras la toma de poder de los gemelos.

Al principio, el avari creyó que sus preguntas sobre el modo de hacer crecer las flores eran parte de las exploraciones del elfo de cabello castaño, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que solo le interesaba estar cerca y hacerse notar con sus desagradables historias de conquistas entre jovencitas mortales a las que dejaba preñadas o elegantes elfitos a los que "les hacía descubrir flexibilidades insospechadas en sus cuerpos". Eruntalon le recordaba a Thranduil, incluso porque algo de ascendencia tenía entre la comunidad, aunque era un recién llegado.

El joven avari lo sabía porque, al darse cuenta de lo que el teleri deseaba, se dedicó a escuchar con atención lo que en las cocinas y establos se decía. Resultó ser que era un guerrero valiente y famoso, al cual el Señor de Rivendel había invitado especialmente, para reforzar las fronteras y el entrenamiento de los jóvenes reclutas. Ante tal prospecto, a Amroth ni le pasaba por la mente quejarse, así que, apelando a su entrenamiento como servidor del difunto Thranduil, cerró los labios, dejó correr sus requiebros como lluvia y evitó quedarse a solas con el teleri Eruntalon. Había funcionado por tres estaciones, hasta hoy.

No dejaba de ser triste que, justo en un salón lleno de gente, Eruntalon estuviera a punto de lograr sus propósitos. En esta fiesta cada cual estaba en lo suyo y Amroth no veía salidas que pudieran tomarse como amables. Un par de veces había mirado hacia la mesa del Señor, pero los gemelos estaban muy ocupados para fijarse en el sirviente del Jardín de Celebrian.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?  
Amroth le miró confundido. ¿Con qué se suponía que debía coincidir? Pero los ojos de su pretendiente eran fieros y supo qué respuesta era la correcta aún ignorando por completo la pregunta. Asintió levemente y se ganó una sonrisa satisfecha, lobuna.  
-Perfecto, vámonos.  
El joven avari se dejó arrastrar hacia una puerta lateral del salón, creyó que nadie se fijaba en ellos.

*************

Ellohir paró en seco al ver que Eruntalon tomaba de la mano a Amroth para llevarle fuera de la sala de fiestas. Las dos expresiones no podían ser más dispares, el teleri feliz, el avari aterrorizado, pero Amroth no se había resistido y era habitual que las celebraciones de la cosecha terminaran con encuentros sexuales que en nada comprometían. ¿Qué hacer ahora?

Elladan llegó a su altura y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.  
-Es ahora o nunca.  
Ellohir sintió como todo el cuerpo se le envaraba.  
-Ahora.

Ambos salieron por la puerta más cercana y corrieron a sus habitaciones. Aunque Eruntalon era normalmente razonable, estaría borracho y excitado en su propio territorio, no podían correr riesgos. Así que los gemelos tomaron un sus dagas y espadas, para mostrar una imagen lo suficientemente clara, que disuadiera al teleri de cualquier intento de resistencia.

-Esto es culpa nuestra -rezongó el gemelo mayor mientras se ceñía el cinto. -Si hubiéramos escuchado a Glorfindel...  
-Los hubiera no sirven ahora. Fuimos respetuosos, ese teleri no. Es claro que no entendimos los deseos de Amroth, pero vamos a arreglarlo.

Se movieron rápidos por las galerías en busca de la recámara de Eruntalon. No podían oír voces, pero si los gemidos llorosos de Amrroth al otro lado. Tras encomendarse a los Valar, Elladan golpeó la puerta con fuerza.  
-¿Qué pasa? -la voz era ronca, mezcla de deseo y fastidio.  
-Eruntalon, soy Elladan. Hay una partida de orcos atacando, vamos.

Se escuchó un golpe fuerte, como de un objeto ¿o cuerpo? lanzado al suelo, y luego pasos apresurados hacia la puerta. Los gemelos respiraron hondo y cuando escucharon al elfo castaño quitar la traba, empujaron al unísono.

-¿Qué...?  
Pero Eruntalon no tenía su fama por nada, enseguida reaccionó, dio un salto hacia atrás y paró la estocada de Elladan.  
-¿Mi señor?  
-¿Ahora te acuerdas de que soy tu señor? La Casa del Señor debe ser respetada.  
Una sonrisa torcida apareció entonces en los labios del teleri.  
-¿Se trata de él? Solo teníais que haberme hablado. Yo lo habría llevado dócilmente a vuestra cama. Es como una oveja, le teme al perro pastor, y obedece. Vino aquí por voluntad propia, ¿sabéis?  
Elladan lanzó un golpe de especial fuerza y lo hizo retroceder, lo suficiente como para que Ellohir se colara sin peligro y corriera a donde Amroth gemía hecho un ovillo, en el suelo, junto a la cama.  
-No me interesan tus argumentos, ese elfito, hermano de la reina Maërys de Mirkwood, está casi desnudo y con el peinado deshecho, pero no parece molesto por la interrupción. ¿Cómo lo explicas?  
-¿Y cómo explicas las ataduras en sus manos? -demandó Ellohir con voz de tormenta.  
Pero el teleri tenía suficiente experiencia como para saber que no debía dejarse desconcertar, así que ignoró la demanda del gemelo menor y se concentró en el que le atacaba.  
-Mi Señor, os juro que no sabía que deseabais al elfito, nunca me habría puesto en vuestro camino de saberlo.  
Elladan sonrió, pero el gesto no le llegó a los ojos.  
-Tu no entiendes, orco disfrazado, no se trata de que yo desee a alguien, sino de que tu no puedes tener a nadie contra su voluntad.

Elladan dio otro través y Eruntalon levantó la espada para rechazarlo, Ellohir apareció entonces tras él y le rodeó el cuello con una banda de cuero. Por reflejo, el teleri se sacudió, pero su enemigo estaba bien plantado. Eruntalon empezó a toser, soltó el arma y finalmente calló de rodillas. Solo entonces liberaron su garganta. El elfo era lo suficientemente cauteloso como para no intentar moverse mientras sentía el efecto de la asfixia en sus miembros, en su mente.

El Señor de Rivendel se dirigió a la cama, donde Amroth lloraba en silencio mientras se cubría el pecho con los brazos cruzados.  
-¿Puedes caminar?  
El chico asintió, pero siguió encogido, sin dar señales de querer moverse. Fue Ellohir quien entendió la razón de su inmovilidad y le pasó por encima de los hombros su túnica de gala.  
-Gracias -musitó el avari, que se apresuró a meter los brazos y cerrarla.  
-Vamos -y el gemelo mayor le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.  
Aunque se irguió, los temblores no abandonaban su cuerpo, así que Ellohir, le ofreció sus brazos.  
-¿Me permites?

Por primera vez en la noche, el miedo de los ojos de Amroth cedió paso al asombro. Pero asintió. Cobijado en los fuertes brazos del gemelo menor se permitió sentirse, incluso, seguro, y dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de su protector.

Casi en la galería, Elladan recordó que debía decir algo más al elfo que les contemplaba desde el suelo.

-He revocado tu contrato, Eruntalon hijo de Fairë. Ya no te necesito en el Ejército de Rivendel. Puedes quedarte como agricultor o marchar de vuelta al puerto de Mithlond. Has con tu miserable vida lo que quieras, lejos de nosotros.

Llegaron sin cruzarse con nadie al cuarto de Amroth. Ellohir fue a dejar el avari en la cama, pero este no quiso soltarlo, así que optó por sentarse y acunarle. Elladan cerró la puerta, se liberó del cinto y sus armas antes de acercarse. Los pasos parecieron alterar al joven, que levantó la cara de prisa, pero al reconocerle su cuerpo se aflojó. Amroth tomó aire, se deshizo del abrazo y quedó sentado en el borde de la cama. Miró alrededor, los objetos familiares de la habitación que le habían asignado desde su llegada le dieron un poco de aplomo. Empezó a hablar en su modo lento y de acentuaciones sorprendentes.

-Mi señor, lamento profundamente que discutiera con el capitán Eruntalon por mi.  
Elladan rechazó la idea con un gesto.  
-No digas tonterías, esto no fue tu culpa. Mi hermano y yo somos los responsables de que el asunto llegara tan lejos, por guardar las formas permitimos que te sacara del salón.

Eso descolocó a Amroth. ¿Los gemelos le habían observado en la fiesta? Elladan aprovechó la pausa para acercar una silla y sentarse frente a él.

-¿Desde cuando te acosaba?  
Amroth enrojeció, pero fue sincero.  
-El capitán Eruntalon me dedicó requiebros desde la primavera.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas de asombro. ¿Desde la primavera? Pero Eruntalon ya había tenido por lo menos tres amantes en Rivendel. Era pura suerte que no se atreviera a atacarle antes.

-¡Ay, Amroth! Si tu no querías... -Elladan se detiene y respira hondo, no tenía sentido agredir al chico. Si tu no correspondías a sus deseos, ¿por qué dejaste que te siguiera cortejando?  
-Yo soy un criado, él un capitán. No podía quejarme de que me prestara atención.  
-No -interviene Ellohir con voz suave. -No es así como funciona, querido Amroth. Él es un elfo y tu también, no tenía ningún derecho a forzar tu compañía.  
-Yo no quería... -el avari se muerde los labios.

Elladan está a punto de insistir, pero el gemelo menor le hace callar con los ojos y estrecha un poco los hombros del joven. Este se relaja ante el toque y vuelve a hablar con los ojos cerrados. El discurso es apresurado, y alterna palabras del sindarín con el quenya.

-Yo no quiero irme de aquí, no puedo. ¿Cómo iba a denunciarle si es más importante que yo, más necesario? Es un capitán de espadas, yo el jardinero tullido de un jardín al que no va nadie. Ustedes me recogieron porque Halladad lo pidió, soy una carga. Nunca osaría molestar al Señor de Rivendel o su hermano con lloriqueos. Es así, yo conozco mi lugar.  
Ellohir acarició con la punta de los dedos la mejilla del avari.  
-Mírame Amroth -el joven obedeció, y por un instante el elróndida se perdió en sus orbes negras, singulares. -Ahora mira a mi hermano, ¿acaso crees que, por un espadachín más en los cuarteles, alguno de los dos consentiría tu deshonra?  
-Yo no tengo honra -responde mecánicamente y los gemelos comprenden que es una frase aprendida. -Soy un sirviente, un tullido. Yo no merezco que ustedes me vigilen desde las ventanas, o que Lord Glorfindel trate de arreglar mi mano. Total, ¿para qué la voy a usar?  
-Para cargar a tus bebés -propone Elladan con un hilo de voz.  
-De su boca podría creer eso, pero... ¿quién va a querer a un avari usado, tullido y con el pelo de nieve?  
Los gemelos responden a coro, sin detenerse a intercambiar una mirada.  
-Nosotros.

Amroth levanta la cara asombrado, temeroso, pero ve en los ojos verde oscuro de su Señor y en los marrones de Ellohir que el deseo es sincero. Se queda quieto por unos minutos, procesando la información. Luego se mueve un poco y sube los pies a la cama, suspira y se saca la túnica que le prestara el Ellohir para sustituir sus ropas desgarradas. Abre los brazos en gesto de entrega y deja ver el cuerpo hermoso, apenas cubierto por un calzón corto: su piel color marfil -una gota más oscura que los blancos eldars- brilla bajo las bujías como si fuera una estatua animada, el pecho está ligeramente abultado, de un modo que solo alguien con siglos de intimidad junto a un Elegido puede comprender en toda su dimensión. Todo en el gesto de Amroth invita a tomar, pero el Señor de Rivendel sabe muy bien cómo contener el deseo.

-No queremos un amante, Amroth.  
El chico les mira sin comprender.  
-Queremos un esposo -completa Ellohir.  
-Pero la Ley Antigua fue olvidada, mi Señor.  
Lo gemelos alzan las cejas ante la frase.  
-¿Qué sabes tu de la Ley Antigua?  
Amroth frunce el ceño, le es difícil explicarse en el idioma de Rivendel, le es difícil hablar de las diferencias entre ellos y él.  
-Los avari sabemos que los gemelos no debe separarse. Los eldars lo han olvidado.  
-¿Entonces para ti...?  
Ellohir se detiene, le cuesta formular esa pregunta sin sentirse vulnerable, pero es un poco tarde para pensar en la vulnerabilidad frente a Amroth ¿cierto?  
-Entonces para ti es natural que estemos enlazados.  
Amroth se encoje de hombros y les mira sin comprender que se detengan tanto en el asunto.  
-Mis Señores son gemelos -y es evidente que, desde su punto de vista, el asunto carece de importancia.

Para él, su atarince y sus hermanos era obvio. ¿Qué otra cosa son los gemelos sino una persona en dos cuerpos? ¿A quién se le ocurre que una persona puede casarse con dos personas? Si guardaron silencio fue porque pronto comprendieron que las costumbres de los eldars se habían contaminado demasiado con las de los firimar. Le parecía simplemente triste que los elróndidas tuvieran que ocultar su naturaleza.

-Ada nos llamó avaris una vez -rememora Ellohir, pensativo.

Y el recuerdo golpea a Elladan de forma casi física, aquel reclamo de Elrond una fría tarde de noviembre del año 1520 de la Tercera Edad del Sol. "¡¿Acaso están locos?! No somos salvajes ni avaris, sino eldars, príncipes entre los primeros nacidos." Luego viene la comprensión:

-¿Saben? Creo que ya se por qué se borró toda mención a la Ley Antigua, fue para poder forjar alianzas con los hombres. Incluso creo que Ada y el tío Elros fueron separados para demostrar que era posible vivir... así -y hay un dejo de terror en la voz del gemelo mayor. Es que de repente se le ocurre algo: si su padre hubiera estado más alerta, podría haberles separado de pequeños y entonces...  
-Lord Elrond era un medio elfo, y hallar a su indis le mantuvo a flote, pero vuestro segundo Ada...

Amroth deja la frase sin terminar, no está bien hablar mal de los muertos. Pero los tres comprenden que, acaso, las desgracias de la parte humana del clan de Elwe Singollo se podrían haber conjurado si sus abuelos no hubieran sacrificado el amor de sus hijos en el altar de la guerra.

-Pero entonces mi Estel no existiría -advierte Ellohir, y los gemelos saben no cambiarían por nada haber criado a ese niño que ya es Rey.  
-Somos prisioneros de Vaire -asiente el de cabellos de nieve.  
-Eso ya no importa -concluye Elladan. -Estamos aquí, los tres, y es muy inapropiado que tengas el pecho descubierto.  
El joven acata la orden y empieza a vestirse, pero sus gestos son tristes.  
-¿Mis señores no me desean? -se atreve a preguntar cuando aún no se sube las mangas.

Por respuesta, Elladan se lanza sobre él. Es un beso violento, un manifiesto de la pasión apenas contenida que late en su interior. Amroth cae hacia atrás y abre la boca sin resistencia, cede y reconoce el poder total del Señor de Rivendel sobre su alma y su cuerpo. Les ama, por supuesto, ese amor nació una mañana de invierno especialmente fría, en un puesto de la frontera occidental de Mirwood, casi setecientos años atrás y ya nada se sintió correcto, justo o verdaderamente hermoso.

Elladan abandona sus labios y le sustituye su hermano. Esta caricia es menos agresiva, pero exige de todos modos la rendición. Amroth se deja llevar, su cuerpo reacciona excitado a las fuertes demandas y supone que los gemelos se sienten igual. Ellohir deja sus labios y su lengua delinea las sensibles orejas para dejar una húmeda huella en el cuello.

-Soy vuestro -balbucea casi sin aire el avari.  
-Sois tan bellos -la voz de Elladan es ronca, es la voz de un animal en celo, y Amroth teme esa voz, teme lo mucho que le gusta. -Podría preñarlos a los dos esta noche.  
Amroth levanta la mano derecha en gesto de invitación, pero la visión de sus dedos apenas móviles saca a Elladan del trance.  
-Apártate -y une a la orden un brusco tirón del cuerpo de su gemelo. -No va a ser así. ¿Me oyen? -y la fiereza de su mirada intimida incluso a Ellohir. -Amroth merece ser tratado con honor, con respeto.

Pero la tentación del cuerpo de marfil que yace ante él es mucha, y se levanta para poder hablar en lugar de desgarrar sus calzones y hacerle gritar. Da unos pasos hasta la ventana de la habitación y cuando se vuelve a mirarles está casi calmado.

-Escuchen, el Consejo está considerando la recuperación de la Ley Antigua y reconocer el valor de nuestro enlace. Se que lo aceptarán. Entonces, Amroth, pediremos tu mano a Halladad y Feanor, una vez que acepten, los sanadores certificarán tu virtud y tu fertilidad. Fijaremos una fecha en que puedan venir los reyes de Erys Lasgalen, Lorien y Gondor a ser testigos de nuestra unión. Mientras esperamos, serás cortejado como pocos elfos desde el Primer Despertar -Elladan se acerca con expresión soñadora y vuelve a sentarse en el borde de la cama, entre sus amados. -Un día de verano, serás bañado con esencia de lissuin al amanecer, y caminarás desde tu habitación hasta la capilla de nuestra casa con el rostro velado y los ojos bajos. Ellohir y yo habremos pronunciado nuestros votos de hermanamiento, estaremos esperando por ti. Yo retiraré el velo de tu rostro y pondré un collar de perlas y mytril en tu cuello: serás nuestro indis, y esa noche pondré mi semilla en vuestros vientres, pero no antes. Esperemos un poco más -y los abraza con ternura, con miedo.

De nuevo Amroth está sobrepasado por los acontecimientos. No sabe qué hacer, cómo responder o comportarse. Desde que llegó a la sombra de Mirkwood y Thranduil puso sus ojos en él, aprendió a obedecer. Como el rey conocía los límites del decoro, él solo debía dejarse usar. Desde aquel encuentro en el puesto fronterizo, cuando posó sus ojos en los gemelos, fantaseó con que los noldor le llevaran lejos, a conocer el resto de la Tierra Media y escaparía del Rey silvano. Nunca como un igual, por supuesto: Amroth se sabía esclavo, pero amando a sus señores, supuso, las cosas que debía cumplir ya no serían odiosas.

-Mi Señor, yo no necesito un collar de indis a cambio de lo que ya es tuyo -reclama Amroth con ojos ofendidos.  
Ellohir sonríe, reconoce en el reclamo del joven la misma pasión ingenua que les moviera siglos atrás.  
Pero Elladan sabe que tiene la razón. Deben usar su poder para cuidarle, o no serán muy diferentes de quienes quisieron abusar de él antes.  
-¿Acaso yo dudo de tu amor? -se ríe y le acaricia el pelo. -Es que no solo te amo a ti, también amo a Ellohir y a los hijos que me darán, por eso haremos las cosas con cautela.  
Amroth asiente, incapaz de cuestionar a su señor. Pero allí, en lo profundo de sus ojos grandes y negros, hay un chispazo de tristeza. Ellohir lo ve y sabe que no avanzarán en su relación si todas las diferencias se solucionan por la sumisión del joven a las órdenes de ambos. Por eso gatea por el lecho hasta sentarse junto al elfo de cabellos de nieve y levanta su mentón, de modo que al hablarle se miran de frente.  
-Amroth, ¿estás consciente de que no somos elfos simples del campo, sino principales, dadores de la justicia ante nuestro pueblo? Aún cuando nuestros votos sean puros y tu confíes en ello, sembrar tu vientre, siquiera entrar en tu cuerpo antes de que nuestra unión sea consagrada ante los valar, pondrá en entredicho el linaje de tus bebés. Tu no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

El avari se sonroja, lo que hace que su piel tome un tono de canela absolutamente inusual entre los primeros nacidos. Al negar con la cabeza, se muerde los labios y vuelve a bajar los ojos. El gesto es tan tierno que los gemelos sienten cómo el deseo renace en sus cuerpos, y ambos reprimen la idea con la misma velocidad.

-Mis señores quieren que los bebés del sirviente tengan linaje. Yo obedeceré, mi bebés serán hijos de Elladan y Ellohir, los Señores del Valle de Imladris.  
–Quiero honrarte, Amroth, hijo de Maedros y Curufinwë –dice Elladan con un susurro. –Quiero que compartas con nosotros el trono, que seas nuestro compañero ante los ojos del mundo. Quiero que tus hijos tengan un atarincë y un atar, un linaje y una heredad incuestionable, nadie te acusará de ser una lótëima hrávëllo, nadie llamará bastardos a mis hijos. Eso quiero yo, Señor de Imladris.

Ellohir se inclina entonces y deposita un beso breve en el vientre de su amado.

**Continuará...**


	32. De la ley y otros demonios

**Tirith Osto, Año 1997 de la Cuarta Edad del Sol**

Eothain terminó de archivar el último de los expedientes y suspiró. Sus pensamientos vagaron, libres de la tediosa tarea de reunir, clasificar, ordenar alfabéticamente, sub-ordenar cronológicamente y levantar registros. Miró el reloj, inseguro entre la posibilidad de telefonear a Theódred o salir a comer solo.

No. Debía estar a mitad del entrenamiento y las llamadas a destiempo siempre ponían ansioso a Theódred. Recordar eso le puso de un humor sombrío, por lo que caminó aprisa hacia su cubículo, deseoso de abandonar el Edificio Principal de Archivos y Antigüedades de la Casa del Saber de Ithilien y ver el cielo. Mientras avanzaba entre estantes y gentes cargadas de documentos, el joven se sacó la máscara con filtro de aire y el gorro de plástico que cubría su cabeza, también los ganchos que le mantenían enrollado el pelo sobre la coronilla. La trenza rubia se desplegó hasta el nacimiento de sus nalgas.

El alivio de respirar directamente y dejar de cargar el peso de su larga cabellera fue notable, por lo que se permitió una leve sonrisa. Después de todo, cada persona tiene sus manías y las su compañero eran pocas considerando... ¡No! Se regañó a si mismo. Theódred no le tenía lástima. Si empezaba a valorar sus gestos a través de la lástima acabaría su relación.

Además, el pasado no tiene las palabras del futuro -dicen los viejos-, lo que Theódred y él tenían ahora se debía a su propio esfuerzo, a que era jodidamente bueno en la cama y fuera de ella. Su novio era uno de los dos jugadores de football más prometedores de Arda. En un año, al terminar sus estudios, los clubes se disputarían el contrato de los mejores delanteros de la década como huargos hambrientos un venado y entonces...

Eothain nunca imaginaba su vida con Theódred más allá de ese punto. Le atacaba un miedo supersticioso, irracional. No había muchas ciudades en Arda con laboratorios de restauración de documentos, al menos no tantas como las que tenían buenos clubes de football. Además, podía llegar una oferta desde el extranjero y él no podría irse, no por otros cinco años, al menos. Como siempre, el joven decidió dejar de lado el asunto. "El viento puede soplar, pero la montaña no se inclina" repitió un par de veces para serenarse.

Salió del edificio decidido a buscar su almuerzo en algún sitio discreto, pero un hombre se detuvo a su lado y le tomó del brazo.  
–Queremos hablar contigo –le susurró en khuzdul una voz dura.  
Eothain sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y asintió débilmente. No le pasó por la mente intentar alejarse, ¿para qué?  
–¡Taxi! –llamó su captor, y un auto azul con rayones se detuvo en la acera.

Abordaron en silencio.

**Imladris, Año 2 de la Cuarta Edad del Sol**

-Elladan, ¿un pase?  
El elfo moreno alza los ojos para enfrentarse a Glorfindel, que le ofrece una espada roma.  
-¿No te agotan lo suficiente tus pacientes? -inquiere jovial al tiempo que se levanta para aceptar el reto.  
El rubio niega suavemente, con expresión de leve nostalgia.  
-Es otro tipo de cansancio. A ti tampoco te agota el despacho, al parecer.

El Señor asiente. Aunque bendice la paz que disfrutan desde hace poco, el tedio de las minucias legales le calienta la sangre lentamente. Es por eso que, cada dos o tres jornadas, viene al campo de entrenamiento y se esfuerza con el más reciente grupo de reclutas, ese con al cual la instrucción se enfoca en desarrollar la resistencia a partir del agotamiento extremo. Luego se sientan bajo los árboles, comparten la bota de vino, el pan, el linimiento para las magulladuras, las bromas.

Y el Soberano siente la cabeza más clara.

Alguna que otra vez, incluso, su esposo Ellohir o su prometido Amroth -así les considera en su mente y les llama en la intimidad- bajan también desde la Casa Grande y practican esgrima contra el Señor ante la muchachada, que grita, toma partido y comenta las técnicas y las trampas. A Elladan le gusta eso:

Ha crecido junto a su esposo. Enfrentarse a Ellohir es enfrentarse a si mismo, buscar grietas en la estilizada técnica que le mantuvo con vida por mil quinientos años. Adelantar una finta o resistir un revés de su gemelo provoca la misma tensión dulce de cuando hacen el amor o danzan: un juego de entregas y complicidad.

En cambio, Amroth es un misterio. Aunque recibió entrenamiento como Guardia del Reino del Bosqueverde -cuyas técnicas y rutinas son más o menos conocidas en todos los dominios de los eldars-, ahora que combate sin reglas y con una mano de menos, Amroth se hace escurridizo y cauto, dado a ataques laterales y estocadas de engaño en las que desvía la fuerza de su oponente. Elladan reconoce las huellas del viaje agónico desde el Mar de Rhun hasta el reino de Thranduil: su prometido combate sin estilo ni honor, como un niño que quiere sobrevivir y a fuerza aprendió a ocultar sus muchos miedos y sacar el máximo a las escasas fuerzas. Y es bueno (Elladan lo sabe porque en cada combate le cuesta más la victoria), bueno para combatir y para saber cuándo rendirse.

Con Amroth, cruzar espadas es como cortejar: un juego de seducción y descubrimientos.

-¿Listo?  
La voz de Glorfindel le regresa de sus fantasías bélico-afectivas. Debe concentrarse, porque están solos y se ve que su maestro se quiere sacar el calor de la sangre.  
-Listo.

Empiezan con amagos y ataques laterales. Elladan sabe que Glorfindel está midiendo fuerzas al tiempo que se calienta. Debe observar a su maestro ahora, ¿alguna vez llegó a derrotarlo? Pero el gemelo no puede pensar mucho en cómo desarmar al vencedor del balrog, pronto se ve apabullado por la andanada de golpes que le caen en caótica sucesión de arriba, por la derecha y la izquierda sin que pueda descifrar su orden. Así que retrocede dos pasos para equilibrarse.

El rubio sonríe con maldad y avanza. Elladan mantiene una defensa tan torpe que, por primera vez desde que se convirtiera en soldado de fortuna para el Ejército de Fornost, debe retroceder en la dirección que su maestro le impone.

-¿Ya fijaste la fecha?  
Lo incongruente del tema descoloca al moreno y deja pasar un golpe.  
-¡Maestro!  
-Eso es por no pensar mientras combates.  
Glorfindel vuelve al ataque discordante e insiste.  
-¿Y bien?  
Elladan toma aire entre parada y parada.  
-Amroth quiere que sea entre el Día de la Victoria de Anar [Solsticio de Invierno, 21 de diciembre] y el Día de la Llegada de Yavanna [Equinoccio de Primavera, 21 de marzo]. Porque es de buen augurio casarse poco antes de las siembras.  
-¿Su Señoría practicará rituales de fertilidad en los campos arados?

Elladan sabe que se ha sonrojado, y eso que el tono de Glorfindel es de burla evidente. Es que la sola mención de una fiesta como la del Fuego de Mayo que involucre a sus esposos le provoca sentimientos encontrados. Prefiere no contestar y su maestro vuelve a ser serio.

-¿Una boda blanca entonces, el río helado y un hoyo abierto por espada para derramar la sangre en el torrente?  
El gemelo niega.  
-Tiene que ser después del deshielo, o la familia no podrá estar presente.  
Glorfindel asiente. Es razonable que los gemelos quieran compartir la ceremonia con quienes les apoyaron por tanto tiempo. Y, desde luego, invitar al Clan de Maedros es demostrar que Amroth les importa, que Feanor estaba equivocado con ellos.

Ahora Elladan inicia un ataque impetuoso, trata de que el rubio retroceda y acorralarlo. Glorfindel mantiene la sangre fría, pero apoya un pie en cierta zona de grava suelta y se desequilibra. El moreno cree llegada su oportunidad, levanta la espada para el golpe de gracia y sonríe.

Un arma se interpone a la de Elladan de la nada y la expresión de Glorfindel se torna socarrona. Avanza y marca dos veces a su contrincante con la ayuda de Erestor.

-¡Maestro! -se queja el discípulo ante la inesperada intervención.  
-Eso es para que aprendas a mirar alrededor. ¿Qué? -se burla al notar que Elladan está indeciso sobre la continuación de la justa- ¿No puedes con dos viejitos?  
El hijo mayor de Elrond gira y queda frente a la pareja.  
-Listo.  
Intercambian nuevas fintas antes de volver a hablar.  
-Entonces, ¿una boda verde? -insiste Glorfindel.  
Pero ahora Elladan tuerce el gesto: no le agrada hablar del asunto frente al Primer Consejero.  
-Verde, si, y discreta. Solo para la familia.  
-La boda de un soberano nunca es discreta -advierte Erestor entre dientes mientras intenta forzar la guardia por arriba.

Elladan traba el golpe y usa de apoyo de su segundo atacante para saltar, con lo que el golpe de Glorfindel destinado a su vientre solo corta el aire. Retrocede, recompone la guardia y ataca.

-Será discreta: una vieja costumbre de eldars, celebrada entre eldars, con testigos eldars -y en su tono hay desafío.  
-Muy discretos tus testigos -repone Erestor-: los soberanos de tres reinos. Sabes que al reconocer la boda reconocerán la ley.  
-¿Y? -es evidente que el gemelo no ve el sentido de la acusación.  
-Que el Consejo aprobó reconocer el valor de la Ley Antigua dentro de los límites del valle, si alguien considera que pretendes extenderla, podríamos tener que discutirlo de nuevo.  
Elladan endurece la mirada y devuelve un golpe con especial fuerza. ¿Qué vio Glorfindel en este elfo atravesado?  
-¿Me amenazas, Consejero? -y pone especial énfasis en el cargo.  
Erestor esquiva con gracia la finta y resopla.  
-Es mi deber advertirte del sendero que tomas, mi Señor -y casi escupe el título.  
-¿Advertirme de que ahora votarás en contra?  
Pero el moreno no se deja provocar.  
-Mi voto es secreto, pero te recuerdo que la Ley Antigua fue reconocida como base de tu enlace para no dejar al Valle sin soberanos. Eso es muy distinto a reinstaurar su valor en toda Arda. Habrá quienes no quieran llegar tan lejos.

Elladan se detiene a mitad del gesto y Erestor marca su vientre -con lo que gana el combate-, pero el gemelo no siente el dolor ni da importancia al hecho. ¿Esos perros del Consejo planean...?

-Yo... -se calla. Es que tiene un remolino en la cabeza y no soporta la idea de balbucear frente a Erestor.

¿Dónde están? Le han hecho adentrarse en el Parque, un bosque artificial lleno de trampas y caminos engañosos donde se entrena a la Guardia. No hay nadie cerca, lo sabe porque el tamaño de las sombras indica que es hora del almuerzo; lo siente porque ser cauto se ha hecho parte de su naturaleza. De hecho están solos. ¿Por qué hablan de esto aquí y no en el despacho?

**Tirith Osto, Año 1997 de la Cuarta Edad del Sol**

Eothain no dijo nada mientras el auto tomaba el túnel para pasar a la orilla norte del Anduin y torcía al este, en busca del empobrecido Distrito Trece. Ya sabía que de nada valdría tratar de razonar con estos. Se detuvieron en el parqueo subterráneo de uno de los tantos edificios de vivienda de la zona obrera y lo llevaron al elevador. Mejor eso que las escaleras, se dijo. Salieron en el quinto piso, y recorrieron un par de metros antes de entrar a uno de los apartamentos.

La sala estaba casi vacía: una pantalla gigante, una mesa con cajas de pizza y comida china, varias sillas y un teléfono era más de lo que necesitaba una oficina ilegal de apuestas. Pero el local parecía estar lleno, porque el volumen de la TV permitía que se oyeran los comentarios del narrador del juego de football, los gritos de la hinchada en el estadio de Rhovanion y hasta las interjecciones u ofensas ocasionales de los equipos contendientes. El joven reparó en que antes de abrir la puerta no había sentido ruido alguno, y la comprensión de que el local tenía un excelente aislamiento le provocó un breve momento de temor.

"No van a golpearme" se tranquilizó a si mismo "porque no quieren que Theódred sepa."

En la sala había dos hombres, con la pinta repugnante de los woses, ocupados con un libro de cuentas, y un enano pelirrojo que se volvió hacia los tres recién llegados con gran alegría.

–¡Eothain, muchacho, cuánto tiempo sin verte! Pasa, pasa.

Los dos tipos que le había traído empujaron al joven dentro y cerraron la puerta. La voz del narrador era imposible de superar, por lo que el hombrecito les indicó por señas que le siguieran. Avanzaron por el pasillo hasta el baño. Uno de los tipos se quedó fuera.

–Bueno, aquí podremos conversar –dijo el pelirrojo tras sentarse trabajosamente sobre la tapa del inodoro. –¿Cómo has estado, chico?  
–Bien, gracias por preguntar.  
–¿Y los estudios?  
Eothain sintió que un trago amargo le subía por la garganta, pero reprimió la sensación con habilidad.  
–Bien, gracias.  
El otro sonrió con la mitad de la boca y su diente de oro resplandeció bajo la luz artificial.  
–Tu madre tiene ganas de verte. Le he dicho que, si se mantiene limpia hasta el Día de Arda, tal vez te pague un viaje a casa. ¿No tienes ganas de ver nuestro hogar?

El joven mantuvo su expresión cuidadosamente vacía. Los dos sabían que él no tenía ningún deseo de regresar a esa cueva apestosa en los niveles inferiores de la Montaña Solitaria. ¿Hogar? Tal vez lo había sido antes de que su padre muriera, pero todo lo que Eothain podía recordar eran los golpes, el hambre y la oscuridad que le regalaba su padrastro Dori, bajo la mirada alcohólica y extraviada de su madre. Era una suerte que el tipo fuera un khazâd chapado a la antigua en todos los sentidos porque, de haber querido, el enano lo habría metido en su cama a la semana de aparecer por la cueva.

Mirado en retrospectiva, tal vez habría sido mejor ¿no?, el repugnante y rechoncho marido de su madre tenía la mano suelta, pero no permitía que nadie más tocara a su familia. Si a Dori le hubiera interesado el cuerpo de su hijastro con la misma fuerza que le interesaba el de su esposa… muchas cosas habrían sido diferentes en su adolescencia.

Eothain permaneció en silencio el tiempo suficiente como para que Dori comprendiera que no le interesaba fingir interés por los detalles de la enésima recuperación de su madre. Así que el anfitrión pasó a otro tema.

–¿Y los gemelos?  
Mejor sería decir, el verdadero tema.  
–Bien.  
–Me han dicho que uno de ellos está un poco triste. ¿No los mantienes contentos?  
El joven chasqueó los labios. Si, había notado al mayor un poco ajeno, como si la mitad del tiempo mirara su vida desde fuera, pero no podía sacarle de sus malos humores así como así.  
–No es mi responsabilidad tener contento a Théoden, es mi cuñado –recalcó.  
–Son gemelos –desestimó el enano–, ¿no se supone que les gusten las mismas cosas?  
–Les gusta el football, el cine sentimental, la comida baja en grasa, la música tradicional; les gustan muchas cosas a ambos, Dori, pero yo solo le gusto a Theódred.  
El enano sonrió burlón.  
–Y te llena de orgullo llevarte el mismo hombre a la cama desde hace casi dos años, ¿verdad? Qué vida tan linda y limpia tienes ahora. Como el cristal soplado de Erebor ¿cierto? –Dori se adelantó y atrapo entre sus dedos regordetes la barbilla del joven–. Creo que empiezas a olvidarte de nuevo de tu pasado, hijito. Por ejemplo:  
El khazâd sacó de un bolsillo un fajo de papeles que le tendió. Eothain los fue leyendo con creciente inquietud.  
–Qué cara se ha vuelto la atención hospitalaria, ¿verdad? Este gobierno nos llevará a la ruina porque nadie podrá pagar sus cuentas de salud, ¿no te parece? Quiero decir, ¿a quién se le ocurre que debemos probar la filiación de un menor para poder darle cobertura médica? Se lo he dicho a mis gentes: nada de votar por quien no quiere a los inmigrantes, todos esos discursos de proteger nuestra cultura solo son excusas para vigilarnos. Ahora mismo, un niño juega en la lluvia, se enferma, y si no puedes explicar quiénes son su padre y su madre ¡olvídate de ir al hospital! Y en las consultas privadas te comprueban la tarjeta de crédito antes de ponerte la mano en el pecho, una desvergüenza total.  
–¿Ya regresó a clases? –le interrumpió el muchacho con voz estrangulada.  
–Si, si. No fue nada grave. Solo una semana en la clínica y un poco de rehabilitación. Pero es muy inteligente, ya se puso al día con las tareas. Claro, el gasto fue tremendo por lo que te explico, quien único te atiende ahora sin preguntar dónde están los padres es el sector privado. Este Adanedhel Arthedain, con su cuento de defender a la infancia, ¡solo cierra puertas! No pensarás votar por él de nuevo, ¿cierto?

Pero la mente de Eothain está muy lejos de los avatares políticos del Primer Ministro. Por los Valar, ¿cómo va a salir de esta trampa? Una cosa sabe, no podrá pensar nada medianamente razonable con el parloteo incesante de su padrastro. Tiene que salir de ahí, alejarse, buscar un lugar tranquilo donde pueda llorar, maldecir, repensarse.

Se pone de pie.

–Tengo que regresar, o notaran mi falta. ¿Qué quieres?

Dori ya no sonríe. Está sentado en el inodoro, pero su rostro sus gestos tienen una parsimonia que enerva al rubio. Dori es conciente de su poder: de que el joven ante él está completamente aterrorizado. Dori no tiene que erguirse para imponer respeto, y lo sabe.

–Quiero que tu cuñado siga jugando, ¿acaso es algo demasiado complicado? Es hasta patriótico: yo cuido que tu deshonra no se conozca y tú mantienes felices a dos estrellas de la selección nacional de fútbol.  
Eothain asiente. Parece fácil, si, pero sabe que pronto no podrá cumplir su parte del trato.  
–Bien. Puedes irte hijo, –el enano se levanta y alza la tapa del retrete– yo todavía tengo que hacer algo por aquí.

El "puedes irte" funciona como un código de activación al matón que estuvo con ellos todo el tiempo. El hombre toma por el hombro al rubio estudiante de restauración y lo saca al infierno sonoro del corredor, luego al claustrofóbico edificio y lo deja delante de un restaurante de la zona de la universidad donde suele almorzar.

El joven entra sin mirar mucho, absorto en las posibles salidas al chantaje de Dori y no se fija en el ruido del local hasta que un grito lo hace regresar a la realidad.

–¡Amor! – Theódred viene hacia él con los brazos abiertos, los ojos alegres, los mechones de pelo rubio escapando de una trenza bastante descuidada. –Te traje con el pensamiento.  
Eothain no tiene que fingir la sonrisa, porque el abrazo de oso de su pareja le quita el aire.  
–Cariño –se queja.  
–Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpa juguetón el futbolista y lo toma de la mano para guiarle. –Ven, apenas empezamos a comer.  
–¿Empezamos…?

El joven sospecha de qué se trata, aunque guarda la esperanza de que todavía pueda tener un almuerzo tranquilo. Después de todo, si Theódred está ahí con su gemelo ¿no es plural? Pero sus ilusiones se evaporan al doblar el recodo y encontrarse a los veintidós integrantes de los Guerreros del Puente, el equipo de fútbol de la Casa del Saber de Ithilien.

Los jóvenes están apretujados alrededor de una mesa, y ocupados en servirse un poco de cada fuente dispuesta. Eothain pestañea, hay tantas bandejas y jarras que pareciera han pedido cada uno de los platos del menú.

–¡Miren! –exclama Theódred para llamar la atención del grupo. –Ahora si que estamos completos. Haz espacio, hermano.

La mesa es redonda, y alrededor tiene un banco de la misma forma, ambas estructuras están unidas por debajo, de modo que se debe pasar por sobre el banco para sentarse a comer. Eothain ya está incómodo: La mesa debe estar diseñada para unas dieciséis o dieciocho personas, así que ya están bastante apiñados y con él serán veintitrés. Además, la perspectiva de tener que seguir la charla ligera de los jugadores de la universidad –comentarios técnicos sobre el entrenamiento y sueños de grandes victorias– no le seduce tras el encuentro con Dori. Él quiere silencio para pensar, ¿es mucho pedir a los Valar?

–Ven –la voz de Theoden lo emplaza.  
Acepta con una sonrisa divertida la mano que le tiende su cuñado para ayudarle a cruzar.  
–No soy una chica ¿recuerdas? –le dice al oído, porque no quiere competir con el jaleo de media docena de conversaciones simultáneas.

Justo en ese momento Theódred se sienta y con el gesto lo empuja sobre su gemelo. Eothain engulle la oreja y, por puro instinto, la muerde. Siente entre sus manos como la piel de Theoden se calienta de golpe y un par de brazos le agarran. Eothain está a punto de dejarse ir, solo que los aplausos y silbidos alrededor le hacen reaccionar. Se aparta y busca el rostro de su pareja con temor, pero Theódred no lo mira a él, sino que se esfuerza por hacer callar al equipo.

–¿Quieren que nos echen antes de almorzar? –se queja.  
–Es que no sabíamos que fueras taaaan tradicional, jefe –se ríe el pelirrojo Karel.  
El rubio pone los ojos en blanco.  
–Están tan obsesionados con el sexo que confunden un choque con un beso, ¡degenerados! Mañana van a correr el doble y todo el mundo a un prostíbulo el sábado. No quiero que se consuelen pensando en MI prometido.

**Imladris, Año 2 de la Cuarta Edad del Sol**

Glorfindel y Erestor no dicen nada, solo esperan mirándole a los ojos. Conoce esa mirada: esto es un examen. Elladan asiente, acepta el reto. Bien, si tuvieron esta charla larga y dolorosa –en el sentido literal del término– para jugar ahora a las miradas, significa que los hechos están a la vista, solo debe unir las piezas en su mente. De acuerdo, si, puede hacer eso. Paso a paso, como cuando Glorfindel les llevaba a buscar rastros por el bosque y debían construir una historia.

¿Dónde están? Le han hecho adentrarse en el Parque, no hay nadie cerca, porque quieren que esto sea solo para sus oídos, no para su esposo o su prometido. Hablaron de la boda, ¿cierto?, de la fecha, del ritual y de los invitados. Es de la boda, ¿pero no deben saberlo sus esposos? No, espera, el Consejo podría volver a reunirse si creyeran que sus pretensiones son muy grandes, porque aceptar una invitación es aceptar la ceremonia, y aceptar la ceremonia es aceptar la ley. Los invitados, el problema son los invitados. "Muy discretos tus testigos" dijo Erector "los soberanos de tres reinos." Si, bueno, es el Señor del Valle, ¿quiénes van a ser sus parientes? Veamos: el Consejo resuma adoración por la abuela, Lady Galadriel podría decretar mañana mismo que cada elfo debe comer carne y aprobarían los diseños de una chiquera en menos de un día. No, el problema no es Bosque Dorado. ¿Halladad? Saben que está casado con la hermana de su prometido, y parte importante de su política interna es el regreso de muchas de las costumbres antiguas. Están revisando toda su legislación ahora mismo para expurgar las contaminaciones de tanto roce con mortales y enanos. Es probable que, a la larga, los sindar recuperen aún más leyes antiguas y pongan en un aprieto a los otros reinos élficos. No, Bosque Verde tampoco es el problema. Solo queda…

–¡Es mi hijo! –y la deducción se ve confirmada por la mirada culpable de Glorfindel y levemente incómoda de Erestor. –¿Están locos? No puedo casarme sin mi hijo.  
–Ya no es un niño, Elladan –le recuerda el vencedor del balrog. –Hace décadas que dejó de ponerse cáscaras de papa sobre las orejas para fingirse un elfito.  
–Es mi hijo –repite el Señor del Valle con fiereza. –Fue amamantado por Elrohir, le enseñé a andar y cabalgar…  
Pero la voz del Primer Consejero le interrumpe.  
–Nunca fue tu hijo ante la Ley, ni siquiera se asentó Estel como su nombre legal. Nos esforzamos mucho porque no olvidara su legado, porque aceptara ir a reclamar el derecho de su linaje de sangre. Es Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, fue coronado rey Elessar Telcontar, el heredero verdadero y único de Isildur y soberano de los reinos gemelos de Gondor y Arnor. Es el Rey de los Hombres.

Elladan traga en seco. Sabe que los argumentos son válidos. Sabe, incluso, que los enemigos de Estel en Gondor podrían usar esta boda en su contra.

–Lo educaste para Rey, Elladan –le recuerda Glorfindel.  
–Lo hice –admite con los dientes apretados.  
–Y si es un buen Rey entenderá que no puede venir ausentarse de Gondor de nuevo, esta vez para celebrar un incesto.

Elladan mira a Erestor con rabia. Nadie como él para escoger las palabras más desagradables. Pero no responde, ¿qué va a decir? Da un par de pasos para alejarse de ellos y mira el cielo.

Es una mierda ser soberano, fue lo que pensó al comprender que amaba a su hermano. Uno no puede amar a su gemelo y detentar un señorío. Elrohir le hizo verlo de otra manera: solo al gobernar un señorío puedes ponerte por encima de la ley, incluso permitirte amar a tu hermano. Persistió por eso, porque tenía la esperanza de que las cosas serían mejores si alcanzaba su cuota de poder. Buscaron y obtuvieron poder en la corte de Fornost y en las comunidades nómadas del Reino Perdido, poder suficiente para que sus actos no fueran cuestionados, siempre que la discreción marcara sus acciones.

Ahora no se esconde, y es porque nadie le disputa el poder en el Valle. Esta es una parte del poder que por herencia le corresponde: ser Señor del Valle y rescribir la Ley. Es posible que llegue a gobernar Bosque Dorado, si los abuelos se aburren algún día de tal belleza, no lo sabe. Además, él o alguno de sus hijos serán la elección natural para ejercer la regencia de Arnor, pero esto solo es así porque Aragorn es Rey en el sur. Será regente porque Aragorn ha crecido para redimir a su estirpe, para ser Rey. No puede tenerle en su boda porque lo educó bien.

Los Valar aman la ironía.

Elladan vuelve a mirar a los dos elfos con rostro ya controlado, impasible. Ese es el tipo de expresión que se cultiva y aprecia entre los Primeros Nacidos, aunque él nunca ha comprendido bien para qué sirve, excepto para complicar las relaciones.

–Ha sido una práctica muy agradable, Primer Consejero, Sanador Mayor. Ahora, si me permiten, debo escribir una carta a mi hermana.

**Continuará…**


	33. Sombras del pasado me persiguen

_Acuérdate de abril, recuerda  
La limpia palidez de sus mañanas  
No sea que el invierno vuelva  
Y el frío te desgarre el alma.  
"Acuérdate de abril", Amaury Pérez Vidal _

**Tirith Osto, Año 1997 de la Cuarta Edad del Sol**

Han dejado las luces apagadas para no llamar la atención, solo los rayos de luna que se cuelan por la ventana permiten reconocer los contornos de los muebles. Están sentados en el sofá frente a la tele, los dos con las piernas levemente abiertas y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No se miran, no lo necesitan de tan bien que se conocen.

–¿Por qué? –demanda el de pelo largo, y en su voz hay dolor, asombro.  
–Estoy cansado.  
Pero el primero niega incrédulo.  
–¿De qué estás cansado?  
El otro hace un gesto con los hombros y sacude la cabeza.  
–Tú eras el que quería esto. Es hora de que siga mi camino.  
–¿De qué estás cansado? –insiste Theodred.  
Su hermano suspira. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?  
–De que me confundan contigo: de no poder mirar a ningún trasero para que las revistas no publiquen que le pusiste los cuernos a Eothain, de responder preguntas ajenas y recibir regaños por tus errores. De todo eso estoy cansado hace años, pero aguanté porque teníamos un plan. Bueno, misión cumplida, más alto que esto, solo un contrato profesional. No digo que me iré mañana del equipo, solo que no firmaré nada para después que nos graduemos. Yo vuelvo a casa.  
–¿A casa?  
–Si, ¿recuerdas Edoras? La parte que no está alrededor del estadio, quiero decir. En las afueras de esa ciudad hay una casa vieja y grande llena de armaduras antiguas, criados sigilosos, que guarda una abuela loca.  
–Si quieres jugaremos para los Jinetes. –Theodred ignora el bufido molesto de su gemelo y continúa. –Su director técnico es un hombre razonable, estoy seguro que entenderá que no soportas los concentrados. Además, las autoridades de patrimonio de Rohan están montando un laboratorio de restauración nuevo, Eothain seguro será aceptado allí.  
–¿Cuánto tengo que repetirte que no quiero jugar más football? Quiero un trabajo de verdad, discreto, una casa con jardín, un esposo y dos niños. ¿Acaso está mal? No, no me contestes. Ya se que no crees en esas cosas. Para ti todo debe ser adrenalina pura: el mejor juego, el mejor auto, la pareja más escandalosa. No puedes vivir sin que la gente voltee la cara a verte. Ha sido suficiente para mi, gracias.  
–¿Se trata de Eothain?  
Theoden mira por primera vez a la cara de su hermano. La pregunta lo ha tomado tan desprevenido que no puede más que pestañear y abrir la boca con asombro.  
–¿Qué?  
Pero Theodred no le mira de vuelta ahora. Ha cerrado los ojos y habla con voz estrangulada.  
–He visto como lo miras cuando va a los entrenamientos y aquí en la casa, cuando crees que están solos. A veces te pasas la noche mirándonos sentado en tu cama, cuando crees que ya estamos dormidos. He sido paciente, me dije que no es raro que te guste, porque él es hermoso y porque somos gemelos. Le di vueltas en mi cabeza. Pensé en Eothain, él tiene que haberlo notado también, pero es mucho mejor que nosotros ocultando sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo voy a saber si también le gustas? Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿tengo derecho a enfadarme porque se gusten?, ¿porque no puedan evitar tocarse con demasiado ardor cada vez que lo empujo encima de ti?

Ese último comentario hace que los mecanismos en la mente del gemelo mayor se disparen. Mil roces casuales con su cuñado toman sentido ahora, y la sangre le sube a la cara. ¡Qué malentendido, por Tulkas!

–Así que dime, hermano –y la voz es ahora dura, exigente–, ¿te gusta mi prometido?

**Imladris, Año 2 de la Cuarta Edad del Sol**

Amroth suspiró bajito y se movió en la cama, tratando de encontrar una postura menos dolorosa.  
–Espera, no lo hagas solo.  
Elrohir lo levantó un poco en la cama, acomodó los cojines en su espalda, y ajustó la bolsa de agua caliente encima de su ingle.  
–¿Mejor?  
El joven asintió y bajó los ojos. Se sonrojó.  
–¿Te he molestado? –se inquietó el gemelo y se alejó del lecho.  
–No, mi señor.  
–¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!  
–No, Elrohir –rectificó, y el regaño le arrancó una breve sonrisa–, no me molesta que me toques. Yo no existo más que para que me mires y me toques.  
–¿Entonces?

Amroth volvió a suspirar, inseguro. Elrohir no dejaría de insistirle hasta saber qué lo turbaba, y él estaba cansado, dolorido, totalmente incapacitado para ser elegantemente reticente, que es como debe comportarse un elfo fértil frente a su señor. Pero los gemelos insistían en que no tuvieran una relación de señor y siervo. Sus prometidos eran tan… diferentes a todo lo que conocía. Acaso, solo acaso, las cosas no fueran como las había pintado Feanor. Feanor había resultado equivocado en varias predicciones antes.

–No debería ser así –dijo al fin. –No deberías cuidarme porque me duela un poco la barriga. Seguro que tienes cosas importantes que hacer.  
Elrohir le mira a medias incrédulo, a medias divertido. Se sienta a su lado en la cama y toma un mechón del blanco pelo del avari entre sus dedos antes de preguntar.  
–¿Por ejemplo?  
Amroth duda un poco. No está muy seguro de qué tendría que hacer el príncipe del valle una tarde de invierno.  
–¿Revisar los libros de cuentas?  
–¿Acaso los libros de cuentas son más importantes que mi prometido? –repone Elrohir con voz suave. –Además, no te duele la barriga porque te dieras una empanzada de nueces, estás en tu luna y mereces descanso, atención. Me place cuidarte.  
–Pero no está bien –insiste el de cabellos de nieve. –Yo debería encargarme de que Elladan y tú estén bien atendidos, vigilar sus gustos y deseos, estar siempre bello y alegre. En cambio me obligas a guardar cama porque llegaron estos días y te quedas a mi lado como si me fuera a romper.  
Este reclamo asombra a Elrohir, que justo ahora comprende que las reticencias de Amroth a recibir cuidados son otra faceta de su dañada autoestima.  
–No te vas a romper, lo se, pero también se por experiencia propia que puede ser un dolor paralizante si no se trata con paliativos adecuados. Cuido de ti porque te amo ¿recuerdas?, nos casaremos en cuanto tu familia llegue.

Y en la frase hay un dejo de amargura que Amroth nota: Hace una semana llegaron cartas desde el lejano sur. Se supo que los elfos de Ithilien, entre ellos la hermana de los gemelos, no podrán asistir a la boda. No había menciones a su Majestad Elessar I de Gondor y Arnor.

Nada ha dicho el Señor del Valle sobre este silencio, como si Aragorn fuera solo un Rey humano al que no se espera en una ceremonia de la Ley Antigua. Amroth sospecha que Elladan no contaba con la asistencia de su hijo adoptivo, que tiene muchos enemigos en la corte y un país por reconstruir. En cambio, Elrohir no ha podido ocultar su decepción y, se le ocurre al avari de pronto, es posible que prefiera dejar apagar su mal humor encerrado, cuidándole, antes que fingirse feliz con la perspectiva de casarse sin su único hijo. Toma una de las manos del eldar y la besa para consolarle.

–Será una boda hermosa, señor mío.  
–¡Otra vez! No soy tu señor, ¿es tan difícil?  
Amroth se encoge de hombros.  
–No me siento bien con otra manera llamarte. Comprendo que ya no eres mi amo, pero Elladan y tú han sido los señores de mi corazón desde hace mucho y serán los señores de mi cuerpo. ¿Es tan difícil para ti aceptar ese requiebro?

Elrohir suspira, contrariado. Más que difícil, es inaceptable lo que le otorga Amroth con esa palabra. Le da miedo llegar a creer que Amroth es su siervo, el contenedor de sus futuros vástagos. Le da miedo porque su prometido cree que eso es natural y es fácil dejarse llevar por el intoxicante aroma del poder. Le da miedo porque ya tuvo ese problema hace mil años, y le costó imponerse por sobre siglos de prejuicio, hasta que Elladan recuperó el respeto que le tenía antes saber que era un elegido. Le da miedo porque lucha contra esa corrupta manía de degradar a las personas según su sexo en el Valle, y no puede llevar la pelea también a la cama.

Trata de explicarlo de modo sencillo y concreto.  
–Si somos tus señores, entonces no tendrás decir en la educación de los varones que me darás, ¿quieres eso, Amroth de Rhun?

El rostro calmo del jovencito se endurece sin transición. Elrohir esperaba esta reacción, sabe que su mensaje de peligro ha tocado las fibras correctas, tanto con lo que dijo como con lo que dejó entredicho.

Amroth mira a los lados tratando de serenarse, y, tras casi un minuto, vuelve a enfrentarle. A su lado, el eldar tiene una idea vaga de cuán agitados debieron ser sus pensamientos, pues aún tienen entrelazadas las manos y puede seguir parte sus emociones a través de la suave piel que le roza.

Pero los ataques frontales no son el estilo del avari, nunca han podido serlo.  
–Creí que tú tendrías al varón.  
Elrohir niega suavemente y aparta la mirada. Tras un instante para componerse, para poner bajo el férreo control habitual sus expresiones, logra responder sin que se le quiebre la voz.  
–Elladan ha sembrado cuatro bebés en mi cuerpo. Solo uno nació bien, pero nació a destiempo. A veces pienso que nos apresuramos al pronunciar nuestros votos y consumar la entrega, otras, que no tuve la vida más correcta para ser un buen atarince. La mayor parte del tiempo solo doy gracias a los Valar, que me cedieron a Estel a cambio de esas cuatro tumbas en el jardín. Nunca aspiré a llevar al heredero del Valle. Solo quiero darle un bebé a mi esposo, sin presiones, sin intrigas políticas alrededor.  
El gemelo hace una pausa y se las arregla para sonreír en la conclusión:  
–Por eso es que tú, Amroth de Rhun, del Clan de Maedros, serás atarince del heredero del Valle de Imladris. Ese es el honor que te hemos reservado, que te corresponde.

Amroth asiente, y baja sus ojos negros, ahora húmedos. Nunca soñó tanto ni tan lejos, ¿su hijo heredero del Valle? Definitivamente, las cosas no son como Feanor las pintaba, así que él tampoco debe actuar ya como su hermano mayor exigía, ¿cierto?

Sin darse tiempo a pensar, a arrepentirse, el avari se deja llevar por la pasión y atrae el rostro de su prometido para besarle. Es un beso suave, tímido, pero es la primera vez que inicia un acercamiento físico y se siente como una gran victoria.

Elrohir sonríe y profundiza el beso, sus manos se enredan en los mechones blancos y acarician la nuca del otro elfo. Siente su deseo tomar cuerpo, crecer. ¡Por los Valar que el aroma de Amroth es intoxicante! Sus manos caracolean luego por el pecho, y sus labios trazan un rastro de saliva por la mandíbula, el cuello, la naricita respingona. Al rozar la cintura de su prometido reconoce el tacto áspero de las mantas con que él mismo la ha cubierto. Eso le hace reaccionar y se separa.

Nunca han llegado tan lejos. Amroth siempre actuó, para desespero de los gemelos, con un pudor que ellos encuentran completamente incongruente con su condición de prometidos: castos besos, nada de toqueteos más allá de los brazos y siempre con los trajes completos puestos. Pero respetaron sus deseos. Ahora, sin embargo, el avari ha comenzado el contacto, es una oportunidad maravillosa de explorar su cuerpo, pero el príncipe no está seguro de qué desea el otro, de cuál es su propio punto de no regreso.

–¿Quieres seguir adelante?

Amroth lo mira con ojos extraviados, brillantes de deseo. Su rostro está fuertemente sonrojado y todo su cuerpo tiembla, presa de una pasión que se le desborda.

Nunca ha dejado que le vieran así, lograba contenerse hasta que los gemelos se despedían en la puerta de sus habitaciones y luego corría a tocarse, lleno de vergüenza y temor. Le enseñaron que debía ser sumiso y calmo, pero lo que le pasa con Elladan y Elrohir, y lo que ha comprendido que ellos esperan, no tiene nada que ver con el modelo de pudor y obediencia que le instruyeron. Además, hay una razón para que contuviera sus deseos estos meses.

–La boda –balbucea–, no puedes… no podemos hacerlo antes de la boda.  
Pero el eldar sonríe y le toma la barbilla entre los dedos.  
–Tontito, no necesito desflorarte para que nos sintamos bien.

De un gesto retira las mantas y contempla el cuerpo hasta ahora prohibido, apenas cubierto por un par de calzones cortos. Las señales físicas de la excitación son visibles ya: el sudor que empieza a cubrir el pecho lampiño y delgado, y una tensión visible bajo la tela de la prenda interior. Elrohir pasa la mano por encima y Amroth pega un bote.

–¿Nunca te tocas?  
El joven niega, de repente está avergonzado de su inexperiencia.  
–Antes de dormir yo trato de… calmarme, pero nunca se sintió tan intenso.  
El eldar asiente, y decide que deben cambiar el camino, o esto terminará demasiado pronto.  
–¿Quieres abrirme la túnica? –propone.

Amroth se mueve para ponerse a la tarea, pero el sonido de la puerta le congela. Al volverse se encuentra con el Señor de Rivendel, que cierra ya cierra tras de si y pasa el cerrojo interior. Sus ojos marrones están muy abiertos. Sin pensarlo, el avari sale de la cama y cae de rodillas ante su futuro esposo.

–¡Perdón, mi señor, perdón! –clama mientras toca el suelo con la frente. –Yo lo provoqué, yo soy el culpable y el depravado. ¡Perdón! No le castigues, no fue su culpa.

Elladan no se toma el trabajo de responderle. Solo le levanta por los hombros y le hace callar con un beso. El avari vuelve a temblar de excitación y se apoya en el ancho pecho de su prometido para mantenerse en pie.

–¿No estás molesto? –pregunta al fin.  
–Elrohir me llamó –replica mientras lo toma en brazos para devolverlo a la cama.  
–¿Qué…? –es todo lo que puede decir el jovencito antes de que su boca sea devorada de nuevo, ahora por Elrohir.  
–Son tan bellos –y la voz de Elladan es baja, ronca, voz de fiera que contempla a la presa.

Elrohir se separa del avari, cierra los ojos, hecha la cabeza hacia atrás, y sonríe de medio lado. Se traza un surco rosado desde el mentón hasta el nacimiento del cuello con las uñas. Suelta un gemido suave, provocativo. Luego gatea hasta el centro de la cama, se levanta y comienza a sacarse la pesada ropa de invierno mientras les da la espalda.

Amroth jadea.

Elladan gruñe.

El gemelo menor se saca por encima de la cabeza la túnica marrón oscuro de diario. Lleva debajo un corsé sencillo, negro, casi varonil, una blusa blanca, en la cual los primorosos calados del cuello y los puños indican su rango de noble, y calzas largas hasta los tobillos, también negras. No se abre el justillo enseguida, sino que toma su larga trenza y comienza a desatarla.

–Ven Amroth, ayúdame.  
El avari se acerca, su gateo es oscilante, su rostro y cuello están manchados de rosa, por la sangre que se revuelve en su cuerpo, pero el eldar le tiende la mano sin dar importancia al leve temblor del jovencito. Quedan de pie en el centro de la cama.

Elrohir sacude la cabeza y los últimos remanentes del peinado se deshacen. El pelo cae como una cascada de noche que le enmarca el rostro y baja por su pecho y espalda hasta la cintura. Amroth mira fascinado los mechones brillantes, el gemelo sonríe y toma unas hebras de cabello blanco entre sus dedos.

–El tuyo es mucho más bello –le asegura–, porque es único.  
–Pero ya no puedo cubrirme con él –lamenta con un hilo de voz el jovencito.

Es cierto. Lo primero que le hizo Feanor al culparlo por dejar escapar a Ferebrim fue cortarle la trenza, luego, para curarle los golpes en la cabeza, Finarfin lo había rapado. Cuatro estaciones han pasado y su pelo ha crecido, pero dista aún de la longitud de antaño.

–No pienses en eso, amor –y el eldar le besa los hombros, el pecho, las costillas, el ombligo.  
Amroth tiene los ojos cerrados y se muerde los labios para contener los gemidos que tales caricias provocan.  
El eldar está ahora de rodillas y toma entre sus dedos la punta de la cinta que ajusta el calzón.  
–¿Puedo?

La intensión es obvia, y el avari asiente con fuerza, incapaz ya de negar nada. A pesar de que la habitación está caldeada, sentir la tela deslizarse por los costados de sus caderas le pone la carne de gallina.

–Estás temblando. Hermano, nuestro prometido está temblando. ¿No es tu deber como príncipe que todos estén calientes y bien alimentados?

La respuesta de Elladan no es ningún comentario galante. Al instante está detrás de Amroth, y le cubre la espalda con su pecho poderoso, le envuelve con brazos fornidos, le hace notar su hombría por la presión contra sus nalgas. El hecho de que el Señor está desnudo a sus espaldas, que le roza el cuerpo con la piel caliente y la carne erguida, golpea de pronto al avari con toda la fuerza de una epifanía oscura.

Hay un instante de pánico, un brevísimo intento de resistirse, un segundo en que considera girarse, golpear a quien lo retiene y escapar. Solo una contracción violenta de los hombros y el gesto de cerrar los puños. El joven resiste esos impulsos y permanece quieto, dócil, a la espera del próximo movimiento en este juego de carnes y sensaciones, pero los gemelos lo han notado.

Ya no tiene los brazos de Elladan para darle calor, sino una manta. Abre los ojos, y recién ahora nota que estuvo reteniendo las lágrimas y el aliento.  
–Siéntate –le ordena el gemelo mayor.

Los tres se acomodan en la cama. Elrohir solo lleva corsé y blusa, en su rostro hay tristeza e inquietud. Elladan tiene el torso desnudo, apenas se ha puesto las calzas a su hermano, y su expresión no rebela nada. Amroth suspira derrotado, ¿se puede ser peor amante?

–Creo que tienes algo que contarnos –pide suavemente el gemelo menor.  
Amroth se sonroja y baja la cara. ¿Cómo explicarlo sin quedar deshonrado, sin deshonrar a la familia real de Mirkwood?  
–Fue un soplo de horror que creí olvidado, no volverá a interponerse entre nosotros.  
Elrohir va a decir algo, pero Elladan se adelanta y su tono no admite evasivas.  
–¿Fue Thranduil?  
Apenas asiente, no tiene fuerzas para decirlo con palabras. La rabia que genera su respuesta le golpea de forma tan clara que levanta los ojos y mira asustado a los eldar.  
Elrohir ha puesto una mano sobre el hombro de su gemelo y tiene expresión adolorida.  
–Cálmate hermano, hasta Amroth puede sentirte. No ganaremos nada con asustarle.  
Pero Elladan se deshace del toque y adelanta el cuerpo con expresión feroz.  
–¿Quién más?  
–No me avergüences mi señor –suplica el jovencito. –Ya no importa, estoy aquí.

El rostro de Elladan se deforma con una mueca odio y toma a Amroth por la nuca. Acerca tanto sus caras que el avari solo puede ver sus ojos marrones, profundos, hipnóticos. "¿Quién más?" La pregunta se repite, pero no está seguro de si la oye o si la siente dentro de si. "¿Quién más?" Su cuerpo se afloja, los recuerdos que se esforzó siglos en sepultar afloran. "¿Quién más?" Está de nuevo en esa habitación estrecha, claustrofóbica a pesar de los altos ventanales, y le empujan el cáliz con eso que sabe a pesadillas. "¿Quién más?" El nombre se le escapa antes de perder la conciencia.

–Elemmírë, el hechicero del Rey.

**Tirith Osto, Año 1997 de la Cuarta Edad del Sol**

–No me gusta tu prometido, nunca me ha interesado –responde Theoden con un tono cansado que casi hace que su hermano se avergüence de la pregunta, pero lo que sigue es peor: –Lo miro porque es el único modo en que jamás tendré a quien amo. Theodred, me enamoré de Adanost.  
–¿Tu qué…?  
El gemelo de pelo largo jadea del asombro y del miedo. Esto no puede ser, ni en los peores escenarios concibió que…  
–¿Dices que Adanost está vivo? –exige tratando de aferrarse a la cordura.  
–Muy vivo, créeme. Está sano, hermoso, viril, simpático, locuaz, detallista, discreto… – Theoden detiene su enumeración porque comprende que se está desviando del tema. –¿Creíste en serio que me había vuelto un beato de la noche a la mañana?  
–No, claro, yo…

No puede decir la verdad ahora, porque sería grosero. Simplemente creyó que estaba celoso y usaba el Ainumardë como excusa para alejarse.

–¿Pero él sabe que Eothain está aquí en Tirith Osto, que le conoces?  
Theoden se encoge de hombros, desalentado.  
–¿Cómo puede fingir que no lo sabe? Vive en un Ainumardë, no en un convento de clausura. Sabe en qué equipo juego, que soy hermano del Capitán. Si quisiera saber de Eothain…–deja la frase sin terminar, porque la respuesta es obvia y desagradable: el hombre no quiere saber nada de su hijo, ha elegido dejarle creer que está muerto.  
–¿Y tu lo…?  
–Si.  
–¿Aunque dejó a Eothain y le jodió la vida?  
–¿Crees que no se que está mal? –y aunque el tono es de claro enfadado, Theoden sigue hablando en susurros. –Si lo vieras hablar y jugar con sus nossëhíni, dar clases en el Ainumardë, o ayudar en el huerto del barrio, no pensarías que dejó a su familia como el último de los piratas. Es muy duro comprender que la persona a quien amas es capaz de semejante cosa. Por eso me tengo que ir. No soporto estar cerca de él y después venir a encontrarme con Eothain, con esas miradas de ciervo asustado cada vez que una puerta suena demasiado fuerte.

Theodred suspiró y trató de poner su cabeza en orden. Bueno, tenía razón en que su hermano estaba enamorado. ¿Cómo había encontrado a Adanost entre los cientos de Ainumardë de Tirith Osto y los millones de habitantes de la ciudad? Somos prisioneros de Vaire, ¡claro!, pero ¡qué puntería!

Por el modo atormentado en que hablaba su hermano, estaba claro que era cierto su amor. Theoden nunca había hecho las cosas a la ligera. Desde la muerte de sus padres se había amurallado el alma, y solo dejaba entrar ahí a personas persistentes, como Eothain o Alcar, o extremadamente intensas, como Silvia. Eso le hizo caer en cuenta de que no había preguntado algo fundamental.

–Hermano, ¿haz confrontado a Adanost? ¿Él sabe que lo amas y quieres, tú sabes, que deje a los Amilessë y se vaya contigo?  
Theoden lo mira con fastidio, parece que esta es una de las pocas veces que le incomoda que se conozcan tan bien.  
–¿De dónde sacas que quiero que se vaya conmigo? No dije eso. Dije que me iré donde no halla recuerdos de su presencia.  
–Dijiste que querías un trabajo de verdad, una casa con jardín, un esposo y dos niños. Es el tipo de sueño bucólico que te sienta, el tipo de sueño que inspira un hombre mayor.  
–Puede que inspire un montón de sueños, pero es quien es, y si no puede animarse a mirar la cara del hijo que abandonó hace quince años, entonces tampoco califica como padre de los míos.  
–De acuerdo, de acuerdo –sabía que por ese lado no iba a avanzar mucho, pues su hermano era tozudo. Así que dio por terminada la charla y se levantó.  
–¿A dónde vas?  
–A hacerle el amor a mi prometido, así estará de buen humor al despertar y se tomará con mayor serenidad el hecho de que su padre está vivo.  
–¿Se lo vas a decir a Eothain? ¿Estás loco?  
–Claro que no, estaría loco si me quedara callado algo como eso. Me voy a casar con él, estoy obligado a decirle.  
Theoden lo miró con burla.  
–Claro, porque tu novio te ha contado todo de su vida.  
–No, no me lo ha contado todo, incluso se que se ha saltado algunas partes importantes, pero puede que esto lo anime a confiar en mi. Buenas noches.  
Theodred dio unos pasos en dirección a la habitación cuando recordó algo y regresó junto a su hermano.  
–Si en verdad Adanost es un tipo tan genial como dices, deberías hablar con él de frente, y darle la oportunidad de aceptar tu oferta de la una casa vieja y grande, llena de armaduras antiguas y criados sigilosos, solo sáltate la parte de la abuela loca por ahora.

**Continuará… **


	34. Sobre la persistencia de la maldad

_White legs  
One or two birthmarks.  
Crossed, left over right.  
Picking up the thick evening light...  
"Unlisted", Viggo Mortensen_

**Minas Tirith, año 2 de la Cuarta Edad del Sol**

Barahir había aprendido a vivir con muchas cosas sin darle vueltas: al llegar a la academia, cinco estaciones atrás, se acostumbró a usar cucharas y cuchillos en lugar de sus dedos, y elaborados trajes de cuatro y cinco piezas, cuando había crecido apenas con pantalones y camisas raídas. Del mismo modo, tras tres meses como escolta de Geniev ya no le importaba el murmullo tenso que su llegada generaba y el cuidado que debía poner en cómo se movían ellos tres –vueltos uno en el protocolo– o hacia dónde oscilaba la masa de alumnos y sirvientes. Estaba en guardia todo el tiempo, si, y daba gracias a los Valar cada noche.

Para el joven estaba claro que ese era el camino que Ellos habían elegido para educarle, y era mil veces mejor que repetir textos antiguos con palabras pedantes o transcribir lecciones con esas plumas que manchaban sus dedos. Seguía haciendo tales cosas, por supuesto, pero gracias a Geniev habían adquirido sentido: Ahora podía usar la caligrafía para luchar, la historia para burlarse de sus condiscípulos, la descripción de los animales para planear batallas, los árboles genealógicos para comprender las razones de antiguos enconos o recientes arreglos matrimoniales, aplicar su comprensión de las finanzas para predecir coaliciones políticas.

Geniev deseaba saber al dedillo todo lo que al reino afectaba y tiraba de él en la senda de los saberes sin descanso, sin piedad. "No me harás pasar una vergüenza", advertía. Barahir, consciente de que era un honor sentarse junto al Príncipe en el aula y protegerle las espaldas en el entrenamiento, ni se planteaba flaquear.

Lo que aún no podía ignorar eran las miradas. La primera mañana, tras regresar de la merienda campestre con el Rey, las miradas eran de asombro.

Estaban en la mesa del comedor común. Geniev solo devoraba su fruta, Ecthelion y él respondían a la curiosidad de los otros estudiantes. Le parecía divertido responder preguntas –algunas perspicaces, las más ridículas– sobre el evento, la comida, la danza élfica, el baile de figuras que le siguió. Ante algunas cuestiones, Geniev le rozaba la pierna por debajo de la mesa y movía un poco la cabeza. Con eso Barahir sabía que el asunto era algo íntimo, que no podía compartirlo.

–¿Crees que soy camarero del Rey? ¡Claro que no se si usa cota de mallas bajo la camisa!

Era agradable ser centro, y no porque te calleras de culo sobre un tintero, pensó el chico, pero la ilusión de que la curiosidad era amable le duró poco. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Ecthelion contraía el pómulo y prestó atención al un joven castaño que se inclinaba sobre su hombro.

No pudo oír, pues ya concluían de hablar y el otro apenas había levantado la voz, de modo que el jaleo general del comedor impedía discernir sus palabras, pero la sonrisa burlona en los labios y los ojos teñidos de desprecio no eran buena señal.

Barahir, no sabía qué hacer. Ignoraba si las palabras habían sido claramente ofensivas o sutilmente degradantes. En cambio, sabía que en torneos verbales, él era inferior a todos en la Academia, que ningún caballero agradecería que saliera en su defensa como si de una doncella se tratase, y que su honor se debía ahora a Geniev. Pero Ecthelion estaba claramente alterado y Barahir no soportaba la idea de que alguien lo ofendiera o maltratara. Ante la falta de repuesta de Ecthelion, dos de los acólitos del castaño soltaron risitas burlonas. El campesino empezó a ver en rojo. ¿Qué hacer, por los Valar?

–Tu eres el heredero de Isla Tolfalas –intervino entonces Geniev.  
–Si, Alteza –respondió con una reverencia el castaño. –Soy Gaedheal de Tolfalas.  
–Ajá, si –Geniev masticó un trozo de fruta con expresión distraída–, conocí a tu tío ¿no?, el tercer hermano de tu padre.  
Se hizo silencio en todo el comedor, y el rostro de Gaedheal se puso gris.  
–Yo no le llamaría conocer, claro –continuó el Príncipe mientras limpiaba sus manos con una servilleta-, apenas vi como le arrastraban los guardias a la sala del trono. Luego mi padre, el Rey, lo degolló.  
Hubo un gemido colectivo, y quienes estaban alrededor de Gaedheal de Tolfalas se hicieron hacia atrás, como si de repente recordaran que era portador de alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

Geniev se levantó, trepó al banco, saltó a la mesa y bajó por el otro lado. La multitud retrocedió automáticamente y él quedó frente a Gaedheal de Tolfalas, que estaba encogido y grisáceo, como una fruta seca tras el invierno, aunque le llevaba más de una cabeza al Príncipe.

–Creo que es hora de que pidas disculpas, pequeño Gaedheal.  
El muchacho asintió, y se volvió hacia Ecthelion.  
–Lamento que…  
–¡A mi! –exclamó Geniev con impaciencia.  
–¿Alteza?  
–Me debes las disculpas a mí, ¿no lo sabes? –miró alrededor y sonrió con suficiencia. –Os lo voy a explicar a todos una sola vez: vuestros mayores trataron de matar al Senescal y apoderarse del Reino, y varios se quedaron, los pobrecitos, sin cabeza de familia. –volvió a mirar al heredero de Tolfalas– Ahora, Gaedheal, repite bien alto lo que le susurraste a Ecthelion.  
–Alteza, yo…  
–Repítelo, te lo ordeno.  
Gaedheal osciló sobre sus pies, pasó sus manos temblorosas por los costados de su falda y tragó saliva. Luego repitió sus palabras:  
-¡Bien por ti, Ecthelion, haber sido recibido en la tienda del Rey! Bueno es ser bello y hábil, ¿no? Pero ten cuidado no te sea la belleza traidora un día, pues dicen los ancianos que tiende la belleza a transformar la virtud, en impureza.  
Barahir jadeó y llevó la mano al pomo de su espada automáticamente. A su lado, Ecthelion estaba tieso como una estaca, con los ojos ajenos y el rostro vacío de expresión.  
–¿Sabes, Gaedheal? Coincido contigo en que Ecthelion es bello, pero no es el tipo de belleza que me atrae. ¿Y a ti?  
Ante el silencio del atemorizado chico, Geniev insistió: –Te hice una pregunta, pequeño Gaedheal.  
–A mi tampoco, Alteza.  
–Es bueno saberlo –asintió el medio elfo. –Ahora, regresemos al asunto que te perturba: belleza y virtud –adoptó una pose meditabunda y camino alrededor del muchacho. –¿Corrompe la belleza a la virtud? En tiempos idos, cuando Gondor se encogía bajo la sombra de Sauron, puede que no fuera la belleza un atributo confiable, pues sabido es que el malvado usaba el disfraz de Annatar, con el que era bello aun entre los elfos, y así engañó a muchos. Pero el Rey ha vuelto, bien que lo sabéis todos, y el Rey es depositario de toda la virtud, porque los Valar lo han bendecido. Y Elessar I, que es todo él virtud, no se dejará corromper ahora, que ya terminó la guerra y los traidores fueron exterminados, ¿cierto?  
–Muertos están los traidores, Alteza –respondió Gaedheal.  
Geniev asintió, satisfecho de la respuesta, pero no se detuvo ahí.  
–Ninguno de ustedes ignora que el Príncipe Consorte Legolas Thrandulion de Telcontar es el elfo más bello de la Tierra Media, por tanto, podemos deducir que el Rey tiene toda la belleza que desea en sus habitaciones. Ser admitido en la tienda del Rey, la mesa del Rey, la escolta del Rey, como han sido admitidos Barahir y Ecthelion, no se logra con belleza, Gaedheal, porque el Rey es virtuoso, y fiel. ¿Recuerdas esa lección, Gaedheal?  
–El Rey es honorable, su honor es el honor de todo noble –recitó el isleño el viejo poema gondoriano.  
–Entonces, concluyamos con esta inquietud tuya: ¿Pudiera la belleza tener mejor comercio que con la virtud? En presencia de nuestro Rey, no hay comercio más natural y estable. ¿Tienes algo que objetar a mi razonamiento, pequeño Gaedheal?  
–No, Alteza, la lógica es perfecta, irreprochable.  
–¿Tiene alguien algo que objetar sobre la virtud del Rey Elessar I?  
–¡Gloria al Rey! –respondieron a coro todos temerosos de que recordara a sus parientes muertos en la Conjura de los Perros, como se había dado en llamar a la degollina de la primavera anterior y fascinados por la retórica de Geniev.  
–Gaedheal, heredero de Isla Tolfalas, es hora de que pidas disculpas.  
El muchacho hincó una rodilla en el suelo, bajó la cabeza hasta dejar expuesta la nuca y tomó con su mano derecha la izquierda del hijo del Rey.  
–Príncipe Geniev, hijo de Elessar I, pido perdón por haber ofendido a tu padre, mi soberano, al dudar de su virtud y honor.  
–Si, bueno –respondió el otro en tono ligero–, todos cometemos errores. ¿Una manzana?

Desde entonces, en la Academia dejaron de mirar a Geniev con esa mezcla de curiosidad y desprecio de los primeros días, la misma que alentara a Barahir y Ecthelion. Fue porque reconocieron la capacidad del Príncipe Bastardo, y tomaron conciencia de que, aún cuando naciera por medios sorprendentes un heredero legítimo, Geniev no se dejaría arrebatar el poder que como hijo del Rey le correspondía. Mientras tan hipotético escenario llegaba, los jóvenes nobles del reino meridional de los dúnedain de la Tierra Media decidieron que Geniev era su mejor opción, pues nadie quería entrar a los Anales del gobierno de Elessar I por ser hallado culpable de traición y "justamente castigado" en la sala del trono.

**Tirith Osto, año 1997 de la Cuarta Edad**

Aranwe Lómendil suspiró inseguro de qué debía hacer. El resto de la clase estaba en el agua, salpicando o charlando; un par ya calentaba, con ganas de congraciarse frente al profesor. No podía quedarse entre las taquillas y esperar que no reportasen su falta ¿o si?, pero tampoco podía sumarse al grupo y pretender que nada pasaba. No quería llamar la atención por ser el único que llevaba el traje de natación reglamentario. Pero, ¿por qué todo el mundo había entendido la nueva clase como una oportunidad para quedarse sin ropas?

–¿No vas a entrar?  
Aranwe brincó del susto y se giró, su amor lo contemplaba con expresión intrigada y ¡el traje reglamentario puesto!  
–Te esperaba –balbuceó al tiempo que se sonrojaba.  
–Gracias –esa palabra, y la sonrisa de suprema felicidad con que la acompañara de Aralqua, le dio fuerzas para casi querer acercarse al agua.

Aralqua miró un poco más allá, y vio al grupo bullicioso de adolescentes que se empujaban entre si o modelaban sus bikinis, un montón de cuerpos húmedos y semidesnudos. Luego contempló con expresión crítica el traje de licra negra que cubría desde cuello hasta las rodillas de su enamorado. No estaba seguro de qué era más llamativo, si los metros de piel expuesta o la maravillosa silueta que torneaba el traje reglamentario. El pelirrojo estaba consciente de que no era muy sutil, pero sabía que su novio no se sentía cómodo al llamar la atención.

–¿Seguro que prefieres seguir el reglamento en esto?  
Aranwe asintió con fuerza, de modo que sus rizos rubios se agitaron.  
–Entonces vamos, que no me viene bien otro reporte en el expediente.

Se acercaron a la piscina, y de inmediato las miradas de todo el grupo de posaron sobre ellos. Aralqua se puso mentalmente en guardia, a la espera de alguna burla o ataque. Antes de que empezaran a salir juntos, Aranwe era tratado como un ser invisible en la escuela, ahora tenía que dejar claro a cada rato que estaba con él, así que ninguno de los "populares" del colegio tenía que mirarle de arriba abajo como quien mira carne expuesta. Su conocimiento del oestron había aumentado, aunque no de un modo que su padre aprobaría: "sureño tonto" -que venía a ser lo que "latino ignorante" o "indio sucio" en su país-, era lo que más le gritaban, pero también cosas peores, cosas relacionadas con su madre.

Gaedheal Tolfalion fue a abrir la boca, pero la llegada del profesor le hizo cambiar de idea. Por si acaso, ambos se quedaron todo el tiempo que les fue posible en el extremo contrario de la piscina. El entrenador les dispuso por parejas, integradas por un nadador y un aprendiz. Por suerte, Aralqua había tomado clases antes, así que se quedó ayudando a su novio a familiarizarse con el agua y asimilando las reglas básicas de seguridad.

La clase duró unos treinta minutos, y luego el profesor se retiró a su oficina al fondo, desde donde podría acudir en caso de cualquier emergencia. Enseguida volvieron las charlas relajadas, las comparaciones de bikinis, traseros y pectorales. Los enamorados se quedaron en la parte baja, jugando entre el agua espumosa por el cloro.

–De verdad que no entiendo qué le ves, Lómendil.  
Levantaron la cabeza: el castaño Gaedheal y otros tres chicos se habían parado en el borde de la piscina y les miraban con expresión despectiva.  
–¡Piérdete! –resopló Aralqua.  
–Yo no hablo con firkaielos, yanqui, me dirijo a mi compatriota.  
El aludido giró dentro del área de los brazos de su novio para mirar a sus interlocutores.  
–Vete, Gaedheal, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.  
–Te equivocas. –el castaño hizo un gesto hacia un chico de cabellos tan rubios que casi parecían blancos– Acá mi compañero de hermandad quiere llevarte al baile que ofrece Lady Finduilas por el compromiso de su hijo.

Aralqua Williams estaba sinceramente asombrado de lo lejos que llegaban los de la hermandad élfica por terminar su noviazgo. Esa era la mayor pega de este colegio, como todos eran ricos, y la mayoría nobles, estaban bastante convencidos de que el mundo se movía a su alrededor. Lo más chiflado entre este alumnado chiflado era el grupo de Aspirantes a la Sociedad Moriquendi, que andaban siempre leyendo libritos en élfico, discutiendo las ventajas de la dieta vegetariana, poniéndose protector solar para estar blancos como el papel y restregando al resto del mundo su casi seguro pasaporte a la elite de la nación. No que fuera fácil conseguir el grado de Aspirante, pero qué grado de soberbia, ¡por los Valar! ¿Es que su dinero no valía igual que cualquier otro?

De haber sido más pequeño o menos errabundo, no habría comprendido nada, pero la vida de Aralqua estaba marcada por el trabajo itinerante de su padre para el FMI: había estado en decenas de colegios, y aunque sus padres preferían que se codeara con "la realidad", a veces no había más opción que matricularse en exclusivos colegios "internacionales", con los hijos de la elite nacional y del cuerpo diplomático. Allí, Aralqua se sorprendía por el empeño de sus compañeros norteamericanos de imaginarse y actuar como una raza aparte, superior. Eran niños y adolescentes que solo sabían sentir desprecio por el país que les hospedaba. Aquí, quienes lograban ser reconocidos como Aspirantes a la Moriquendi actuaban así, pretendían ser una raza superior, ¿no se habrían enterado de que los elfos habían partido en sus barcos voladores?

Aunque, tuvo que admitir el pelirrojo, sin dudas la oferta era increíble: una invitación a la Casa de los Senescales, nada menos. Todas las revistas, programas de TV, emisoras de radio y webs, hablaban de la próxima fiesta de compromiso entre John, futuro Senescal del Reino, e Ivanna Fedorov, considerada la mujer más bella de Arda desde Gilraen la Bella. Se trataba de la presentación de la novia ante de las familias reales de Arda, el Primer Ministro y su gabinete, el cuerpo diplomático y personalidades relevantes de todo el país. Sería el evento social del año, en especial porque la boda no se celebraría hasta la primavera siguiente.

Además, estaba el asunto dramático: ella, que era una plebeya de apellido ruso, sería presentada al mismísimo Príncipe G para que este diera su aprobación al enlace.

Aranwe miró al supuesto pretendiente, que no había abierto la boca, ¿por timidez o porque en realidad todo era idea de Gaedheal?  
–Muchas gracias, pero ya estoy comprometido para esa fecha.  
Los cuatro muchachos abrieron los ojos como platos y Aralqua soltó una risita divertida.  
–Este es el evento social del año –balbuceó el rubio.  
–Y yo deseo que la pases bien allí. Ahora, si me disculpan -se giró hacia su novio– ¿nos vamos?  
Aralqua asintió y lo ayudó a alcanzar la escalerilla.

Como aún debían quedarse en el área de natación, el pelirrojo trajo de su taquilla una toalla gigantesca, se sentaron en el piso cerca de las gradas y los envolvió a ambos. Por debajo de la tela, rodeó el torso de su rubio con los brazos y las caderas con sus piernas. Aranwe sonrió con timidez al percibir la cercanía de sus cuerpos, pero no intentó separarse, sino que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y estiró las piernas.

Aralqua observó fascinado como la dura luz del local hacía casi brillar la blanca piel de las piernas de su novio -Aranwe parecía un elfo sin necesidad de protector solar. El rubio había cruzado una pierna sobre la otra, dejando ver dos pequeñas manchas oscuras en el pliegue interior de su rodilla izquierda.

–¿Son marcas de nacimiento?  
–¿De qué hablas?  
–Esas manchitas –rozó levemente el sitio por detrás de la rodilla, y Aranwe tembló entre sus brazos. –¿Son marcas de nacimiento?

**Minas Tirith, año 2 de la Cuarta Edad del Sol**

Legolas suspiró tratando de serenarse. No le gustaba la idea de quedarse a solas con un montón de desconocidos en su despacho, por mucho que tales desconocidos fueran una muchacha, un adolescente y diez niños. No, no le gustaba, pero ella había insistido en que los pequeños no se alejaran de sus ojos durante la entrevista y Faramir había insinuado que era importante. Y, en último caso, ¿acaso tenía algo más que hacer? Mientras antes se incorporase a su parte del gobierno, antes sabría que quería cambiar de esta sociedad decadente y conservadora, y acaso podría comenzar a reconciliarse con el precio que habían pagado por el trono...

La luz de la tarde agonizante era anaranjada, y resaltaba los rasgos afilados de Lady Felyandariel. No parecía tener escasos 18 años cumplidos, más bien lucía como una cansada matrona en su treintena. Estar vestida de luto influía en eso: un traje de color marrón, ajustado por cintas de un tono algo más oscuro en mangas, cuello, pecho y cintura. La parte superior estaba apretada a la delgada figura por un corsé negro, de modo que lucía más delgada y pálida de lo que cualquiera consideraría sano. El velo que le cubría cabello y cuello resaltaba su blanco cutis. Además, no se trataba solo del vestuario, sino de que las ojeras y la piel tirante revelaban su agotamiento. Pero en modo alguno podía Legolas percibir debilidad o dolor, lo que esperaría de una joven que acaba de perder a su padre, a su único familiar consanguíneo.

Repasó mentalmente lo que sabía del caso: Felyandariel era la única hija y heredera de Entre Ríos, un feudo llamado así porque ocupaba un sector considerable de la cuña de tierra fértil que separa las corrientes del Gilrain y el Serni, al occidente de Minas Tirith. Su padre, Lord Felyand, había muerto dos meses atrás, víctima de una enfermedad fulminante. A instancias de los vecinos del feudo Nenya Lebennin, del cual solo les separan las revueltas aguas del Serni, un juez había levantado inquisiciones respecto al asunto.

Antes de que el expediente y la sentencia alcanzaran Minas Tirith para su sanción real, ella había llegado, causando revuelo por la atropellada violación de las reglas del luto filial y el recogimiento femenino. Faramir le había advertido que no oiría una historia agradable, pero que si deseaba salir de la sombra de Aragorn, esta era una entrada inmejorable, ya que, al solicitar su arbitraje, la joven Felyandariel reforzaba su posición como fuente de poder y criterio sobre los asuntos del reino.

Una vez que los niños estuvieron acomodados en el fondo de la estancia, Lady Felyandariel se acercó a la mesa del Príncipe.  
-Majestad –e hizo una profunda reverencia, de hecho casi quedó en cuclillas, que fue imitada por el muchacho. -Gracias por recibirnos.  
-Lord Faramir consideró que era pertinente -repuso Legolas sin querer comprometerse. -Siéntese.  
Ella lo miró sorprendida. -Pero usted está de pie -adujo.  
Legolas recordó apenas esa parte del protocolo, ¡debía concentrarse! Se sentó en su muy decorada silla detrás de un buró tallado en una sola pieza de granito jaspeado. Lady Felyandariel lo imitó.  
-¿Y tu? -dijo el elfo al jovencito.  
-Él es un esclavo, Majestad -aclaró ella con voz carente de emoción.

Legolas arrugó el seño ante tal hecho: el joven no solo mostraba un marcado parecido con Lady Felyandariel, sus ropas eran de exquisita calidad y ella no había actuado a su alrededor con superioridad, más bien parecían dos primos ocupados con su montón de pupilos revoltosos. No, no solo parecen, seguro comparten la sangre, rectificó mentalmente. Pues, es el Príncipe Consorte para algo, ¿no?

-Te ordeno que te sientes en esa silla. -volvió a mirar a Lady Felyandariel - Entonces ¿qué desea pedirme?  
-Permiso para hablar libremente, Majestad.

Eso tomó al elfo por sorpresa. ¿En qué extraña trama había muerto el Señor de Entre Ríos? Si ella pedía permiso para hablar libremente, lo que dijera allí no podría ser rebelado a otra persona más que al Rey -o un juez por él designado. Significaba, además, que las decisiones que tomara respecto a su petición no podrían ser argumentadas con la información, sino obedecidas por su poder como Consorte Real. ¿Por qué Faramir le había pedido que tomara precisamente este caso?

-Permiso concedido -dice casi en un suspiro.  
Así que los guardias salen y cierran la puerta. Ella asiente, respira hondo y comienza.  
-Yo mandé a matar a mi padre. Lo hice porque era un ser cruel, despreciable, que maltrataba a los braceros, esquilmaba a siervos y comerciantes de paso, que tomaba sin preguntar a nadie lo que quería, o qué sentían las personas a su alrededor. Así nacieron estos niños, sus bastardos. Y después de eso llegué a la edad de merecer y empezó a mirarme -ella tembló ante el recuerdo- "así". La situación era tan descarada que los caballeros del señorío se turnaban para escoltarme. Hombres libres, sirvientes y esclavos me buscaron marido por todo Gondor, hasta que comprendimos que no podría casarme, que él no me dejaría escapar. Creímos que moriría en la Guerra del Anillo, pero regresó sano, ¡sin un rasguño! Y yo era la heredera, la única heredera. Si me iba, les estaría traicionando, ¿entiende? Tenía que irse él.

La chica contiene con dificultad un sollozo. El muchacho a su lado le toma una mano y se la aprieta con afecto. Legolas pestañea ante el gesto, le recuerda a... Pero eso no importa, porque Lady Felyandariel recupera la calma y sigue.

-Para que un caballero matara a mi padre tendría que retarlo a duelo, luchar con él, y no queríamos correr riesgos, ¿entiende? Envenenar su comida, dejarle agonizar sin llamar a nadie, enterrarlo, guardar las apariencias de luto y seguir adelante. Ese era el plan, y eso solo podía hacerlo un esclavo, creímos que era el único modo de mantener el asunto bajo control.  
-¿Creímos? -le interrumpe Legolas.  
Ella le mira a los ojos, es evidente que no está segura de cuánto revelar, incluso bajo la protección del juramento del elfo.  
-No creerá que era la única que deseaba verle muerto, Majestad.  
Legolas asiente. -Siga.  
-Todo salió de acuerdo al plan, pero no contamos con los señores de Nenya Lebennin. Son tan déspotas como mi difunto padre, y los Valar saben que sintieron miedo al enterarse de su muerte, que sospecharon porque temen la rebelión campesina cómo los orcos la luz de Eru.  
Fueron ellos quienes armaron toda una algazara en los funerales. Quienes tuvieron el atrevimiento de llamar a los jueces de la ciudad para exigir que investigaran mi casa y cuántos esclavos había en la conjura. Y ahora claman que se cumpla la Ley, que esto sirva como escarmiento. Yo, yo no puedo hacer nada sin ponerme en evidencia y llevar la deshonra a los caballeros que me sirven y los libertos que habitan mi feudo. Usted tiene que ayudarnos, Majestad, ayude a mi familia.

Legolas parpadeó, incómodo: escarmiento y ley en la misma oración no le dan buena espina.

-Lady Felyandariel, soy nuevo en Gondor y los elfos no tenemos esclavos. Dígame, por favor, cuál es el castigo previsto, el que sus vecinos desean y usted teme.

Ella lo mira incrédula, y va a responder, solo que las facciones se le deforman y emite un ruido ronco, dolorido. Felyandariel se cubre la boca con las manos y se dobla sobre si misma. El joven esclavo se arrodilla a su lado y le abraza, susurra algo que pretende calmarla, pero el llanto es ya indetenible.

El joven se vuelve a mirar a Legolas, con expresión avergonzada.  
-Disculpe, su Señoría, pero Lady Felyandariel ha pasado mucho en estas semanas y...  
-¿Era tu padre? -le interrumpe el elfo, que desea comprender ese modo de tocarse, esa confianza de la joven con el esclavo, en este reino donde hasta los niños saben reconocer las distancias entre las castas.  
Él alza una ceja, parece inseguro de qué debe responder.  
-¿Quién?  
-El difunto Lord, ¿era tu padre?  
-No. Violó a mi madre el día de su boda, y yo nací nueve meses después, pero no era mi padre.  
-¿Es costumbre en vuestra región? -inquiere el elfo, y le toma el control de mil años no revelar lo que esa información evoca en él.  
El joven asiente.  
-Decía que para mejorar la sangre de la hacienda, como si alguien quisiera tener esa sangre envenenada dentro.  
-Pero no vistes ni actúas como un esclavo.  
-Uno de los caballeros me tomó como pupilo. Antes de llegar a conocer al Lord, pensó que, como no tenía herederos varones, yo sería reconocido como Bastardo eventualmente y tendría que saber qué hacer para cuidar de ella y del feudo. Por eso no me compró.

Legolas asintió, como habían presentado a Geniev como hijo bastardo de Aragorn, se había familiarizado con la legislación al respecto. Los frutos de uniones casuales o ilegítimas podían aspirar a mucho en Gondor, si sus padres decidían reconocerles. Había señores que llegaban a tener hasta una docena de bastardos a propósito, de donde reclutaban lugartenientes militares, administradores o guardaespaldas. Las mujeres bastardas eran buenos partidos, pues recibían dotes, nunca menos de la mitad que las hijas legítimas. Si un bastardo nacía de una esclava, heredaba la casta de su madre hasta que su padre le reconociera. En caso de que pasara a ser propiedad de otra persona, perdía todos los derechos a incorporarse a su familia consanguínea.

-¿Y tu nombre es?  
-Fucik, Señoría.  
-Ese no es un nombre del oeste -inquirió.  
-Mi madre era del sur -explicó el chico. -Pero nunca guardó en su corazón fe por el Ojo y sus secuaces. Fui educado en el temor y respeto a los Valar y el poder de la luz -se apresuró a aclarar.  
Legolas hizo un gesto para quitar importancia al asunto. Había aprendido por si mismo cuán poco importaba la fe de las personas en cuanto al honor con que se comportaban.  
-Me dirás cuál es el castigo -ordenó con suavidad.  
Fucik asintió.  
-La Ley dice que si un esclavo mata a su amo, toda la dotación debe morir. Hombres, mujeres y niños, sean esclavos por nacimiento, deudas o botín. Todos los esclavos -y con un gesto de su brazo señaló a los niños amontonados el final de la habitación- seremos quemados en la hoguera, a menos que usted intervenga.

**Tirith Osto, año 1997 de la Cuarta Edad**

Aranwe apartó la pierna con fuerza y carraspeó.  
–Tuve un accidente de pequeño y me manché la piel.

Aralqua asintió y se dedicó a acariciar el torso de su novio, sin pensar más en el asunto. La clase terminó, y el grupo se movió hacia los vestidores. Hembras y varones se desnudaron sin pudor, lo que incomodó mucho al pelirrojo. ¿Acaso nadie comprendía el concepto de recato? Le habían dicho que en el sur era diferente, y su padre le había preguntado si deseaba irse a un internado allá, pero él se negó. Aranwe no se iría lejos de su papá, y él no se iría lejos de Aranwe. Solo que, cuando estaban en los vestidores, añoraba su secundaria de Washington.

Sin embargo, no todos eran exhibicionistas a su alrededor. Cuando se giró para preguntar a su novio qué harían después, descubrió que este se había escurrido en silencio al área de las duchas cerradas. ¿Cómo se había enamorado del único adolescente pudoroso de la ciudad?

A la salida del colegio les esperaba el chofer del Banco Mundial, que Fred Williams mandaba siempre que podía desde que su hijo tenía novio. Caminaron hacia el vehículo de prisa, conscientes de las miradas de despecho que les dedicaban los Aspirantes, amontonados en un rincón del patio y ya enterados del desplante de Aranwe a su líder. Aralqua casi sintió pena por el rubio ese al que habían usado, pero el sentimiento se le evaporó cuando vio que Gaedheal de Tolfalas se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Pelearían por fin hoy?

El castaño de detuvo a menos de un metro de ellos.  
–Aiya –resopló más que dijo y el patio quedó en silencio.  
El rubio suspiró, consciente de que las cosas ya estaban lo suficientemente tensas.  
–Aiya –y acompañó el saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.  
–Aranwe hijo de Aldaben, deseo que vengas vestido como yo a la fiesta de Lady Findulas, a la que he sido invitado por la pureza de mi estirpe y lo honorable de mis actos.  
El rubio nunca tuvo tiempo para responder, pues Aralqua dio un paso al frente y asestó un puñetazo en la cara a Gaedheal que lo lanzó al piso.  
–¡Es mi novio, vegetariano imbécil!

**Continuará…**


	35. Lo que está permitido a nobles

_"La vida está llena de sexo,  
o debería estarlo"  
George R. R. Martín _

**Mirwood, Año 2 de la Cuarta Edad del Sol**

Halladad dejó ir al pájaro y se acercó a la chimenea para leer el mensaje. El Rey del Bosque Negro removió los rescoldos y las llamas crepitaron, entonces desplegó el breve pergamino cifrado: "alquimista infiel." Dejó caer el papel al fuego y regresó a la cama.

Su esposa seguía dormida, y Halladad se perdió por un instante en la belleza de su larga trenza negra. Desnuda tras la noche de amor, Maërys estaba hecha un bultito para conjurar el frío de esta madrugada invernal. Cuando él se metió debajo de las mantas, el cuerpo de ella se le amoldó, ansioso de calor, acaso de caricias. Pero el Rey está inquieto, así que se limita a pasar los dedos por la espalda de su amada mientras sus ojos grises intentan distinguir los retratos de la familia real, en la pared más lejana de la habitación.

Es una empresa baldía, por supuesto, pues la penumbra del día apenas es una promesa y las llamas del hogar son la única fuente de luz artificial. Pero Halladad sabe que ahí están los severos rostros de su padre Thranduil, su abuelo Lelldorian y su bisabuelo Haridorn, señores pretéritos de esta fortaleza, de este bosque, de estas riquezas y de las vidas de quienes habitan la región. Fue justamente su abuelo Lelldorian quien instituyó el cargo de Hechicero del Reino, y tras la muerte de Ingolm, un mago muy simpático, ocupó el puesto su discípulo, que nunca ocultó su predilección por Thranduil.

"Alquimista infiel."Apenas dos palabras y el pájaro llegado desde Rivendel ha sellado el destino de Elemmírë hijo de Galion. Tendrá que buscar un mago nuevo.

**Tirith Osto, año 1997 de la Cuarta Edad**

Aralqua se dejó caer en el banco y suspiró confundido. ¿Cómo habían podido torcerse las cosas tan rápido? Darle en el hocico al presumido de Gaedheal se había sentido perfecto, pero su novio le había dedicado una mirada de puro horror. Sin dar explicaciones, Aranwe había corrido a la calle para tomar un taxi.

El pelirrojo tenía la impresión de que ese era el tipo de victoria que sus padres llamaban "pírrica", porque seguro que a Gaedheal de Tolfalas no le quedaban más ganas de meterse con su novio, pero ¿todavía era su novio? Imposible saberlo: no se atrevía a tomar el elevador a su casa, donde tendría que explicar a su madre el asunto; tampoco le alcanzaba el valor para ir al apartamento de los Lómendil, donde su suegro sería un obstáculo insalvable. Ante tal perspectiva, el patio de juegos del edificio parecía la mejor opción, aunque la gritería de la chiquillada fuera un poco molesta.

Así que ahí estaba, con la corbata floja, chaqueta y mochila tiradas en el pasto y la mirada clavada en el suelo. ¿Qué debía hacer?

–Saludos.  
Aralqua levantó los ojos, frente a él estaban una chica castaña de 9 o 10 años. Aunque nunca la había visto, llevaba el uniforme de su colegio: camisa beige, chaleco y falda-pantalón azul oscuro, corbata negra con líneas beige y monograma blanco en el lado derecho.  
–¿Qué quieres?  
–¿Tu eres el que le dio el puñetazo a Gaedheal de Tolfalas?  
El pelirrojo resopló molesto. ¿Ahora venía la venganza del Kindergarten Élfico?  
–Si, fui yo.  
Ella dio un salto y soltó un grito MUY agudo. Luego empezó a dar palmaditas.  
–Lo sabía, lo sabía. Le dije a toda mi aula que vivías en mi edificio, pero no querían creerme. ¿Mañana podría sentarme a tu lado en el almuerzo? ¡Por favor!, ¡porfis!  
–Oye, oye, ¡cálmate! No se ni cómo te llamas.  
Ella se detuvo y sonrió avergonzada.  
–Tienes razón, mi madre siempre dice que debo presentarme, pero se me olvida. Soy Lady Andreth, Condesa de Pinnath Gelin –hizo una reverencia profunda. –Es un placer conoceros, Ser Aralqua Williams.  
–¿Ser?  
–¡Claro! Un acto como el tuyo solo corresponde a un caballero.  
–Bueno, en realidad...  
Ella lo interrumpió con repentina seriedad.  
–Si, lo se, en realidad todos queremos golpear a Lord Gaedheal de Tolfalas desde que tuvimos la desagradable circunstancia de conocerle, pero ha sido usted, caballero de allende los mares, quien logró tal hazaña.  
–Hablas un poco raro, Andreth.  
–Lady Andreth, por favor, no porque sea usted un valiente debe olvidar sus modales. Al menos eso dice mi madre, Señora Regente de Pinnath Gelin. Insiste en que hable de acuerdo al protocolo siempre. No le diréis que dije "porfis", ¿verdad?  
–No, claro que no –le aseguró el pelirrojo, confundido ante la admiración que parecía sentir la niña por él y el difícil oestron protocolar.  
–¡Perfecto! Ahora, ¿tiene usted un poco de tiempo, Ser? Otros habitantes del castillo desean conocerle y estrechar la mano del valiente que puso en su lugar a Lord Gaedheal de Tolfalas, ¡que nunca le salga pelo en los pies!  
–Pues... –Aralqua recordó entonces que su madre deseaba que socializara con el resto de las personas del edificio, así que asintió. –Encantado, Lady Andreth.  
La niña sonrió ampliamente y tiró de él.  
–Venid, bajo el cuadrante de básquet se han reunido varias personas que supieron de vuestra escaramuza. Arden en deseos de estrechar vuestra mano y obtener detalles de ese combate singular en defensa de vuestro amado. Solo os prevengo de que, como sois un plebeyo de allende los mares, se considerará de mal tono que habléis como noble. En pocas palabras, está usted excusado del protocolo.  
El pelirrojo lanzó un suspiro de alivio.  
–Gracias, Lady Andreth, porque no se hablar oestron protocolar.  
Ella le dirigió una mirada pícara y volvió a reírse.  
–Alegraos de ello, Ser.

Caminaron hasta donde se alzaba la canasta de básquet, allí había una docena de chicos de entre 9 y 12 años esperándoles. Cuatro del grupo vestían su mismo uniforme (con diversos grados de desaliño), una pareja de gemelos tenía trajes de algún colegio militar, otros tres vestían un traje blanco y rojo vino que no supo identificar, un chico llevaba ropa de calle y una niña alta y de facciones duras llevaba camisa amarilla con monograma y unos vaqueros rasgados.

Se detuvieron a un metro y Andreth hizo una profunda reverencia en dirección al grupo.  
–Sus señorías, honorables compatriotas, este es Ser Aralqua Williams, vencedor de Gaedheal de Tolfalas.  
–Aiya –dijo con miedo.  
–Aiya –respondieron a coro.  
Los niños le miraron en silencio por un rato que al pelirrojo se le antojó infinito.  
–¿Puedo hacerme una foto contigo? –dijo al fin un niño de cara redonda y cabello oscuro.  
–¿Foto?  
–Claro, si no, mañana no me van a creer en la escuela.  
–Pero tú no vas a "Torre Blanca", ¿por qué les importaría en tu escuela que yo golpeara a ese presumido?  
El grupo estalló en carcajadas.  
–Tu de verdad no sabes lo que haz hecho, ¿cierto? –afirmó divertido uno de los cadetes.  
Aralqua negó con la cabeza.  
–Gaedheal de Tolfalas es el próximo Príncipe de Tolfalas, uno de los Grandes del Reino. Al golpearle, te has conseguido un espacio en las noticias de la noche.  
El resto asintió.  
–Por eso Malcom quiere una prueba de que vives en el edificio que cuida su madre –completó otro de los niños con el uniforme de "Torre Blanca", en lo que sacaba una cámara.  
El moreno se apuró a posar junto a Aralqua.  
–Ajusta bien eso, Aina, que nadie pueda decir que es un montaje –se volvió hacia el pelirrojo sonriente. –Gracias, así sabrán que yo no temo a chicos peligrosos.  
–Un momento –les detuvo la niña de la camisa amarilla. –¿No es mejor una foto de grupo?  
Todos miraron expectantes a Aralqua.  
–Por mi perfecto, no hay problema.  
Lady Andreth volvió a soltar su agudo y nada protocolar gritico de triunfo. De inmediato se agarró de la cintura del pelirrojo.  
–¿Harás el retrato, Gorthol?  
La niña de camisa amarilla hizo una mueca de fastidio y asintió.  
–Claro, dame acá tu supercámara, Aina.  
El resto del grupo se puso alrededor de Aralqua en lo que este luchaba con el asombro: Gorthol no le sonaba a nombre femenino.  
–Ser Aralqua, no se pare tan tenso –le indicó Andreth. –Esta ha sido una excelente ocasión para conocernos. Vamos, relájese.  
Gorthol resopló y bajó la cámara.  
–Hirunatan y Malcom, ¿se toman de las manos o no?  
La niña, de blusa blanca y falda roja, gruñó "él no es mi novio" y entrelazó sus manos a la altura de la cintura. Malcom la miró con tristeza y se encogió de hombros.  
–Niggle ponte por el otro lado de Aralqua –siguió indicando Gorthol. –Alcen más la cabeza, soldaditos. De acuerdo, a la cuenta de tres digan "sesenta y seis", ¿listos?

**Minas Tirith, año 2 de la Cuarta Edad**

Legolas se contempló en el espejo con mirada crítica: no, no había envejecido más. Ni su rostro, ni sus manos, ni su torso, ni sus piernas habían perdido la piel suave, la fuerza interna, la elasticidad. Un poco más tranquilo, se apartó del gran espejo y fue a tomar la bata de dormir. Sonrió un poco por las cosquillas que el blando y cálido tejido le hacía. Las manos de Aragorn solían ser así sobre su piel cuando se rozaban por error décadas atrás. ¿Por error? Sonrió de nuevo, habían sido como dos niños que no saben cómo pedir un juguete a sus mayores, y rozarse era el modo de tranquilizar sus cuerpos. Pero esta idea estropeó el humor del príncipe, pues recordó que ahora, casados, también pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo ansiando el cuerpo del otro.

Ansiarse tanto tiempo, Dulce Varda, tenerse tan poco, perder tanto.

¿Por qué seguía Aragorn siéndole fiel? El hombre ardía en deseo, podía notarlo, y nadie en la corte le iba a regañar por buscar deshago en alguna cortesana. Mal que le pesara, Legolas estaba consciente de que él mismo tampoco se lo reprocharía, incluso sería un alivio comprobar que era tan poco digno de deseo en los ojos del Rey como en los suyos.

Pero su esposo, que no en balde se había criado con los gemelos, tenía otra idea de los votos matrimoniales. Decía estar dispuesto a esperar a que el cuerpo y alma de Legolas sanaran, a que volviera a nacerle el deseo de las caricias, a que renaciera la capacidad de confiar y entregarse. Legolas sabía que hablaba en serio, que su paciencia no sería herida por cinco o diez años de espera, pero ¿Gondor podía esperar tanto?

Siempre el mismo callejón sin salida ¡maldición! Legolas terminó de atarse la bata con gestos bruscos y salió del cuarto de baño.

–Alteza –su doncella hizo una profunda reverencia al verle entrar en la recámara real.  
–¿Ocurre algo? –estaba seguro de haberla despedido hasta la mañana.  
–Su Majestad le envía una nota –y mostró un fragmento de pergamino lacrado.

Él asintió, pero no se acercó de inmediato. Primero observó con rapidez la habitación, en busca de alguna otra persona oculta. Luego avanzó de modo sinuoso, con fingida eventualidad pasó por la mesita donde había dejado su daga, y se acercó a la joven.

Ella, bien aleccionada, no dejó de mirar al suelo hasta que lo tuvo delante.  
–Dame la nota. Alza los ojos.  
loreth obedeció y se quedó sin aliento: el rostro dulce y bello del delicado elfo estaba deformado por una mueca cruel, y sus ojos, eran ojos de fiera acosada.  
–Escúchame, mujer: en la recámara real se entra por invitación expresa. No volverás a entrar sin anunciarte, así te envíen los Valar con un Silmaril en la mano. Esperarás en la antesala, y tocarás la campanilla hasta que al Rey o yo salgamos a responder. Cualquiera que desee vernos se atiene a ese protocolo, incluso el Príncipe Geniev, y te haré personalmente responsable de su violación. ¿Me haz entendido?  
Ioreth, que sentía claramente la punta del cuchillo en su costado, tragó en seco.  
–Si, Alteza.  
–Bien, puedes retirarte.

Una vez solo, desplegó la nota: "Ven a mi despacho, amor, no quiero hablar del asunto de Entre Ríos en la cama". Analizó despacio la escritura y el estilo y concluyó que la nota era en verdad de su esposo. Bufó: andar en ropas de dormir por las galerías del palacio no estaba en sus planes para obtener autoridad, pero volver a colocarse el pesado traje ceremonial estaba descartado.

Legolas buscó unas calzas, unas zapatillas de entrenamiento, el cinturón con sus armas y un abrigo largo, que cubrió mayormente su bata de dormir. De las muchas bujías repartidas por la habitación tomó una de base larga y estriada, que no se deslizaría entre sus manos sin él quererlo. Salió de su recámara con paso decidido.

Dos soldados hacían guardia en la puerta que separaba la antesala real de la galería.  
–Abrid la puerta y seguidme –ordenó.

**Tirith Osto, año 1997 de la Cuarta Edad**

Igor escuchó abrirse la puerta de la oficina del Príncipe, pero no reaccionó. Siguió trabajando el borrador de su ensayo de teología, a la espera de que el Señor –era extraño, pero todo el mundo a su alrededor lo llamaba así y había acabado aceptando– le dirigiera la palabra. Era una de las primeras lecciones básicas aquí: el Señor iba y venía libre por su casa, que para eso lo era, en cambio, sería una tremenda impertinencia ponerse a cuestionar tal derecho con preguntas sobre sus deseos. ¿Acaso no podía expresarlos por si mismo?

Un mes a su servicio parecía una vida.

Ser secretario del Príncipe de Arda había abierto la puerta a un mundo cuya de existencia siempre supo, pero que ni siquiera la cercanía con Boris, Alcar y los gemelos le había permitido comprender. Una vida complicada, si, cuya densa trama de tradiciones y simbolismos encajaba perfectamente en el carácter curioso y meticuloso de Igor. A veces le parecía que regresaba a casa al cruzar las puertas del Círculo y que toda su vida de joven rico y despreocupado del siglo XX -la niñez en el norte, la universidad llena de presiones y desafíos, sus relaciones fallidas, el apartamento que compartía con sus amigos- eran parte de un sueño demasiado largo.

Sonrío para sus adentros y volvió a pensar en "La noche bocarriba", ¿quién moriría antes, el erudito en lenguas antiguas o el fiel servidor de un príncipe solitario? ¿Y por qué pensar en la muerte? Por la casa, ¡claro!

Lo único desagradable de estar en la Mansión del Príncipe era la sensación de andar por un mausoleo. La incómoda impresión de que quienes le rodeaban -la callada Midhiel, el gigante Arog, el servicial Bill, el mismo Príncipe- eran seres del pasado remoto, fantasmas que luchaban por adaptarse a los modales de fines del siglo XX, pero cuyos gustos y añoranzas se remontaban muy atrás en el tiempo.

Si le preguntaran, Igor no podría decir qué gestos o indicios producían la sensación, pero estaba ahí. Se trataba, por ejemplo, de la facilidad con que Midhiel guisaba en el gran fogón de carbón de la cocina solo iluminada con lámparas de aceite, de la clase de esgrima matinal entre Arog y el Señor, de las canciones que tarareaba Bill mientras cepillaba a los caballos. Se trataba incluso, ¿o especialmente?, de cómo le preguntaban las cosas más inusitadas de la vida cotidiana de Arda y le pedían que repitiera palabras de jerga, lo cual parecía divertirles muchísimo.

–¿Igor? –le habló por fin el Príncipe mientras se dejaba caer en la silla frente a su mesa de trabajo.  
El secretario puso a un lado pluma y papel y se enderezó en el asiento.  
–¿Señor?  
–Quiero que seas mi amante.

Igor se echó atrás instintivamente, pestañeó, dijo "¿Eh?" y volvió a inclinarse hacia delante. El Príncipe lo miraba divertido, y el joven consideró la posibilidad de que esto fuera un abroma. Lo desechó casi al instante, las bromas del Señor siempre se referían a hechos o personas de unos seiscientos años atrás. Tragó en seco. ¿Tanto se le notaba?

–Estoy seguro de que podrá encontrar parejas más adecuadas entre los primos de…  
–No me va el incesto –le interrumpió el otro, y acompañó la frase con un gesto de desagrado. –Y ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez que confié en un extraño.

El joven asintió: "extraño", en la jerga del Príncipe, era equivalente a "extranjero", y el único no ardense que había llegado a la cama de un Príncipe Telcontar había sido Alfred Redl. ¿Quién en Arda no sabía del Asunto Redl? Si alguien había estado cerca de empujar a su país a la Primera Guerra Mundial, ese había sido Alfred Redl.

De hecho, el mayor éxito de la historia en la televisión nacional era la serie "Mi rubio mentiroso", que a pesar del pésimo título se retransmitía cada cinco años desde 1960, en cuanto crecía una nueva generación de adolescentes lloricas que pudieran conmoverse con el argumento, estirado y retorcido en 200 capítulos de 40 minutos. A pesar de su desconfianza a las telenovelas en general, y a las históricas en particular, Igor admitía que el tórrido romance de cinco años entre el agregado militar del Imperio Austrohúngaro y el Príncipe G de 1910 estaba bien reflejado. En especial ahora, cuando se daba cuenta de que los escenarios de la casa habían sido reproducidos al detalle. ¿Cuánto más de lo que tenía por ficción sería real? Hizo nota mental de volver a verla.

–Aún así no veo razones para…  
–Te daré tres: Primero, es lo que se espera de ti, y he notado que te gusta respetar las tradiciones. Segundo, eres la única persona disponible con la edad, los atributos físicos, los conocimientos culturales y la paciencia necesaria. Tercer… –G saltó sobre la mesa con un gesto felino y besó con rudeza a Igor.

El muchacho intentó apartarle, pero G le agarró las manos y lo inmovilizó sin esfuerzo aparente. Su lengua se coló entre los dientes apretados del rubio y le acarició el interior de la boca, forzó a su lengua a danzar, a devolverle las caricias. Aunque una parte de su cerebro gritaba de pánico, Igor sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba y cedía de a poco. El beso de G era justo como lo había imaginado, rudo y prepotente. El cuerpo de G, ahora sentado encima suyo, tenía el peso y la forma justas para no hacerle gemir. Las manos de G, que masajeaban su nuca y su cuello, eran suaves y fuertes, se sentían familiares tras años de sueños añorando un hombre así.

El contacto se cortó con la misma brusquedad. G se apartó un metro y quedó de pie, mirándole desde arriba con expresión socarrona.  
–y último argumento: te gusto.  
Igor cerró los ojos, tratando de no perder la calma ante la humillación. Sabía que estaba sonrojado, jadeante, despeinado y medio excitado con solo un beso. ¡Por los Valar!  
–Mis padres no lo entenderán.  
–Tus padres no aceptarán a ningún hombre –la sonrisa ahora se hizo cruel–, al menos esta vez tendrás un novio al que no pueden asustar.  
Al oír cómo despachaba su débil argumento, Igor fue consciente de la imposibilidad de negarse. ¿No era esto lo que quería desde que le había puesto los ojos encima aquella tarde que vino acompañado de Boris?  
–Seré tu amante –asintió–, pero no tu juguete.  
–Los juguetes son para los niños –repuso G con voz acaso una octava más alta de lo habitual, con lo que Igor supo que se sentía agraviado. –¿Te explico las reglas?  
Igor inspiró y expiró despacio, tenía que despejar su mente y escucharle. ¡Tenía que recuperar el control!  
–Las reglas, claro.  
–Uno: tú eres mi amante, no estoy enamorado de ti, no me casaré contigo, ni esperes una relación a largo plazo, solo tendremos este arreglo durante la temporada que viva en Minas Tirith, no creo que más de cinco años.  
El joven estuvo a punto de rectificarle el nombre de la ciudad, pero desistió.  
–Dos: estarás disponible para tener sexo todo el tiempo, pero no harás nada, en la cama o fuera de ella, que no te guste, que te humille o sientas ofensivo, no me interesan los jueguitos de amo/esclavo. Tres: los regalos que te haga, desde joyas hasta tierras, son tuyos de modo irrevocable, no temas que cambie de idea a la mañana siguiente y no juegues a rechazarlos para que insista. Cuatro: tendrás acceso pleno a la casa y toda reunión a la que asista, pero si un día me niego a explicarte algo, desaparezco sin ti o te excluyo, recuerda quién eres. Cinco: serás cortés con quienes nos rodean, y ellos están obligados a mostrarte cortesía, pues una ofensa a mi amante es una ofensa a mi, recuérdalo sobre todo frente a dignatarios extranjeros. Última: yo siempre voy arriba.

G terminó su parrafada, se reclinó y entrelazó los dedos de las manos, a la espera de una respuesta.

Igor cerró los ojos, abrumado, y trató de calmarse. ¿Estaba seguro de que la avalancha de palabras no era parte de un sueño? No, se dio cuenta de que ningún sueño en que G le propusiera sexo sería tan aséptico. Además, el Príncipe había estado hablando la mitad del tiempo en oetron antiguo, y él no dominaba tal lengua como para soñar en ella. ¡Por Tulkas! ¿Qué importancia podía tener en que idioma le ofrecía este contrato de trabajo sexual?

Esta era la realidad, comprendió con cierta amargura. Aquí se derrumbarán todos los sueños. A G no le interesaban sus sentimientos más allá del placer que le proporcionaría. Esa era la clave: "solo tendremos este arreglo durante la temporada que viva en Minas Tirith" Era esto o nada.

Al mismo tiempo, el miedo a no poder mantener la distancia le hacia temer. No, eso tampoco importaba. Cuando G decidiera irse, lo haría, él no podría detenerlo y tendría que aprender a vivir sin él. Así de fácil juzgan y actúan quienes tienen poder verdadero.

–Acepto.  
Entonces ocurrió algo inusitado: G se arrodilló frente a Igor, le tomó la mano izquierda y le deslizó un anillo en el dedo anular.  
–Esta es la réplica del Anillo de Rúmil, el emblema de mi acompañante –explicó mientras le acariciaba los dedos con pereza. –Trata de no acabar como él, ¿si?  
Igor bufó. Sus similitudes con el mítico hermano de Haldir de Lorien eran pocas.  
–No me gustan los caballos. Mis padres trataron de virilizarme con terapia equina.  
G hizo un mohín divertido.  
–Eso es un buen augurio, supongo.  
–¿Qué no me gusten los caballos?  
–Que no pudieran virilizarte –y su mirada se volvió lúbrica sin transición. –Porque ahora podré hacerlo yo.

**Continuará…**


End file.
